


A Cold Night to the Omegas

by SingAlong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Rape, Soulmates, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 135,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingAlong/pseuds/SingAlong
Summary: Kyungsoo was taken away from his village by Kai to marry him. Kai is a scary alpha in his eyes. Kai uses kyungsoo for his needs. Kyungsoo doesn't know how to take eveything in. Tao and kris have some work to put in their relationship. Tao needs to warm Kris's cold heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Hope you enjoy to whoever is reading this*

Forced

Kyungsoo, a small omega born into a life where its peaceful and calm. Just a small pack and village trying to make it, is where kyungsoo is from. Gentle people with kind hearts is where he grew up. He grew up to be so pure that people praise him for it. Kyungsoo worked as a delivery boy to deliver water. He did his job very well, he actually had fun working.

"Ah kyungsoo hello!" a man with a wide smile cleaning glass cups waved to sweet kyungsoo. "Hello hyung! I brought you, your crates of water."

"Thank you so much kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo leaned on one of the counters. "Hey hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Why bring water here to a bar full of liquor surrounded?"

"Ah kyungsoo the water is for me. I don't drink liquor. Its funny because I own a bar with liquor. Sometimes at night I tend to get thirsty but since I don't drink alcohol, my thoart is itchy for water. I'm a fish!" he joked. Kyungsoo laughed at his hyung. "Chen you're funny." he laughed.

"Ah you always have a beautiful smile." chen comments. Kyungsoo slight blushed. "Thank you." kyungsoo decided to take his leave and maybe make a joke. "Ah chen I'll take my leave now since you have a bar filllled with people!" 

"Yes yes! So much to do, so busy!" chen shouted as he pretended to pour shots. Kyungsoo waved and walked off but right before he headed out the door he shuddered as if he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He slightly turned his head to meet a pair of strong eyes staring back at him just for a quick moment. He brushed it off and head out.

It was funny to chen because it was morning. Chen sighed and looked around as there was only 2 people in his bar drinking. An old man who was always there everyday, he was known as the town drunk. Chen always sighed at that man, it was morning and he was always drinking. Chen looked around to the other person. Chen didn't really see him come in, the mans face was somewhat covered up as he was drinking. Chen could tell this man was gorgeous and he really meant it, the man even had a nice tan skin color. What startled chen was that the man stood up and went over to the counter. "Hey you." a deep voice that sounded so seductive gave chen shivers. "Mm yes?" 

"That boy. Who is he? Where does he perhaps live?"

"Why?" chen was now concerned. 

"Ah I'm sorry, that sounded creepy. What I meant is I would like some water delivered to my 'work'."

"Oh!" chen laughed. "I'll tell you how to reach him. Be gentle when you approach him, you might scare him off. He is too pure."

"Good."

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo was just about done with his work. He sat down on a log near a pond and drank his water. He was admiring some flowers until a hand covered his mouth. "Mph!!!!"

"You scream and I'll hurt you." a deep voice rang into his ears.

Kyungsoo was already leaking tears in fear as for someone who might hurt him. He has never been in this situation before. This has never happened to him. He needed to escape, the sound of this man seemed serious and quite scary.

"You seem to be pure I've heard. I like pure boys." he gave a lick behind one of kyungsoo ears. "My name is kai and I want you underneath me. You will obey. Got it."

Kyungsoo nodded as he felt the man uncover his mouth. Kyungsoo bolted away from him running away going at a fast speed. He was tackled with such a force on the ground hitting his head on some rocks. He was starting to feel dizzy. The man was going to cover his mouth again but kyungsoo bit his hand which earned him a punch to his face. Kyungsoo cried out in panic. He finally met the man's eyes, his eyes widen as he knew where his met these eyes earlier. 

"That's right. I'm the man from the bar." the man seemed to have read kyungsoo mind. "My name is kai, shout it as you're trying screaming for help. That's if they can hear you."

Kyungsoo panics even more as he hears those words. Kyungsoo tried to claw kai's face with such force but failed as he felt kai trying up his hands with rope. "Behave!" the man shouted. Kyungsoo felt next was this man shoving a piece of cloth deep down kyungsoo thoart making him gag out salvia. Kyungsoo couldn't stop crying as he felt the man inhale his neck. Kyungsoo eyes widen as he smelt that this man was an alpha. He knew that this man would be strong. Kai is an alpha. 

Kyungsoo tried to wiggle away from kai's touch as he ripped open his shirt exposing kyungsoo's pale stomach. Kyungsoo cried out when kai started leaving maks all over his upper body. He felt kai yank off his pants along with his underwear finally having him fully exposed. Kyungsoo cried out so hard with tears going everywhere. He freezes and jolts as he feels something splitting him in half with such pain. He couldn't see anything but a cloudy image of tanned skinned body just on top of him, his tears were just too much. Kyungsoo again tries to fight kai but got a hard slap in return with brutal thrust's to his lower half. Kyungsoo didn't want his first time to be like this, he imagined it different with someone he actually knew and love in his mind. This isn't what was supposed to happen, none of this. Why does this man want to do this to him?

"Mgh!" as he felt something trickle down his thighs. Kyungsoo didn't know what it was. 

"We're going another round. In matter of fact we're going all day." kai growls to the scared shaking boy. Kai looks down. "You sure are limp, lets change that."

Kyungsoo screamed through the cloth for help.

Kyungsoo body was burning and hot all over, his body was in so pain, mainly his lower half. It hurt with each hard thrust that kai has been going for...almost all day. It was already night time, kyungsoo would just cry and stare at the moon for a distraction not to look at the man on top of him. He cries softly as kai wouldn't slow down. Kyungsoo wanted to die. Kyungsoo could smell blood and kai's semen mixes together for hours now, it makes him nauseous just even taking a whiff of it. 

"Ahh..*grunts*" kai jolts inside kyungsoo. He finally clasped on top on kyungsoo pulling out. He heard the crying boy wheezing as his thoart was sounding like he couldn't breathe. "Guess I'll take it off." he takes the cloth out of kyungsoo mouth soaked with salvia. Kyungsoo needed to scream, he opend his mouth and tried to scream but all that can out was a cracking noise that seemed very low. Kai also untied his now sore wrists.

"It's no use." kai zips up his pants. "We're leaving." he was now seemed colder towards kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo head snaps up. "No! P..Please!" he tries to speak properly. He jolts himslef on kai. "Please no no no! I don't want to go with you! Ahhh!" kyungsoo fell to the ground holding his eye, he sobbed out in pain. Kyungsoo once again tried to run away but kai beat him to it. "You're mine now. When I take you, I'm taking you. You piece of shit."

Kyungsoo knew that this man was serious, kyungsoo couldn't escape. "I...I can't leave! My parents need me! They will get worried and find me! No please! Just let me go! My parents will call th-"

"It's hopless if it's with me."

"I want to see them!"

"Ah well I guess if you want to be that way. Lets go to your parents house right now so they can see what a whore you are looking like this naked." he pulled kyungsoo up by his hair. Kyungsoo's knees wobbled and looked down for his tears to drop. "No please! They can't see me like this!" kyungsoo had no choice. "Please...let me see them one last time before...I go."

"Fine..." kai sighed out. He threw kyungsoo his jeans.

Kyungsoo gulps.

"Don't think they will call for help because they won't." kai dragged him.

Kyungsoo didn't know what that meant.

"Oh kyungsoo you're ho-...what happened!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kyungsoo mom screamed in panic as kyungsoo father stepped inside the living room. He froze as he see's his son wearing a ripped shirt that exposed his stomach and chest filled with bruises and marks. He looks down to his jeans that were stained through with blood. He could smell a scent of an alpha on hin which led him to the tan skined man holding his son arms in a tight grip. "You bastard! What have you done! Give me back my-"

"Too late. I'll will get right to the point. Kyungsoo will be my wife. I'm taking him away from here. Don't even think to call or do such a foolish thing. You tell anybody about this and I will kill you. I'm serious."

"Let go of my s-"

"I'll tell you why you can't call for help. You call for help, I'll kill you. You call for help after I leave, I'll kill your son. Got it? Here's why I won't be afraid to do it. I do rich people's dirty work. I'm a hitman. So I think we all know what I am."

As soon as kyungsoo heard those words. He knew he was screwed. He didn't want his parents to be killed. "Mom...Dad...don't call for help please. I'm...begging you. I love you..."

"Kyungsoo...I am so sorry. I am so sorry this has happend to you." he mother sobbed out. She held his fathers hands squeezing them tightly. Kyungsoo looked at kai in a pleading manner to hug his parents one last time. Kai rolled his eyes and pushed kyungsoo towards his parents making the boy stumble to his parents. His parents caught him and hugged him tightly tucking a piece of hair behind his ear as they whispered their last goodbyes and sorry's. They kissed the bruises on his face. Kyungsoo didn't want this to end. Kyungsoo didn't want to leave. Life was cruel.

___________________________________________________

*Skip to them leaving*

They have just made it outside the village. Kyungsoo body was aching all over, he was dirty. He still felt dirty. He could smell himself in blood and semen, even though he washed it off, the scent was still strong, it was terrifying for him. With every step he took his bottom half hurt as he was limping. Kyungsoo didn't want this. 

Kyungsoo was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand came flying to his face as it made him stumble to the ground crying in pain. Kyungsoo held on to his cheek to where he got hit. Kai just stared at him coldly. He finally spoke in his deep voice. "You try and run away, I'll hurt you. You will now follow me everywhere I go. We will be married tomorrow once we get to a place I know. You will be my wife for my needs. You will obey me. I won't hold back." kai looked at the small crying omega. "I've had enough of your crying! Shut up!" kai raised his hands to bluff as kyungsoo flinched to a defensive pose. "Stop crying. Get up we have to get moving. I have a job to do and you little omega will start being bait."

Kyungsoo stared at kai crying trying to be strong, but he failed. "Get up, stop crying." kai dragged him up. Kyungsoo listened to the alphas command. He felt so scared. He was so scared he wouldn't last being alive with him. 

"I want to go home...." he whispers out.


	2. Newlyweds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thanks guys!* Its gonna be kinda boring but it's just to get you to meet other character's. Don't worry next chapter will be better*

"N..No." kyungsoo weakly tried to push kai off of him. "Stop." Kai gripped his face. "We're newlyweds, don't you remember? Got married just a couple of hours ago. You know what I have to do to you right? Do you understand." kai says in a cold tone. 

"I don't want to be bitten by you "

"It's not like you have a choice anyways." he trusted even harder which cause kyungsoo to jolt away. "Oww! No!" he cried out in pain. Kai got ahold of the omega hands and held them tightly above him. He leaned down to kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo held his breath as he waited for kai to mark him completely, he waited for the pain. Kyungsoo let out painful gasp as kai bit down really hard. He struggled to move away but kai wasn't going anywhere. Kyungsoo felt like if time froze. He could feel the bond forming between them. He didn't want this. He didn't want the feelings that were going to form but that's the way the bond works, to make it stronger. Kyungsoo could feel his blood boiling as he could feel an attraction to be protected and wants to be in the arms of the alpha. Kyungsoo was fighting with all his might to disobey the bond, but it just wouldn't work. Luck was not on his side. He felt himself feeling and wanting to be submissive to kai, kai was mean.

Kai just stared at kyungsoo face as he could tell the omega was fighting the bond. Kai knew kyungsoo would lose. Once he felt kyungsoo entrance getting wet, he knew the bond has worked. "Well look on the brightside. Now when I enter you, you can form some type of lubrication instead of me going raw all the time so you won't get hurt."

Kyungsoo looked at him with a mean glare. Kyungsoo was a nice person his whole life and was never mean but now at this moment he wanted to punch kai in the face. Kyungsoo shivered as he felt the attraction of wanting his alpha.

Kai stopped thrusting. "The bond is now formed. We're mated and now..you're mine.

Kyungsoo just cried the whole night.

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo wakes up to a hard shake. "Get up we have somewhere to be." kai sits on the bed putting on his shoes. "We have to leave this hotel in 45 minutes."

Kyungsoo just nodded and listened. He walked inside the bathroom to take a quick shower. He examines the bite wound on his neck. He traces a finger over it and hisses. It was still red and so sore to the point it felt like his neck could give out any moment. He looked at his body covered in marks and bruises, he never thought this would happen to him. He isn't fond of it.

As kyungsoo is scrubbing his body, kyungsoo was now curious where kai had to be. Why did they have to leave in such a hurry?

They checked out of the hotel. Kyungsoo was a bit shocked that a car was there. Kyungsoo sat in the passenger side and examined the car. He's never been inside a car. Him coming from a small village that doesn't really have access to the city life, this was new to him. He traces his fingers over the radio buttons and seatbelt. 

Kai started up the car which caused kyungsoo to be starled. "Wah....oh...what was that?"

"It's the engine, it's what makes the car start and work."

"Oh...I've heard of that before. Someone mentioned this before in my pack." kyungsoo says dumbly. Kyungsoo flinched once again as he saw kai leaned over to him. "You need a seatbelt. I drive like a maniac. This car is going to go really fast." kai put on his seatbelt for him. 

"Oh...thank you." kyungsoo says naturally out of his kindness but immediately regretted saying that to kai. Kai was the enemy here.

Kai instantly drove off fast, not caring of his surroundings. Kyungsoo was starting to feel scared. Really scared.

___________________________________________________

"We're here." kai says in a boring tone. Kyungsoo had his hand to his mouth. He tried to get the door open but didn't know how. He kept pushing and grabbing whatever really fast. Once he got the door to open he leaned over and threw up very loudly. "Ha...Ba..Haa...Na! Ugh..." he wiped his mouth a bit as he tried to catch his breath. "What....the...heck...was...that..?" he panted out.

"I told you I drive very fast. Now hurry up and follow me. " kai started walking without sparing a glance at the omega who just puked his brains out, not really caring.

Kyungsoo wondered what kind of house was this. It was huge. He could see alpha men as bodyguards literally everywhere in a section. It was so quiet that all you could hear was them walking with their footsteps. Kai opened a big door that made a loud nosie. He grabbed kyungsoo by the arm to hurry up. They entered a dark hallway where it lead to a room with dim lights. Kyungsoo instantly put his head down as he heard moans coming to a finish.

Kai just walked in not caring. "I see that now your finish, now give me my task." he held out his hands.

Kyungsoo eyes went wide as he saw a tall omega who looked somewhat scary and attractive get off of a mans lap pulling the very tall alpha's penis out of him. He saw as the alpha threw the omega a wipe to clean himself up. 

"Ah kai, I see you came to work. Now let me see your omega."

"He's my wife." 

The alpha sitting down in the chair stopped what he was doing. "So you actually did it huh." he stared at kai. He looked over to kyungsoo eyeing him and grinned. "Hello my name is kris and this is my wife tao. Looks like you guys are like us then. Uh kai we have some very serious information to talk about this task. Tao take kyungsoo out of here and show him to the quiet room." 

Tao nodded as he zipped up his pants. "Yes alpha.

Once kyungsoo was sitting down, tao offered him some tea. "Here drink this."

"Thanks."

"So when did you and kai meet?"

"A few days ago. He raped and took me from my village."

"He did? That fucking asshole. I swear he pisses me off."

"And now...we're mated and bonded. I didn't want this. All I wanted back then was that someone nice and kind would mate me. It could have been anyone, as long as they were nice to me. But I got kai instead. He hits me. It hurts. I want to escape."

"Don't even bother, now that you guys have the bond, he will always know where you are at. Trust me I've tried many many many times."

Kyungsoo stopped drinking his tea. "What? You..you tried."

"Yeah...4 years ago kris did the exact same thing just like what kai did you. Took me and married him. I didn't want it. He....abused me so bad....I almost died each time. It was a living nightmare. He used to be so brutal and harsh. I mean he was terrible, a monster."

"A monster." kyungsoo whispers out.

"He...I...didn't exist at all except to be a hole and a punching bag. It wasn't until 2 years I got pregnant, he toned it down. He doesn't even acknowledge his own son. He perfers not to have our child around in the house. Our child is always in the playroom, I'm there most of the time with him, kris only pulls me out only to...well you know what you saw eariler...sex."

Kyungsoo instantly hugged tao. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay, I got my child out of it." tao had a half face.

Kyungsoo spotted it. "Do you love...kris?"

Tao's head was down in shame. "Just...I always had feelings for him, like actual confirmed feelings. I do love him now. I mean over the years I've had little feelings but I was scared to love him, knowing he could kill me at anytime so I tried my best not to back then. Now we are at the stage where he...seems comfortable around me. We feel comfortable in our own little way. We...gotten better compared to our first 2 years together out of 4. He's just mean now, but he's not a monster anymore. Thank gosh because....I'm pregnant again. I don't know how he'll respond to it."

"I hope for you to be safe." kyungsoo smiled gently.

"Ah now that you know my story, tell me yours." tao beamed.

"Ah wait...I have a question for you tao."

"What is it?"

"Is it scary and dangerous knowing that your husband in a bad business?"

"Yes, sometimes people will come after you because of our husbands. So be prepared to learn how to fight."

"I see.."

*2 hours later*

Kyungsoo couldn't stop his crying as tao held him in his arms whsipering gentle words. Kyungsoo personally felt good now that he told someone everything on how he was feeling and what he was going through. Tao managed to listen to every deatil and word without interrupting him. Kyungsoo just sobbed out his feelings. "I'm....a...kind..person...and..I dont know how to...handle all this."

"You are a kind person. You're the type to be taken advantage of and you will still be kind beacuse being a mean person is not in your nature."

"I..just...want a better life..."

"I know darling. I know."

"I'm sorry, we just met and we already spilled things to each...other about our secrets and now...I have snot....on your shirt." kyungsoo cried even harder.

"It's okay, I needed to get this out too. Thank you for listening to me too. Me and you are on the same boat. You're the only one who has a similar situation as me. Besides me and you will be seeing each other a lot anyways, best to get this out in the open and be close. It's nice to have someone to share with."

Once kyungsoo calmed down, he drank even more tea. "Hey kyungsoo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to meet my child?"

"Oh yes th-"

Kyungsoo was interrupted by a loud slamming noise. "Kyungsoo let's go." kai looks at him and tao. 

"Okay..." kyunsgoo looked towards tao and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for the tea."

"Next time?" tao was referring to meeting his child. 

Kyungsoo gave a small smile. "Next time."

___________________________________________________

"Tao!!! Get over here!"

Tao quickly runs to bis alpha. "Yes alpha?"

"What where you talking about with him?"

"About our child and that he was cut-"

"I don't want to hear it. Go back to the playroom. I'll call you for a relief when I'm done with my work."

"Yes." tao looks down and was about to turn around. Tao was stopped as he felt a quick kiss on his mouth gently. "Go clean your face first. I can tell you were crying."

___________________________________________________

*next chapter will be better I promise*


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

"You really suck at this. A disappointment." kai just stared at kyungsoo. Kai was sitting up leaning his back against the headboard while kyungsoo was straddled on his lap. "Well..I..never done this befor-"

"Get off of me." kai pushed him off harshly while kyungsoo yelped. Kyungsoo covered himself with the blankets as he sits up. Kai gets off the bed and paces, he raises his fist at kyungsoo, which caused kyungsoo to cringe his face getting prepared to be hit. But kai lowers it. "I don't have time for this, there's not enough time. Next time I will teach you." kai starts getting ready. He throws kyungsoo his clothes. "Get dressed, we're leaving."

It has been a week since kyungsoo has been holed up in this dark hotel room. He hasn't seen sunlight in a week. He would wait mainly all day just for kai to come back to the room. Kyungsoo tried escaping but the doors were sealed shut and the room had no windows. Sometimes at night kai would come into the room covered in blood or will bring a bag of guns to the room. It scared kyungsoo shitless.

Kyungsoo was scared to speak out but he decided to take a risk. He got and was putting on his clothes. He clears his throat gently. "So um..where are we going if I may ask?"

"To another city. It will be my last one. After that we will travel back to kris's place and pick up my other task. It's a repeat pattern. Now that is the last time I'm going to tell you this.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...alpha."

.

.

Kyungsoo waited outside the hotel with his bag on his shoulder. He looked around as no one was there. This is it kyungsoo...I should escape while I have the...nevermind...what's the point, because we are mates and bonded he will always know where I'm at if I go too far.

Kyungsoo sighed in his thoughts. "Just great." he looks down sadly. A loud engine noise pulls up as he see's it's kai. Kai gave him a glare and kyungsoo quickly got in the car. Kyungsoo noticed that this was a new car. He knew kai probably stole it, kai mentioned it a few days ago. Kai also told kyungsoo that he has to keep up with him on foot or wherever they go. He was told that some days kai will steal cars for them and than once he is done using them, he will burn the car to where no one could find it. Kyungsoo was told that they would have to travel sometimes on feet, boat, car and planes. 

.

.

.

"Don't make a sound, I'm trying to focus." kai looked into his gun. Kyungsoo nodded and covered his ears just in case. Not even one hour ago they arrived at the new hotel they checked into and already they are on top of the roof. Kai had to do his job, he had to bring kyungsoo along since their room wasn't sealed and it had had windows. He couldn't risk kyungsoo running away, so he brought him along. 

Kyungsoo didn't really know what kai was doing. He just knew that kai kept pointing his gun towards the other hotel across from them. Kyungsoo didn't know why he needed a gun and was he going to shoot it? Kyungsoo covers his ears even more when he heard a gunshot sound go off. He jolted in fear and looked over to kai, only to hear him mumble. "Target is dead."

Kyungsoo eyes widen and lifted his head to see over the ledge but kai smacked his head to stay down. "Hurry up let's go back to the room."

"K-Kai...did..you? Did you...k-kill someone?"

"Yes."

"But what if-"

"Stop talking." kai slightly pointed the gun at kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tears came scrolling down his face. "P..Please no."

"Stop asking questions."

.

.

.

"Roll your hips more." kai grabbed onto kyungsoo hips to guide him. Kyungsoo face was red and was embarrassed to reach kai's eyes. Kyungsoo nodded and tried to roll hips, he tried to go along with the motion kai was pulling him to. He gets even more embarrassed because he feels more exposed to kai while to top. His member was rubbing on kai's stomach and kai kept looking at it. Kai looked like he was thinking. 

A harsh thrust hit inside kyungsoo causing him to moan out loudly. Kyungsoo finally shivered and quickly covered his mouth. What was that? No...it actually me that did that? It caught me off guard.

Kai slowly smirked. "I see I found your good spot. That's good to know." kai looks down at kyungsoo member. "You got hard from just one good thrust, that's a first. I couldn't stand you being like a limp animal."

Kyungsoo shook his head. "No! No!"

Kai leans forward. "Yes you do. Might as well start enjoying it now." he says to the crying boy on his lap. "Stay still, I'm taking the ride underneath."

Kuungsoo shook his head no even more. Kyungsoo gave a high pitched noise when kai started brutally thrusting in him so roughly. Kyungsoo couldn't help but cry to himself that he betrayed his own body to thinking that this was good. It was.

Kyungsoo slumped his head down and closed his eyes as he could hear the loud slapping noise in the room and he could even hear his own moans. Kyungsoo could feel his desire to want kai even more, but he tried his best to-

"Ahhhh!" he tilts his head back as kai hit a sensitive spot inside him. Kyungsoo felt his body shaking traveling his neck all the way to his bottom half. He could feel a strong force on his lower half like itlf something was coming out. "Nn..haa!"

He panted as he couldn't help but slump over kai. Kyungsoo just stayed there panting as he couldn't believe what just happened. All his life he has never seen it come out from his own body. He really was pure. That changed. It was his first orgasm. 

After he calmed himself kyungsoo reaches down to touch his own cum. He slabbed it with his finger and examines it in curiosity.

"Oh don't tell you have never once-"

"I haven't. I was brought up not knowing this things as much. I've never even touched myself."

"But you have your heats, I'm pretty sure that you touched yourself during those."

"I haven't had my first heat yet. I just turned 18 before you...grabbed me. A week. I was always was late bloomer."

Kai just quiet for a bit. "All these things I do, your body doesn't know how to react properly, it has never experienced these things before. Now that your body is getting used to it, your reacting this time. Get used to it I guess. No more crying, your not dying. It's just sex." kai pulls out.

Kyungsoo just sits on the side of him. "Can you...teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"A lesson. I don't know much about anything, in our old school, they didn't teach omegas about this. My village was strict. I guess thats why you know why I'm like this now. What I'm saying is that if...you can just explain it to me." kyungsoo was surprised he was even kai this. Why would he ask kai, he couldn't stop himself. 

Kai sighs. "We'll do it when we have time."

Kyungsoo was a bit surprised that kai even let him talk this long to him without any hitting. 

"Okay."

___________________________________________________

*A week later*

They entered kris mansion once again to pick up a new task for kai. Kyungsoo was a bit excited to see tao. Tao was his only friend in this situation. Kyungsoo entered the room to see kris sitting down at his desk while tao was standing besides him looking quite sadly. 

"Tao. Take him to the quiet room." kris says a bit frustrated. Kris was busy with his work not even glancing at tao. Tao bowed and took kyungsoo hands to lead him out of the office. As each step was getting closer to the quiet room. Kyungsoo was now getting a bit worried that tao who hasn't said anything yet. Tao hasn't even turned his head. Deep down kyungsoo knew tao was sad. It worried him deeply.

Once they entered the room, kyungsoo sat down on a long couch. Tao still hasn't looked at him, kyungsoo couldn't see his face. Finally tao turned around and gave a small smile. "So how has it been? Is there any progress with you and kai? Is kai..being mean to you? Does he hurt you as much?"

"Well...once we had an actual conversation without him being mad. Other than that he still..hurts me and uses my body."

"That bastard. I fucking hate him. He can never treat anyone right. You don't deserve this kyungsoo. I'm sorry you have to live like this."

"I know.." kyungsoo gave a polite smile. He wanted to change the topic. "Ah so how is your pregnancy? I know you must be excited to carry again. Last time I came here, you were so excited." kyungsoo gave a bright smile which turned into a frown only to hear a whimper coming from tao. "Tao? What's wrong?"

"........"

"Tao?"

".....I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Tao sniffles. "There is no more baby."

Kyungsoo heart dropped and quicjly grabbed tao's hands in support. "What? What do you mean..the baby is gone?"

"I'm not pregnant anymore. Poof....gone..."

Kyungsoo didn't want to believe his ears. He didn't like news like this. It was the worst kind. It always made him feel sad for the loss of a child. He gulps and tried to ask. "Did kris....do something to you?" kyungsoo knew he was taking a stab at the now sensitive tao. 

Tao finally sobbed out his tears and tried to wiped them roughly. He shook his head no multiples of times. "No...it wasn't him at all." tao leaned into kyungsoo shoulder and cried. Kyungsoo just hugged him and stroked his hair gently. "I know it's not okay right now. I'm not going to say you are fine, because your not. But....maybe later you can find strength to heal from this."

Tao nodded and cried even more. Kyungsoo and tao sat there for a while until tao sniffles and proceeds to talk again. "Thank you for saying that."

Kyungsoo just nodded.

"Well...it's um no...I just had a miscarriage that's all. It's normal to have one of course among....pregnant people. It's just how our body works sometimes...I know that. It's just...I had my hopes up really high...I was really excited...too excited. Just 2 days ago I had one after dinner. I kept having some pains and then I had to use the bathroom and it...there it was in the toilet. It happened, it happened so fast. It was heart wrenching for me. I cried so hard. I got attached to my unborn pup and there...I saw it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I really can't imagine."

"I'm just really down right now. I try to keep a happy face around my son, but he can sense it. He could tell something was wrong, he may not know what, but he knows it's something."

"He does?"

Tao shook his head yes. "He does."

After almost an hour passed by kyungsoo just hugged tao even more tightly. Tao jusy tried to clear up his tears and fix himself. "I don't want to think about this anymore. Can we..can we please change it into another topic? Please..it could be about anything. Something...something that I would know an answer to. Please!" he whispers loudly.

"Okay um..where are you from."

"No too easy, I still think about it."

"Tell me about yourself. Quick summary."

"My parents died when I was 6, I went around to live around with other family members. They didn't want me or anything to do with me. I ended up in a village, I was put in an orphanage. I stayed there until 17, kris took me out of there. That's another story. I've lived here ever since. I got preg-...I have a son now who is the light of my life an now I'm in love with the idiot father. I recently made my first friend who I can cry with."

"Okay. And what do you personally like? Hobbies or?" kyungsoo was being supportive.

"I like to play with my son. I watch cartoons with him. I-"

"No, about you. You."

Tao had to step out of his box and actually gather info. "Okay..um I like to read alot. I like sex.I like magazines, fashion, t.v, makeup...well makeup to cover up my brusies to...nevermind. Um..I like action movies, I like to train with my body, you know workout."

"Thats good."

Tao shakes his head and raises his voice. "No. No. Please please something different. Something different! What about you!" tao yells out in panic as he could feel tears forming in his eyes. 

Kyungsoo studders in thoughts. "Uh..um..uh..okay O got one...might be inappropriate. Um something you might know."

"What is it?" tao grabbed some tissues to blow his nose and tears. "Tell me.."

"Um it's about...sex."

"Oh..."

*An hour later*

"Eh well it's just so that....well kai seems to hit me the most during sex and its painful when he does. I hate it. It's because I don't know what to do or what I'm doing. I just want to get better..to know..so I won't get hit..I don't like being hit. It's painful. He said he was going to explain sex with me but he never did. I just need some education on it.

"Um okay..yeah I can tell you. I can even give you some tips..lots of then actually."

As tao rambled on and kyungsoo was like a sponge soaking up everything he could to learn from tao. There was even some gross stuff tao explained and some stuff that even made sense and why it made sense. He learned about what his body can do and what it can do. He was thankful for tao teaching him, he hoped that after this he will get hit by kai less. Most of all he was a bit supportive that tao as trying to take the miscarriage topic off his mind. Tao was trying his best and tried his best to make words come out of his mouth.

"So...that's why after a while your body just reacts to it. I know some stuff what I told you is gross but its better to know now than finding out later in the bedroom in panic. At least now you're prepared." tao finished, but he sighed. "But listen, no matter how much you hate kai and the things he does to you in the bedroom, you must take something that doesn't get you pregnant. In your case, I can see it would just..."

"I don't want one from him."

"Yes I know."

"I can find something. Can you tell me what to take?"

"Yes."

.

.

After a long talk they finally finished. Tao couldn't hold back his tears anymore, he needed to cry again about his unborn pup. Kyyungsoo could see tao struggling with his emotions. All kyungsoo would do and be is a shoulder to cry on.

As kyungsoo was about to say something he heard kai calling his name from the office. Kyungsoo didn't want to leave tao. "Hold on tao, I'll be back okay."

"Okay."

As kyungsoo was about to leave tao spoke again. "I'll be in the playroom. Come find me in there."

"Alright tao."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo walks into kris's office and see's the two alphas in a heated tension. "Y-Yes?"

"Come on we're leaving." kai grabbed kyungsoo wrist but kyungsoo pulls away from him in panic. "No! No! Not...yet. Tao still needs me. We're not done."

"We're leaving! You don't need to see him now." kai again attempted to grab his wrist but kyungsoo pulled away. "No."

Kris finally spoke. "Where is tao?"

"In the playroom." kyungsoo turned to face kris. He felt bad that kris and tao had to go through this. He felt like he needed to say something. "Um..I'm sorry you and your mate have to go through this, it's not easy for anyone. But..tao was really happy. He seemed excited about it. But I guess life had different plans for you guys. I feel sadden by this. I wish your unborn pup peace in heaven." kyungsoo said in sad tone. 

"What did you say?" kai brows were confused. He looked at kyungsoo, then to kris. "Kris?"

Kris stood up from his desk, letting the chair fall behind him and took steps towards kyungsoo and grabbed him harshly by his neck in a tight grip. "What did you say?" he gritted his teeth angrily against each other.

"...I ..."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!!" kris gripped kyungsoo's neck even tighter. "Leave. Kai take your damn omega away from me. LEAVE NOW!!"

Kai nodded. "Kris...let go of him first." he now looks at the choking omega trying to gasp for air."

Kris finally lets go. "Leave."

Kyugsoo tried to inhale alot of air as he was coughing. Kyungsoo honestly thought kris knew. Why didn't tao tell him? Now kyungsoo felt like he caused trouble even more between kris and tao. Im sorry tao.

___________________________________________________

*lol don't kill me with the name of their son*

"Ah you play so well ace."

"Yes mwama!"

"Want to play cars? We ca-" tao stopped talking as he felt an angry presence that sent shivers down is spine. 

"Appa?" ace was confused to see his father here. Ace took a slow step pass tao and wanted to be brave and try to hug his father's leg. He craved for kris's attention. Once he did, kris shook him away and ace fell on his butt. 

"Ace!" tao went over to pick up is son. 

"Put him down tao. I need to talk to you." kris was scary at this moment. Tao nodded.

As soon as tao entered out the room and shut the door behind him, he felt a huge force hit his face. He screamed out and fell against the wall. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A MISCARRIAGE? WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM THAT STUPID OMEGA!! Huh??" kris was panting in anger.

Tao was too scared to answer. He just instantly started crying. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I was...going to tell you but I had a miscarriage and so..I thought not to tell you anyways." tao had to continue, he was now somewhat bitter.. "Why would you even get so mad about this? It's not like you would be excited about this. I thought hard about this after I had the miscarriage. If I would to tell you, you would just ignore it. And for what? Just for you to ignore the child. KRIS YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ACE AROUND YOU! So why would you want the 2nd child around? Huh? What were you going to do? Just throw the pup in the playroom along with ace as if they don't exist!!!? You...are a cruel man."

Kris stood there panting in anger. Kris stayed there in silence. Finally he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving tao a bit stunned. Tao couldn't believe his eyes. Kris just left? Kris didn't do anything to him?

"What?"


	4. Wide Open

"*Gag* Gag*Gag**Gag*Gag* Kyungsoo couldn't breathe at all. His throat was hurting really bad and his eyes kept watering hardcore. His throat was in extreme pain. He kept trying to fight off kai but in the end kai won. Kyungsoo couldn't breathe..he just couldn't, his air was cutting out. He couldn't breathe through his nose either since they are filled with snot from crying too hard eariler. His lungs burned so greatly. He was literally thinking this was how he was going to die. By a dick.

Kai was standing up while kyungsoo was on his knees in the middle of the room. Kai thrusted non-stop into kyungsoo mouth not giving kyungsoo a break. If anything kai will admit he was being brutal and going at an superhuman speed inside kyungsoo's mouth. But he didn't care if kyungsoo couldn't breathe or was suffering to get air. Kai needed his relase and punishment towards kyungsoo. He grabbed kyungsoo head still harshly and thrusted even harder which cause kyungsoo to scream in panic. All kai could hear was the slapping noises and gagging sounds of kyungsoo as he was trying to breathe. 

"Ugh...don't..ha...throw up on me. You do and I will hurt you in many ways..ha...uhh." kai did one last forceful thrust and came inside kyungsoo mouth. He pulled out once he was done and pushed kyungsoo onto the floor even more with a hard force. Kai panted as he grabbed a small white towel to wipe his sweat off while watching kyungsoo throw up his cum and thick saliva that formed in his mouth. "I'm going to take a shower." he walked away slowy looking at kyungsoo throwing up while trying to desperately breathing in air. Once kyungsoo was done throwing all that up, he started throwing up blood. Kyungsoo cried out at seeing blood. Kai just looked and ignored it walking to the bathroom. Kai turned around. "Now you know your punishment that you should keep your mouth shut. Don't butt into people's businesses." Kai could hear kyungsoo cries behind the door once he slammed it. He could hear how kyungsoo was crying and trying to pick himself up off the floor. 

Kyungsoo couldn't stop crying. He just couldn't, he hated this. How cruel kai could be, he hated this. He looks at the ground to see everything he threw up. He closed his eyes and shuddered in humiliation and fear. This was sickening to him. He knew he had to clean it up before kai came out of the shower. He wobbled to get up trying not to cry as loud anymore. He grabbed a cloth and anything shaped like a bowl to dab it and clean it up to put it in there. Once he was done cleaning, he just sat there on the middle of the floor naked, cold, and tears silently coming down his face. He was shaking so hard in fear. He kept spitting out blood because of his throat. He looked down to his lower half and could see kai's cum coming down his legs that he left there earlier before doing his throat. He grabbed another cloth and cleaned himself up a little. Kyungsoo was tired and exhausted, he couldn't just go lay on the bed. He couldn't move out of his spot unless kai said so. He hated his submissive side of his omega, he really listened. He laid on the floor in a fetus position and closed his eyes to focus on to stop his crying. 

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turned only to wake up in a dark room with thick comfortable blankets over him. He squinted to see where he was at. He was laying in the bed with kai close to him being asleep. He looked down to the both of them to see them wearing pajamas. Kyungsoo sat up quietly and sniffed himself. I smell...clean??...He did this? He cleaned me...he bathed me? He put clothes on me? 

Kyungsoo was now panicking. Oh my god. I fell alseep on the floor, he's probably pissed that I fell asleep and he had to clean me up. He's going to punish me tomorrow. I just know it. Please god..not tomorrow. Please give me a break.

Luckily kyungsoo prayers were answered. 

.

.

*Next week*

Kyungsoo has been waiting for a bad beating but it never came. Sure he would get pushed and smacked a couple times but that was it. Kai hasn't even said a word to him all week mostly. Kyungsoo was getting scared because what if kai was planning something to do something to him. Kyungsoo just didn't know.

Kyungsoo heard a door open revealing a bloody kai. Kai had blood and scratches on his face. "Clean me up." kai said in a demanding tone as he sat down on a chair across the bed. Kyungsoo put down his magazine and went to kai and cleaned him up. "May I ask what...happened?" kyungsoo was getting prepared to get slapped by asking kai such a question. "My victim was a women, she kept scratching my face, she was quite a fighter. I couldn't leave evidence behind so I cut off her fingers."

Kyungsoo gasped.

"All 10 of them."

Kyungsoo eyes went big. "Oh..." he let out a shaky breath. 

Once he was done cleaning kai up, he waited for kai to at least do something to him. Rape, slap, pushed around. But it never came. Kai just ignored him and went straight to sleep.

"This is getting weird." kyungsoo whispers out. 

.

.

.

"You want me to do what?"

"Be bait. If you do so, I won't punish you." kai gave his offer. Kyungsoo didn't want to be involved with kai's work and wanted to stay completely out of it but he guess life had other plans for him. "But...I don't want to. What if I get ki-"

"You won't. Just lure him in a little and then take him into a back room and I'll handle it from there. Catch his attention." 

"But-"

Kai grabbed one of kyungsoo's wrist tightly. "You're...going...to..do..it. Listen to what I say." kai says in a cold tone and releases his wrist. "We do it tomorrow night at a club. Here's the plan it's simple. I give you an ear piece and you repeat everything I say. I need you to catch his attention. You need to seduce him that he has a chance of getting laid by you."

"I have to sleep with him? Kai I can't do that! Please no! No I-"

"No. Just lure him in the backroom to 'seduce' him. It will be dark. Once I signal a quick whistle, you back away and I'll kill him. He is my last target for this week. Don't fuck it up."

"But..B-But I don't want to. ......see someone.. being k-k-illed."

"Then close your eyes."

___________________________________________________

"You're a cute little thing. I bet you have such an exotic face when getting fucked." the man whispered to kyungsoo's ears. Kyungsoo felt disgusted by this man. He is already uncomfortable because he has never been inside to a club before, this was his first time. The beat of the music was hurting his ears with pressure. The smell of alcohol everywhere was filling up his nose. He was uncomfortable for already exposing this much skin in his tight revealing clothing. He just couldn't stomach that knowing this man would die in a bit. The thought of even helping someone killing this person made him sick. Kyungsoo felt even more disgusted.

"Wanna find out?"

"Wanna find out?" kyungsoo tried not to let his emotions give it away. 

"But one question." the man took a sip of his drink.

Kyungsoo panicked inside. He was worried if he gave away the mission. Did the man find out the plan?

"Tell him yes but in a flirty way."

"Yes." kyungsoo gave a smile as he leaned towards the man." this man was really ugly and his breath stank of alcohol. Kyungsoo wanted to throw up.

"You have bite on your neck. You have a mate?"

"I do, but my mate doesn't need to know. I need someone who can satisfy me more."

Kyungsoo smiled even brighter and repeated it. The man seemed to have brought it. Kyungsoo offered to bring the man to the back, the man agreeded.

"You know you look so scared and pure but deep down you know your begging for it I bet. I can make you see both worlds." the man touched kyungsoo's behind giving a slight teasing touch. Kyungsoo was now angry but couldn't show it. 

"Oh what's this? It's a little dark in here. Let's turn on some lights so I can see your body." the man leaned against the wall waiting for kyungsoo to go down on him. 

A whistle was heard.

Kyungsoo immediately backed away across the room trying be far away as possible. 

"Sweet cheeks come here. Where are you? I can't see you? Come here so I can feel your body. It's too dark in here. I can pleasure you." the man laughed putting out his hands trying to find kyungsoo. Kyungsoo held his breath and squinted his eyes through the dark as he watched the situation in front of him. He could see the man waving his hands while kai was slowly creeping from the side with silent footsteps. He saw kai raise his hand with a pistol and angled it towards the mans head. The only thing he could hear was the muffled loud blasting music that came from the other room. Kyungsoo's eyes went eyes when he saw kai pull the trigger and sees the man brains scatter from the shot of the head. He jolted and screamed as the man body hit the floor pouring blood on the floor. Kyungsoo froze.

Close your eyes.

He couldn't.

"Kyungsoo!" kai yelled as he shook kyungsoo to snap him out of his thoughts. "Get up." he grabbed his arm and yanked him harshly to move forward to get out of there but kyungsoo only stumbled. He couldn't move his legs. He couldn't do in anything. Kai clenched his teeth and picked up kyungsoo in his arms and entered out the back of the building. Kai shoved him in the car and quickly turned on the car. 

The only thing you could hear in the car was kai angry panting and the sound of the engine. Kyungsoo finally sobbed out loud with his hands covering his eyes. Kyungsoo couldn't keep it in anymore. What he just saw changed his life forever.

"Stop crying. You're going to see more later on. Get over it." Kai said annoyed as he drove not giving one glance at kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stopped and looked over at kai as if he was crazy. Kyungsoo has finally had enough. "Wha..? What? G..G? Get over it?!! Get over it!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed loudly that it hurts his thoart. "Get over it! I CAN'T DO THAT! What is wrong with you! I-I-I just saw a man get m-murdered in front of my eyes!!"

"I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES DIDN'T I?" kai yelled back. Kai was now going faster pushing on the gas pedal.

"I COULDN'T! I have never seen this! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" kyungsoo started to hit kai shoulders as much as he could which caused kai to swerve the car. Kai gritted his teeth and looked over to kyungsoo with a deadly glare. Kyungsoo immediately froze. Kyungsoo was now thinking maybe that wasn't a good idea. He could feel the alpha anger, which sent shivers down his spine scared shitless. All kyungsoo could remember last was kai raising his fist and then...black.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo woke up groaning with a striking pain in his face that feels like ton just crushing him. He couldn't breathe. He felt pain to his lower half. He opens his eyes with a blurry image of kai on top of him taking him, using his body.

Kyungsoo sobbed out in pain. Kyungsoo was now coming more aware of his senses. He could feel blood on his face. He must have thought it came from his nose to where kai punched him. Kyungsoo could feel the dried blood all over his face and could feel his eyes and cheeks forming an ugly black bruise. Kyungsoo looks down to see kai snapping his hips with a rough thrust into his lower half. Kyungsoo just cried slienty. Kyungsoo didn't want this man on top of him. 

___________________________________________________

Tao wakes up hearing a loud cry coming from ace's room. Tao quickly gets out of the bed and walks towards the hall to his room. He opens the door to see his son crying on his little bed waiting to be carried by his mama. "Oh ace." he picks up the toddler. "What's wrong huh?" tao brings him into a tight hug and strokes ace's sweaty hair. Tao feels his son's head and body. "You have a fever, mama will give you medince. Okay baby."

Tao could feel ace nod his head. 

Once tao gave ace some medicine, ace seemed to have dosed off reall quickly. Tao sits on ace's bed and slowly rocks him to sleep fully. He couldn't help but to examine ace's face. He was an exact mini clone of kris, he had everything of kris facial features. "You're an adorable son. I hope you feel better." he whispers out and kisses his forehead. He gets up and carries ace. Tao decided he should keep an close eye on ace for tonight since he has a fever, so he carries back to his room with him. He lays ace on the bed and lay's right besides him and closes his eyes.

Tao wakes up with ace hitting his face. "Mwama!" ace leans over and kisses his mommy's cheek. Tao smiled brightly. "Aww thank you. That was the best thing I could wake up to. Now let me check you." tao checks his son. "It seems to have gone down. You seem and look better." tao tells ace who only nodded. 

Tao decided that they should have least stay in bed all day playing and watching movies with popcorn. So they did. Tao was also glad ace was asleep for most of it, sleeping off his fever. Tao laid in a more comfortable position and closes his eyes to think back what has been happening between him and kris. Tao sighs. 

He hasn't seen or spoke to kris since they last aruged about the miscarriage. Tao was glad what he told kris and didn't regret it at all. Kris hasn't come to fetch him for a 'release' at all. He would only feel kris presence from time to time to pass by the room to his office. Tao sighed , he doesn't know when kris will call for him, tao doesn't want to face him just yet. Tao deep down may have think he may have really pissed off kris or made him realize what exactly of how he treats his family.

.

.

.

*Next day*

Tao's stomach growled as it woke him up. He opens his eyes to see ace sleeping. "Maybe some soup for breakfast." he gets out of bed and heads downstairs to cook for him and his son. He walked the huge mansion passing all of the bodyguards ignoring them as he feels their eyes on him. He went to the kitchen and politely kicked out the old maids out of there. If it was one thing, tao made all of his son's food, not letting anyone make food for ace. Tao went on to get started on the soup. Once he was done prepping he poured everything into the pot. He stirred and stirred until it got nice and thick. He failed to notice a presence in the ktichen. 

"Your're making soup." a voice spoke. 

Tao eyes widen for a quick second but went back to normal. He didn't bother turning around, he already knew the voice belonged to. Kris. He kept stirring and nodded. "Yep. I'm making it for my son."

Tao knows, that kris only knew tao would only make soup if someone was sick.

"My son is sick. He can't stomach anything except for soup." he stirred the soup. Tao was now feeling a bit pissed. 

"I..like when you make soup." the voice was getting closer. Tao knew his recipe for soup was one of kris's favorites. Kris would come running like a puppy everytime tao made soup, which was rare because he only made it if someone was sick.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure, you can have some after my son and I have some." tao says causally missing the look from kris's face. 

"Tao..."

"Mm?" tao still didn't turn around. 

"Tao."

Tao rolled his eyes so kris wouldn't see. Tao already knew what kris was going to ask him. He could smell the blood. Looks like kris went on a mission. Kris would only accept missions if he couldn't find an assassin for that week. Tao finally turned around to reveal a slighty bloody kris with an ugly open wound on his arm. 

"Clean me."

Tao stood there for a second and finally nodded. Kris sat on top of a counter. 

"Move away a bit from the stove, I don't want you getting blood in the soup."

Kris did what he was told. Tao went on cleaning his wounds and wiping the blood off. He finally went into stitching kris up.

"Tao."

"Mm?" tao only focused on the stitching. 

"I want you to move in with me."

"I already live with you."

"No that's not what I mean. What I mean is that I want you to move into my room. Meaning we share a room officially instead of having separate rooms."

"Oh am I finally your main whore now?" tao didn't give a glance to kris. 

"Stop it." 

Tao sighed and got stubborn piece of skin to stich which caused kris to flinch in a bit of pain. "No, no thank you. I don't want to be used every night like back then. My body can't be like the old days, I would like rest at night since I already do it so much during the day, I don't need sex every night too."

"Stop it, that's not what I'm asking." kris raised his voice.

"Besides I can't share a room with you because sometimes I like ace to sleep with me or when we spend time together we watch movies or I read him stories in my room. Knowing you, you wouldn't want him there. So no thank you." tao was serious.

"That's fine, he can be in there. I'm not taking no for an answer. I would have forced you either way to move in with me." kris said in anger. Tao knew to already shut up. Tao whispers. "Promise me you won't hurt him."

Kris looked at him in anger . "Did I say I would?"

They looked at each other and looked away. Tao finally finished kris's arms. Tao heard ace whining for his mama from upstairs. "Let me serve ace first and then you. Would it be okay if he's allowed to eat out here? I think he is tired of eating in the rooms. Would be okay if he's allowed around the house today to eat?" tao asked. Kris thought about it for a while and nodded. "Yeah he can. I'll be in my office. Bring my food up there." kris got off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

Tao sighed in annoyance.

.

.

.

It was weird seeing Tao's thing's in kris's room. He couldn't see this room as his, he had bad memories in this room in the past. Real bad memories...that broke his heart, he could still feel the heaviness in his heart. He couldn't help but see this room as a sex room since they did and do alot of fucking in this room. Alot of major fucking. After they would fuck, kris would kick him out, no matter how tao condition was.

Tao laid in the bed feeling the mattress. Has it always been this soft and comfortable? Oh thats right I was too busy bouncing. No shit. He scoffed. He heard kris coming from the bathroom and laid on the bed with him and turned off the lights. Tao froze up as he felt kris pull him closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you."

Tao was just shocked, this was their first time 'cuddling' as you could say. Tao closed his eyes and inhaled kris's scent. As such of cruel man kris can be, he always had an relaxing scent. Tao went to sleep in a relaxing state. For the first time he was comfortable in kris's arms.


	5. Grab Pt.1

Kyungsoo whimpered as kai released inside him for thousandth time it has already been. Kyungsoo slid down his legs as he was tired from having his legs wrapped around kai. Kai pulls out and gets up heading towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo knew they weren't done at all. 

My body is aching all over. My...hole is seems on fire with a lot of pressure. It's so much pressure, it hurts. I stink. Kai has been top of me almost all day, I'm glad he finally got off but...I don't think he's done. When is he ever done? Does he ever get tired? I'm tired of looking at him on top of me. I hate looking into his eyes knowing what he has done to me. I hate this. I hate him. I miss my parents, only if I never went out to work that day, kai wouldn't have seen me. Only if I have never stopped to take a break to drink water on that log. I wasn't even tired, I just...stopped and took a break. I wish I could go back in time. I hope they are doing okay right now, mom and dad. I'm hoping they are thinking about me right now. I miss jongdae too. He was like an older brother to me. I miss baekhyun. Baekhyun was my only friend. I wonder if my parents told them? No they can't. I'm stuck. I'm stuck in this world for now.

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open revealing a goddess naked kai. Kyungsoo stared until kai spoke. "You seems to like it."

Kyungsoo quickly turned on his side avoiding kai. He felt the bed dip on the other side feeling kai's fingertips running up and down his thighs "One more round."

Kyungsoo didn't budge. Kai spoke again. "This time with you on top."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes wishing he could disappear. 

"Do it or I'll hurt you. Open your eyes."

"My...b-body is tired. Please...a l-I need rest. I'm in so much pain already."

"I don't care."

"...No matter how much I beg you, you won't listen..right?"

"No."

Kyungsoo sighs sadly and slowly moves his body to straddle kai on the bed. He looks down in shame. "Please don't hit me. I'll try my best. I-I know I'm not great at it but please don't hurt me." he whispers out in shaky breath

"We'll see."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo looks in the mirror and slightly touches his new brusies on his body, guess he disappointed kai greatly again. Kyungsoo examines his naked wet body freshly out of the shower in the mirror. He cringes as he looks at himself. "I look terrible." he felt ugly, he felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't look in the same spot for more than 3 seconds. He gently touches his different colors of brusies and hisses as he put too much pressure on one of them. He sighs as he feels a tear slide down his cheek. He cried silently trying not to make a sound. "I'm...tired..I'm so tired." 

He slides down on the floor with his hands covering his face. "Why me?" he soundly whispers. 

*Ring Ring*

Kyungsoo gasped and freezes. He knew kai was asleep in the next room, he could hear kai angrily waking up while answering the phone. "Hello? What?"

Kyungsoo tried his best to hear kai through the door.

"Yeah. I'll be there in one hour."

Where is he going?

Kyungsoos jolts as he hears knocking on the door. He quickly grabs the towel and wiped off his tears and pats his face. He failed to notice kai easily picked the lock. He turned around trying his best to cover himself up with the towel. Kai steps closer to him. "You took a shower I see. Go get dressed and pack all your stuff. Don't leave anything behind. I'm going to take a shower. It better be done when I'm out. We're leaving somewhere else."

Kyungsoo nods and rushes past kai hoping not to make him angry. Kyungsoo did as told and doubled checked making sure not a speck of his things were left behind. Once kai came out the shower dressed he started to pack his things. Kai shoved everything in his bag being stuffed with clothes. He tried to make it fit even more with stuff but was silently getting frustrated. Kyungsoo took noticed and decided to help kai. "I can do it for you quickly if thats alright. If you let me."

Kai sighs. "Okay." kai walked away from his bag and decided to pack something he was good at packing...his weapons. Kai sat down packing his weapon while watching kyungsoo packing like an expert folding his clothes quickly and making sure it went in perfectly inside the bag. Kai had to admit kyungsoo was good at it.

"Lets go."

They headed in the car but this time it was a different car kyungsoo noticed. He was slowly getting used to kai driving quite fast like a speed demon, he would still get nauseous but it was fine. Kai once explained that kyungsoo could be carsick easily, that some people were different. Kyungsoo tries his best to look where they were going, it was somewhere far. He looks at the window and sighs tiredly. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the window. 

"Get up." kai gave one shook to kyungsoo and kyungsoo opened his eyes. He looked around to where they were at. It was a big house in the middle of nowhere. Once they entered the dark house, kyungsoo could tell it was a cozy but was probably never used due to alot of dust.

"Kai." a deep voice was heard from a tall man who came out of a room. The tall man looked straight at kyungsoo looking him up and down and looked back at kai. "Why did you bring him here. What's his business here with you?"

"He's my mate...my husband now."

The tall man folded his arms. "Ah so it's true huh? I've heard, but I thought it was just a joke from kris. Guess you really did it. Thanks for the invite on the wedding." the man said not really caring. "Weird seeing you...married. Don't seem like it."

"Whatever. What do you need chanyeol?"

"Hold on first, aren't you gonna introduce me to your wife?"

"His name is kyungsoo."

"Looks young."

"18."

"His face looks bruised."

"He misbehaves alot."

"You don't like misbehaving people."

"I don't. Now lets talk business."

"Alright." chanyeol nodded and headed upstairs. Kai turned to kyungsoo. Kyungsoo quickly raised his hand up. "I'll stay still in the living room couch. I-I won't leave." he gulps. Kai nodded and pointed to the living room while kyungsoo nodded and sat down. Kyungsoo watched kai head upstairs. 

He left me alone. Maybe I could leave? Run away..far away. But he can easily find me unless I'm really far far far far away. I could just run out of here and take the car and go fast. But I...don't know how to drive. I don't know how to do anything. It's usless. Plus I don't know where I'm at anyways. I'm usless.

Kyungsoo sat there quietly listening to the quiet wind blowing outside. He closed his eyes to maybe catch up on sleep since he can never sleep for long since kai is always..using him. He feels his body entering a deep sleep.

Kyungsoo cringes his face as he felt someone sniffing his neck. He opens his eyes and jolts releasing a scream. 

"Whoa whoa calm down. Relax I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"I always get hurt." kyungsoo curls up in a defensive state.

"I know it seems weird that I'm sniffing you. It is. Kai left somehwere to meet someone a while ago. I been watching you sleep for 3 hours now. I can't get something quite right." he leans into kyungsoo neck. Kyungsoo whimpers in fear. 

"Don't move. Stay still." chanyeol seemed focus. "Its not you per say. Where are you from?" he backed away.

Kyungsoo nervously looks at him and tells him. 

"That's really far. Real far away from here. Is it a small place?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "A small village."

"People mean?"

"No. We are good. Violence is not allowed."

"I see." chanyeol stood up to sit on the other couch. "Are you aware of kai's work?"

"Y-Yes."

"Kind fun it is."

"Wha..?"

"It can be a real challenge from time to time and sometimes fucking hard. Sometimes we get a break to get an easy one to hit and run someone in a club, parties, or concerts."

So the one I went with on kai was....a easy one? Easy? It was horrifying for me.

"Oh.." kyungsoo mutters out.

"I just went through one right now but I screwed up so kai is taking care of the rest for me. I met him through kris when we were younger." chanyeol leans back on the couch. "Your bite seems pretty visible. Never thought kai would actually get married. He always looked like aint got time for that. Me and him were opposites, I got girls and..boys." chanyeol smiles and continues. "In both of my arm while he was busy wiping his guns to scare them off heh."

"Oh.."

"Heck everytime I have sex with someone...they never come back if you know what I mean." chanyeol gave a creepy smile.

*Ring Ring*

"Hold on." chanyeol reached for his phone. "Yeah? When? No. Yeah I have that. Are you sure is that what you want to use on them?"

Kyungsoo noticed that chanyeol spoke in a cold over the phone. Chanyeol was weird to him. 

"Get rid of your phone." chanyeol hung up. He turned to kyungsoo. "Change of plans. I have to go on a quick mission looks like you're going with me."

Kyungsoo quickly rejects. "N-No I can stay here."

"Kai left me in charge to watch over you while he's gone. He'll really kill me if I left you alone in a big house leaving chances for you to escape. You're going with me. Get up."

Kyungsoo gulped. "Do I get to stay in the car?"

Chanyeol laughed crazily. "Ah I swear. Hey hand me that big machete across the room over there."

.

.

.

Chanyeol panicked as he kept hitting the gas pedal to go faster. "Fuck." Chanyeol knew he screwed up. He kept thinking how was kai going to react. All kai asked him to do was just to watch him, not get him involved in the mission. He had one job.

He arrived at the house and pulled kyungsoo carrying him out of the car. "Shit."

He laid him in a room upstairs and tried to smack kyungsoo on the side. "Snap out of it! Hurry up." Chanyeol tried for awhile to do the best to get kyungsoo to get back to normal. "Hurry up." he smacked his cheek.

"What are you doing?" a cold voice seeped through the room. Chanyeol froze. 

"What's going on?" kai stepped closer.

"I had to leave on a mission just real quick and I took him with me. I guess he saw what I did to the person I killed. He..just froze. I don't know how to-" chanyeol was grabbed out of the room.

"You took him?"

"It's not my fault. All he had to do was close his eyes to avoid seeing it."

Kai looked at chanyeol and suckerpunched him quickly down to the floor. "Close his eyes?" kai scoffed. He bent down to chanyeol. "He's in shock. He will be like that for a long while. Great he's ready getting more fucked up than he already is. The last time he saw me kill someone, he freaked. You had one job chanyeol and you can't even follow it. Pathetic."

"How the fuck was I supposed to know he would turn out like this when someome is getting put out?"

"I'm leaving." kai stood up.

"No I'm leaving, you guys can stay here for the night. Lock up when you're done. I have somewhere to be right now. Truce?"

Kai sighed. "Truce. Next time you do it in front of him, you're dead. I know how you kill chanyeol."

.

.

Kai entered the room and sat besides the shocked kyungsoo who seemed not to move at all. Kyungsoo was just staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Kai shook his head. He decided to check kyungsoo pulse which was quite high. He decided to take off kyungsoo's jacket gently since it was considered a tight clothing. He grab a blanket and pulled it over kyungsoo body just enough to cover him. Kyungsoo still didn't move. Kai just sat there besides kyungsoo.. waiting.

Kai didn't know how much time went by so he decided to stand up to get more blankets. A heavy hand grabbbed kai's wrist tightly as kai stood up. Kai noticed kyungsoo's breathing was going crazy. Kyungsoo started shaking is head and pulling kai to sit back down besides him. Kyungsoo started to cry loudly as he tightens his grip. Kai quickly sat down and made sure kyungsoo would lay back down properly, kyungsoo wouldn't budge. He shoved himself inside kai's arms. Kai hesitated as he tried to hug back kyungsoo. Kyungsoo body was shaking all over with sweat. "N-No..don't l-leave me here with....guy again. Please...please..I-I'll be..g-good."

Kai raised a brow. 

"I-I saw him...kill."

"I know. I figured."

"Ph.."

"He can be...his skill of killing is...different from others...different than mine. Chanyeol actually enjoys killing, he's basically a serial killer. He enjoys it, he likes his victims to suffer. Chanyeol enjoys it too much that he takes long on just one person. Chanyeol is fucking crazy. I can somewhat understand you." kai didn't even know why he said that.

Kyungsoo nodded his head and he cried into kai's arms squeezing him tighter.

"Let me guess. Chanyeol tortured his victim one by one and you saw didn't you. Yeah when I first saw chanyeol doing it, I will admit I was a bit freaked out but I got used to it. Chanyeol may be an hitman but he always goes against the rules of our missions. He doesn't follow the clients rules of how they want the victims dead, he does it his own way." kai heard kyungsoo release a shaky gasp. "Kyungsoo....you didn't close your eyes. Next time...just close them. Close them until you get used to it. This is the life you have now."

Kyungsoo just trembled as he hugged kai. 

___________________________________________________

A soft tired moan slipped through out of tao's lips as kris was unbuttoning his pajama shirt leaving red blotches on his neck traveling to his nipples. Tao leaned his head back in pleasure kris grazed his teeth over tao's nipples gently biting them soon turned to rough. Tao hugged kris's head as kris licked over his nipples making them even harder to stand out. Kris moved one of his hands traveling down insides tao's pajama pants. "~Ahh~Kris~" 

Kris pulls away from his nipples as looks tao just being a panting mess with red flushing cheeks all just because he touched him a little. Kris licks his lips as he prepared to go south.

*tap* tap* tap?*

"Mwama? Ma? Ma? Ma?"

Tao immediately slid away from kris and fixed himself heading towards the door. He quickly looked behind him as the shirtless kris look majorly annoyed and sat up to cover himself with the blankets on his lower half. Kris decided to might as well go over paperwork. Tao opened the door and sees ace holding a small pillow, tao bends down to pick up his child. "What are you doing here?"

"You wern't in your room mwama."

"I'm sorry."

"Someone stole your stuff! It's gone!" ace raised his hands. Tao gasped as he saw ace's little hands slighty bleeding covered in marks. "Ace you're bleeding!" he took ahold of his hands seeing his knuckles brusied. "What?"

"Mwama I couldn't find you. I knocked on every door in the house. I got lost but I knew I would find you. Mwama our house is big, I went to rooms where I didn't know existed." tao sat on the bed with ace and hugged him tightly. Tao's hear dropped.Tao knew ace got lost in the house. Ace has never seen the house or been shown around the house since he was only allowed to go to 3 rooms. Tao sighed sadly. It looks like ace knocked on every single door rooms in the house until he bled. He didn't give up until he found tao on the 5th floor which kris's room and hall. Ace has never been up here on the 5th floor. Ace has never been brought up here, he has never seen kris's room. "Sit here. I'm going to clean you up." tao was worried ace would be in pain. He went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

Ace looked at his hands until he heard flipping of pages right next to him. His curious mind snapped to the other side with his eyes widing. It was his appa, his appa paying attentions to some papers. "Appa." he gently called to him but his appa seemed not to spare a glance at him. Once again ace felt like he needed to try harder. "Ap-"

"Ace hold out your hands." tao came out the bathroom holding the kit.

.

.

"Ow.."

"You have splinters, ace you need to be careful. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I moved out of my room."

Ace just nodded. "What is this place?"

"It's...appas room. Kris's room."

"Wah it is?" ace finally snapped and looked around the room with his wandering eyes. Tao continues to heal his hands until he was done. "Ace?"

"Yea?"

"What were you doing looking for me?"

Ace looks down as if he had some news. "Mwama come here." he whispers. Tao leaned down and let his son whisper it in his ears. Tao eyes went up in surprise. "Ah what!" 

The flipping of paper stopped.

"You..you? You did that? Are you okay? But it's one year too early for you to do that! Are you okay? Are you fine? Are you sore? Take off your clothes so I can see for bruises. Come with me to the bathroom. I need to call a doctor." tao panicked as he carried tao in his arms to head to the bathroom.

.

.

.

"Oh ace...I'm so sorry. You went to look for me because of this. You must be feeling sore."

"I am mwama."

"Ac-"

The door opened as it revealed kris coming inside the bathroom. Ace and tao froze. "Um..oh do you need to use the bathroom kris?" tao started to cover ace.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, I will call the hospital for answers."

"What happened. Tell me now."

"Ace seemed to have uh...shifted in his sleep. He woke up when he felt his bones shifting. He said he was hurting after. He didn't stay long in his wolf form. He got worried and came to look for me. He's a year too early kris to even do that. What does it mean?"

Kris looks over to ace and back to tao. "Relax. He's like me. I went through an early shift when I was 2 going on 3. The men in my family are early shifters. Genes."

"Really? But what does it mean?"

"It means he will be strong alpha." 

.

.

.

.

.

After the bathroom, tao and ace seemed more at ease with answers. Tao now had ace sleeping on his chest while rubbing his back. He gave a small smile as he looked at the snoring little alpha. Once ace was fully knocked out tao awkwardly tried to sneak out of the bed trying not to wake up ace. Tao wanted to take ace back to his room.

"He can just stay in here for the night. No need for all that trouble." kris didn't spare a glance.

Tao seemed quite supprised. "Okay...thank you."

Once tao seemed to have adjust himself in the middle of the bed between kris and ace, tao was sure kris wouldn't want ace besides him so he planted himself in the middle. Tao slowly fell asleep.

A hand seemed to have slid down his pj pants which seemed to wake up him up quickly. Tao looked around the dark room and turns his head around to kris who was already staring at him. Tao whispers. "What are you doing? Ace is right next to us. We can't do this!"

"Watch me." kris whispered his deep voice into tao's ear. 

.

.

Tao tried his best to bite the fuck out of his hand as he tried to keep his moans low not wanting ace to hear. Tao held his breath as kris struck his fingers even more deeper which caused tao to clench up. "Ha...." 

Kris used his other hand to stroke tao's length even faster which caused tao lose control in his entrance. Kris couldn't take it anymore seeing tao panting body trying not to moan, kris needed him now. 

"Get up."

"What?"

Kris literally dragged tao off the bed like as if he was rag doll. Kris shoved tao into the bathroom and closed the door. He slammed tao over the bathroom counter and took off his remaining clothes. "You seem fucking wet with just playing with your ass a little bit considering ace was right besides you."

"S-Shut up."

Tao was starled as he felt kris slammed himself inside so rough. "Aahh!"

"Ace is going hear to you."

"O-Ow."

Kris gripped his hips and slammed repeatedly inside with such strength. Tao whimpered as kris rammed him against to counter. Tao gripped the counter even more to hold back his moans. 

Kris thrusted deeper and faster than ever before making tao a trembling mess. Kris panted as the heat engulfed him even more.

"Aah~" a moan slipped out.

"Shh."

Tao couldn't keep calm as kris kept switching angles back there to hit his sweet spot. Kris groaned as he held tao's waist tighter as he felt his knot. Tao ass was going numb as kris kept thrusting like a fucking maniac. Tao closed his eyes tightly as he released a silent scream as he shivered in pure pleasure as he came. Kris thrusted faster and leaned over to capture his neck as he slightly bit down. Kris groaned as felt tao's muscles tighten around him sucking him in, kris held tao still as he releases his load inside. Kris slowly rode out his orgasm panting quietly. "Get..ready for more." 

___________________________________________________

*3 days later*

Tao groaned as kris came inside him for the 4th time that day. Kris slapped his ass in signal that he was done, tao nodded as he felt kris slip out. Tao pulled up his jeans and prepared to make himself out.

"Where do you think you're going?" kris called out to tao. Tao turned around confused a bit. "Huh?"

"Not without a kiss." kris smirked. Tao looked away blushing. "Okay." he went over to give him a quick kiss but kris had other plans to tongue him. "Mph!"

Tao realized that ever since he had moved inside kris's room, they would act like a crazy sex couple on their honeymoon. Was this their honeymoon they never got? Kris couldn't keep his hands off tao, it was either major skinship, sex or...cuddling at night. Tao tried his best to get used to kris's touches more and more, it was what tao always wanted. He never thought it would become true. And kisses...tao couldn't believe kris would kiss him so freely. Tao pretened to be embarrassed when kris would ask him to kiss him. Tao secretly liked it.

A door slammed open causing tao and kris to back away from each other. Tao eyes darkens as felt pain hit his heart. I was wrong. 

A women with heels started walking towards kris's desk. "Kris it's been a while!" she whined. "Oooh lots of memories on this desk!" she winked at kris. Tao knew who this women was, he hasn't seen her in a while, she was one of kris's whores. 

"Listen kris I need to talk to you...alone." she smiled and turned to tao. "You should leave...for a while." she winked. Tao swallows his pride and nods. He walks out slamming the door.

I'm so stupid thinking I was the only one for him for now. He needed me everyday, but I guess I wasn't enough, he needed another person...a women. I let myself fall in his trap once again with my guard down.

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo was glad they would arrive at kris's mansion, he wanted to see tao, he needed to vent and talk to him. Kyungsoo misses tao's hugs and warmth. They arrived at the door with guards letting them in. Kyungsoo spotted a very pissed off tao who looks on the verge of tears. Kyungsoo quickly rushed to tao. "What's wrong?"

Tao stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Kai if you don't mind I need to borrow kyungsoo."

A loud whine was heard from down the hall, obviously it belonged to a women. 

Tao continued with a snappy attitude. "To get away from one of his whores he seems to be using now." tao scoffed. Kai allowed it. Kai watched them head upstairs as he sat on the couch. 

.

.

.

"Mister?" a small voice was heard.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down and sees that it was kris's son. Kai was very taken a bit back by him. He looked a little mini kris but with less of an arch of the eyebrows. "Uh." he has never really personally met him, he has only seen him in tao's arms from a distance. "Uh?"

"You're ap..kris's friend?"

Kai raised a brow. "Yes."

"Have you seen my mwama?"

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks mister. Please don't tell app...kris I'm out here. I'm not allowed." he pouted.

Kai noticed something about this child. "Are you okay?" he noticed the young boy was quite pale and sweating."

"I'm good." the little boy quickly ran upstairs.

Kai now had some questions.

After a while kai got impatient of waiting so he headed to kris's office revealing an annoyed kris with a women sitting on his desk. Kai recognized this women, she was one of kris's whores. The last time he had seen her is when he had sex with her 3 years ago when kris offered her to him. Kai took it.

Kris sighed. "Get out. I'm not doing that kind of business, if you use that stupid head of yours you would know that we do the opposite of that."

The women angrily got of the desk and stomped her foot. "Why not! You owe me! After what I've done for you all those years ago! This is what I get? I was the best you ever had and this is what I get in return?"

Kris snorted which caught Kai by surprise. "You were just a whore who willingly gave up your body for free. Another hole for other alphas to use to pass time. You were not the best I ever had, no where near. Why would I do an old whore a favor? Your're nothing to me. Get out before I point a gun to your head."

The women almost had tears in her eyes. "Screw you!" She headed towards the door and psuhed Kai out of her way.

" I see your whores are now thinking they have power just because they sleep with you. Why do you even keep them around anymore when all they do is bother you and cause you trouble? Tsk does tao still know you mess around with whores?"

Kris sighed. "I've only been sleeping with tao for these past 2 years without any whores. I quited on whores along time ago. The last time I..slept with one was when tao became pregnant. After that I stopped. I didn't have time for that any more with them. Besides tao seems to handle my full stamina compared to all of them."

'"So you guys have been together 4 years you and tao? The first 2 years you cheated making sure he knew without any shame. You slept around until tao got pregnant. So for next remaining years you have only been with tao? Wow what a good husband. You know I quite remember you being quite the playboy back then, even letting me have a piece of them. You were so giving. So tao is only your main bitch for now?"

Kris gritted his teeth. "Things are changing. Besides I dont have anytime to fool around. I'm over it."

"One more thing before we move on to business." kai decided to push on a topic. "Why does your son call you Kris instead of appa? Now I may not know you personally that well since we work together and I don't know what goes on behind closed doors but this is the weirdest when it comes to your child. I know of the rules but Kris that is not normal tsk tsk. Your kid hasn't even seen his own house. He's only allowed in a few rooms. He probably never leaves his room since you have him locked up in his room. Has he even..no wait...do you even allow him to play outside to breathe in fresh air and play like a normal kid would do? You know for him being holed up in his room since you dont want him to exist he sure talks well. I'm sure he learned how to talk so well his age since tao has all the time in the world to teach him since tao cant talk to you. Your kid is smart."

"Enough I dont want to talk about him. Stop bringing them both up."

"You're a cruel man Kris."

"Looks who's taking."

"Relax I'm just joking." Kai smirked.

.

.

.

"So he still messes around in front of you? What a jerk! So after that big move for you to move in with him in the same room acting like a honeymoon couple, he fucks it up. Tao I'm sorry."

"I..let my guard.down. I'm stupid. Why do I love a man who does this to me knowing it emotionally damages me. He knows what this does to me. I want to go away from him. I dont even want to face him tonight but I have to because we share the same room. I can't run."

"I know tao. You deserve better."

"so do you. So why did cry into kai's arms? I thought that is the last place you would want to be?"

" I can't explain it."


	6. Grab Pt.2

*Where we left off* this chapter is kind of...ehh*

"I can't explain it."

"Summarize."

"I...felt safe in his arms for 4 seconds. I felt like I didn't want to leave. Chanyeol....scared me so bad so I went to kai's arms."

"Ah chanyeol."

"He was the only one around for me to hug...It wasn't me..it was my wolf that wanted too." 

"Mm."

"I don't know. But after that kai just leaves me alone for now."

"Maybe it's best if they both leave us alone for now." 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly. "Yeah.."

.

.

.

"I was didn't know kr-"

"Mwama!" a voice came from outside the door. Tao immediately got up. "Excuse me." Kyungsoo waited for tao to bring in ace. Kyungsoo was quite joyed to see ace.

Tao carried ace in his arms and sat him on his lap next to kyungsoo. "What are you doing out there? What if appa saw you."

"I wanted to see you mwama." 

"Oof you're sweating and look a little pale." tao hugged ace in a tight hold. "Somebody is sick."

"No mwama...." ace looked over to kyungsoo and gave a bright smile towards him. "You smell good."

"Oh..thank you." kyungsoo smiles back at the small child. 

"Look at you being nice to kyungsoo."

"Uncle soo."

"Oh...um." tao wasn't sure.

"Uncle soo of course!" kyungsoo pinches ace's chubby cheeks. Kyungsoo looks at tao. "I don't mind really. If anything this makes me quite happy, distracting me from everything. Besides I'm an only child, this is the only chance I can get to become an uncle to a beautiful baby boy." he tickles aces stomach to tease. 

"Well...that is true. He would love to have you as an uncle. Thank you." tao smiles back. "Now." tao feels ace's forehead. "You don't seem to be burning up."

"I shifted."

Tao's face was stunned. "Again? Is that why you came to find me?"

"You mentioned he shifted a few days ago. Does it leave him pale and sweaty like he is now?"

"I'll...have to ask kris." tao started to stoke ace's hair. "Mwama I'm sleepy." 

"Take a nap in my arms." he kisses the top of his head. 

Kyungsoo heart swelled by seeing the love in front of him. It was nice to see something like this every once in a while. It was better than seeing...those other images.

"I think he's out."

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh..yes."

"Kyungsoo are you...lost?" tao whispers carefully not to wake up ace. Tao felt like he had to ask. He was concerned about kyungsoo.

"What?" kyungsoo whispers back.

"Do you feel lost."

Kyungsoo nodded slowly. "I'm still trying to figure everything out. I feel lost ever since kai first...raped me and took me away from a place that was my whole life, my life was the only thing I knew. The village was the only thing I knew.. My safe bubble, my safe place. With hopes and waking up everyday not having a worry in the world. But now that has all changed. I'm in a nightmare now." kyungsoo nervously laughed for his own comfort.

Tao held one of his hands. "I know, well, we know what kind of life this is and not everything is promising. Sometimes it sucks to get hit with the hard truth. I mean who am I to say but, I know I can't say it's going to get better, it probably...never will. But there is one thing kyungsoo. Don't try to lose yourself completely along the way. It will be challenge but try. It's just going to make yourself angry and lost in the world hating everything. Makes you bitter. Then when you hit rock bottom, you question yourself thousands of times an day, just everyday just pouring in your mind. You don't like the person you've become."

Kyungsoo nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to keep that in mind."

.

.

Tao laughed. "So what was his name again? He sounded hilarious."

"Chen is his name. He really is funny. I would deliver water to his bar almost everyday. Ah he had a smile so big that it made him so cute, his smile just went with him."

Tao was a bit surprised. "Did you like him? Since you like his smile so much, you sound like a school girl."

Kyungsoo quickly waved his hands. "No, no. He was like my older brother, trust me if you saw his smile you too would think his smile went with him....unless he opened his mouth, than its just nonstop complaining." kyungsoo giggles.

"Wow so you had a job. Wah I'm so jealous. I've never had one."

"You haven't? Ah maybe one day you will." kyungsoo smiled without realizing what he said. He caught what he said quickly. Him and tao just awkwardly smiled knowing that tao never will...knowing the life they live. 

Tao quickly shrugged it off. "I would have like to work in a grocery store."

"A store. What about like a small cafe or something more fun or...or.."

"Nah, I think I would like to work as a stocker inside that store. I like to put things up and organize anyways. It's..normal."

"You're right." 

They talked for hours until a door cracked open. It was kai. Once kyungsoo saw his face he immediately stood up, he knew it was time to go. "Ah I think I have to leave now." he turned to tao who was already standing up too while carrying the sleeping ace. "Okay that's fine. I'll walk down with you."

Tao noticed that kai kept eyeing kyungsoo as if he wanted to say something but stayed quiet. They walked down the stairs and headed towards the door. "It was great-"

A voice interrupted kyungsoo. 

"Why don't you stay the night?" It was kris who came out of nowhere and walked next to tao to stand by him. Kai shook his head no. 

"You have a long drive ahead of you, get rest for tonight. Stay in one of my guest rooms on the 4th floor. Tomorrow we can discuss more business before you leave."

"As if we didn't discuss for hours already. I'm tired of looking at your face already."

"Ah you're tired, so it seems you're staying the night then. Tao will make dinner for everyone." kris slightly eyed tao and raised a brow. "Why is it out here?"

A pinch went down to tao's heart in a split second by kris calling their child 'it', made him furious. Tao had to suck it up in front of guests and bodyguards in their house who could see. Tao could never talk back to kris in front of other people, it would embarass kris and would probably kill tao if tao ever did yell at him in public. Tao held ace tighter and look down. "He shifted again and came to find me, I'll put him upstairs."

"You do that." kris said in a low threatening tone.

Kyungsoo did not like it one bit that kris spoke of his child like that. Kyungsoo could see the hurt on tao's face and tried his best to cover the fact that he pissed at kris and wanted to say something.

Kris continued. "Kai you can stay on the 4th floor."

"I'll take the 3rd."

"Why?"

"Bigger beds."

"I see." kris smirked.

"And so I can't hear you and your main bitch fucking on the 5th floor. I already learned by staying here in the past." kai walked past kris. " I need to piss." Kyungsoo didn't want to stay alone with kris so he thought maybe it was best to go to the living room. He took one step and kris grabbed his arn stopping him. Kyungsoo whinced at the grip kris had one him. "Come with me."

Kyungsoo was now scared, he was scared of kris. Kris led him to the office room and shut the door locking it. Deep down he was praying he won't get hurt by this man. Kris let go of him and stood close to him. "What did tao tell you?"

"W-What?" kyungsoo wasn't sure. "Um...n-nothing."

"Did he mention anything about a women?"

Kyungsoo was shooked. He didn't know how to answer.

"Due to your facial expressions, he did, didn't he? Tell me what he said." kris snapped at him.

Kyungsoo gulped and licked his lips. "He s-said..." kyungsoo didn't know if it was right to tell kris.

"Hurry up."

"He said...that women who was here earlier was one of your whores. He said that it h-hurt him that he wasn't enough to satisfy you and that you needed someone else to take care of your needs. He said he knows about you cheating all the time and still does. He knew you guys were doing it in here earlier by the sound of her voice. He didn't like how you made him move in with you in your room, only to still see that you needed someone else. He said he couldn't run away to avoid you because you share a room together now." kyungsoo let those words slip out like butter. Kyungsoo couldn't read kris's face as it was blank. Kris sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He pushed kyungsoo out of the way to open the door. "I'm not." and walked out. Kyungsoo felt like he could breathe again now that kris was gone. Kyungsoo knew it was going to be a long night.

They sat at the table and was served some wine by tao. Kris urged kyungsoo to get out of his sight and go help tao cook. Kyungsoo nodded and left to the kitchen. Kyungsoo deep down was a little excited. He loved cooking, it was something to admit he was really good at."

"Boo."

"Wow that was a such a scary boo." tao said not really caring. Tao kept getting clumsy with dropping everything until he got frustrated. Kyungsoo sighed. "You're hurt and I know it. Here why don't you let me take over and cook. Your mind seems somewhere else. Why don't you have some wine and tell me your problems?"

"Screw talking about problems. I want some wine. I'll pour us some. You can just cook the main while I'll do the sides." tao popped open the wine.

"Tao..."

"Yeah?"

Kyungsoo wanted to tell tao what happened earlier but decided not to make it worse. "Um..nevermind..but um...I'm down for some wine. I never drank it before."

Tao already chugged down 2 glasses of wine already while he finished the sides already since it didn't take him long. He took another sip of his wine and watched kyungsoo. "Woah...amazing with your hands." he watched the skilled kyungsoo fry and make chicken. "You must be good at cooking."

Kyungsoo who was a little buzzed already from the wine. "Yeah I am." he smiled. Tao took another big chug. "Kai is going to love it I can tell you that since it's his favorite. Make it for him if he can't decide what to eat. Does he like your cooking?"

"He's never tried it."

"It smells good." 

Kyungsoo already knew tao was drunk somewhat. 

.

.

"...and thats how we were in public and got caught fucking." tao blabbered out. "I hate him."

Kyungsoo was thankful he was almost done making chicken, he couldn't take any more of tao sexual crazy stories with kris. It made him blush madly all the way to his sweet pure ears. He was bit taken back of how tao was skilled was. Kyungsoo knew tao was skilled at sexual stuff but didn't know to the pro fucking level he was. Tao was the winner here. 

"I'm done with dinner." kyungsoo took another small sip of wine. He still couldn't get used to it just yet. He sighed in a quick thought. One time when he was delivering water to chen's bar last year, he decided to take a risk and be 'bad boy' in curiosity. He took a sip of whatever alcohol was lying around when chen wasn'tlooking. Kyungsoo still laughs about from time to time. 

Tao slightly wobbled to the table while carrying the sides. Kris was stunned by his actions and took the sides away from tao quickly. "Tao."

"I'm hungry.." was all tao said.

Kyungsoo held the big platter of chicken and set it down. Kai stared at kyungsoo when he sat down and touched his face quickly. Kai scoffed. "You're buzzed. Your face is flushed."

"Yes but I feel fine." kyungsoo softly whispered, hoping kai wouldn't get mad.

"Let's eat." kris sighed in annoyance because of tao.

Kyungsoo was staring at everyone eating the chicken. Tao deemed in happiness when he took a bite and kris seemed to have gave a slight nod to the chicken. Kyungsoo looked at kai who took one bite and his eyes had widen. He basically stuck the chicken in his mouth in one go leaving nothing but bone. Kyungsoo was relieved that everyone was fine with his cooking.

"Tao...this is delicious." kris mumbles out.

Tao chugged more of his wine until his glass was empty and decided to grab the bottle on the table to pur himself some more. He gave small burp."Oof excuse me. Actually kyungsoo made it."

Kai stopped eating but continued. Kris was rather surprised.

.

.

Surprisingly dinner went rather well to kyungsoo. He was glad there was nothing bad said or done. All he did was watch tao get himself drunk while kris and kai were talking about something kyungsoo didn't want to get into details about. Kyungsoo slowly just kept sipping his wine when he was done with his food. He now can say he likes wine now, it's not bad.

"I can..heh heh...give you dessert." tao was wobbling to get up from the table trying to take everyone's plates. Kris tried to grip tao's arn but tao as fast to move. Kyungsoo stopped tao quickly. "Um...we don't have dessert."

"Wha.....wlwh...we don't?" tao slurred.

"No. Um here why don't you let me get the plates and clear the table. You can just...drink some more."

Tao smiled. "Okay." and sat back down.

Once kyungsoo cleaned up everything from the table, he headed into the kitchen and shut the door. He washed everything and put everything up neatly. He was still nice enough to save some leftovers just in case someone got hungry. Kyungsoo peeked from the kitchen to the dining room. He shudders as he didn't like how there was a bodyguard literally everywhere in this house just watching them. He was glad kris kicked out the bodyguard just now, kyungsoo felt more at ease. He didn't like a pair of eyes on him, he felt uncomfortable around this house. He thought it was kind of weird how tao and kris have to live and be used to bodyguards around this mansion in their house. Kris must be somebody very important. Kyungsoo was now wondering if kai was mad at him. Not once did kai speak or glance at him at dinner tonight. "Maybe he's planning to..hit me." kyungsoo slumped his shoulders. He hated feeling pain, he just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. He noticed a bottle of more wine on the kitchen island. "Should I? If I take it, maybe I won't feel the hits....yeah maybe I should." he smacks his face to get prepared. "Okay kyungsoo you can do this." he takes a deep breath and opens the bottle and chugs it down taking huge gulps. He almost spitted up some liquid but forced it down. "Oh dear that's alot."

He went back out only to see tao slightly dozing off. Kyungsoo sat back in his chair and waited for the wine to hit him. After a while kris phone rang and talked o someone on the phone in strange words. Kris and kai stood up startling kyungsoo. "We're leaving, we will back be late." kris walked out of the dining room. Kai leaned down and grabbed kyungsoo lower jaw in a tight form. "If I hear anything about you, you're going to get it."

Kyungsoo nodded in fear. Kai walked away. Kyungsoo sighed as he was left with a passed out tao. 

.

.

After a few failed attempts of waking up tao and trying to maybe just pick up tao, kyungsoo was giving up. He was starting to feel the wine in his system. "Come on tao wake up." he whispered in tao's ear. A light bulb went in kyungsoo's head. "Ace is crying." 

Tao woke up immediately. "Huh?"

"Ah you finally woke up. Come on lets head upstairs and get you into bed."

Tao stretched. "Mmm okay." he wobbled as kyungsoo helped him. Once kyungsoo changed tao into his pajamas and tucked him in. Sometimes kyungsoo cracked a laugh or two because of tao's drunk jokes he made or just making comments to kyungsoo. Tao was indeed a sexually gross/baby/spoiled/comedian drunk is what kyungsoo learned. Kyungsoo was trying to sober up while taking care of tao but failed. He took long with tao just doing whatever. Kyungsoo wobbled to sit on the bed with tao and tries to tuck tao in. 

"Okay..haha..go to sleep." kyungsoo starts to get up but was stopped by tao pulling him back down. "Wait!"

"Mm what is it?" kyungsoo kept blinking fast to focus.

"I wanna teach you a few things. Let's do it now since we ain't never got fucking time to do it. Ya know what I mean? I think you doooo!" tao laughed.

Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion. 

"Here let me show you." tao sat up and opened his night drawer besides the bed. Kyungsoo eyes went super wide. He has heard of those things but has ever actually seen one with his own eyes. The one tao had looked extremely real with the color and the shape. It was huge. "Wha...t? Uh?"

"Watch me give a blowjob on this dildo. You have to watch to learn."

Kyungsoo quickly raised his hand to stop tao. "Oh no that's okay. No reallly!" 

Tao slapped his hands away. "No! You have to learn. Do you want kai to hurt you in the future?"

Kyungsoo stayed quiet. Tao knew his answer. Kyungsoo felt nervous and felt like they were going to get caught type of feeling. 

"Ompf." tao took his mouth on the dildo. "Weh watch me on how I do my tongue to the tip." tao slid out is tongue. Kyungsoo's jaw dropped in shock. He watched tao tongue it, deep thoart it, licking it up and down, the fake balls, spitting, and stroking. Kyungsoo even watched tao do things he didn't even knew existed. With each different technique tao explained in extreme details and showed him in extreme visual. Kyungsoo was getting red in his ears. 

"And there...ta-da! He finished with any of these you chose. Ow my jaw is a bit sore now, we been at this for while hehehe. Okay now you show me."

"Huh? What? No!" kyungsoo didn't want to show tao. Besides how was he going to practice, he didn't want to use the same one tao just used. 

"Here."

"No thank you."

"Oh you're right. This one has been in my ass before. Kris always uses this one me, it's his favorite. He customized this one, it's exactly his dick haha. Yeah maybe I shouldn't give you this one."

"Yeah.."

"I have more!" tao squealed as he opened his night drawer fully exposing it. It was filled with nothing but sex toys. Kyungsoo was going to die.

"Ah don't worry, I clean all of them extremely clean and well."

"Ew."

"Ah hold on." tao digged deeper. "Ah here's one I've never used. It's still in the package."

Kyungsoo was now screwed.

"Here."

It was a orange one.

.

.

"Breathe with your nose if you can."

*gag*

"That's too much licking"

"Phwa.."

"Take it deeper."

*gag*

"Stroke the remaining length with your hand while your mouth is on the tip."

*gaffff*

.

.

"Take it deeper."

*....*

"Lick."

*...*

"Faster with the bob. Don't slow down, don't get tired with your mouth."

*............g...*

"There you go. Now you're getting the hang of it. Okay stop. Your good." tao smiled tiredly.

Kyungsoo put his head down in embarrassment. He wanted to die. "My thoart hurts..." he cleared his thoart.

"But hey now you get the picture."

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded.

"Boom he came, all you have to do is swallow."

"I don't like that part."

"Get used to it. Okay then once you swallow, you kiss him and you're done."

"But..we've never kissed. He doesn't kiss me. Honestly...I don't want to be kissed by him. No one wants their....someone like him to be their first kiss."

"Kyungsoo have you ever been kissed? Like at all? Do you even?....you know what." tao sighed. "I get it...in your situation. Well at least tell me, how do you think of a kiss growing up before you got..taken away."

Kyungsoo stayed silent for a moment. "I always thought it would be like lips on lips, like a peck. A soft kiss. A romantic kiss. Someone..who I would be with in love. A mate who is nice. Just a nice feeling I guess."

"I have..an idea." tao sighed sadly.

"Yes?"

"What if your first kiss was by someone who were just comfortable with. It may not be the one you're in love with but someone you know."

"Who?"

"Me.."

Kyungsoo was taken a bit back. "What?"

"Well...I feel bad for you. And I definitely don't want kai as your first kiss and I know you don't either. I do feel sorry for you. I just want you to remember your first kiss as a nice memory to have. So...maybe f you don't mind, but I'm willing to be your first kiss. If its okay with you."

"I.....I...I..think......that's okay by me." kyungsoo studders out. Kyungsoo would have said no but tao..tao was someone he could trust. Someone that won't hurt. He surprised himself by saying yes. He was now nervous.

"Okay, come closer. Oh sorry, our breath stinks of wine."

"That's okay." kyungsoo gulps nervously. "Okay..I'm ready." 

Tao nods and leans in slowly. Kyungsoo breath hitches as he feels soft lips against his. This is my first kiss. It's nice. It's soft.

Tao backs away slowly and smiles. "So?"

Kyungsoo let's out a small smile. "Thank you, it was nice. Something I'll definitely remember."

"Let's do more."

"Um..okay? Like what?"

"Well as one of your best friend, I would like to be tittled as your first makeout with."

"Oh...I guess."

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes..I'm ready." kyungsoo puckers out his lips innocently. Tao smiles. 

His lips is on mine again. Oh? We're moving our lips up and down? I think I'm getting the picture, this is what people . I..feel his tongue..it feels weird. This feels nice but slippery nice.

Kyungsoo decided to make a bold move and kissed back following tao's rhythm. Kyungsoo quite liked it. Tao pulled away smiling and gave a small peck to kyungsoo's cheek. "How was it?"

"It was new and different. It was comfortable. Thank you so much for showing me this. Thank you for teaching me."

"Ahh it's the least I can do." tao laughed which made kyungsoo laugh with him. "I do have one question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Tao who was your first kiss?"

"Ahh a wolf named Johnny. I was 14." tao giggled.

"Thank you tao, honeslty."

"I'm to drunk for this."

They laughed until Kyungsoo said goodnight. Kyungsoo felt more mature, he had his best friend to thank.

___________________________________________________

*Get ready for part 3 soon* And no tao and kyungsoo are not in love or plan on getting together* it was just an experience for kyungsoo in his life* please understand if you can* plus this chapter is just to pass time to get to chapter 3


	7. Grab Pt.3

Kyungsoo wobbled to changed himself and slowly walk to the bed as everything felt dizzy. Kyungsoo couldn't sleep well, he felt as the bed stayed still, the room kept spinning. He closed his eyes and felt like he was floating and spinning at the same time. "Orrwa.." he pants as he tries to get comfortable. Finally he sleeps.

___________________________________________________

Kai stretches his legs as he gets out of the car. "Man that was a long ride."

Kris scoffed. "I went as fast as I could. Shut up and stop complaining. Now that business is taken care of, I want to go to fucking sleep."

"More like fucking tao in your sleep." kai smirked.

Kris ignored him and headed inside the house with kai following him. Kai headed upstairs to the room only to find kyungsoo sleeping slightly moving in the bed. He noticed kyungsoo's shirt was on backwards and that his face was super red. Kai bent down to sniff kyungsoo. He drank...he's drunk. Well...

Kai pushed kyungsoo in a position to lay flat on the bed and straddled him. He bent down and inhaled his scent in the crook of his neck. He slid his tongue out and licked along the pale neck and slowly sucked it making marks. He pulled away to see if the drunk omega would wake up but didn't. He slides his hands underneath the omega shirt and brushes past the pink nipples. He lifts the shirt up to take it off and runs a finger down to his lower stomach and then back to his nipples. Kai squints and pinches the nipples roughly waiting for areaction...nothing came. Kai shrugged and bent down to suck on the nipples that were now hard. 

Kai could hear little pants but the boy was still asleep. He pulls away once again and gets close to kyungsoo face to stare at him. He slides his hands down kyungsoo's pajama pants and squeezes the limp cock, he rubs his hands up and down the little cock. Kai gets closer to his face as he stokes slower. 

The sleeping omega slowly opened his eyes halfway with a low gaze with his mouth open. Kai smirked as he knew the omega was still asleep but was not aware. "Haa....haa~..." kyungsoo tilts his head back more into the pillow reaching falling back to sleep. Kai stokes more faster to wake him up. The drunk omega is now squirming fighting his eyes to be awake. "Ahh..~."

Kai smirks again as he strokes the omega even faster as the omega pants faster with stroke. He watches the omega freezes with a tremble to cum everywhere in his hands. Kai watches as kyungsoo's trys to keep his eyes open to pay attention. He knew the omega was dead drunk to even realize what he was doing to him. 

Kai takes his hand and licks off kyungsoo's cum. Kai takes off kyungsoo's pants along with his underwear only to reveal a leaking entrance twitching. Kai gently rubs a finger along his hole and playfully stretches the skin up and down to make it more wet. He stuck a finger in the hot tight hole and set a fast pace with his fingers adding more.

"Ahh~" the omega was now awake. 

Kai fingers him more faster causing kyungsoo's fluids to drip everywhere. Kai can tell kyungsoo was in pure pleasure from this, kyungsoo should get drunk more. 

Kyungsoo spreads his legs even more which was a big shock to kai, usually kyungsoo would close his legs and cry but the wine took over this time to even deny it. "Mmm!~ I'm..I'm....c-c-coming..~" kyungsoo weakly whispers out as he closes his eyes to shoot his load.

Kai watches him again coming. "Heh little omega, you came with just fingers....now lets see you coming with my cock." 

Kyungsoo gasped as he felt a burning stretch and gripped kai's shoulders for support. Kyungsoo screamed when kai started snapping his hips at a fast pace. Kyungsoo shuddered as he felt kai brush over a certain spot that made him get goosebumps. 

"So I see I got a spot?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head truthfully.

"I'm gonna hit it again."

"W-W-Why...? Mnnn~"

Kai didn't answer and instead answered him by thrusting hard onto kyungsoo's prostrate jackhammering while leaving the omega panting for air desperately. Kai could feel his knot forming as he sped up watching kyungsoo whimpering with each thrust. Kai hissed as he released inside the tight heat surrounding his member. 

Kai stops moving as he catches his breath and waits for his knot to go down. Kyungsoo couldn't stop trembling as he gazes at kai with red cheeks. Kyungsoo looked aroused. Kyungsoo yelped as kai flipped him around on his hands and knees harshly forcing him which caused kyungsoo to be even more dizzy. Which each thrust kai did caused kyungsoo to jolt foward almost losing his grip on the sheets. Kyungsoo leaned face down into the sheets with with his ass sticking out even more causing kai hitting inside even more deeper. Kyungsoo couldn't help but naturally spread his legs even more apart as he could feel kais balls hitting his ass with a hard slap.

"~N-No...you're going to make me c-cum~"

"That's the point stupid." kai grunted as felt kyungsoo's juices leaking more around his member. Kai licks his lips as he sees kyungsoo's ass jiggling with each thrust. 

"~Deeper..." kyungsoo buries his face more into the sheets. Kai stopped as he tries to slow down. Did he just hear those words come out from kyungsoo? He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the omega whining while weakly trying to push back onto his member. Kai took it as a hint kyungsoo wanted..no..actually wanted him to continue without putting up a fight. Kai shook his heads and continued to slowly build back to the fast pace they were at earlier. Kyungsoo arched his back as he screamed in pleasure when kai once again released inside him with a small knot. "Angh!..HAH!~" kyungsoo shook his head with tears of pleasure running down his face.

Kai needed more. He pulled out and laid down on the bed on his back. "Come here..." he commanded

The omega boy whined as he stayed still with his ass still in the air with kai's cum dripping out off his hole. 

"Ride me." kai laid there with his hard on standing proud. Kyungsoo shook his head yes and slowly straddles kai. A loud gasp comes out of kyungsoo's mouth as he settles down fully on kai's length as he gently claws kai's chest for support. Kyungsoo's eyes were hooded with his mouth open releasing moans as he raised his hips and slams down with power causing kai to jolt up his leg a little, catching him off guard.

Kyungsoo only knew one way, up and down was the safe way on kai's dick. Kai was not expecting kyungsoo to be actually better this time, he was honestly expecting a half ass ride but tonight...was different. Maybe kyungsoo was really learning...or maybe..he just held back..? 

Kyungsoo moves hips sinfully as he bounces on kai hearing the lewd noises between them. "~Aah..Aaah~"

Kai takes his hand and roughly grabs the jiggly flesh of kyungsoo's ass cheek and smacks it hard causing kyungsoo to yell out. Kai smacks it again. "Faster bitch."

Kyungsoo places his palms on kais chest and slams himself roughly down trying to go faster coming up and down. Kyungsoo flinched as he felt kai's member brush against his prostate. Kyungsoo wanted that feeling again...

Kyungsoo stayed in that angle as rolled his eyes back each time he felt his prostrate getting touched. "It...It...feels g-good. It feels...good. Good." he pants out. "~Ahhn...mmmpfh~" he could feel kai's knot forming again.

Kai watches the scene in front of him. Kyungsoo being needy was actually a turn on. The way kyungsoo's body was glistening in sweat and the way his little cock was throbbing red, just aching for that release. Kyungsoo threw his head back as he felt kai's tip hit his sweet spot. He shivered in a release spurting everywhere crying out. Kai gritted through his teeth and came along with kyungsoo. 

Kai watched as the omega was passing out leaning towards him. Right before kai could sit up, kyungsoo already passed out on his chest. 

Kai looks at kyungsoo and sighs. "Shit." 

He pulls himself out of kyungsoo and pushes the passed out omega harshly on the bed on the side of him. "Tsk."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao moaned loudly as kris slipped in deeper in his wet entrance pounding into him. Tao scratches kris's back harshly almost drawing blood. ~Fuck! It feels amazing...kris...kris~"

"I know baby." kris grunted as he went at an inhuman super speed. 

Tao arches his back as he comes again along with kris following him behind. Kris starts again but with a slower pace. Kris watches tao open his mouth beautifully to yell out kris's name over and over. Kris bent down to kiss tao's lips but was sloppily brushed off by tao. Kris kisses him again but tao turns his head away after a spilt second. Kris tries again but tao quickly dodges his lips. "~Kris..no.~"

Kris stops moving as tao looks at him in confusion. Tao drunkenly asks. "Why did yah stop?"

"Tao."

"Mmhhmm?" tao giggles.

"Kiss me."

Tao eyes widen for a second before turning bacnk to normal. "I'm not in the mood to..k-kiss." tao avoids kris's eyes. "But you like kissing."

"I'm not in t-the mood...kris."

"You never turn them down no matter what. Why?"

"It's nothing."

"Why?"

"Bec-"

"Why? Tell me." kris interrupted while grabbing tao's chin with a strong grip. "Tell me tao or you'll be sorry. Look at me."

Tao could feel the tears threatening to spill put of his eyes. He stubbornly looks at kris and then looks down. "Because.." he whispers. " I don't want to kiss you..especially not after you were with 'her'...I don't to taste her on your lips. It's disgusts me, I hate when you used to do that, you kiss someone else and then you kiss me, and I would have to taste them. It's gross..."

"Tao.."

"I don't your lips on mine...if you have them on someone else's right now. I thought maybe I was good enough for you these past few weeks but what am I thinking? I got reminded why I'm not good enough when I saw her come through those doors."

Kris forced tao to look at him grabbing his chin harder. Kris growled out. "Tao..I did not kiss her."

"You're lying...I know you did and you touched her."

"I did not have sex with her. I didn't do anything to her."

"But I heard her squealing." tao stubbornly says.

"She was annoying!" kris yelled.

Tao slapped kris's hand off of his chin and started to push and hit kris to get off of him. "Get off!" he hit kris even harder. Kris struggled with tao putting up a fight. Finally kris slammed tao even more to the mattress to stay still grabbing tao's arms tightly to make sure he would stop. Kris knew an angry tao was fucking stubborn. Kriss pinned his arms down again when tao tried to move

"Tao I did not do-" kris stopped as he felt spit go on his face. Tao was so angry that he spitted onto kris face. What tao didn't expect was a heavy hand coming in contact with his face that struck like hell. Tao stayed still as he could have sworn he heard ringing in his ears. 

"-ao, tao! Listen to me god damnit. I'm going to tell you something. I'm only going to say it once so you better listen. I'm going to tell you the truth, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of fighting about this."

Tao was threatening to spit in his face again. 

"You spit on me again and you'll see the old kris." kris said in a cold tone scaring tao with very wide eyes slightly trembling. "N-No.."

"Listen." kris sighs. "Yes..I know in the past I've treated you how no one should ever be treated. I..treated you so badly to where you could have died each time. I treated you so low that I made you feel like nothing and made sure that were nothing. I..cheated on you all the time back then and I made sure I did it front of you just to hurt your feelings knowing you were falling deeper for me because of the bond. I didn't have a care in the world and those ugly actions I did when I used you and then kicked out of the room and forced you to call other girls and men for me. I did in front of you to make you watch. It broke your heart. Tao...I'm really sorry for that, I know you don't forgive me for that part but you forgave me for everything else. I don't want you to forgive me on cheating back then or anything else, it's a lesson and price I have to pay feeling guilty for what I did to you. Listen tao...what I'm saying is..that the day you told me when you were pregnant, my life changed, I figured that's when I needed to improve and do better as an alpha. I slowly left the old kris behind 2 years ago, almost 3, transforming into the kris I am now. I'm still not good and I have many things to fix about me. Tao..I stopped cheating on you when you became pregnant and I swear I've only been with you all these remaining years with you and nobody else but you the whole time. No one else. I swear." kris kissed his forehead gently.

Tao slient sobs soon turned to bawling his eyes out with kris watching him. 

"Why...didn't you tell me this s-sooner!" tao cried even more.

"Because I'm an idiot and waited too long. Here you are stressing about it and I'm too stupid to even say anything."

Kris unleasd his grip on taos wrist and let him free. Kris fliched as he felt harsh slap stinging his face and then pulling him down for a tight hug. "Tao..?"

"This whole time I thought...you did...it hurt me badly everytime I thought you did. You hurt me."

"I'm sorry tao." kris hugged tao tighter and buries his face deep in the crook of tao's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Kris....just shut up.." tao sighed as he wiped off his tears with his one free hand. "I'm in the middle of sobering up. This was a lot to me. Thank you for telling me the truth. It's one of the pressure off of my shoulders." tao hiccups.

Kris shifted their postion into a cuddling hug and stroked tao's hair and whispered sweet words into tao's ears as tao cried the whole night until they fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo groaned as he opens his eyes with feeling his lower half was in throbbing pain. He stayed still for a moment as some memories were coming back and the other half was still blank and blurry. No! What have I done!? Please! Please no no no! I can't forgive myself for this.

Kai walked out of the bathroom shirtless with pants on and noticed kyungsoo as already awake. "Shower, get dressed, they're making breakfast downstairs." kai grabbed a shirt.

"About last night..." kyungsoo whispers.

"Was good. Didn't know you could be so needy and loud." kai said causally who now putting on his watch.

"That wasn't me.." kyungsoo defended.

"Yes it was. Who else was there with me." Kai shurgged.

"It's all your fault. If you would have just left me alone then none of this would have happen. You took advantage of me drunk"

Kai shurgged again. "Yeah but then later you became of aware of things."

"You made expose myself! Please forget the image of me. It's embarrassing to even remember. You forced m-me!!!" Why am I doing this?

Kai scoffed and sat down to put on his shoes. He spoke in a calm tone. "I'm not in the fucking mood to even yell or hit or do anything today. Don't blame eveything on me. Why is it so hard to just accept it and say that you enjoyed it?"

"Because it's not by someone I want to be with!!! I never want you touching me!" kyungsoo sat up.

Kai continues. "Right now you don't have a choice. Even if you don't love me or never will, that's perfectly fine. But don't lie to yourself which makes you look stupid. It's embarrassing to yourself. If you enjoyed sex then you enjoyed it. Don't blame the other party for everything that happened in the bed."

"I-It was terrible, you were too rough, now I'm in pain!.."

"Says the one who begged to go deeper."

Kyungsoo was now getting silently angry.

"You can hate everything but don't hate sex, it's your own body to enjoy pleasure. What's so bad denying the pleasure? Just enjoy it. It may be embarrassing for now but years later you might like it. Don't grow bitter with it. Just makes you bottled with anger with your own body if you keep denying that you don't want sex when you really do."

Kyungsoo stayed silent until he spoke. "But you always hit me during sex!"

"Well last night showed me maybe I won't have to anymore."

Kyungsoo blushed through his anger. "Why are you being nice and telling me this?"

"I'm not in the mood to aruge. I'm not being nice, I'm just tellling you facts." kai finished dressing and sat on the bed. "Hurry up and shower. I'm not leaving the room until you're done."

Kyungsoo got up with wobbling legs and could feel the dried fluids on his body. 

"One more thing." kai spoke calmy. Kyungsoo turned his head around. "You yell at me like that again, your face is going to become one with the wall."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo was slightly groaning as he felt hungover. Kyungsoo looked over to where tao was sitting also looking the same way as him. Tao is hungover like me. I regret drinking and I'm pretty sure he does.

"Tao eat your toast." kris forced the bread into tao's mouth with tao lazily chewing it who looks like he's on the verge of collapsing on the table. 

"What are you, his mother?" kai asked.

Kris gave him a glare. "It's called being mate...something you should try."

"Wow coming from you?" kai scoffs.

"Watch it, I'm your boss." kris gritted his teeth.

"Sort of." kai responded being half of a smart ass.

Kyungsoo majorly noticed the tension between them on that subject. He looked over to tao who didn't even seem to notice or more like he just didn't give a fuck as he was eating his toast.

.

.

.

They were in the playroom with ace with just the 2 of them. Tao laying on floor still hungover wearing big sunglasses to keep the light away from him. Tao just laid there as ace was playing all over tao with his toys. Kyungsoo sat on the long couch lazily as his hungover is almost over. "Tao I hate you." kyungsoo chuckles.

"Why?" tao whined.

"I drank wine because of you."

"Bitch, because of wine I made you kiss me and taught you blowies."

Kyungsoo squealed uncomfortably as he hears a cuss word. Ace didn't seem fazed by it, kyungsoo guess the young pup was used to it. Kyungsoo then gave a soft laugh as they joked around even more.

"Ugh I'm hungover, my ass hurts from a brutal pounding, and my lower back hurts." tao whined loudly. 

"Same." kyungsoo whispers out.

"So how did it go last night? You seem to have marks on your neck." tao pointed out. 

"I...well...since I was so drunk....that I enjoyed it..I feel ashamed."

"You enjoyed it? That's great!"

"No...it's not. I never wanted it to be from kai."

Tao sat up and sighed. "We need to talk."

.

.

Kyungsoo talked out his problems to tao and what had said to him. Tao basically told him. "Well I get what he means and some other stuff is rude but he isn't exactly wrong when it comes to the part about your body. I mean I was the same way like you kyungsoo."

"You were?"

"Yeah." tao whispers. "Don't even worry about kai and love your body, explore it for you. Do things for you and only yourself. It's the only thing that might help you be stable in this hell marriage." tao laughed softly. 

"I see." kyungsoo nodded as tao gave him a big speech. Kyungsoo quickly changed the topic. "Tao I have question.."

"Yea?" tao put down the toy he was playing with ace.

"Kris...um..kris seemed more caring towards you today. He seemed more protective of you today and was..."

"Being a mate? Yeah I know weird isn't it? While last night when we were doing it. Kris tried to kiss me but I didn't want it. I felt disgusted because I thought he had kissed that women yesterday. He and I got mad and he pinned me down so...I spitted in his face..."

Kyungsoo face went wide. "You what???"

"Yeah..anyways, he hit me...but it's fine. He told me he was sorry for everything and that he wasn't cheating on me. He hasn't since I first became pregnant with ace. I was the only one for him. Kris looked like he was about to cry but don't tell anyone." tao giggled. "So um we talked and I think we are going forward towards our relationship."

"Tao...I'm so happy for you."

They talked and played with ace squealing how much ace was so adorable. They went downstairs to make lunch for everyone.

.

.

Kyungsoo was calmly chopping tomaoes until he heard a loud bang which causes him and tao to jolt. "Oh my gosh what is that noise?" kyungsoo asked.

Tao just chuckled. "It's chanyeol."

Kyungsoo froze. "He..scares me."

They talked until kris called for them. They went to meet them. "What is it?" tao asked.

"Chanyeol says he's has a surprise for everyone." kris shrugged.

Chanyeol smiled at everyone in a creepy way. "I have someone I want you to meet." chanyeol went to the door and pulled in an omega into the house and the omega stumbles on the floor looking down. 

Kyungsoo's heart swelled up, his body froze, he couldn't breathe. "B...B..."

"Guy's I want you to meet my wife and mate b-"

"BAEKHYUN!!!!!!!" kyungsoo interrupted chanyeol screaming. Kyungsoo quickly ran to the boy and hugged him. He lifts baekhyuns face and watched how baekhyun's eyes went wide seeing kyungsoo. Kyungsoo notices a bruise on baekhyun's eyes. 

"K...Kyungsoo...kyungsoo?...Kyungsoo?" baekhyun tears were falling as he held kyungsoo tighter.

"Baekhyun..."


	8. No Not Now

"Baekhyun....Oh my god." kyungsoo pulls away. "What...how?.."

Baekhyun just shakes his head. "I'm...mated now...it just...happened. But kyungsoo I'm-"

"You monster!" kyungsoo yelled at chanyeol and stood up. "That night when you asked where I was from and when you were sniffing me...you planned something didn't you! This is my best friend! How cou-"

"Hahahahahaha!" chanyeol started laughing. "Kyungsoo....calm down." chanyeol winks at the angry kyungsoo. Kyungsoo got up and raised his hand to smack chanyeol but a very strong grip got ahold of him. "Don't even think about it." kai grits his teeth and smacks kyungsoo straight into his face. 

Baekhyun yells out for kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just stood there holding his cheeks with his head low trying not to crying from the pain.

Kris sighs. "Alright let's get this drama out of the way. Chanyeol congrats on your new mate and wife. Kai hurry up and get the fuck out of here, you need to do missions already. Everyone get out of my house." kris growls out and grabs tao by the wrist pulling him harshly down the hall to his office and slams the door. 

Kyungsoo looks at baekhyun. "Baek..."

"Kyungsoo is this where you been the whole time? Everyone was worried about you in the village? Some people said you died or left because you couldn't stand being here or that you ran off. Me and chen were worried. People kept asking about you. I thought you didn't want to really be my friend because you never planned on telling that you were leaving. We saw each other everyday and then you suddenly just up and left. It was like a part of my life was ripped away from me because I missed my best friend. I guess now you left because you found somebody. I'm really surprised to see you here. You don't know how happy I am to see you." baekhyun smiles weakly at kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tears run down his face. "I'm sorry baekhyun that I didn't tell you anything. I couldn't tell...anyone I was leaving."

"Why?"

"Because he's married and mated to me. End of story." kai interrupts. 

"Bae-"

"Let's go." kai grabbed onto kyungsoo's wrist. "No!" kyungsoo was trying to pull himself away from kai. Kai growls at kyungsoo which caused him to freeze.

"K-Kyungsoo maybe...you should go. There is no need to...get in trouble because of me." baekhyun smiled quite scared as kai was eyeing him down. "I-I'm fine kyungsoo." he touches kyungsoo's shoulder. "I really am fine."

"But how will I see you again? When am I going to see you again?"

"I don't know..." baekhyun was now looking sad as if he wanted to cry. "I'm sure we will see each other soon, even though I don't want you to leave."

Kyungsoo nods. "I'm sorry baek."

___________________________________________________

*few weeks later*

"Come here!!" kai yelled at kyungsoo who was crawling on the floor to escape from the angry alpha. Kyungsoo sobbed as he crawled fastly to their room. He quickly locked the door and pulled a heavy dresser onto the door and grabbed a couple of furniture on top of dresser against the door. He could hear shouting and banging coming from outside the door. He stands there crying silently as he looks around to where he could escape. Kyungsoo cries out in frustration as he was stupid. He hated how kai was smart at this. Kai always picked out hotel rooms with no windows or backdoor. The only option kyungsoo had was to hide in the bathroom to save him some time to brace himself to get hit. If only he didn't spit into kai's face when he got angry. Kyungsoo has no idea why he did that. Is this what nice people do when they get mad? They don't know how to react to being mad so he just spits? Lately he has been showing some temper towards kai and will spit at him causing kai to get angry. Kai kept his cool at that but today he snapped. Kyungsoo heard that Baekhyun and chanyeol was at kris's house for the week and kyungsoo nicely asked kai if they could visit them. Kai said a sinple no. Kyungsoo boiled with anger, he cries out that it was wasn't fair. Kai stated that they were far away and that kai needed to foucs on his mission to to finish. Kyungsoo hit kai's arm hard and started to attack him and spit at him. Kai snaps. Now here they are, kyungsoo crying while kai is out for blood.

Kyungsoo cries. He didn't seem like a nice person anymore. 

Kyungsoo hides in the bathroom and sits in the bathtub and covers his ears to block out the banging sounds. He can hear himself cry louder than the bangs. 

He failed to notice at first that kai have busted in their room. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes tighter and curls his legs to his chest. 

He flinches at he hears pounding on the bathroom door. Kyungsoo knew kai was out there. 

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I-I apologize f-for doing that to you, it was m-my fault." Kyungsoo whispers out so low.

The pounding immediately stopped. 

Kyungsoo kept whispering sorry's over and over. He started to rock himself as he cries. 

The door knob slowly turned and open revealing kai who just stood there looking kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rocks himself faster as he squeezes his eyes tighter to wait for kai to grab him ugly. 

It never came. 

He flinced as he heard the front door being slammed from down the room. 

Did he he leave?

Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and gets up with his shaky legs. He comes out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Kai wasn't there. Kyungsoo goes to the living room. Kai wasn't there. Kyungsoo looked around for the car keys, they were gone. Kai really left. Kyungsoo looked around kai's guns. They were gone too.

Did he leave somewhere that quickly?

Kyungsoo sighed as he was glad he didn't have to face kai. He goes to the bathroom to clean up his face from tears. He sniffles as he pats his face with a dry towel. He goes out and cleans the broken furniture everywhere and puts everything back. Once he finished he goes to the living room and sits on the couch. He sits there in silence and looks around but his eyes widen as he noticed that the front door was unlocked. Kai always left it locked. 

I could run away but it's useless, because we're mates, he would find me in heartbeat. 

Kyungsoo stays in thought for a while. He sighs and puts on his shoes and jacket. He walks outside of the hotel room and into the hall. The whole 4th floor was rented out by kai so he wouldn't have anybody bothering them. Kyungsoo gets into the elevator and pushes the button. He made it out of the buidling. He stands around and trys to find what he looking for. 

When we pulled up to the hotel, I knew I saw a pretty fountain? Which side of the hotel was it on?

He goes with his gut instinct and sure enough he found it. It was huge for a fountain that had pretty lights around it. He liked how colorful flowers were planted around it. He just stands there looking at the water trickling down. He reaches into his jacket pulls out pennies to make wishes.

Hopefully kai doesn't get mad at me for being ouside without his permission. I just...neeeded air. I'm always cooped up in a room all the time. I'll face the beating later. It's been months since I've been outside on a cold night.

*Throws a penny*

I know kai will be my mate forever, so what I'm asking is please god, make him nicer to me. Maybe I'll come to love him. But who am I kidding? A man like that is a no for me.

*Throws*

I WISH I didn't get hit for everything.

*Throws*

I hope for myself to become better. I hope for myself to not go insane in this marriage. Please just give me strength to last.

*Throws*

Please let my parents be safe and let them know I love and miss them. I miss chen and hope he asked out xiumin like he wanted too for years. He deserves to be happy. And so does baekhyun. Oh god please keep baekhyun safe. Please I'm begging. Please let him be safe from chanyeol. Baekhyun deserves the world. He is my best friend.

*Throws*

Please let the people in my village be safe too.

*Throws*

I hope for tao to find more happiness with kris even though I know they been through alot and its been a lomg struggle for them. I wish a good life to ace and hopes he will grow big and strong.. Tao needs more happiness. He is my best friend.

*Throws*

All I ask is that in the end of all this..is that I'm going to be okay. Just okay. I know I will be damaged and broken. I just ask that I will be okay in life.

*Throws*

Kyungsoo sighs as he ran out of pennies and cries again silently. He stood there just watching the trickling water and stayed in thoughts of wishing for more. He stood there for so long as hours have gone by. He stood there with frozen legs. He didn't care. He wasn't ready to go back up to the room just yet. He just stayed there standing.

"I knew I would find you here."

"..."

"Now you're freezing. My guess you have been out here for hours. What? Didn't run away?" the tanned male stood behind kyungsoo.

"...."

"You got balls to be out here. Leaving the room takes guts."

"..."

"I left the door unlocked for you."

"...you did?"

"It was a test."

"....." kyungsoo didn't even bother turning around. He was scared to know what would happen next.

"I'm not mad anymore. But the next time you spit again, yo-"

"I'm dead.."

"Smart."

Kyungsoo felt a warm hand on to his freezing cheeks. "Just exactly how long have you been out here?" kai asked. Kyungsoo decided to change his path. He decided to see if it would work. If he wanted to get on kai's good side, then he needed to know where he stands.

Kyungsoo snuggles into kais hand and touches kai's hand. He turns around to face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you mad. It was my fault. Also...sorry for coming here. I just...been cooped up in the room for long, I went crazy. But....I feel better now..Now that I hoped and prayed."

"I see." 

___________________________________________________

*Few days later*

Kyungsoo yawned as they have been driving for so long. Lately these days he have gotten less beating but kai's sexual needs have been increasing drastically, kyungsoo just lays there like a dead doll and let kai have his way. Kyungsoo just keeps his mouth shut up now as he himself doesn't want to deal with kai. Kai has been coming back to the room more bruised and tiredly as if he fought in war. Kyungsoo stitching skills have improved.

"We're almost to kris's house." kai said tiredly.

Kyungsoo nods his head. Inside kyungsoo was screaming with joy as he gets to see his friends. Once they arrived kyungsoo couldn't help but smile. He quickly gets out of the car and speedwalks to kris's door. He opens it and shouts. "Baekhyun! Where are you?" He heard nothing at first until he heard laughing from the kitchen. "In here!" 

Kyungsoo runs to the kitchen only to find baekhyun pouncing on him for a hug. Kyungsoo hugs baekhyun tightly. "I'm okay kyungsoo, no need to be worried." baekhyun hugs kyungsoo tighlty. "I miss you kyungie." baekhyun couldn't let go.

"I miss you too." kyungsoo pulls away and examines baekhyun's face for bruises. It was...clean..untouched. "Where are the brusies?"

Baekhyun just smiles. "Because there isn't any. Kyungsoo I know you are worried but..thats what I kept trying to tell you last time. Chanyeol doesn't hit me or anything. He has been nothing but gentle."

"But what about the bruise last time on your face?"

"Uh...that may have been because of the rough..sex..we were doing and it was dark and he accidentally elbowed me and I accidentally kicked him in the shin. The reason why I was wobbly was because of the...sex. I was just scared that day because chanyeol pushed me in front of kris because he wanted to show dominance in front of kris. Chanyeol apologized for that. Chanyeol explained to me why he was sniffing you that day. He could smell his truemate on you...which was me. He showed up one day at the village and with just one look...we connected and we mated right away. Then he told me his whole life story as I did too. I accepted him even though I know what he has done badly in the past. Then we got married and now here we are. Even though everything has happen really fast, I am so happy to have found a mate like him. He really is a prince charming. And tao filled me in on everything with you and kai, and him and kris and ace. Took tao two days just to finally finish what has been happening and all the talks you guys had. In the end...I feel bad. Yes it is a hard life that our mates are doing for work..it's terrible. And I feel bad that I am the only one that actually started with a good marriage."

"No..don't be. Don't feel bad for us. You. .enjoy being happy. But I still...don't trust chanyeol. I just don't."

"I know. He told me what he did in front of you when he took you on a mission."

"He did?"

"Yes and it was fucking disturbing! Ugh he made me so mad and what kai did to chanyeol afterwards." baekhyun sounded digusted.

"So...now you know what kind of life I'm living.." kyungsoo whispers out. "That's how it's going to be."

"Kyungsoo I'm so sorry. You deserved better. Fuck like so much better! You were like the purest person I know. I mean you still are but you've changed."

"Yeah."

___________________________________________________

"Well don't you look like shit." kris raised a brow. 

Kai shuts the door to the office. "No shit."

"Kai, ya look terrrrrrible. Ha!"

Kai gritted his teeth and swung a bag at chanyeol. "You fucking annoy me."

"Wow bad mood huh?" kris asks.

"I've finished my missions."

Kris leans back into his chair and folds his arms. "I know. You finished real early, so early that I don't have clients yet for you. Why did you finish so early kai? You were supposed to be on missions for months. Why cram it in a few weeks? Is it because kyungsoo begged to see his friends, so you did it just for him?" kris teased at the last words. 

"Fuck up with that. I'm going to go crash in one of the room. Don't nobody dare to wake me up for 2 days. I fucking mean it." kai growls out. Kai cracks his own next and stretches his stiff body a bit before heading out of the office.

"Tsk, he annoys me too." chanyeol mutters. 

"Hey. Get back to work. You still have to write down your reports on your missions." kris snaps his finger at chanyeol. Chanyeol sighs. "But I want to have sex right now."

"You can do that shit later with him. Hurry up!" kris throws a file at chanyeol.

"Fucking shit that hurts."

___________________________________________________

"Ah it's a beautiful day outside. Isn't it?" baekhyun turns to look at kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was just silenty sitting there lost in thoughts. "Kyungie?"

"Mm? What?"

"Isn't today a beautiful day?"

"Ah yes."

"I wish we could go outside. Can we?" baekhyun asked tao. Tao just shrugged. "Um...probably I think? Lately kris has been allowing me to to go a certain distance. So I think maybe we can but we have to have a bodyguard around us."

Baekhyun beamed. "So we can?"

"Yes I guess so. There is a pretty garden in the back of the house. Its really big."

"Okay, go get ace and we will have fun."

Tao wasn't sure about that. Kris never said about allowing ace somewhere else. Tao was pretty sure kris wouldn't mind this one time.

"Sure." tao smiles.

Tao quickly goes upstairs to the playroom and wakes up ace from his nap. "Ace..Ace baby wake up."

"Mgh."

"Do..you want to go outside and play?"

Ace quickly woke up. "I can play? Mwama I can?" ace was never allowed to go outside. He always wanted to.

"Yes." tao smiles and picks him up. "Let's change you into something more comfortable." he kisses ace's forehead.

Once he was done changing ace he headed downstairs with him. He met up with baekhyun and kyungsoo. "Okay we're ready."

"Cool lead us the way tao." baekhyun smiles. Kyungsoo just nodded.

They had a bodyguard around them the whole time, baekhyun was at first starting to feel awkward but tried to brush it off. Kyungsoo noticed and whispered. "You'll get use to it soon."

"Wah oh my gosh, tao this garden is so big and oh so beautiful!" baekhyun squeals out. Kyungsoo actually felt happy to see this garden, it made him feel back at home and free..

"Kyungsoo! Doesn't this remind you of home?" 

Kyungsoo just laughed at his friend. "Haha I was just thinking that."

"Look mwama flowers!" ace tries to touch the flowers. "So pretty huh ace. They are just like the ones in the books that I show you." tao giggles.

"They grow big!" ace shouted in happiness. Tao let ace down and let ace run freely. Ace bolted out of his arms and ran around the garden like his life depended on it. Soon he crashes on the grass and literally rolls himself in the grass.

Kyungsoo actually laughed happily. "Ah he's dirty. So cute!" He needed this feeling again. It felt so good just to laugh and actually feel happy. He sighs happily as he watches ace roll around. Tao and baekhyun cheered ace to play in the grass. "Mwama look at me! Play with me mwama!" ace shouted excitedly.

"Okay!" tao runs a little and tickles ace on the grass. 

Baekhyun laughs and smiles. "He really is a great mom." baekhyun says sweetly. "Mm yeah...he is, one of the best." kyungsoo agree.

Hours have passed and they were all playing tag. Ace was the one trying to catch them. They giggled as ace was almost close to catching kyungsoo but kyungsoo dodged ace's tiny hands. Ace laughed and switched onto chasing his mommy. Tao faked slow run and pretened to yell in fear that ace was going to catch him. Ace pounced on tao's leg and tao playfully fell on the grass hugging ace tighlty. "Wah I caught you mwama!"

"Ah you caught me! You were so fast! You are so good at this game!" tao giggles with ace.

"What the fuck are you doing!!" a deep angry voice shouted with a growl."

"Kris..." taos eyes widen.


	9. You need to

*I'm sorry. It's a. Very short chapter today*

"What the fuck are you doing!!" a deep angry voice shouted with a growl.

"Kris..." taos eyes widen.

Kris angrily walks up to tao and ace and pulls ace away from tao. Ace squeaked a squeal which caused tao to be protective over his son. He snapped. "LET GOOOO OF HIM! DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" tao yelled with all his might. He could feel the blood boiling in his body and the veins threatening to burst out of his neck. He showed his teeth and claws getting ready to defend himself. Kris dropped ace on the ground and took steps towards the very angry omega. "YOU DONT YELL AT YOUR ALPHA!!" kris raised his hands and slapped tao's face with his claws. Tao whimpers in pain but pushes kris away and smacks him hard. Tao is panting with anger. Baekhyun and kyungsoo just freeze at the scene in front of them.

Tao quickly runs to ace and picks him up in a tight hold. Tao shakes his head and covers ace's ears. "Beat me later if you want, but no one touhes my son like that, not anymore." tao runs with ace back into the house and quickly goes to his old room. 

"Mwama? Why are we in your old room?" ace tiny voice was quite scared. Tao just hushed him and put ace into his closet. "Shh you just stay here and cover your ears the whole time until I come back okay?"

"O..okay." ace does what he's told and covers his ears.

"Okay." tao turns to leave.

"Mwama? Is kris angry at me?"

"No baby, he's mad at me. You did nothing wrong for him to be angry." tao gets up and closes the closet. Tao walks to the door and lets out a shaky breathe as he knew who was on the other side of the door. Tao opened the door only to reveal a very pissed of kris starting straight into tao's eyes. Tao raises his head even higher and walks out of the room and slams it behind him. Kris yanks tao's hair harshly which tao wanted to cry out badly because of the pain but made no sound or expression. They walked inside their room and kris threw tao onto the bed. Tao sat up and adjusted himself for anything to come his way.

Kris sighed deeply started pacing back and forth by tracing over his own mouth. He grits out. "You make it so hard....for me to not fucking hit you in front of everyone. Ugh you are making it very hard for me right now not to beat you! I'm so fucking angry about what you just did!"

"But you did hit me in front of everyone!!"

"I meant fucking beating you on the spot! HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME IN FRONT OF THOSE OMEGAS AND THAT BODYGUARD THAT WAS NEAR US! Huh? Do you not get it in your fucking head! What if that bodyguard was to open his mouth to other bodyguards and words gets passed around even more that I let my omega wife yell at me and hit me? Me? A very dangerous man?"

"Who fucking cares?!" tao shouted.

"Because of you that bodyguard now has to die. I can't have word get out. They will think I'm slipping!"

"Who gives a fuck about that bodyguard? You deserved it!! You ruined a beautiful moment between me and ace! This was something we never get to do together, we never get to go outside and tried to make the best of it but now..it turned into shit. You storm in and you TOUCH MY SON AND THROW HIM? I HATE YOU FOR THAT! I HATE WHEN MY SON HAS TO SEE THINGS OF HOW YOU TREAT ME IN FRONT OF HIM!"

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU EVEN OUTSIDE?"

"Because...it was a beautiful day." tao gave a short answer. It drove kris crazy.

"You act like its the end of the world that we were outside. You don't need to act like a madman every fucking time!"

"You need to fucking LISTEN TO ME TAO! YOU KNOW MY ORDERS AND RULES!"

"I'm tired of them. I honestly thought it would be okay to go further because we were doing so good lately but now it turned into shit. You don't trust me!"

"I don't!"

"Why not!"

"Because you might run away again!"

"Are you serious kris? You think I'm just going to up and leave which is something I did years ago when our relationship was basically nothing? Whats the point of even running away if you're going to find me anyways?"

"I don't want you going outside."

Tao lets out a frustrated groan. "Are you serious? Are you that cruel? AND AC-" tao stopped talking and just shook his head and folds his arms.

"What abou ace? What?"

"Kris he wants to be outside. He should live like an normal two year old who is now almost 3! Can't you for once just allow something for him to have fun and play?"

"I already allow him to be in this godamn house."

"This is why we can never fully move forward into out relationship. This is why we can't live happliy and be fully happy together. This is why we can't get to what we want to be. This is why I keep holding onto to my shield and can't let my guard down. This is what holds me back of fully loving and trusting you 100% completely is because you won't accept out son.You deny his existance. And you know it!"

"No I do not."

"You refuse to be a father to something that is a piece of me and you...that we made together."

"No I do not. Now get out of this room before you make me even more angry." kris said with a scary tone. Tao sighs and opens the door and slams it. 

.

.

Tao heads downstairs only to meet chanyeol, baekhyun and kyungsoo. Kyungsoo and baekhyun run up to him and hugs him and examines his face. "Don't worry I'm not hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Listen...I'm just going to be with ace for the rest of the day. I just...need him right now. He needs me right now. So don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay." kyungsoo sadlys frowns.

"What did kris say?" baekhyun couldn't help but ask.

"Something about killing a bodyguard and then we aruged about some stuff. I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow even more."

"Killing a bodyguard?" kyungsoo gasps. 

"Wait what?" baekhyun eyes went wide.

"Oh that's what's I have to do right now. I'll be back?" chayeol says in a bored tone and leaves. Baekhyun just stood there frozen and terrified. Tao snaps baekhyun out of it. "You'll get used to this...just how kyungsoo is now."

"I can't fucking believe it!" baekhyun stands there with tears almost spilling out. "Chanyeol has to kill an innocent?"

No one answers baekhyun's question as they stood in silence. 

"How's ace?" kyungsoo ased quite concerned.

"He is hiding with his ears covered. I put him in a safe spot. I need to go get him."

Kyungsoo nods his head. "Go get him and be with him. Okay?" he rubs tao's shoulders.

"Okay."

.

.

Tao walks upstairs with heavy legs and goes into his old room to get ace out of the closet. He opens the closet door and ace just smiles at him with his hands still covering his ears. Tao puts his hands down. "Hey baby."

"I'm a good boy?"

"Yes you are." tao smiles and hugs him.

"Mwama? Are you okay?" ace touches tao's scratches on his face from when kris hit him ealrier.

"I'm fine baby." he picks him up and heads out of the room. He goes to another guest room to stay in there for now. "Did you have fun outside?" he laid ace on the bed.

"I did!"

"I saw you have fun!"

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo and baekhyun were in the playroom because they just felt more comfortable in there. "Wow ace has so many toys. All this time I've been over and I never noticed all these toys are so high quality." kyungsoo picks up some toys.

"Tao sure keeps him busy with toys."

"Yeah tao gets a lot of new toys for ace because you know how kids are, they get bored of new toys fast. I guess he's trying to distract his son." Kyungsoo flops himself on the couch with baekhyun joining him. 

"I get scared for tao.." Kyungsoo honestly says.

"I know..."

"I fear for him. I fear one day he'll be here and the next he won't....and it will probably be because of kris."

"I know....but in my eyes since chanyeol and I have been staying here. Kris loves tao. Obsessed is more like it. It's....proof that he does love tao but scary."

"So....how are you and chanyeol?"

"He really is the best. He treats me kindly and acts as if I'm the only one in his eyes."

"Thats...good."

"Kyungsoo do you remember last year when you fell into the pond?" baekhyun laughed changing the subject. Kyungsoo groans. "Don't remind me!"

"I have to! Who else will?! You're dumbass went swoosh!" Baekhyun laughed loudly. Kyungsoo just groans in embarrassment. "Ha..whatever it's not as bad as you when you we-"

"You..." A deep voice interrupted them. Kyungsoo looks over and sees it's another bodyguard. "Boss has sent me for you. He wants you in his room."

Kyungsoo looks over to baekhyun who was now panicking. "I..don't want to. Why in his room?"

The bodyguard just sighs and looks around his surroundings and lowly whispers. "Look just go, before my boss has my head." He clears his thoart and completely changes his attitude back to how he was. Kyungsoo gulps.

"Why the hell does he want you?" Baekhyun was now confused. "Kyungsoo now I'm getting scared for you. Kris doesn't even like you. He..really hates you but yet he summoned you. Kyungsoo don't go."

Kyungsoo stands up. "No...I will go."

Once kyungsoo was standing in front of the door, the bodyguard gave a steady knock and called for kris. The door opened revealing a frustrated kris. Kyungsoo avoided his eyes as much as he could. Kris pulled him in and slammed the door. He pushes kyungsoo on the bed. "We're going to have a little chat." Kris starts pouring himself a drink. Kyungsoo just stares at his hands with his head down.

Kyungsoo was now scared.

___________________________________________________

"Mwama. You okay?" Ace asks in a curious voice. Tao takes one looks at him and examines his face. He looks so much like kris....heh...where do I see me?

Tao tears up a bit. "Ace...next time when someone hurts you, you fight back. The next time someone tells you...mean things...you ignore those words okay?" Tao cups ace's cheeks. Ace just nods. "Don't let anyone ever tell you that you're weak, because one day you will become a strong wolf. Don't let anyone bring you down. You just keep your head up. Hopefully one day you will protect mama."

"Mm! Yes!" Ace smiles.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ace for you to live like this..." Tao now started to ramble on, more like he was talking to himself about ace. "I hate for the things you have to see with your own eyes. I'm sorry you have to be cooped up in here in this stupid house. I wish for you is to play outside and just enjoy outside! Oh...I wish many things for you, you have no idea..I think of alot of things you could be doing as a two year old. I wish for a better life for you. You're too sweet to have this life. I always ask myself why you live like this in this house...but then I remember why." Tao was referring to kris. Tao didn't know a few tears shed down his face, ace quickly wiped them off for him. "Oh..sorry, I was just talking about...stuff. I'm sure you don't understand most things of what I just said."

Ace looks at his mama and tilts his head. "I...kinda understand." He scratches his head.

Tao laughs and kisses ace's head. "Let's take a nap huh?"

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sighs as he opens the door to the freezing room he was staying in. He spots a shirtless kai sleeping on his stomach. The bed looked comfortable in his eyes. "Maybe...a..nap..wouldn't be a bad thing." He sighs and takes off his shoes. He groans as he stretches his body. He lies on the bed to get comfortable. He closes his eyes for a second to daze out.

It wouldn't work. A strange feeling kept bubbling in his chest. When he would zone in his body, his wolf was slightly bugging him to crave attention from his mate. His wolf was annoyingly clawing inside to be near his mate. He wanted to be warm in his arms.

After tossing and turning kyungsoo sits up and looks over to kai. "What is this? Is this..oh my gosh it won't go away." He grips his chest. Kyungsoo takes one more look at kai who was now sleeping on his side and feels a sad feeling inside. "He might get mad.."

Kyungsoo lays back down and watches the sleeping kai. There was a huge gap between them on the bed. He takes his time to notice kai's toned muscles mixing with a nice tan color. Kyungsoo noticed kai was darker then some guys but that was okay by him. Kai's color seemed to fit him perfect. Kyungsoo was lost in his thoughts as he stares at kai. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and slowly starts scooting himself more closer to kai's side of the bed. "This is suicide." He whispers. He gets and closer and closer. He clings behind kai and could feel the warmth kai was giving off. Kyungsoo felt his eyes getting heavy. He felt calm and comfortable. His wolf inside stopped bugging him. Kyungsoo couldn't stay awake anymore as he sees blackness to sleep.


	10. Patching

Kyungsoo let out a loud snore to where he felt himself do that which quickly woke him up. His body twitched a bit as he opened his eyes. He yawned and smacked his lips with his eyes still fluttering off the blurriness in his eyes. He gets more comfortable as he closes his eyes once again and leans more into the big pillow he had in his arms. He sighed and inhaled such a calming scent which gave him peaceful thoughts to go back to sleep. 

Wait...

He quickly jolts up. I didn't sleep with a pillow!? Thats....the body I'm clinging onto is......oh my.

He removes himself away from kai before the alpha could ever notice. If the alpha did notice kyungsoo was all over him...who knows what kai would do to hurt kyungsoo just for even touching him. He scoots away quietly and takes a deep breath clutching his chest. He gets off the bed and looks at the sleeping shirtless alpha not moving. Kyungsoo paces a bit as he was having a mental battle in his mind. 

You...felt comfortable with him....not once did you wake up kyungsoo...you always do in the middle of the night. What does this even mean? Oh my, why did I do that? Why did I cling to him last night....you know kyungsoo..

I allowed myself to cling to him. My wolf was going crazy and I followed my instincts. I forgot I allowed myself to be near him. I can't get caught.

He sighs deeply and notices that he was sweating through his clothes. "I need a shower."

He enters the bathroom and undresses himself as he waits for the water to get warm. He looks once again in the mirror that he noticed he was quite thinner now. He looked a bit more tired around his eyes....and oddly his hair seemed to start to spike up a little? Thats when he knew his wolf seemed to be stressed.

He enters the huge shower and closes the sliding door. He stands under the shower just letting the warm water soak into his skin. It felt so relaxing that he was literally thinking he could he sleep under the running water forever. It felt like heaven. 

He always liked taking showers, even when he was younger. He just always liked being in water. It made him feel more safe. Mainly water was just comfort for him.

He grabbed the loofah and poured some soap on to it. He let the water hit the loofah and dropped it as he felt a pair of big warm hands slide around his stomach and ass. Kyungsoo's gut dropped and freezes as he feels the large hands slide all over his body. 

"You scream...and I'll hurt you." A low chuckle was heard. 

"K-Kai..." 

"Obey me." 

Kyungsoo gasps in shock as he turns his head around to face kai to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Just as kyungsoo faces towards the wall again, he lets out a loud squeak as he is slammed against the shower wall with his cheek squishing against it.

"Turn your head around and see what you're dealing with here." Kai gives a dangerously grin. Kyungsoo looks behind him only to see kai with a huge raging boner that looked very angry with veins and slight twitching for the penis to be moving. Kyungsoo stares at it not sure what to think. Kai penis seemed way bigger today of all days. But why was it so big, bigger than usual? Kai was going to have to shove that in him?

Kyungsoo gasps at the unexpected sensation of kai roughly sucking on his neck and could feel kai's body press behind him, feeling his boner on kyungsoo's ass. Kai held kyungsoo in place gripping his hips so he wouldn't move. 

"P-Please don't..."

"Don't do what?" Kai was teasing to bite kyungsoo's neck. 

"Please...d-don't...hold o-on to my hips....I...I won't move...please...it hurts."

Kai justs ignores kyungsoo and insteads grips his hips even harder which caused kyungsoo to whimper in pain. Kyungsoo grips whatever he could that was on the wall in front of him .

Kai chuckles. "Beg. Beg for me, you're going to have to beg." He grabs kyungsoos hair slighty.

"P-Please do me."

Kai clicks his tongue. "Noo...say what I want to hear."

Kyungsoo felt like he had glue stuck in his thoart to even say that. Kai knew how kyungsoo felt about this. Kyungsoo just wanted to drown in embarrassment.

"Please fuck me h-hard...I-I want....y..your big cock inside of me. Fuck me until you make a mess....I need you..Alpha." Kyungsoo could smell kai's strong arousal filling his nose.

"Tsk, talking like a dirty whore now aren't we?" Kai slips a finger into the tight entrance letting his finger feeling pulsing hot walls around his finger. Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh as he felt kai enter 2 more fingers now unannounced. Kyungsoo whimpers and grips the wall tighter as he felt kai bending him over a bit. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and shakes his head as he starts to feel something tingling inside of him. He didn't want to enjoy it...but it seems like his body was already getting used to kais touches which would make him flinch most of the time. To make things worse, kai kept giving off scents to make make kyungsoo feel a stong desire for kai. Kai quickly pulls his fingers out and tilts kyungsoos head back. "Suck on my fingers." Kyungsoo slighty opens his mouth and tastes his ownself. Kyungsoo thought it tasted like a bit like iron and a sweet taste to it. Is this the smell he was giving off to kai?

"Tatsing yourself? Tell me, how do you taste? How much do you like it?" Kai pushes the question onto kyungsoo. Kyungsoo couldn't talk much as he had kai's fingers shoved inside his mouth. He had to try and talk. "Idt...taswth...gwood...I lobe idt.." He sounded so stupid.

Kyungsoo gasped and let out a loud scream as kai shoved himself in unannounced. "Ahhhhhhhhh!...hggghhh!" Kyungsoo pants out like a madman. He felt the burning stretch and pressure in a quick movement. The huge sting was now going away. Kai leaned down to kyungsoo's shoulders and bit it slighty letting blood running down on his slighty broken skin. Kyungsoo whines in pain. Kyungsoo looks back with tears in his eyes only to meet kais gaze, for them to both stare at each other. Kyungsoo swallows his pride and whispers. "Make me...enjoy it...at least....please...." Finally kyungsoo turns away and grips the wall as he felt the first thrust hit inside him. Kyungsoo licks his own lips and trys to foucs on adjusting to kai's size inside of him. Kyungsoo released a shaky breath as kai spread his legs apart so he can get more access. Kyungsoo moans and shivers as he felt kai hit that certain spot he liked from the last time. What was that? Was it the prostate? Like that one time?

Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts as his moans grow louder as kai increases his pace. Kai watched as the smaller was now a trembling mess from the fast impact. Kai couldn't help but be a lustful animal that moved at a inhuman speed. Kyungsoo trembles and throws his head back as he released on the wall spurting randomly in places. Kai hisses as he feels his knot and shoots inside. "Ha...HAAAAA~" Kyungsoo yells out feeling the knot.

Kyungsoo hungs his head low trying to catch his breath. Kai kept slowing grinding as his knot was swelling down. Once it did, kai slips out and turns kyungsoo around with the both of them just panting. Kyungsoo gave him such a low lustful gaze as he looked red in the face with his mouth panting open making his lips pink. Kai shoves kyungsoo back against the wall. "Hop." He demands out. Kyungsoo quickly went to kai's hand so kai could lift him up. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around kai so he wouldn't fall. Kai quickly pumped himself with kyungsoo's juices around his throbbing cock and swiftly enters into the tight rim and watched as kyungsoo grips his shoulders and released a screaming moan. "Nghh!~

He listens to the omegas moans as he slips in deeper and deeper. Kyungsoo could dead on feel kai right against his prostate, he wanted that feeling again. At this moment, kyungsoo lets out a broken cry as kai snaps his hips back and forth with a harsh thrust. Kyungsoo shamelessly moaned for kai to go faster. "P-Please....faster...faste....mmmpf!!

"Well look at you." Kai grunts out. "Beg for this dick to pound inside you." Kyungsoo just looks at kai with a look basically telling him to shut up and felt himself bouncing along with kai's rhythm. Kyungsoo eyes were wide open and titls his head back as he bounced in the air just seeing stars from the pleasure. 

"Do you want to come omega~?" Kai teases. Kai kept slapping skin against skin with each other. He felt kyungsoo arms wrap around his neck tighter and shocks kai with an answer. 

With a low whisper heard from the smaller. "Yes." It was plain and simple. Kyungsoo avoided kai's eyes and just continued moving his body to meet with kais thrusts. Kai slams kyungsoo's back against the wall one more time. "You fucking asked for this." He grunts out. 

Kyungsoo whines out as kai's stops his fast pace and switches to slow and rough. Kyungsoo could feel kai literally stabbing him in his ass with such force. "Hggn~. Kyungsoo was almost there. Kai hisses as he cums inside the omega and holds him still so he can jolt inside the clenching walls. "Kai-ahhh~"

The only sounds were heard now was only the sound of the water running. 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but just feel the aftermath now just feeling exhausted. His heart was still beating fast as his head was spinning. He felt kai drop him to the floor of the shower. Kyungsoo tried his best not to close his eyes but they couldn't help but shut slowly. All he could was remember now is him laying down on the shower floor with the water getting his skin as kai walks out out the shower to walk away.

"D-Don't leave." He croaks out but it went to deaf ears. Blackness takes over. 

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo awakened as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ah.." He sits up and holds his stomach. His could just hear his stomach growling like a monster. Im so hungry...I need to eat. He looks around the dark room and sees kai sleeping. He took me to bed? How long have I been sleeping? What time is it? I'm...hungry. 

I thought he would have left me on the shower floor...

Did I pass out?

I did..

He sneaks out of bed and exits the room. Due to the hallways with big windows, it was nighttime. He makes his ways to ktichen only to spot a light on. He peaks his head in and spots a tao and baekhyun sitting on a chair around the counter tops. They're up?

He walks in quietly. "Hey.."

Tao sips his cup and smiles. "Well...looks like you finally came down. We were wondering when we would get to see you again mr. kyungsoo. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Oddly, I did. i feel better." My hips are killing me and my back hurts but I'm not tired.

"What brings here?" Baekhyun smiles.

"I'm starving." Kyungsoo was now spotting some food in the refrigerator and pulls out some leftovers of what ever and grabs a fork and sits down.

Tao and baekhyun giggle as they see kyungsoo stuffing his face like a little animal going crazy over food. Kyungsoo notices. "What?"

"You would be hungry huh?"

"Yeah...? I am."

"Must be from all that sex everyone heard in the mansion. Looks like you and kai enjoyed...some time together." Tao sniggers into his cups with baekhyun just holding his laugh.

Kyungsoo face drops as so does his fork and covers his face in embarrassment. "Shut up please." He mumbles out. He groans in embarrassment still not looking up. "Did everyon-"

"Everyone. Yup everyone. I mean literally everyone." Baekhyun asnwers.

Kyungsoo groans even more. Tao laughs and uncovers kyungsoo's face. "Yah it's okay. If it makes you feel any better, everyone in the mansion is used to sex noises because of me and...kris. And hey it's embarrassing at first but sooner or later, they won't care."

"But they know what I sound like tao." Kyungsoo whines out.

"Sounded like you enjoyed it. Did you?"

"Yes." Kyungsoo answers maturely like an adult. "I...pushed everything aside and enjoyed it just for myself and not for kai." He says quietly. Tao and baekhyun just nodded. He was thankful they didn't tease him. 

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Baekhyun motioned a light hitting action.

"No." He shakes his head. "He didn't."

"Well as long as he didn't hurt you, then it's okay."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo starts to eat again. "So...what are you guys doing up so late?" He changes the subject.

Tao blinks a bit confused. "Late? Honey, it's morning, as in 5 in the morning."

"What? But it's dark outside?"

"In a bit the sun will rise."

"Morning? Huh I slept through the night. I guess my timing is out of reach. I go to sleep early and wake up early. Figures."

"Honey, you been asleep for 3 days now."

"What? 3 day? No!"

"Yes."

Kyungsoo sighs. "No wonder I was so hungry."

"You haven't eaten for 3 days and you had sex which takes up enegry. Yeah you're hungry for sure." Tao points out.

"Crazy, huh.."

"So whats been going on since I've been asleep." Kyungsoo was now almost done with his food.

Baekhyun lights up excitedly. "Just hanging out and playing with ace and tao. Tao is teaching me on how to sew and...new sex positions and tips for chanyeol." Baekhyun blushes. Kyungsoo just smiles. Baekhyun continues. "Chanyeol has been taking me out every night on little dates and they are so romantic. It's the little things that make it so sweet. A picnic in the moonlight with candles or a stroll in a flower field just making casual talks. We went hunting for lighting bugs."

Kyungsoo and tao give each other a quick glance and turn their attention back onto baekhyun as they give sweet smiles. Knowing that underneath their sweet smiles were jealousy of wanting those things. 

"It's just been going so good. We're too in love that even kris had to kick us out of the house." He chuckles. Baekhyun moves his hand to taos. "Speaking of kris. How did it go last night?"

"Whats been happening when I was sleeping?" Kyungsoo asks.

Tao just shrugs sadly. "Well we didn't talk for two days and then just last night he called me to his room. His bodyguards literally had to struggle just to get me in that room. I didn't want to see kris's stupid face and I'm still angry at him. So yeah I went in and kris just...we just started arguing about ace. He then thought sex could fix it, he's stupid because everytime he does that, it just makes it worse. All I did was just lay down and let him do whatever. I didn't make eye contact with him or anything. I just stayed quiet. It felt like...the old days. It took me back to the past. I didn't like it. I felt..gross. So anyways so when he was done, I just snuck out and went to sleep with ace in his room. I didn't want to see kris's face this morning." Tao sighs. "I think today I need to be an adult and not aruge. I just need to 'talk' to him. I can't go on with be angry because it affects my son surroundings. Yes I am angry at kris but all I want is his words of promise, if he can give me that, then maybe we can settle on an agreement. Ace said he wanted me to forgive kris already and that 'appa' just panicked that day when he grabbed him. I don't know."

"Kris is an asshole." Baekhyun snugs out. 

"Kris need to understand already but it seems to me he is very stubborn and with your case, it's going to to take some time." Kyungsoo stands up to put his dish in the sink.

"I know."

"You should really talk to him. Who knows.." Kyungsoo last added.

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo heads back upstairs to change his shirt. He was made fun of when tao and baekhyun teased him about having stains of food on his shirt because he was eating like a wild animal. Kyungsoo just chuckles to his self.

He enters the room which surprisingly had the light on. Kai just walked out of the shower and started to get dressed not caring if kyungsoo was seeing all of his naked gloriness. "Go get me some water." Kai commands out. Kyungsoo nods his head and gets some water. He comes back and sees kai packing a bag full of guns. "W-We're leaving?" Kyungsoo stammers out. He didn't want to go just yet.

"No, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm just packing some guns. Chanyeol and I will be taking off in a few. Have some supplies ready when I come back injured. Got it?" Kai says in a deep tone. Kyungsoo nods his head. He watches kai walk past him. 

"Be safe." A low voice causally says. 

Kai stops walking. Kyungsoo just froze and quickly covered his mouth. It just slipped out. I wasn't even thinking that and I said that to him. Why would I say that to him.

Kai just snickers and turns around. "Is that so?" He opens the door and walks out.

Kyungsoo just watches the door shut and immediately starting pinching himself in punishment. "Bad boy kyungsoo, no."

Kyungsoo quickly changes his shirt and heads downstairs to to see kai just staring annoyingly at chanyeol and baekhyun who were hugging as if it was there last. "I don't wannna go." Chanyeol whines.

"I don't you waaaaannnt to leave." Baekhyun adds.

"I don't wannnna g-"

"Chanyeol, hurry the fuck up."

"You shut the fuck up kai!" Chanyeol raises his voice. 

"Hurry up and get in the fucking car. We're wasting time."

Chanyeol smiles like a madman. "Only if you throw in a suprise for me to torture someone there."

"Deal." Kai walks off. Chanyeol gives a quick smootch to baekhyun and follows kai with a serious expression to get to work mode.

"Quick now that there're gone. Lets flee." Baekhyun jokes out to kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and stared at the bodyguards against the walls just standing still. "Haha and leave in front of everyone. Such a dramatic exit." 

"Oo, who is this new kyungsoo and when did he sound so...sassssssy?" Baekhhun laughs which kyungsoo joined in. 

"Lets go bake! It will be like the old days."

Kyungsoo eyes widen. "We can do that? Can we? Could we really?" His face lit up that can brighten the room. Baekhyun hearts swells with happiness as kyungsoo looks like his old pure innocent self. "Yes. Come on." Baekhyun extended his hand to him and runs them into the kitchen.

Kyungsoo couldn't stop busting with joy everytime he was mixing things and measuring the ingredients. Baekhyun just stirred slowly not really doing anything and let kyungsoo take over and be in his own world. Baekhyun knew how much kyungsoo loved to bake and cook but baking was his favorite. Kyungsoo needed a reminder of happiness. And that was okay. Kyungsoo couldn't stop giggling everytime baekhyun would complain about getting flour in his hair.

"I'm having so much fun." Kyungsoo smiles brightly.

Baekhyun smiles back. "I'm glad."

"It reminds me of home."

"I'm sure it does."

___________________________________________________

Kris sighs as he flips the paper over to fill it out even more. Kris hated doing paperwork. This was the day where everything was just freaking crazy. Kris would get paperwork and fill them out. He would receive calls from rich clients or anybody that wanted a certain assassin. Or just find work for the alpha wolves. "Just more mountains and mountains of fucking paper work. This will kill me before my husband even will. Fuck this." He slams the pen down when he hears his phone ring. "What?...How much?...When?.....Doesn't matter? All right then, I'll just sent out whoever is available. He will send you 1 letter and you'll know it's him. Say whatever you want to him and he'll do it. Quick and easy. Destroy your phone after everything is done and go on in life. Your name?....Oh..such high power you are in..tsk..tsk...now that I think about it, I want more money.....Deal." He hangs up the phone and writes down all of the information he just got.

He ruffles his hair and leans back into his chair just staring at the ceiling. There is a faint smell of tao in this room. It was a week ago...he was helping me with some papers that lead...to some...amazing sex. Kris sighs. "But I screwed up last night." 

*kris thinking* 

We didn't talk for two days because he didn't want to see me because of the way I treated ace. But during those two days I got lonely and had a huge desire for him just to be next to me, inhaling his scent. I missed him and wanted him back into our room but I messed up. Last night he sat there on the bed as I yelled at him. We kept aruging about ace. Why? Why was I so angry, I said I was angry because of ace...but the real reason was because tao avoided me for those two days so that's why I was so quick to pick a fight with him as soon as he sat on the bed. He...may have said some good points about ace...but it's something he will never understand about me. We argued so much that I did something so stupid. I thought he will forgive me is through sex. He laid there in disgust. I knew I screwed up. 

Why am I like this?

He alone drives me crazy while being in love. 

What am I going to do?


	11. Talk

SO I THINK WE ALL AGREE WE ALL WANNA PUNCH KRIS IN THE FACE LMAO. EVEN I WANT TOO SOMETIMES. LOVE YOU GUYS!

Taos sighs as he is standing just outside kris's office door. He decided to be a grown up with balls and decided to talk it out...calmly. "Okay...here it goes." He wonders if kris knew he was out here, usually they can feel each others presence. He needed kris to understand. He opens the door slowly only to be met with a crazy piled distracted kris writing reports. Kris looked badly stressed. Well kris consider yourself more stressed right about now. 

Tao slowly walks up to the desk and stands there waiting for kris to notice him. But kris didn't as he was mumbling to himself about nunbers. Tao frowns and clears his thoart. Kris looks up and looks quite surprised. "T-Tao..what brings....ahem...yeah?"

"We need to talk." Tao said in a gentle voice. He sits down in the one of the chairs in front of the desk. "And I'm not leaving until I get my promises again. I'm not leaving until we talk. I know we had our talk, but we need to talk about it again. Now...this time will be different. We will say honest things and be adults here. There will be no yelling or arguing. As a short tempered alpha that you are and I, myself is a very stubborn omega, we have to try to talk calmly or else...it's world war 3. Now I know you're busy with work but just put it on pause for minute okay?"

Kris nods and drops his pen. "Fine." He says in agreement.

"So for those 2 days, you know why I was mad."

"Yes of course. It was about the incident of when I grabbed ace outside. We aruged about ace and our relationship. You didn't want to see me because you were angry. I understood about that. But I admit for the reason last night. I got lonely and my wolf and I was craving you just to be my side and I wanted to see you already. I missed you and wanted you just to be in my arms. But I screwed up. I picked a fight with you the minute you walked in. I saw your face and got angry because you avoided me, it hurt me, so I wanted to hurt you with words about ace. Ace wasn't the reason for that argument. When we argued for a while, I fucked up and ignored my wolf's advice which was telling me to shut up and just apologize and comfort you. But I pushed it away...because I love you so much...at that short moment I was desperate to make you feel better. How? Because I thought sex would make you feel better because sex does make you feel better most of the times. I thought with my dick and I was stupid. The look on your face when I was touching you...it just made me feel worse and I knew it. I wanted to stop and say sorry but I had pride not to do anything. I saw you sneak out of bed later and it pained me that I could have done something better. I screwed up."

"You did." Tao whispers. "I didn't want you to touch me but you did. I expected an apology of what you did to ace but I didn't get one."

"Listen tao, I really am sorry for...basically everything. Our relationship is always on a roller coaster. I mean just recently this year we actaully started being more truthful and more honest and getting things off our chest. I mean, we're communicating more, way more than we ever did out of these 4 years. You have to remember that we are new to this..communication and actual feelings. I need to communicate more with you....and ace."

Tao gasps.

"Communicating actually made us feel more comfortable on most days. Look where it got us, we live in a room together finally and we actually had sex and made love like normal mates would do. For the first 3 years it was just abuse and fucking and now the 4th year...it's way different. We shifted so quickly. I mean it wasn't everyday that we were happy but when we are, it's one of the best things. It's always a pattern, one day we're fine and then the next day we're not and then we are. It's crazy and it changes to much to where I feel like I'm going crazy and I take out my frustrations with you and ace. But please tao as I'm communicating with you, please follow my rules in this house along with ace. Its for the best. Next time just ask."

"I would but you would turn me down and say no."

"Most times yeah, but I will be open to it, who knows I always change my mind." Kris sighs.

"Kris, you are right about the past year, we finally made progress to some things we never thought we would do. We are doing things I never ever thought we would ever do as mates and I always imagined it but now that its real, I don't know how to deal with it. And I admit its hard sometimes and it's happy at the same time. More secrets are told and honest feelings. It makes me feel loved by you but...something is always holding me back."

"Ace." Kris said simply.

"I just...have the need to always protect him."

"I understand."

"If you really love me, please acknowledge ace more. He loves so much even though you are the most person he is afraid of."

"He is...?"

"Kris he is more afraid of you than the boogeyman. But he still has guts to try to reach out to you but you shake him off so quickly and ignore him. If anything...just recently he told me to make up with you and that he didn't blame you for grabbing him. He said you had your reasons. He stuck up for you even though he knew nothing about you. He just wants his father to know that he actually exist. Thats cruel...how an almost 3 year old has to think things like that. Never once does he hates you even though he is scared of you. But he does get very angry when you hurt me, then he calls you stupid appa."

Kris chuckles. Which shocked the hell out of tao. "He does?"

"Yes."

There was a pregnant pause. Kris sighs deeply. "Ace...is the missing puzzle to make us completed huh? If I just to...acknowledged him more?"

"Yes. I would be happy and feel more trust in you to where I'm not paranoid with you around him but at the same time I want you to be close to him. It's a very frustrating thing."

"I will...work on that."

"Kris you changed when I got pregnant, ace must have been part of the reason too of how you acted towards me. You said you changed because you wanted to become a better person and mate but when it comes to ace..it's nothing in progress. Why? Why do you choose to ignore him? Why don't you get close to him? Why?"

"Tao I just said I will try, please stop bombering with questions at once. Just give me time okay." Kris stands up and walks around the desk. He kneels in front of tao. "Things take time. Now...first let me apologize again okay."

Tao nods.

"I am sorry for everything. I want you to sleep in my arms tonight just cuddling. Are we okay for now?" Kris asks

Tao didn't answer for a minute "60%."

"Huh?" Kris raised a brow.

"Thats how much you're forgiven."

Kris nods in understandment.

___________________________________________________

"So that's what we talked about." Tao passes the folded clothes to baekhyun who puts them inside a drawer. "That was something different." Baekhyun admits. "I didn't know kris could be like that?"

"I could see it.." Kyungsoo says bluntly out his thought. Tao and baekhyun looked at him. "You could?"

"Ah..ah...from a distance. Ya know?"

"Mn." Tao nods.

"So you didn't argue? Not once?" Kyungsoo ask.

"Not raising your voice?" Baekhyun also adds.

"Nope, none of that. Just talked like two grown adults." Tao neatly stacks the clothes.

"No hitting?"

"Nope."

"No spitting?"

"Nope."

"No clawing?"

"Nope."

"No se-"

"Guys okaaaay. Enough with the questions. When I mean we didn't aruge, we didn't aruge."

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun laughed. 

"Geez." Tao huffs out to the laughing omegas. He changes the topics. "So kyungsoo, enjoying your time without kai being here."

"Yes." Kyungsoo was quick to answer.

"And you baekhyun?"

Baekhyun whines and puts down the laundry basket. "I miss him and I want him to hold me." Baekhyun hugs himself.

"Oh my gosh baek, it isnt the end of the world without chanyeol." Kyungsoo giggles.

"But it issssssss!"

Tao and kyungsoo just laugh at the whining omega. Tao jokes. "When he comes home in a couple of hours just already ask him to fuck you right away."

Kyungsoo blushes at taos words and laughs as baekhyun yells at tao. "Fine I will!!!"

Tao cracks up and puts a finger over his lips. "Shh ace is taking a nap and knowing you, you are so damn loud." He chuckles.

"Hush up." Kyungsoo points to baekhyun, teasing the whining omega. 

"When you have a kid, you'll understand baekhyun.

"My kid will be used to yelling and nonsense." Baekhyun points out. Kyungsoo giggles. "Thats what I've been telling baek for years. Tao, he just can't stay quiet."

Tao sighs playfully. "Ah shessh. The pup is not even born yet and I feel bad."

Baekhyun gasp. "Omo me?? A mom. Ah I can't wait. I want one now."

"Geez it's always a suprise in his mind." Kyungsoo mumbles out.

___________________________________________________

"AHN....HAA..Aghh!~" Tao rocked himself with such a brutal force on top of kris. Kris moaned out as he grips taos waist even tighter. "T-Tao...gnn!" Kris hisses as he curls his toes, shooting his release inside tao. Kris couldn't stop twitching as his orgasm was still going as tao kept going on him. Kris actually panted out a high moan. Kris was going to die of sex because of tao. Tao was surely milking him dry tonight. Kris was sure by the end of the night he was the one going to get pregnant instead of tao. Kris went limp inside but soon harden up as tao was feeling hotter inside. Not once did tao stop. Tao grabs kris's wrist and slams it down on the bed to keep kris in place as he bounced on him. He leans down to kiss kris sloppily. "Haa~Kris~"

"Baby, not once...did y....ohhhh god!....s-stop. Get off." Kris felt himself coming again as tao grinded at a new angle. Kris want a panting mess. Tao just smirks at his helpless big alpha, panting like a bitch. This is what kris could sometimes be surprised at, every once in a while when tao is in the mood, he is in the mood for damn sure, but little does he know why. Tao can go for hours just riding nonstop and for once he is in control. When kris tries to switch their position, tao literally fights to just to keep him down. When kris tries to move tao to sit up, but tao slaps his hands away hard and growls at him as he rides his alpha. Tao just smiles as he was the controller.

Tao moaned and rocked his hips faster. "My hole...feels..ngh..good? Doesn't it kris?" Kris just moaned loudly at the sweet friction. The bed they were laying on couldn't even keep up with such force. The bed kept being slammed into the wall. Tao knew everyone could hear, no matter how high up in the room they were in. This was secretly kris's punishment. Everyone in this damn mansion could hear how much of a bitch kris could be in bed by a 'scaredy cat' omega.

Tao arches his back and releases on kris's chest and face as he still bouces not losing rhythm. He sits in a new position and grabs onto the headboard and claws at it as he takes most of himself out of kris to the tip of his 'tip' and slams back down causing kris to be in pain such coming down. Kris once again comes again.

Tao quickly pops kris's dick out and turns himself around so he can do a reversed cowgirl. He held the dick still and impaled himself on the monster cock and whines a bit. He quickly picked his pace up and speads his cheeks open for kris to see his view of the cock sliding in and out of his boy pussy. Kris watches as he wanted to just fucking die at the sight. "Fuck! I'm coming!" Kris shudders as he watches himself shoot inside tao's ass. Tao still rides him as kris watches his own cum being slathered around up and down with tao's hole spilling out. Kris badly wanted to grab tao and just fuck him into the matteress until the bed just swallows them both. 

"I love you! I love you kris!!" Tao screams out as he felt his sweet spot being touched over and over again.

Kris knew it was going to be a long night.

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo sighs as he tries to get comfortable on the bed and puts a pillow over him to try to block out kris and tao's moaning. Everyone can hear it loud and clearly. Kyungsoo was shocked that most of the times he kept hearing a voice that wasn't tao's, so it must have been...was kris. Kris was the main one he can hear. He didn't even know kris could make those sounds. It was weird. Kyungsoo laughs and scoffs as he knew tao was giving kris quite a show.

Kyungsoo sighs as he looks at the ceiling. He looks at the clock. He groans. It was late and he was trying to sleep because of the strong scent tao and kris was giving off. Thanks to them now everyone in this house has an awkward boner. Kyungsoo turns to his side in thought. Kai didn't come back yet, he was supposed to be back a couple of hours ago. But he didn't show up. Kyungsoo wondered if something bad did happen, but knew nothing did because kris didn't say anything about any news. Maybe they are coming back tomorrow.

Why am I worrying about him. Well I mean...its normal to.worry...is it because...

His touch?

His scent?

His presence that makes you calm?

No it couldn't be. 

why do I have such a desire for him to be next to me?

Is this how my wolf works?

It's has to be the wolf asking for this.

I can't go against my wolf.

I can't...stop thinking about him...and me..in the shower from that day. The way he had such a look in his eyes...the way he grabbed me firmly and I was being held in his toned tanned arms. The way...his thing felt inside of me.

...Well I was enjoying....for myself. There is nothing wrong with getting in touch with my body. There is nothing wrong with learning how my body knows to which certain things it likes....

that I like.

no..my body. Kyungsoo think straight..

The way kai lifted me up and slammed in with such a...

Kyungsoo opens his eyes. "Oh my god." I am a crazy person thinking of things like this. Before I was married or even captured, I never even once thought of things personally or detailed things about this. 

Kyungsoo moves a but uncomfortably and noticed something in his own sweats. He lifts up his pants and sees his tiny member hard poking out of his underwear and his bottom was leaking wet. "Oh my god, did I...did I get like this because of kai?...No it's because of the scent going around in this house." Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. He lays fully on his back. "Maybe I should..." Kyungsoo didn't want to do it but...something inside him wanted to.

He closes his eyes and sneaks a hand down inside his pants and grips his penis and gives it a light squeeze to massage it. He didn't want to rub it dry so he moves his other hand down to his entance and moans at his sensitive hole and steals some of the leaking fluid and rubs it on his member. He slolwy pumps his shaft and shudders at the feeling. He slowly moves his free hand and trails it slowly to his nipples slighty pinching it until it was swollen. "Agn~"

"Look at you making such a sound."

Kyungsoo trembles as he hears the voice in his head. He quickly opens his eyes but it seems no one was there. He closes his eyes to focus on his own pleasure. He imagined himself floating in pleasure....with big warm tanned hands trailing all over his body. Kyungsoo was trying to grasp onto the mans hair but couldn't.

He opens his eyes again. "What am I doing? Am I thinking about him?...No...I'm not..." Kyungsoo needed to focus again. Kyungsoo stokes himself in slow pace trying to go faster but his gut was telling him...his body won't be satisfied with just this. He then moves his free hand again and shoves one of his fingers in. He expected to feel a stretch but he was so damn wet he slid right in real quick. He slid in another finger but...nothing. He slid in his 3rd finger..finally something was starting to tingling. He pumps himself faster and works his fingers in his entrance....but something wouldn't let him come. He felt great but...it was missing something. 

He pulls out his fingers and sits up on the bed. He knew he never wanted to use it..but in this heat of the moment he needed it

He quickly goes to his bag and pulls out a long sock that was hidden in the bottom and blushes as he pulls it out if the sock. It was the dildo tao has once given him. It was orange and quite big...kyungsoo hands look tiny around it. 

He takes a deep breath. There is nothing to be ashamed of. This is my first time using a toy on my body. This is so embarrassing..but I need something bigger inside of me and thats okay. I can do this. Gosh...I can feel myself leaking everywhere. 

He rushes back to the bed and gets comfortable. He blushes as he spreads his legs wide and angled the dildo at his entrance. He tried to push it in but it was too slippery to put it in. He holds it still and pushes it in and releases a gasp. It feels...good..

He only got past the tip and pushes it in even more slowly. "Mn." This was he exactly what he wanted. He soon starts to push the dildo in and out of him. Wow...no wonder tao like these...it feels really great. Maybe these aren't so bad after all. Will I use this during my heat when I do get mine next time. Ooo! That was a good spot. I like that spot. Do I sound dirty in my head? I'm....close to coming. I can't last long. This size is good but it's not...the size I want.... I want...someone's. 

His wrist was starting now to cramp up a bit as he been at this for a while. He holds his breath as he shoves it deeper inside of him and shutters out a shaky breath as he shoot his load on his stomach. "Haa....haa....oh gosh."

___________________________________________________

Tao sighs as he flops onto kris's chest. Kris was already on the verge of passing out. "I hate really hate you sometimes." Kris pants out. Tao just chuckles. Kris continues. "And here I thought I told you earlier I just wanted you to sleep in my arms but no....you had other plans, you evil omega."

Tao just grins. "Whoops."

Kris caresses taos shoulder. "I promise to do better. I'm going to mess up alot. But I know you'll keep me on track." 

Tao leans up and kisses kris. "Always messing up kris, Tsk that's your speciality."

They both chuckled.


	12. A New Friend

Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel sad for his best friend who sat there on the couch sighing quite sadly. Kyungsoo brought him a tray of tea and snacks. "Cheer up baek, he will be back soon."

Baekhyun quietly ignores him. Kyungsoo tries again. "He will come back. They are just busy. Kris told me." No kris never told him anything. He's just lying to say that to make baekhyun feel better. 

"I miss him, we haven't...been away this long from each other. We haven't really separated since we first mated. Sure a one day, but not a whole week. What if something happened?"

"Baek, they are doing their jobs and sometimes it just takes long sometimes because it might be important." Kyungsoo says. But he did think baekhyun was right, it has been a week. Where was kai and chanyeol? Was kai okay? When is he coming back?

"I don't know...I just feel really down." Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. "I can't sleep without him. I crave for him. I love him."

"I know you do baek."

"AGNNNNNN!!~~~~" A loud moan was coming from kris's work office. 

The sound startles both omegas sitting on the couch."Looks like kris hit tao's good spot, tao's ejoying himself." Kyungsoo jokes.

"They're still in there? They been in there all morning." Baekhyun feels an urge to laugh but didn't.

"I guess..tao wasn't kidding when he said he really liked sex. But hey..they're still in the process of making up...which goes on a bit too long." Kyungsoo points out. Baekhyun laughed softly and takes the tea kyungsoo offers him. "Just drink some and put some food in you at least. You haven't been eating."

"Neither have you." Baekhyun points out. 

"You just don't see me eating when I eat." He flicks baekhyuns forehead and smiles. Baekhyun was right, he hasn't been eating too. 

"You look a little drained today, so after this I will take you upstairs and tuck you in. You need a nap so badly. You need some sleep. That's what's this tea is for, makes you sleepy." 

Baekhyun drank the whole thing in one gulp. "I don't feel anything yet."

"Mn. So you will take a nap, I will keep ace fed and entertained today. Looks like tao is never coming out of that office today. They're stinking up the place and knowing them they get too into it for hours. So yeah, I will be taking care of ace. I will clean a bit too, looks a little dusty in here. Then I will start making dinner for everyone. Then I-"

"Oof I'm starting to feel something." Baekhyun couldn't help but feel so drowsy. Baekhyun rubs his eyes. Kyungsoo stands up and leans baekhyun onto him to guide him upstairs. "You know, for the tea to work so quickly, that must mean you're really tired."

"Ngh...yeah, yeah." Baekhyun stumbles a bit. 

"We're almost to the room." Kyungsoo opens the door and leads baekhyun to the bed. Baekhyun kept rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kyungsoo unties baekhyuns shoes and takes them off. Next he slowly takes off baekhyuns sweater and pulls the covers over him. Already a soft snore was heard. He chuckles and kisses baekhyun on the cheek. "You're one sleepy puppy." He goes and closes the big curtains to make it dark in the room and heads out.

He heads to the playroom and sees ace playing with his cars. "Vrrrrroooom!" Kyungsoo smiles. "Hey ace!"

"Uncle soooo! Plway with me!"

"Sure!" He sits on the floor and grabs some cars. 

"Uncle soo?"

"Yes?"

"Where's mwama?"

"He's..helping appa do some work."

"Work?"

"Papers. Papers your appa always has in his hand."

"Ohhhh yes. Appa always has papers in his hand. That's work."

"Yes."

"So he's helping appa?"

"Hm yes. He won't be done til later on today. So it will just be me and you today, okay? How does that sound?"

Ace gasps excitedly. "Me and you?"

"Oh yes."

"Yay! Can I sit on your lap?"

"Of course." He watches ace get up and run to his lap and sits down on his lap to get comfortable. "Look at this car. It's fast!"

"It is so pretty. Honestly I've never seen a car like that." He really hasn't seen a car like that.

"I got lots. Let me show you." Ace giggles. 

Kyungsoo swears to his life that spending time with ace was so much fun. He always spent time with ace which was fun but it was never just the two of them which made it even more fun. They played and played with his toys. They even drew and colored together. Ace was pretty good at drawing meanwhile kyungsoo struggled just to draw a fish. Ace couldn't stop laughing while kyungsoo pouted. They...even secretly played hide and seek around the mansion. Kyungsoo had a blast. Now they were downstairs in the huge living room with ace dusting off a table. Kyungsoo knew ace wasn't allowed to be downstairs freely without kris's permission but....kris and tao were going to be busy allll day...so he couldn't ask. So it will be kept a secret. Ace was having a blast dusting and wiping off certain things. He was happy to be uncle kyungsoo's little helper. Hey, it kept the kid busy. 

"And I'm only~ to be cleaning~ so dusty, dusty~~" kyungsoo couldn't help but sing out. Ace stopped dead in tracks and his eyes widen so big and gasped so loud which scared kyungsoo to stop singing and looked at ace. "What's wrong?" He stares at the shocked ace. Kyungsoo looks around if someone was around them that caused ace to be like this but no one was around. 

"You sing????" 

Kyungsoo heart dropped in relief and laughed. "I guess so.."

"It...I-It sounds so pretty. It's the prettiest voice I ever heard in this house, prettier than mwama." He speaks out. "Keep singing!" Ace jumps happily. 

"Okay." Kyungsoo just laughs. He kept singing as him and ace kept on cleaning the house. Once ace was tired of cleaning, kyungsoo sat them both down and had lunch until they were full. At first they were playing with their food but ate it hungrily. Kyungsoo even taught ace which was food healthy and hearty. 

Ace was starting to rub his eyes so kyungsoo took notice and picked up ace to head to ace's room. He now has an almost sleeping ace in his arms lightly bouncing him to sleep. Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel his heart swell up when ace wrapped his tiny hands around kyungsoo's neck. He always like that part, it made him feel needed so badly. He bounces and pats ace's bottom softly while pacing slowly back and forth. "Uncle soo..."

"Mm?"

"Sing..."

"Okay.." He kisses ace's forehead as ace leans his head more into kyungsoo's neck. 

Once the little alpha was out like a light. He slowly puts him on the bed and tucks him in. He moves a few strands off of his forehead and kisses it. "I had a great day with you." He whispers to the little sleeping alpha.

___________________________________________________

A few hours later, once ace woke up. Kyungsoo decided that it was might as well time to make dinner. He put on an apron on him and ace. Ace was his little chef helper. Ace had a big duty of handing him bowls that were already there. Handing him big spoons and vegetables and other ingredients he needed. Ace sat there cutely on the counter watching looking amazed on how kyungsoo was cutting up veggies.

Every once in a while they would hear tao moaning or screaming. Ace was looked up confused. Kyungsoo would jusy shrug his shoulders and laugh. 

"Why does mwama scream all day? Is appa hurting him?"

"Ah, uh, everytime mama is screaming it's because he's happy. Because...appa is doing a great job doing paperwork. He got all of the answers right. So mama is cheering him on."

"Oh! Okay!"

Kyungsoo wanted to die.

A head popped in the kitchen with a small blanket wrapped around him. He walks in yawning with his hair sticking out of places. "Something smells good." He goes and lifts himself up on the big counters next to ace and steals some veggies out of ace's hand to snack on. He ruffles ace's hair and laughs. 

"Uncle baekkie." Ace whines out. 

Kyungsoo laughs at the scene. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Surprisingly yeah. I feel much better to be honest. Thanks for everything."

"Ah no problem."

"So..uh..nosies...tao..office." Baekhyun hints.

Kyungsoo got the hint and nodded. "Mm yep."

"Could hear them coming down stairs." Baekhyun chews on more veggies and picks his feet up to his chest and wraps himself even more into his blanket.

"Wow, you really like vegetables." Kyungsoo was amazed on just how much ace can eat his veggies. Baekhyun was even amazed. Baekhyun rolls his eyes back as he tastes kyungsoo's food. "Ogghhh! I swear to god that you always had the best cooking. It's like freaking heaven. I can never get enough." He shoves more food into his mouth. Kyungsoo smiles. "Thanks."

Two tall figures enter the dining room. It was a freshly showered tao and kris in their robes. "Something smells so good. We're starving so badly."

"Oh help yourself!" Kyungsoo gets up to grab some more bowls. Baekhyun couldn't help but say something. "Doing allll that hardwork must have drained yall to be super hungry. You're in luck, kyungsoo made a shit load." He laughs. Ace gasps as he felt like he was in trouble. He wasn't allowed to be downstairs when he eats. He didn't want uncle kyungsoo to be yelled at by appa kris. "Th-......" He was scared to say something. Tao just smiles and picks up ace. "What is it?"

"Food...u-"

"Yes I know. Yummy food! Uncle kyungsoo made it huh. His cooking is good." He kisses ace's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you today, it looks like uncle kyungsoo was with you all day today. I should be thankful for that. I hope you guys had fun."

"Mm.." Ace had an unsure look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Tao was now concerned. He noticed that ace quickly looked at kris and then to his food and then to kyungsoo. Tao figured it out. "It's okay, you can be out here, appa won't get mad at you or uncle kyungsoo." Tao quickly looks to kris. "Right kris?" Kris clear his thoart and looks at ace. "Yeah."

Ace smiles at tao and hugs him. "Mwma I helped uncle soo."

Tao gasps. "You did?? Wow!"

"Mwama, your neck looks nasty." He points at very brusied visible hickies on tao's neck. Ace glanced at kris's neck too.

"Mosquitos got us." Tao smiles. 

"You always get bit." Ace shakes his head. "Be careful mwama."

Baekhyun kept trying to hold in his laughter but failed. "What a funny day."

___________________________________________________

*Next morning*

Tao was helping ace wipe off his food from mouth. Kris was drinking his coffee while going over paperwork and writing stuff down. Kyungsoo and baekhyun were goofing around on how baekhyun messed up on the toast. 

*Ding Dong*

Baekhyun gasp. "Is that them???"

"No." Kris still sips on his coffee and then proceeds to stand up. 

"We have visitors today?" Tao asks. Kris nodded. "Yeah. Someone you haven't seen in a while. Come see."

Tao picks up ace and follows kris. Kyungsoo and baekhyun just look at each other. "Should we follow them?" Baekhyun says. "Mm, I don't think so, maybe it's their business." Kyungsoo answers. 

Baekhyun being nosey like he always is. "Lets go join them." He pulls kyungsoos up and leads the way. 

Kyungsoo looks at who was now entering the house. It was a handsome alpha by scent following along with an omega. Kyungsoo was guessing the alphas mate. The omega was holding a little boy hand who seemed around 5 who looked very adorable. 

"Kris..." The man showed a blank face. 

"Shownu."

"You said you had a mission for me?"

"Yeah. Plus I have some things to go over with you. A very long discussion." Kris was already serious never breaking eye contact with shownu. "Who are these omegas in your house? New whores for you?" Shownu blanky said. 

Kris just scoffs. "They're kai and chanyeols's whores. Or should I say, mates."

"Huh. So I guess the rumors were true. They did get married afterall. People were mainly shocked about kai....kai was always an odd one. And people were betting for chanyeol mate to see if chanyeol would cut him up."

Baekhyun jaw dropped at this. Kyungsoo didn't know such rumors spread like fire about them among the hitmen. 

"Well now you've seen them."

"Names?"

"One with the owl eyes is kyungsoo, kai's mate and the one that just looks annoying is baekhyun, chanyeols mate."

"Mn. They smell young."

"They are."

"I see." Shownu looks at the omegas. He pointed behind him. "This is kihyun, my husband and mate and the little one is our son minhyuk. Now that introductions is over. I got work to do." He walks off with kris to the office. 

Tao awkwardly sighs. "Sorry guys, thats how most guys that work for kris are. People are fast with introductions." He informs kyungsoo and baekhyun. Tao smiles and turns to kihyun. He puts ace down and watches ace giggle and hugs minhyuk who hugged him back. Tao walked to kihyun and hugged him. "Oh gosh it's been a while."

"Like a year?" Kihyun smiles. 

"I think a little over." Tao chuckles. "I'm surprised ace still remembers minhyuk. Speaking of minhyuk, he's 4 now right?"

"Yes, his birthday was just last month."

"Wow, he's gotten so big. Ace will be 3 in 2 months. My, we have so much to catch up on and I mean alot. It's really good to see you. How long are you guys in for?"

Kihyun answers. "Just for a couple of hours and then we're off on the next mission shownu has. I hate travelling, so many missions and hotels. But what can you do thats the life of my husband, we he goes, we go." He chuckles. 

"Excuse me.." Kyungsoo shyly interrupts. "Sorry for cutting in but...you take your son on missions and he travels with you guys?"

"Yes. Most of the hitmen have families that travel with them. It's dangerous but...that's life."

"But...I thought kids.."

"Oh no, kid's too. Then kids grow and learn from their appas and maybe take join this business when they get older. I mean..at first I was against risking my childs life when minhyuk was first born but shownu promised me he will protect us from anybody that tired to hurt us. He kept his promise. He makes us safe and he loves us."

"He's a good mate...?" Kyungsoo was just asking. 

"Oh yes. Most of the time he is blank but he is such an old dad at heart, him and his stupid dad jokes." Kihyun chuckles. "He is just very...odd but nice. He is a hard working person who is serious when it comes to his job. We are happy and we are happy with our little family. He treated me with respect since day one. That's a good man." He smiles as if he was getting swooned in love all over again.

Tao just laughs. "Want some tea?"

"Oh yes please."

They all sat on couch drinking tea and eating snacks. They all talked with each of their own stories for kihyun to catch up. Kyungsoo and baekhyun seemed to have really liked kihyun, he really brought a positive energy in the room. Every once in a while, they would watch ace and minhyuk play and play together as they played tagged. Everyone was in love with the little boys playing, such a cute scene.

"So that's what's been happening?" Kihyun sips his tea. "Wow...just wow...I feel really bad."

"Oh no, don't be." Kyungsoo waves it off. 

*2 hours later*

"So...yeah...we're trying to have another pup. We want a girl this time so...as lame as it is, we're doing old myth tricks to try to get a girl." Kihyun sips his tea.

"Oh wow." Baekhyun was interested. "Hey come on tell me, you liking the deed of making a baby?" He grins. Kyungsoo lighty slaps his shoulder. "Baek, don't say stuff like that to a person you just met." 

"Oh no, it's fine. Matter of fact, it's been going...ooooh so well. Almost every night we make love." Kihyun giggles.

"Great!" Tao smiles.

"Yeah and tao over here has been fuc-" Baekhyun stops talking as he sees two figures entering the front door with bags in their hands. Baekhyun quickly stood up and ran to one of the taller. "Channie!!!!!!" He runs and jumps on chanyeol and pulls him in a deep passionate kiss. Chanyeol just grips his ass and slams them to a wall near a bodyguard. Kai just looked at them not really caring. "Aye, go take your business somewhere else." 

Chanyeol stops kissing baek. "I missed you so fucking much."

"Oh channie, I was so lost without you." He pulls chanyeol in for another kiss. Chanyeol just carries baekhyun upstairs never breaking their kiss. 

"Welp, looks like we won't be seeing them for the next two days." Tao jokes out.

"Hello kai." Kihyun bows his head.

Kai just stares and bows his head back. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll come down later."

Kyungsoo stands up quickly. Everyone looks at him weirdly. "Oh um...I'll prepare your clean clothes then. Are you hungry?" 

Kai just gave a simple yeah and heads upstairs tiredly. 

"He seems really tired." Kihyun points out.

"Yeah when he was here last week, all he did was sleep. I'm guessing he was trying to catch up on his sleep." Tao shrugs. 

"I'll be heading up." Kyungsoo walks away.

Kihyun smiles at tao. "That poor boy." 

Tao just laughs. "You can tell just by one look."

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo was gathering up kai's dirty clothes from his bag and putting them in a basket. He was putting all kai's products back on the dresser. Kai walks out of the shower naked which kyungsoo not once looked away. "Clothes." Kai demanded. Kyungsoo picks up the neatly folded clean clothes and gave it to kai. Kai puts on his underwear and some black pants. He turns around to reveal his back to kyungsoo. "Put some ointment on my back." He sits on the bed. Kyungsoo gasps. "What happened?"

"Those guys had fucking flamethrower. It burned me a little." He scoffs. He then mumbles to his self. "Who the fuck brings a flamethrower."

"Oh..."

"Before you put the cream on, I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Lick the wound so that way it can heal a bit faster."

"Really?" Kyungsoo never thought he would ever do this to kai. Mated couples could only do this, and when they would lick a certain wound, it would actually work. Kyungsoo couldn't evwn imagine licking kai's wounds. "O..Okay, I'll try my best. Just tell me when to stop." Kyungsoo adjusted his position and had to touch kai's biceps just to keep him steady. Kai made no move to push him off. Kyungsoo looks at the tanned slightly wet skin. His back figure...is...really attractive.

Kyungsoo licks the burned wound as soft as he could and even works in sections. He could taste the scent of kai. He tongue was starting to feel funny so he backed away for a second. He gasps. "Oh..it worked. Wow." He softly whispers. 

"So it did huh?" Kai nods. 

"The wound look less burned and alot better." Kyungsoo was just amazed. He picks up the bottle of ointment and gently applies some onto kai's back. He rub it in massaging way to where he felt kai tense down and actually allowed it. Once the ointment was done, he quickly wipes his hand on a little towel and quickly went back to massaging kai.

Kai looks at him. "What are you doing?" He was wondering why kyungsoo was touching him even though the ointment was done already. 

"I hope you don't mind but when I was massaging you, you're muscles and neck look so stiff so I thought....I could get those knots out for you...sorry I'll stop." He drops his hands and looks down. Kai didn't even bother turning around. "Just do it. But when I tell you to stop, you stop, got it?" Kai said firmly.

Kyungsoo nodded and proceed to continue. He couldn't help but smile a bit when kai would let out a sound when kyungsoo rubbed a stiff spot. Finally he goes to kai's neck and could feel the heat coming kai's neck. He rubs it and uses a bit of strength. Finally a hand lands on his. Kyungsoo flinched a bit and stopped rubbing his neck. Kai didn't move his hand off of his. Kyungsoo bites his lips not knowing whats going to happen next. Kai turns around and sniffs kyungsoo, kyungsoo just stays still. Kai was tempting to smirk but never did. Kai instantly went to kyungsoo's neck and lays a soft kiss. Kyungsoo couldn't help but shudder at this soft touch. Kai then moves them both to lay down never breaking contact with his neck. Kyungsoo tilts his neck even more so kai can get better access. "You're allowing this. I wouldn't be surprised, you're giving off a needy scent to desire me. I'm just doing what your wolf wants." Kai mumbles out while kissing his neck. 

Usually kyungsoo would be embarrassed and stuggle to fight him off but he just kept quiet because kai was right. He couldn't deny it. Kai nudged kyungsoo's legs to spread wider so he could lay between them fitting in between them quite well. Kyungsoo moans as kai was slowly taking off their clothes to end up on the ground. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around kai tightly and waits for something to enter him. Kyungsoo could feel himself leaking as he really wanted this missing puzzle he has been craving all week. He whines in pleasure as he felt kai slowly entering him. He could tell kai was going slow because he could smell that the alpha was dead tired but was tending to his omegas needs. Kyungsoo whimpers when kai keeps thrusting into him slowly. "Ngh.. " kyungsoo felt like he couldn't breathe, but not because of kai's body weight squishing him but because of the sensitive pleasures he was feeling. He heard the sounds of heavy breathing coming from kai right next to his ears. Each time he would tighten against kai, he could hear kai releasing a low groan. Kyungsoo wanted kai to go deeper so he lifted his legs up and wrapped his feet right on top of kai's bare ass. He would push his feet down onto kai's butt so kai can go deeper which worked for them. Kyungsoo's closes his eyes as he trembles a release between the two of them. "Ah~....haaa...~" feeling kai's knot.

Kyungsoo whimpers as kai still kept thrusting slowly into him and moans softly when he feels something warm spilling inside his walls. Kai releases a soft gasp as he shudders he comes inside his omega. Kyungsoo decided to wrap his arms around kai even tighter making the brave move. He holds his breath and quickly kisses kai's cheek which made kai jolt away in catching him off guard. But kai couldn't really go anywhere because kyungsoo had a tight grip around his neck. Kyungsoo nervously meets eyes contact with him. "I'm sorry for doing that...."

Kai just stares at him. 

Kyungsoo continues. "W-Welcome back..."


	13. Got To...

*short chapter*

For the next two days kai and kyungsoo haven't really even seen each other since that day he got back. After they had sex kai crashed out and has been asleep since then. He assumes kai must have been really tired. Kyungsoo felt fine but weird about that day. He didn't even want to think of him and kai right now. Frankly he was embarrassed because he had kissed the man who has hurt him many times on the cheek. 

During the two days he has been having a blast with his friends and his newly made friend kihyun. He and kihyun actually hit off so well. They actually had the same interests and matched pretty well with their kindness. They were stuck together like glue just talking to each other for hours. Just this morning he was sad to see kihyun go. Kihyun had promise the next time they will see each other, that he would be pregnant for sure and with a daughter. Kyungsoo just laughed at Kihyun dedication on getting pregnant so badly.

Turns out it was somebody's turn to leave also. Kyungsoo was preparing lunch and a very full of hickies and bad limping baekhyun came into the kitchen wearing nothing but chanyeols huge shirt. "Oh...baek..my gosh." Kyungsoo looks away laughing and blushing at the same time. It was weird to see his best friend of so many years looking like that.

"Heh...sorry..." Baekhyun laughs but then raises and eyebrow. "Oh my...with you looking like that...seems like you wanna peek at this piece of art!" He shouted playfully. Kyungsoo just laughs and waves him off. Baekhyun does a daring moves. "Heres the show!" He lifts up his big shirt and flashes himself nude and sees kyungsoo eyes widening up and turns away. "Baek! Put your shirt down please!!" He innocently covers his own eyes. 

Baekhyun laughs. "Oh okay. Live a little!"

"Trust me I already do because of you." Kyungsoo fans his self to calm down from laughing.

"Hey uh..you making lunch."

"Mm..it's just about done."

"Good I'll take some upstairs for me and chanyeol."

"Go ahead, I made tons. I even made some food for the bodyguards. They looked hungry by just standing in their places all day." Kyungsoo was wrapping some leftover ingredients. 

"I swear kyungsoo you think and worry about everyone. You're...too kind." Baekhyun smiles. "It's a really nice thing to do."

"Ah, it's really nothing." 

"Hey soo..."

"Mm?"

"Today...in a couple of hours...I'm leaving."

"You are?."

"Yeah." He smiles sadly. " Chanyeol said we will be going and go to his house...where I would live. I've never seen the house before. We mated and then we stayed here for months and now we're going. I'm kinda excited to see the house I'm going to live in. Because...that's where I'll be for who knows how long."

Kyungsoo felt sad his best friend was leaving but that was his life..baekhyuns happy life. Kyungsoo smiles. "His house...is quite dusty and untouched. Its a nice big house but looks empty, only a couch in the living room and thats pretty much it for furniture. With you there, you would brighten up the house. You'll having fun decorating it into an actual home."

"You've seen it??" Baekhyun wanted to know.

"Mmm. Yeah kai and I stayed there for a night. It was the first time I met him. Then he sniffed me when I was asleep and so on.." Kyungsoo laughs.

"I'll be fucking Martha Stewart in that house." Baekhyun grins but frowns. "Soo...I'm worried about you. I don't want to leave you."

"No I'll be...fine baek. I'll keep my head up. Don't worry about me."

"I don't want to leave you and when will be the next time I will see you????!! You know what I'll tell chanyeol that we should stay here even longer and we will -"

Kyungsoo let out a frustrated sigh. "No baek. You have to go. I'm not one to get into your problems and worries. You are newly married."

"So are you!"

"But mines different....compared to yours. Our marriage life and mates are totally different.You should go ahead and leave and live your life with chanyeol and make happy memories, not filled with worries about me. Go and make memories and let him take care of you. Make new memories, I promise we will see each other soon. Go and make babies and just...do what you always do, make people laugh. I don't want to hold you back. I love you baek and I want the best things for you. You have to go forward. I want you to be happy and take it for granted. Live the life that I will never live." Kyungsoo let that last sentence slip out. He covers his mouth.

"Soo..." Baekhyun felt so bad at those last words. "Now I really don't want to leave."

"Come on baek, everything will be okay." Kyungsoo pulls him in for a hug.

Unknown to them another pair of ears were listening.

___________________________________________________

"You promise to follow the recipes?" Kyungsoo hugs baekhyun one last time. "Yes I will l promise, without your recipes and guidance, my poor husband will starve to death." Baekhyun laughs and now turns to hug tao and ace. "I'm gonna miss you guys. Next time we meet, we need some wines for stories to catch up." 

Kris nods to chanyeol and chanyeol nods back. Kai tiredly yawned and nods to chanyeol. They had to literally drag kai out of bed just to say goodbye. 

They watched as baekhyun and chanyeol car drove away. Kyungsoo felt happy and sad at the same time.

"Well now that they're gone. I'm going back to sleep." Kai shakes his head and heads back upstairs. 

"No." Kris stops him. "We need to talk. Go to my office."

Kai rolls his eyes and walks down the stairs. He had followed kris into his office. 

"Kris seems frustrated with him." Kyungsoo points out.

"Well yeah. Lately kai's attitude has changed which is affecting the way he's doing his job. Think about it. When you first met him and me who has known him for years, he was a bit cocky and talked a lot more. But now he doesn't say much and is always in a 'whatever' mode. He's changed and kris doesn't like it, espically if it involves work. We have no clue why he changed. Do you know?" Tao asks.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I have no idea. But you're right he has changed. The kai I have first met was more talkative and more dirty mouthed but now He just says a few words and can be a bit scary. I don't know which is worse. I don't like either of them."

Tao just smirks. 

"Mwama, I want to play with minhyuk." Ace spoke interrupting.

"Oh...baby you know he left this morning, who know when he will be back but when he does, you guys will have even more fun. I promise."

"Kay!" Ace smiles.

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo lays on the bed trying to get comfortable and fluffs the pillows. "Oh that's perfect." He sighs in comfort and closes his eyes. Just when he could feel himself falling deeper asleep, the sound of the door opened. Kyungsoo opens his eyes meeting kai's who was already staring at his. He looked down to kai's hands which had a thick vanilla file filled with a stack of papers. Kyungsoo had assumed that kai had alot of work to do. 

"Get up." Kai says in a cold voice. "We're leaving in an hour."

"W-We are?"

"Pack our stuff."

Kyungsoo just stayed there looking at him. Kai let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed kyungsoo's arm which caused him to whimper. Kai pulled him up and gave him a push towards the closet to where their suitcases were. "Leave the products here. We need to travel lightly now. Just take clothes." Kai set down the file and began packing his guns. Kyungsoo just nods and did what he was told. 

Once he was done, he just stood there not really knowing what to do. He opened his mouth but closed it afraid it would piss off kai even more that he even talked.

"Go with tao for now. Stay with him until I'm done. Go." He commands. 

"O-Ok."

"And when I call you so we can leave, you better not stall."

"Yes." Kyungsoo heads towards the door. Kyungsoo heads to where tao might be. He enters the playroom but tao and ace wasn't there. "Huh?" He was now confused. "Where are they?" They're always here

Kyungsoo now starts to walk around to where he he wasn't really familiar with. "Tao?" He kept whispering. He already went to almost every room that there was. He stood still and focused on his listening and maybe go with that. He ended up in a long hallway to where he has never seen. He heard a giggle. He opens the door which was somewhat heavy and his eyes popped open in amazement.

"An indoor swimming pool?????" He was shocked. It was huge with space and had a big pool and chairs and tables around it. There he sees kris on a table doing work and sees tao in the pool with ace. It looks like tao was teaching ace how to swim. "Good now kick you le-...oh kyungsoo!! Hi!! Come here!"

"You had a pool?" He was dumbfounded. Tao nods his head. "Yeah it was off limits forever but kris gave us a surprise and filled the pool with water. It was never used. It's so big!"

"Y-You have an underground pool inside. That's pretty cool." Kyungsoo smiles.

"Why don't you join us!" Tao was helping ace swim while holding him. Kyungsoo shook his head no. "Mm I can't, I have to leave soon. It's time for us to go. But...I will soak my feet in." Kyungsoo chuckles and rolls up his pants to his knees and sits down on the edge and put his feet in. "Wow that feels so refreshing."

"Aw you're leaving already. This house is gonna be empty without you guys for some time. I'll miss that." Tao pouts cutely. "You better be safe on the trip."

"Mm yes." Kyungsoo really loved the feeling on his feet, it was so relaxing. 

"Uncle soooo! Look at me!" Ace was padding around with tao slighty still holding onto him.

"Wow! You're learning to swim? You're so good at this." 

"Mwama is teaching me!" 

"I always wanted him to swim and we got our wish. You know for his first time ever being in a pool and swimming he sure learned and got used to it pretty fast. I'm quite surprised."

"So kris allowed this?" Kyungsoo whispers

"Yeah surprisingly." Tao whispers.

"I'm...shocked." Kyungsoo looks around. "Well that's good. Glad to see improvement."

"Me too."

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo stretches his arms as he gets out of the car. He looks around to see a small shack. "No hotel?"

"Why? Got used to the good life? Sorry princess." Kai grins which was scaring kyungsoo. Kyungsoo glances at him. "N-No Sorry I didn't mean it like that. It was just, I mean we always go to hotels when you're doing your 'job'. It's nice to have chnage sometimes. I was getting tired of hotels. This shack is nice." Kyungsoo finishes and gets his bag out of the trunk.

"We're staying here for a week." Kai turns around and grabs kyungsoo's arm and jolted him. "If you try to run away....I'll hurt you. Understand?" Kai smirks. Kyungsoo trembles as he nods his head. Kai was being...in a different mood today. It was if he was the kai he had first met. This scared kyungsoo alot. Kyungsoo sighs as he knew trouble was awaiting this weekend

.

.

Kyungsoo gripped the bedsheets as shudders an orgasm. He grabs on to the sheets even tighter to keep himself still as kai moved with such force. Kyungsoo was starting burn in his hole, he wasn't as wet as he thought he was. Kyungsoo glanced at a clock on the wooden wall. It's been 5 hours...almost. Kyungsoo shrieked as kai flipped him over to be his hands and knees and continued thrusting. "Ahn..." Kyungsoo let out a sound. Kai laughs deeply. "Does the little omega like this? Huh?"

Kyungsoo just put his head down and continues moaning with each thrust kai slams in. Kai smacks his ass. "Hey answer me...do..you..like...it...omega.." Kai grunts as he could feel such hotness inside the omegas walls. Kyungsoo embarrassingly nodded at this. He heard kai laughing. Kai jerks and releases inside him with his knot. Kai flopped onto kyungsoo trying to catch his breath. Kai glances at the clock. "Shit, I'm late." He mumbles out. Kyungsoo raised his brow. "T-To another 'job'?" He asked. Kai smirks. "What do you think?"

Kyungsoo just stayed quiet as they both waited for kai's knot to come down. "Get up we're going to take a shower and then we're heading out to my mission." Kai pulls out and watches kyungsoos widen hole spill out his cum. 

"Me? I'm going? But why?"

"For bait."

Kyungsoo wanted to plead and beg him not to take and use him as bait. But he knew it was worthless to even try. If he did ask and try, kai would hit him, he wasn't up for that. There was just no way out. Kyungsoo sighs sadly and nods. "Ok.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo whines in disgust as this unknown beta kept kissing his neck and kept gripping his wrists so tightly to where kyungsoo couldn't move. "Aww what's the matter~ you came onto me and wanted me but now that I have you, you're backing? Oh..nooo." The beta smiles. "You're not leaving my sight. You've asked for this. I'm just giving you of what you want." He continues kissing kyungsoo's neck and tries to kiss him on the mouth but kyungsoo kept holding in his lips and tries to avoid and dodge that person lips. Kyungsoo was now struggling to get out of his grip. "Oh...you like to struggle while getting it on. I'm down." The man smiles. "Come on baby, let me try to kiss you." He leans in again and once again kyungsoo dodges him and yells out. "No!!"

"Ey, what the fuck? You begged for me and now you're rejecting me? You're so fucking frustrating. I'm taking what I'm getting you stupid whore!" The man reached back and punched kyungsoo which caused him to yell out in pain. The man grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall harshly to where kyungsoo hit the back of his head. The man forcefully kept tugging at his shirt to take it off. Kyungsoo fought to keep it oj but he got punched again. Kyungsoo let out a loud sob. The man then aimed for kyungsoo's pants. "N-No! Please d-don't! Please no! No! No! No! No!" He was now panicking. He didn't want this man to even touch him and now he is going to be raped by this man. All that was left was kyungsoo's underwear. "My...you have a very nice sexy figure. Is that what you were hiding underneath those clothes?" He grabbed kyungsoo with all his strength so he wouldn't escape. He went past his underwear and stuck a finger inside kyungsoo while kyungsoo was kicking and screaming. "No!!!!!!" 

The man didn't listen. He went at a rough pace with his finger. The pain was so much for kyungsoo, he kept trying to reject his finger and clenched up so hard to where the man had a hard time fingering him. To make it worse it burned as it was dry. Kyungsoo felt like he could bleed any moment. He stares at the man in horror as the man gave him an evil smile. 

"Get off!" A deep voice was heard from behind. Thats where things happen so quick. One moment kyungsoo is staring at the man and then sees the man's face widen with pain as he heard heard a loud crack on top of his head. Kai had hit the man with a bat. A blow to the head. The mans skull cracking was now ringing through his ears as he didn't want to hear it. The man's body dropped to the floor and laid dead with his eyes open. Kyungsoo screams as he sees the scene in front of him. He couldn't stop crying out loud.

"Come here." Kai demanded. Kyungsoo was too scared to move as he kept looking at the lifeless body on the ground. "Come here!" Kai grabbed kyungsoo. Kyungsoo got scared. Really scared. "No! Don't touch me!"

"That man....he touched you. Didn't he? You're naked."

Kyungsoo cries even harder. "I was scared...He kept h-hiting me....he stuck a finger in......it hurts so much.....he...." Kyungsoo cries but soon starts to hit kai. "I hate you! I don't want to do this anymore!!" He hit kai as hard as he could which resulted him to hurt his hands.and wrists from the hard force. 

"Stop it." Kai warned him. Kyungsoo stopped hitting him as he slides down to the floor to where his clothes were laying. "I can't do this anymore...." He whispers.


	14. Not anymore

"Oye." Kai called out to him and reached down to pick him up but the omega slapped his arms away. The omega actually gave him a low growl. Kai bit his own tongue and let out a deep breath. "There is food right next to you."

Kyungsoo just lays there on the bed ignoring him. He was faced away from him, his only view was the wall.

"God damn it kyungsoo, you haven't been eating in 3 days, not once have you had water or any food. Just fucking eat already." 

A quiet answer came from the omega. "Maybe I'll starve to death. Seems the only way out." Kyungsoo just lays there and could only hear kai's breathing. Finally he hears footsteps walking away. Kyungsoo just lets out a sob and covers his face. He couldn't believe he would end up this way. Damaged 

Kyungsoo was just tired. Tired of everything. He thought to himself, that part to where he was almost raped, made him scared and helpless. Made him depressed and crying for a way out. It was a scene that constantly replayed in his head, he didn't want that. He was afraid to even sleep, because he would dream about it. If this damaged him so bad which only meant so little to the world, then that means worse things will happen to kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was not going to be prepared for the future. It was also like in the beginning of when he had first gotten with kai, this was the same same way. 

At first kai made him feel like this...but now it was the beta man that made him feel like this. He just couldn't escape from either.

Kyungsoo sobs and shivers as he could still feel the beta man's hands roaming all over his body and his disgusting mouth just trying to kiss kyungsoo's neck. "Why....?" He crys harder into his pillow

___________________________________________________

"Hey wake up." A growl was heard. 

Kyungsoo slowly opens his eyes. "What do you want.." His voice sounded tired. "Get up and go take a shower. You haven't bathed in a week. You're stinking up the god damn place." 

It was true. A week has passed and all kyungsoo has been was just laying and staying in the room. Just living like a zombie.

"Get up and go take a shower." Kai says impatiently. 

"No..." Kyungsoo weakly answers. 

"We're going on another mission and I need you to-"

A feeling. Something is struck inside kyungsoo body. His eyes widen and quickly sits up and faces kai. "No!!! NO I DON'T WANT TO GO! I'm not going!" He slams his fist on the bed. "Just go by yourself like you have been doing all week and just leave me alone!!"

Kai bites his tongue and growls. He could sense that the omega was angry. He bent down to pick kyungsoo up. Kyungsoo quickly was putting up a fight and struggling to stop kai from picking him up. Kai ignores his hits and kicks the bathroom door open and goes over to the tub and drops a fully clothed kyungsoo into an already filled cold filled bathtub. Kyungsoo cries out once he hits the cold water. 

"Tsk, I already knew you would put up a fight. A cold bath would wake you up."

Kyungsoo chokes and spits out the water that splashed in his mouth and rubs water off of his face. He gasped out as he couldn't believe kai was crazy enough to do this. Kyungsoo was now shivering as he was soaked with cold water in his clothes. "What is wrong with you?!!!!!" Kyungsoo shrieks out that almost strained his voice. 

Kai scoffs. "What's wrong with me? What's...wrong with me? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! I don't know anything! It's very confusing!" Kai shouts

"You're crazy and heartless! I don't want to be touched by you in the slightest way. Not a single finger. Just leave me alone! I've had it with you and EVERYONE! AND THIS WORLD THAT BRINGS ME CRUEL FATE TO BE WITH A TERRIBLE MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

"A monster no. I'm far from that. You're lucky I'm nice to you." Kai looks him straight in the eyes. 

"Nice? Nice? Ni- ....no! You're not nice at all! I'm so...tired. I don't know if I can continue living like this. I'm not cut out for this! You TOOK ME AWAY from my nice life. Even though I may have some friends now that can comfort me and it can make me forget about whats really going on. But there is still a huge hole in my heart that just can't forget it! You took me away from my family, my parents who loved me so much. You made me feel so humiliated when that first time you raped me and took me home looking...terrible and my parents had to see. But it was the price I had to pay right just to say goodbye to them? I hate you because of you, I can't see them anymore ever in my life for as long as I live. You took me away from my job that I enjoyed working for and made me feel at peace and I had freedom. I miss freedom, do you have any idea what that feels like? You took me away from my friends that I will never see again. You took me away from people who cared about me in that village. You took me away from that small quiet life just because you are a greedy bastard! You took away my hopes of dreams. Because of you I can never have a nice memory of mating, I was raped. It was supposed to be with made with love. It was supposed to be with someone who was nice and had a good heart. Could have been anyone with a good heart and I would have accepted that just fine. Because of you I can never experience full on love. Because of you I don't even know if I want a family by you because I'm afraid you will hurt pups . Because of you I can never live the most simplest life that Ive had planned out. Everyone has normal lives, why is mine so different? What did I do to anger the gods to do this to me? Because of you I can never enjoy life anymore without having to be in fear every single minute. My life is over." Kyungsoo crys out. "Well excuse me for being like this for a man that had almost raped me and I can't even get depressed about it? You don't even care? And already want to go to the next mission? Wow...no wonder I'm such a mess." Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Where were you kai? Huh? Thats what bothers me the most. Where were you when I was getting attacked. Usually you're always there but you weren't. Did you let him do this to me on purpose?"

Kai puffs out air from his mouth. He was so angry steam could be seen from the top of his head. "Sure..I may be a terrible person in your eyes. That's fine! But don't you ever talk back to me like this next time! Why the fuck would I let him do this to you? You think I did that on purpose? It just happened real quick, how the fuck was I supposed to know he would go this far."

"Where were you kai?. Where were you?" Kyungsoo says madly. "Where were you?!"

"I was out killing everyone! The plan was ruined, he knew he was going to be hunted. He knew his wife would hire a hitman so he hired a couple of guys to protect himself. I'm guessing his wife hired hitmen before but failed to kill him. He knew about me but didn't know about you. I didn't even know he had guys until I was ready to make my big move on killing him. I had to fight off all these guys and I mean every single one of them. No one is supposed to see me or be alive to see me do my job, I can't get caught. They catch me, me and you are dead. Because I had to fight of all these guys, it fucked up the time schedule. By the time I was done and went to find you guys. It....was too late. I didn't know he would do this to you." 

Kyungsoo just stays there in the tub shivering. "Get out, leave me alone."

"No."

"Why are you making me go on a mission with you? Not when I'm like this, how dare you. Why would you even think that to bring me along with you?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get you out of this...thing going on with you. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Kai turns and walks out slamming the door.

.

.

Kyungsoo and kai haven't spoken a word to each other for a few days now. Things have not been so great. Kai slams the door to the room. "Get up. We're leaving. We have to get out of here. We have to move to the next location to stay at." Kai starts packing his guns. Kyungsoo made no move. Kai growls and grabs kyungsoo by the hair and roughly forces kyungsoo to stand up and to get packing. Kyungsoo yells out in pain and starts hitting kais hands to let go of him. "I'M NOT FUCKING PLAYING!" Kai yells out with all his might which caused kyungsoo to shiver in fear. His loud voice had hurt his ears. Kyungsoo wipes his tears off and crys softly while he packs slowly. Kai was inpatient by the speed of kyungsoo so he walks right up to kyungsoo and pushes him away and slaps his face so hard...so hard kyungsoo felt like he had felt all the pain in the world on his face. "AHH!!!" Kyungsoo crys out real ugly. Kai gives him a glare and stuffs everything to the bag. "Go to the car." Kai pinches his nose as he couldn't deal with kyungsoo. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT GOD DAMN IT! Kai starts looking around for objects to throw at kyungsoo but kyungsoo was quick to move and head out the door. He heard the sound glass shatter right next to him as he was exiting the room. Kyungsoo runs out of the house and yells to kai. "I HATE YOU!"

Kyungsoo sobs to the car and falls onto the ground. He screams out loudly with all his might hoping to take out the frustrations. He pounds on the dirt and hits it as he was going crazy. "I can't...."

___________________________________________________

"Thank you...for letting ace out for a bit today. Maybe next time you should say a word to him." Tao cuddles more into kris. Kris sighs. "Don't force me too much, I'm...slow as it is with that...chi-"

"Ace, his name is ace, not child or kid or 'thing' or 'it'." Tao points out. 

"Whatever."

"Kris!"

"Okay I'm...sorry."

"Ok."

"Just go to sleep now panda."

Tao sighs as he watches kris go through some paperwork. He watches kris read as he falls in and out of sleep. 

Tao groans as he wakes up to a dark room. He sits up and looks around for kris. He gets up out of the bed and realize that his feet were very heavy, he had to try hard to move them. Once he got control of his legs he checked all over for kris. He walked in the mansion in random places each time he passed a room. One minute he's in the kitchen and passes out of it only to end up in the playroom upstairs then his old room. He felt lost as he couldn't stop moving his feet. "Kris...?" He makes his way to the work office and steps inside of it. He looked at kris's desk as it looked the same as always. But something told him to open the bottom drawer that seemed hidden. It was the only drawer no one had access to besides kris. This drawer had a lock and code on it. Tao has always wondered what kris had in there. He tries to grip the handle and break it but couldn't, he felt so weak no matter how many times he tried to even grip it. He gives up and lets out a frustrated sigh. 

A loud baby cry was heard upstairs. "What the hell..." Tao knew it wasn't ace's cry. It actually sounded like a baby cry. Tao heart dropped. He blinked as he was entered an empty room....the room he had planned for his baby he miscarried, right when kyungsoo came around. Tao felt like he couldn't breathe as he cried as it was so strained. He flinched as he heard the sound of a rattle. He turns around with a shaky breath and few feet away from him, there was a green light pointed directly under a white crib. Tao slowly moves his feet to the crib. He tries so hard to focus on every detail. It was a baby in the crib. It felt.like hours he has been staring at this baby. It was creeping him out as this baby's face was so blurry and distorting everywhere. Next thing he knew he was getting sucked into the crib and chains were pulling him in. "Ahh!" As he was being pulled in the crib, he had so little to see. Above him he sees kyungsoo's face appear in panic and sees kyungsoo yelling for him but no sound came out. No matter how cruel the emotions kyungsoo was yelling out...the sound just could not be heard. Kyungsoo bends down to the crib and extended his arm out to try and grab tao. Tao panics as he tries to escape to reach for kyungsoo's hand but it was too late. It goes dark in his eyes. He wakes up again but only to hear ace crying. He jolts right up as he figures he was back into their bedroom, back to where he started. Again kris was nowhere to be found. Tao jumps out of the bed and heads towards the sound of where ace was crying. With each running step he took, ace's crying voice was so loud that it hurt tao's ears so badly. Tao covers his ears and makes it to ace's room. He tries to open the door but it was so heavy. In a panic mode tao bangs and bangs on the door until his skin was coming off. Blood was smeared all over the door. Tao screams his head off as he looks at his hands. Ace's crying voice is what snapped him out of it. Tao leans back and kicks the door open he looks down and his hands were now fine. He looks up and freezes as he watches kris besides ace's bed. "Ah I see you made it. I've been waiting for you. Why....why can't it be me? Why can't I be first? Why is it always him? If he were to go away....then maybe you will finally look at me first. If he went away....then our problems will be solved, our life...will be better...perfect. Tao...I love you so much....tao...I'm doing this for us. He has to go. He's almost done with." Kris laughs crazily like a fucking madman. Kris looks down. "Just close your eyes." He whispers to ace. Tao looks down to ace and sees kris's big hands wrapped around ace's neck. Ace was scratching at kris's hands to get him to stop. Tao screams and runs. "GET OFF OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tao jolts up in bed covered in sweat. He quickly leans to the side of the bed and grabs the little trashcan besides the bed and throws up in it. He pants hard but soon jumps out of bed once he looked over to the bed. Kris was no where to be found. He heard a faint whimper in the house with his ears. His eyes widen as he felt his stomach drop. He runs.

Tears fill his eyes up and he runs to ace's room. He could smell kris's scent. Kris never goes to ace's room. "NO!!" he swung the door open as hard as he could. There stood kris besides ace's bed with a hand.....on ace's forehead with ace whimpering. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCCCCH HIM!!!!!!" tao runs up to kris and pushes kris and punches him square in the face. Ace could be heard crying. "What the fuck tao?" Kris holds the spot where tao punched him at. 

"No! Don't touch him! You don't EVER.TOUCH.MY.SON!"

Ace was now shivering in tao's arms. "Mama you're scaring me......"

"Tao what the hell is going on? What is going on with you?" Kris raises his voice and tries to reach to ace but tao grabs ace tighter and holds up his hand to defend himself. Tao starts ranting. "Don't touch him. Don't touch him! What were you doing to him!!?"

"TAO! Calm down! Why are you like this?" Kris takes a step foreword. "Get away from us!" Tao warns him.. 

"Tao you are covered in sweat, what happened? Why are you freaking out so much? Are you mad that I was checking on him?"

"Checking? No.mm..mmm.." Tao was now going crazy. 

"Tao....you look unstable....give me ace."

"No!"

"Mwama stop.." Ace crys. Tao looks down to ace and then to kris. He stands there for a few minutes. Kris made no move and waited for tao to say something. "A dream....you were hurting...him....me....rooms...cries...blood..hands..."

"Tao...you are not making any sense....did you have a nightmare? Tao whatever happened in that dream...whatever it is...-"

"Shut up! I saw your hands on him. Why were they on him!!!?"

Kris slowly speaks to tao. "Put him down, he's crying, you're scaring him. Tao.put.him.down..now."

Tao trembles and looks at ace who looks like he didnt want to be held by his mama right now. "Why??" Tao whispers. 

Kris raises his hand up to know he won't do any harm. "I heard ace crying and you looked like in a deep sleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Okay? I came in here and found out that he shifted but couldn't shift back for a long while. I made and had to make him trigger his shift back. Boys go through this in my family so it's normal for us but not for others. Since ace is younger, he just had trouble shifting back. But since he shifted back, it spiked a fever so high. So I've been watching his fever go down. He still has a fever but not so high anymore. He is and will be sore for a week or so. It takes a huge toll on his body. I placed my hand on his forehead to check his fever and then you come in like a maniac."

"I have every right to be." Tao spits out.

"Tao...what did you think I was doing? What.."

"In my dream you were choking him....so I thought...you were just now..."

"Tao. Lets talk this out."

"Kris...I think I'm pregnant."


	15. Possible

"Here some tea." Kris hands it to tao and goes and sits down across from him. Tao sips the tea. Kris lets out a frustrated groan and rubs his face. "Tao..." 

Tao looks away from him trying to meet kris's eyes. "Tao look at me." Tao looks up to kris. "I don't get you. You tell me to be nicer to ace and then when I do one little thing, you freak the fuck out. I don't know on how to get your trust when you don't give me a chance too. You're always bitching about trust but yet you don't even give me trust and even more rules about trust, I'm trying to follow them just for you."

"...." 

"So you had a nightmare that I was hurting ace and some hint of a baby that you might be pregnant? Okay I see why you flipped out when you woke up, I get it. Honestly right now ace is more scared of you than me. You really spooked him."

"I....don't trust you 100% but....I don't know that dream just really scared me. And yes deep down I am afraid that you will hurt ace once I give you my full trust but I try not to think that way. I'm trying to be more..." Tao didn't really get into all this right now.

"A baby......" Kris interrupted tao. "The doctor will be here in the morning, I need you to rest. He will give you a check up. It's the same doctor like always."

"Oh...I haven't seen him in a while. Yeah I'll rest. I'm just...gonna go get ace and bring him into the bed with me." Tao slowly gets up. But kris holds onto his arm and gets close to his ear and whispers. "Why are you not happy about might being pregnant. Why are you sad about this, you don't seem excited."

Tao tears up and gulps down hard pressure. "You can't...well now you're working on ace..but if I am pregnant...will you treat the baby the same as you did to ace? Thats my fear, I don't want this baby to come out with a mean father that will just neglect them. If I am pregnant will the baby just be locked up? Kris if I am...I want this kid to be out in the hallways and playing outside and doing so many stuff that ace couldn't do. I don't want this baby to be a prisoner. I already feel sorry for the pup knowing they will just live a messed up life. How can I be happy about that? It makes me feel terrible of a mom that I can't grant any of my children's freedom. Do you know how that feels? I'm a failure of a mom." Tao lets out a choked sob.

Kris pulls tao in to hug him. "This...if you are pregnant...I promise everything will change. You will not be a failure..."

"I just feel that I am."

"You're not."

.

.

Tao comes back to the bed with a sad frown and plops himself on the bed. Kris noticed and sits up from the bed. "Whats wrong?" Tao frowns even more. "Ace doesn't want to sleep with me, he said he is scared of me. Right now I really need him."

Kris felt like he needed to do what was right. "I'll be back." He gets up from the bed. Tao was confused. "Where are you going?" Kris didn't answer tao. Tao lays down on the bed and wipes his little tears. A few minutes later entered ace carrying his own pillow followed behind kris. Tao gasps and sits up. He opens his arms wide for ace to come to him but ace never did. Ace looks up to kris and kris gave a slight nod. Kris picks up ace and places him in the middle of the bed, tao was stunned that he did. Usually kris would have tao in the middle just so he wouldn't have to be near ace's. Guess time was changing now. Tao kisses ace's head. "I'm sorry baby, that mama scared you. Do you forgive me?"

Ace just nods cutely and starts to stoke his mamas cheek. Ace already knew this would soothe his mama. Tao slowly closes his eyes as he feels more relaxed. Once ace has put tao to sleep he steals a secret glance to his appa and sees his appa reading some paperwork like always. Kris all of a sudden felt tiny hands wrap around his resting arm. Kris was a bit frozen at this situation. It had seemed like the kid was asleep and cuddled next to kris. Usually the old kris would push him away. Kris wasn't sure what to do and extends one of his hands and pats the sleeping boy's head awkwardly. Soon it turned into stroking his sons hair as he read into reading his work. Little did he know that a tiny smile was formed onto the litle alphas face.

___________________________________________________

Tao groans and opens his eyes. A part of him felt a little empty, ace wasn't by his side. Usually ace would be clinging onto him so tight that he can't breathe. He looks over to his right and stays still as he watches the scene in front of him. It was kris who was basically hugging ace while ace had his arms around kris's neck both alseep with light snores. Tao felt a huge smile forming on his face. His heart was pounding faster as he watches them. "Oh god that is so cute."

He gets up slowly and tries to find something to take a picture. He giggles inside because when does he ever see something like this. He heads downstairs and pours himself some cup of water. He gazes through the ktichen window as he drinks his cup of water. He pours himself an other cup and heads out. He was sipping on his water as he was walking. He passed kris's office but stabds still. He walks backwards and reaches for the door knob. He looks around to see if anybody was up, luckily the bodyguards weren't in this hallway at this time. He quickly goes inside and heads towards kris's desk. "The drawer....I saw this in my dream...what does it mean?" He shakes the last bottom drawer. Tao groans. "It's no use, I've tried for years to get this freaking thing open." He sighs. "Kris...what are you hiding in here....why is it locked? There's a reason why I dreamt of this stupid drawer. If I was a key where would I be? But I don't even know the code, dang it." He stands up and gives up, he takes his cup and heads out.

___________________________________________________

"Oh hello nice to see you again doctor." Tao bows. "Oh come on tao, you know just to call me ravi" Ravi puts his stuff down. Tao smiles. "I know."

"It's been a while since I've last seen you. It's been what how long?"

"A year or so?"

"I'm suprised...well thats good right?" 

"Yeah."

Ravi touches tao's cheeks. "I'm also suprised to see your face like this, you look cute. There's no bruises or scratches or anything swollen on your face. Or your body in fact..." Ravi whispers. 

Tao looks down. "No more...he doesn't hurt me like that anymore. I know in the past that was the reason why you used to come here...fix my broken bones and stich me up only to see me the next 3 days later." Tao nows smiles bitterly as he remembers the last now. "But things are different now."

"That's good. Well now what seems to be the reason I am here today? Am I here to check on ace's health."

"Well yes he needs a checkup and so do I.....I need to confirm something."

"Confirm what?"

"If I'm pregnant or not."

"Oh.." Ravi bites his lip. "Well I'll see if you are."

"Okay. Let's do ace."

Tao nods and opens the door. "Ace it's time for your check up." Ace perks up and strangely looks at ravi. "Oh..I haven't seen you since you were a year old. Do you know...that I delivered you?"

"I don't like you." Ace simply says and continued playing witj his toys ignoring ravi. Ravi lets out an awkward laugh. "Ah of course he doesn't know me that well."

.

.

"Well he's healthy and he will now start randomly shift from time to time, you have to watch out for that fever that spikes after his shift. The fever can be deadly if not taken care of. So please be serious with his health. Try to track down all of his shifting phase. It's so weird how kris's family has this problem at an young age when they are pups. This is a rare family gene. Only few families have this, it means the strongest alphas. Ah yes even though he is healthy, he does seem to be lacking a few vitimans so please increase that." 

Tao nodded. "Okay I will."

"He also is a little pale so please give the boy some sunlight. "Ravi chuckles. Tao laughs. "Ah yes I will."

Ravi finished writing down some stuff on his notepad and gives it to tao. Tao skims through it. "Alright. We're done with him and now moving on to me."

"Yes right this way. We might have to go to a separate room. All my stuff needs to be set up. Might take a while." Ravi stands up. 

.

.

"So?...." Kris was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded. Tao bites his lips nervously in the chair as he too wants to know the results. Ravi glances at tao for a bit but clears his thoart. 

"Not pregnant..."

Kris and Tao let out a silent sigh. 

"This actually might be a difficult conversation...so I advise you to please be...understanding."

"Say it." Kris says quickly. 

"If anything it might be hard for you to get pregnant again. Since tao over the years has taken a big blow."

"What kind if blow?" Kris asked.

"A blow to the abdomen. I say 50/50 chance of him getting pregnant or maybe he never will again. Since all the times he has been abused badly, this is the damage his body will have to pay. To this day I'm still suprised that he even got pregnant with ace and actually carried him full term."

"So...you're saying I won't...ever get pregnant again..?" Tao tears up.

"Ahh well I didn't exact-" ravi gets closer to tao and pulls him in for a side hug. Tao just wipes his tears. Kris hadn't said a word. 

"I know its painful but give me a list of all the times you have been hit near that area." Ravi holds tao's hands.

Tao chokes up. "U-Um....kicked, p-punched, stomped on, burned, whipped, slammed...oh god....why haven't I thought of that...of course those things would cause this for me.." 

"Tao..earlier when you said you had a miscarriage last time, that was a sign. Your body couldn't take it."

"I feel so...terrible now....I'll admit that I wasn't excited on maybe being pregnant this time but kris changed that for me. Last time I was but then the miscarriage happened and it somewhat opened my eyes. But this time I wasn't excited...I was hoping I wasn't pregnant but now I get the news I won't ever have one again? I'm...so..." Tao sobs out. Ravi wipes his tears with his thumb. "Hey listen to me everything will be okay." 

.

.

"Well I must head off now."

"Yes please be safe." Tao bows and gave a sad smile. 

Ravi cups taos cheeks. "I will." His eye direction was flickered towards across the room meeting angry red eyes. Ravi looks back to tao. "I'm just one call away." Ravi drops his hands and picks up his stuff and heads out the door. Once they heard his car drive away tao just stood there sadly as he was now letting the news sink down to him. He fliches as he turns around only to see kris punching the wall so hard like a madman at a fast speed. Tao runs up to him. "Kris! Stop! Calm down kris!"

"He will never.come.back.agin." kris bares his teeth and claws. He continues punching the wall until a deep hole was formed into the wall. He stops himself as he pants hard. "And the baby news....is so hard to swallow." Kris shakes his head. Tao gulps hard as he feels his tears instantly come out. Tao shakes his head and runs upstairs to the bedroom. 

.

.

A few hours later had passed and kris enters the room with a tao on the bed turned on his side with his back facing kris. Tai sniffles as he silently crys. Kris sighs feeling so bad. "Tao...I'm sorry...it really is all my fault. And it is...it's a fact. Because of me...I'm the reason you can't have a baby because of all those things I did to you in the past. Tao I...want to say I am deeply sorry for everything and everything I have done. I want you to blame me for everything. I feel so guilty."

"You're right....it is all your fault. And I want you to suffer like I am suffering right now. I want you to feel it everyday."

"I already do." Kris whispers out. He takes a bold move and goes around the bed and bends in front of tao meeting him face to face. "This is the damage for the rest of my life knowing I ruined someones life. That I have hurt the love of my life."

"Oh kris....you're so stupid.." Tao now sits up and pulls him in for a hug. "We will...fight this and eventually heal from today and just go on to our normal lives. We will move past this. At least...god blessed us with one child instead of none. We have ace and we both have to cherish him. Promise me."

"Tao I promise." Kris leans in for a quick kiss and hugs tao tighter.

.

.

"I don't want ravi coming back."

"But why?"

"Tao do you not get the vibes and looks he kept giving you. Giving you this look that I know damn well of."

"Kris what the hell are you talking about?"

"He LIKES you. Let me say it again, he likes you. He won't be our family doctor anymore. I'm disposing of him."

"Kris no!"

"He knows where we live and what goes on in our family life. If we just simply fire him, he might be angry and he spreads facts about us."

"Kris I don't think he will be mad. You don't need to kill everyone. Just promise me you won't do that and no he doesn't like me. We're just friends who would always see each other in the past because of my injuries. We had no choice but to get close to each other and be friends. He will understand."

Kris bites his tongue and just drops it. "Fine. But he is fired."

"Okay." 

___________________________________________________

*2 weeks later*

"Ah tao!"

Tao was picking flowers with ace. Tao turns around and looks up. A big smile was formed. "Kihyun!" Tao goes in for a hug. "What are you doing here? Back so soon?"

"Yeah NuNu finsihed quite early with his mission. We really..banked with money this time. People are requesting him lately and he did a good job."

"That's good." Tao giggles. "I swear shownu has the funniest love pet name."

Kihyun scoffs playfully and puts his hands on his hips. "Uh..at least it's better than your pet nanes in your relationship. What was it? Oh...panda and dragon. Lammmme."

"Not true! He calls me taozi and I call him..." Tao was now thinking hard. "Okay maybe I don't have a cool one for him. But I will someday! You'll see!" 

They laughed it off. "Wanna fill me in on what I'm missing? With you having more freedom by the way I'm seeing. I'm suprised. Wellllll done." Kihyun giggles.

"ACEEEEEEEE!" Minhyuk runs as he sees ace. 

"MiNNNNNIIIIEE!" ace runs to hug him. "Let's play!!!"

"Okay!"

.

.

Tao and kihyun were sitting down sipping on some tea as they watched their sons play together. "You're still trying to make a baby? Wow how do you fit in all that sex while taking care of a kid and going on missions? I call that talent." Tao laughs.

"We have sex in every single free time. We do allllllot of quickies. It's really easy to make him come faster instead of taking alllll night like how these damn alphas want to do. They take forever to come, we, omegas and betas will be on our 3rd orgasm while they are on their 1st. Damn alphas and their stamina to hold back. So I suggested quickies but he wouldn't come fast enough at first so I hatched a secret. It even works when you're tired in bed and he keeps begging you and already wanting to have sex just being annoying and you just want to sleep and don't want to be awake all night. It's the biting."

"The biting?"

"Thats how I get shownu to come faster because I bite directly on his earlobe and stick my tongue on it from time to time and it works. I'm not really one to bite and lick but I've come to somewhat be okay with it."

"So thats shownu thing huh?" Tao laughs. "I got some dirt on him now."

"Plus lately I can't hold myself back because he is looking way too damn fine. It's just one of those days." Kihyun laughs loudly.

"Kris is been hot looking lately...it's his gaze? Like how can a gaze be such a turn on. I'll be on the bed just reading and he'll come in and just give me such a glare. Am I weird?"

"Oh no, you're perfectly normal. An yes! A simple look can trigger stuff." Kihyun sips his tea. "Hey come on.." He whispers. "I always say stuff about shownu, I wanna know some stuff about kris. It's not fair with me always telling you whats goes on in our bedroom. Got any stuff that I wouldn't even think kris would do? Commmmme on~"

Tao shyly breaks a smile. "Well...he can be louder than me only when I do a good ride and I mean good." 

"Ahh! Kihyun laughs. "Okay one more thing."

"He..he can tolerate to drink his own...cum coming back to him."

"What?"

"If we're both really feeling it on an extreme level and super horny, we do nasty things right? He shoots in my mouth and I hold cum in my mouth and he kisses me and we kiss sloppily with it exchanging back and forth until it's all over our faces. He really gets a kick out of it."

Kihyun made a weird face. "Gah forget I asked!!!! Gross!"

"Oh shut up."

___________________________________________________

"MMMMM...OH.....YEAHH.....NGH!!!" loud voices were heard down the hallway. Tao and kris just silently lay there side by side on their bed and a tiny smile creeps up on tao's face. "Is this what we sound like to other people? Being so loud and not caring?" Tao giggles. "Hopefully the kids stay alseep."

Kris sighs. "Why did I agree to let them stay here for the night. I'm trying to sleep but they give off such a smell."

"I'm horny too don't worry." Tao laughs.

"Yeah." Kris agrees.

"Hey kris...wanna have a quickie?"

"Yes." Kris quickly turns over and gets hovers over tao under the blankets. Tao takes his shorts off and spreads them wider for kris to lay between them. Kris spits on his hands and rubs tao's hole at a fast pace so he could get tao wet inside. Once he was slicked up he enters tao. Tao squirms as he feels kris inch by inch. Kris makes a rapid shallow in and out strokes. "Nhg..." Tao wraps his arms around kris's neck pulling kris closer to him. Kris starts thrusting wildly in all different directions. Kris grabs ahold of tao's face and slams his lips onto his causing them both to moan lowly. They pull apart. Tao bites his lips as he watches kris looking so damn fine. "God you look so hot..." Tao whispers out causing kris to smirk at his omega. Kris leans downs. "I wanna fuck you until you scream knowing your boy pussy is clenching on my dick." Kris picks up his pace. "Oh you like it? You like that feeling? Come on baby make my boy pussy respond." Tao grits out and claws kris's back slighty. Kris snaps his hips faster as tao leans his head back into the sheets. "Oh there! Faster!" Tao could feel kris's knot forming and swelling. Kris grunts comes shooting inside knotting tao. Tao curls his toes and jolts as he shoots on their chest. "Ha....ha..." Tao heart was beating fast. Kris collapse directly on tao. "Oof!" Tao huffs out with kris's body weight. "You know....as a scary boss and person you might be. .you're just a bigg teddy bear that's so good to cuddle with."

"You have no choice but to cuddle with me as my knot swells down."

"True." Tao smirks.

Kris sighs. "God I love you so much, so much that it drives me so crazy. Tao I'm sorry for the pas-"

"Yes okay, I'm forgiving you, I'm in the process of doing that. I get it okay? Just...we should stop going to the past. Let's both move forward. Promise?"

"I promise."


	16. Heat

Kai hisses as kyungsoo was finished stitching up his side wound. Kyungsoo may have purposely tugged a bit hard at the end. Kai mumbles a thanks and gets up to go to the restroom. Kyungsoo sighs and puts the stuff away. He needed a walk. He tip toes out of the room and grabs his shoes. He walks around the outside of the house 5 times not really leaving anywhere. They were in the middle of nowhere and he wasn't about to walk off not knowing where he would be. He didn't want to be lost so he just kept walking around the small house until he would get tired. He was alone in his thoughts for a while until kai comes out shirtless with a bottle of liquor in his hand and takes a big gulp. He eyes kyungsoo not breaking eye contact between them. Kyungsoo just kept on walking and looks away. Kai sits on an old rocking chair and chugs down the burning liquor down his thoart. 

Kyungsoo knew for sure at this point their marriage was hitting a weird point that he didn't even know what this was. Kai never left and just continued drinking. Once Kyungsoo felt like his legs were tiring out, he decided to go back inside the house. As soon as he enters the house and sits on a small couch to take off his shoes, kai comes in with an empty bottle and shuts the door. He hands the bottle to Kyungsoo. "Throw this away." 

.

.

"Wake up." 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes. "We're going to a grocery store. Get up."

Kyungsoo sits up and wonders how long he fell asleep for his nap. 

Kyungsoo rubs his eyes still as he was now in the car with kai. "Must have been a deep sleep."

"Yeah.." Kyungsoo answers quietly. 

"We need suplies. Looks like we're going to be staying at this stupid small house for a long while. We need stuff for the house and food. Products, we need products too."

"Yes.." Kyungsoo answers quietly.

Kyungsoo was not going to lie, this was honestly just plain weird and new. They have never shopped together...ever. This was their first time at the grocery store together. Kyungsoo was hoping everything would just go smoothly because he just didn't want to deal with anything right now. The first thing he looked at when the entered the store was the veggies and fruits. He kept eyeing them and wanted to turn the basket to that direction but for now he had to follow kai's move. Kai was just throwing all the products they needed. Kyungsoo was sure half of this stuff wasn't even right. Kai had a face where he just didn't care and threw stuff in. When kai wasn't looking, kyungsoo would put the item back and grabbed the right one. They went on an aisle to where it was nothing but junk food snacks. Kyungsoo couldn't help but cringe, kai has caught it. Kyungsoo was honestly tired of eating junk food, he wanted meals to eat, not this crap in front of his eyes. He was getting tired of this food. 

"What?" Kai spat out.

Kyungsoo flinches but shakes his head. "N-Nothing..."

"Tell me."

Kyungsoo took a moment and opens his mouth. "I'm tired of eating this stuff, it's not healthy and I want..."

"Want what."

"Meals...better food than this."

Kai sighs annoyed and paces around a bit and snaps his fingers rapidly. "Fine hurry up and get what you want for the house." Kyungsoo was deep down excited, like a tiny pressure was off his shoulders. He quickly put the junk food back but kept some chips, he knew kai liked chips. He grabbed some snacks that were healthy and tasty. He walked around with the cart and was now going aisles to aisles grabbing cans of ingredients. 

"Why cans?" Kai asked. 

"I'm...I'm going to be cooking from now on."

Kai didn't even give an answer back and just continued following kyungsoo around. Kyungsoo tried reaching for a box of pasta on the top shelf but a body weight was pressed behind him. Kyungsoo panicked in slight fear but had to shake it off. He takes a peek behind him and sees kai throwing it in the basket. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath.

The continued walking until kyungsoo spoke. "D-Do you like chicken or meat more?"

"Chicken more but I like both. I eat whatever."

Kyungsoo should know because kai literally eats like a goat who just gobbles up anything.

"Kimbap.." Kyungsoo mumbles out as he has been craving it for so long. "That's one of my favorite." Kai points out. The both stared at each other awkwardly as they now have at least one thing in common. 

Finally the entered the veggie and fruit aisle. Kyungsoo favorite section. Kyungsoo grabbed some fruit and throws it in but soon realized something. "Ah I forgot the rice for the kim-"

"I'll be back." Kai headed off to go get the rice. Kyungsoo got a lot of fruits and veggies in a bag. He was waiting patiently for a stocker boy to finish put up all the cucumbers so he could grab one. 

"Do you need one?" The boy spoke to him.

"Mm? O-hh..yes please."

"Ah don't be shy to ask for one. I'm not gonna bite." He laughs which made kyungsoo crack a small smile. "Okay.."

"Cucumbers. You like them?"

"Yes I-I do."

"They're good for you."

"Oh yes."

"My name is eddy." He extended his hand towards kyungsoo. "My name is...." Kyungsoo remembered he couldn't just give his real nane out no matter what in public. "Jay."

"Jay?"

"Jay."

"Well thats a lame name." Eddy teased. "I'm just kidding. Mine's even more lame then yours. So are you from around here?"

"Mm..just visting."

"I see. Well maybe...you should visit here more often at this store..where I work." Eddy smiled quite goofy which caused kyungsoo to giggle. Eddy sure was lame that he was nice and funny. "You're really pretty you know that." 

Kyungsoo felt his face go red. "A-ah...I don't know about that but thank you." This caught him off guard. Weirdly he wanted eddy to compliment him more and talk to him more. 

"No I'm serious you really are pretty jay." Eddy looks down to the floor and smiles sadly. "I'm sure your alpha is a lucky guy."

This caused a certain silent moment between them. Kyungsoo for a split second forgot he was marked by kai, of course he was going to smell taken. "Yeah..he is." Kyungsoo says quietly. 

"Well....do you wanna learn more about fruits?" Eddy broke the silent. "Come on lets joke around while I'm stocking."

Kyungsoo looks around. "Well..uh..aren't you being watched through coworkers or boss. Won't you be in trouble by-"

"Eh the whole store already knows how I am." Eddy laughs loudly. "I'm quite the prankster and joker around here. Ain't nothing new to them here. Come on. Now."

Kai was now in a mental debate about which rice to get. He sighs. "This is fucking frustrating." He didn't know which brand to get. He continues searching until his eyes landed on a familiar bag. "Fuck it we're going with this one." He grabs the big bag. He walks to the direction where kyungsoo should be at and stops dead in his tracks. There he sees his omega giggling...giggling, laughing with some young alpha. Kyungsoo looked different. He spots the young alpha touching kyungsoos shoulder time to time and could see kyungsoo slightly blushing. This pissed kai off. Kai takes fast steps and goes right up to them and chokes the young alpha quietly. "What the hell are you doing?" He grits out. The sounds of the young alpha choking was satisfying to his ears. The young alpha put his hands up in surrender. Kyungsoo was now pulling on his arms. "Ray, get off of him." Kyungsoo panicked and used kai fake name and tugs at kai's arm to stop choking eddy. "People are starting to look." 

"I don't fucking care." He chokes eddys harder until the eddy was now turning red in his face just to breathe in air. 

"Ray...please let go...please stop."

Kai bends down to eddy as he chokes him harder. He whispers so quiet to him that not even kyungsoo could hear. Eddy was shaking in fear and looks over to kyungsoo as kai was whispering in his ear. Eddy starts nodding and quickly runs off in fear. Kai stands there growling and snaps his head around causing kyungsoo to flinch in fear trembling. Kai take angry steps towards him and pants. Kai inhales kyungsoo from a distance. Kyungsoo had no idea why he was doing that. Kai dragged kyungsoo to an empty aisle and slowly and quietly creeped his hand wrapped around kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo couldn't breathe and was quiet not to make any sounds as kai was choking him for punishment. Kai had a firm tight grip to where kyungsoo thought this was the worst out of all the times kai had choked him before. Kai squeezed his hands harder which caused kyungsoo to lightly pat kai's hands as kyungsoo face was changing color. Kai releases his grip and kyungsoo leans down to gasp some air filling his lungs. Kyungsoo knew not to cough or anything as he was quiet getting air. He touched his neck as it was starting to feel brusied. Kyungsoo mouth and throat felt so dry that he needed water so desperately. Kai looks around to see if no one was watching. Kai gets the basket and starts walking with kyungsoo walking behind him. "Hurry up and get the fucking things you need." Kai grits out angrily. Kyungsoo wipes his tears and nods. 

For the past couple of days kyungsoo had no idea why he kept crying so easily. He would be cutting food and he would cry. He would be cleaning the bed and he would cry. He would be just folding clothes and he would cry. Oddly enough kai didn't seem to mind about it. Kyungsoo thought that was really weird. Kyungsoo sighs and cringes as he knows he has been waking up in the mornings and would clinging onto kai. There was one morning where he was even on top of kai. There was one day that kai said he had to leave somewhere on a mission and kyungsoo don't know how it happened but he quietly went inside the bathroom and cried as kai was leaving. 

Kyungsoo groans as he feels some pressure to his stomach. This has been happening for a few days lately. He lets out a shaky breath as he felt the need to be around Kai. Kyungsoo shakes his head. "What am I thinking?"

They sat there eating the dinner kyungsoo has made for them. Kai was eating like beast. It was safe to say kai likes his cooking. At least that was one thing kai liked about kyungsoo as far as kyungsoo knows. Once kai was done he wipes his face with a napkin. "I'm leaving in a few." 

Kyungsoo stops chewing. Don't do it kyungsoo. Don't you dare! Don't start crying!

I have no control over myself!

Don't do it.

I want to cry.

No!

Kyungsoo was having a mental battle as he stared at kai. Kai took notice and stares right back at him. Kyungsoo starts trembling and drops his fork and starts to feel tears running down his face as fast as they could. "Y-You're leaving?...Why.....?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. 

Kyungsoo was now full on sobbing. "Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving me? No....." He whines as he cries like a big baby. "You always leave me...gahhhh!" He sobbed so ugly as he was now gasping for air as he cried. "I-I-I-I-I don't want you to leave!" 

Kai stands up from the chair and walks over to kyungsoo and pulled him up. He pulled kyungsoo close to him and gently let his lips ghost over kyungsoo's neck. He licked only once as kyungsoo mewled at the touch. The omega was indeed very needy. Kyungsoo clings onto kai not caring if he was going to be pushed away or not. Kai inhaled his neck very deeply and felt his pupils go big. "No wonder..."

Kyungsoo was confused at kai's words. Kai lifts up kyungsoo which kyungsoo gladly hopped up on kai and wrapped his legs around kai's waist and wrapped his arms around his alphas neck while he was still crying. He didn't need to be told at all. Kai carried him upstairs and dropped him on the bed. Kyungsoo felt a heat of wave hitting his lower parts. He shivers as he now starts to leak through his pants. He could feel his body running like a bad fever which causes him to sweat like crazy. He sees kai undressing himself and then moves to kyungsoo and rips off his own. Kyungsoo wanted this. 

Kai smirks. "Now I get it. Since the store actually." He flips kyungsoo over pushes his head down to the sheets. Kyungsoo cries loudly in pleasure as he could feel kai's hot tongue teasing around his leaking hole. Kai gives it a few licks to tease to see that the omegas entrance was twitching like crazy, begging for something to go inside. 

Kyungsoo whined. "J-Just lick it inside.." He was embarssed to say it but at the same time he didn't give a damn. "You want me to lick it inside little omega?"

Kyungsoo bends down even more angling his butt to go in the air more for kai to see. "Please..." He says so softly. "I don't know...you been a very bad boy all this month. Maybe I should just leave."

Kyungsoo felt all this anger shoot throughout him, he perks up his head and body and slammed his fist on the bed like a child. "No! I want it now!" He yells out. "Don't leave!" He was now back to crying.

"How bad do you want it?" Kai was now teasing him. Kyungsoo hated this game so far. He couldn't tell if kai was playing or not. Knowing kai, he really will leave. "I want it bad...please kai...just give me what I want. I beg you just to do it. I want it. Why are you so mean to me....you big meanie.." He sniffles.

"Shut up. YOU SPEAK ANOTHER DAMN WORD AND I will hurt you....good." Kai leans over to kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo shivers as he felt more fluids leaking out. He was...turned on by this strangely by kai speaking to him like this. Kai grabs his hair and slams him down again on the matteress and smacks his ass so hard it left such a stinging mark on kyungsoo ass cheek. Kyungsoo raised his hips and felt a tongue being shoved in that felt so satisfying. He started pushing back on the tongue but stopped as kai yells at him. "Don't you dare fucking move. You stay still."

Kyungsoo moans out and nods like a good boy. He trembles as he comes soon on the bedsheets. Kyungsoo hardens again shortly as he starts pushing back on the tongue. Kai smacks his ass again. "What did I say?"

Kyungsoo just whines.

"You know what since you keep being and acting so bad, going against my commands. Someone like you is going to get punishment." He growls out. "You keep moving and you already came once."

Kyungsoo whines even more. He tries to move but soon yells. "Ahh~!" His body is shaking so badly as kai pushed in without any warning. Kyungsoo spreads his legs a bit wider as kai grips his hips to pound from the back of his ass. Kyungsoo grips the sheets with all his might as this just felt too damn good. "Hnnn...ahhh~"

"You keep moaning in a bitch in heat. Because you are in heat."

Kyungsoo gasps. He didn't think of this.

Kai continues as he pounds away inside the omega. "No wonder...ah...all this time you kept crying for weeks and being clingy...was..ngh...because your heat was coming. It all makes sense now. You couldn't be without me. Now this little omega need his alpha cock to satisfy him greatly."

Kyungsoo jolts forward as kai hit a certain spot. It's true now everything makes sense. This is why he kept being this way with him and towards kai. All because of heat. Kyungsoo has barley even had his heat since he turned 18 and has been with kai. He wasn't experience enough to really know his own heat. Now he knows his own craving and symptoms. He hated it when kai was smart at this.

"I can smell your heat was coming when we were in the kitchen. You whimpered under my touch."

Kyungsoo moans out as he was close to coming. All he need was just the knot...oh he was so close to getting that from his alpha.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth as he could feel his back breaking from the force from behind. "Huu...ohhhh...uhhhh!~"

"Wanna come together?" Kai smirks. Kyungsoo shakes his head yes and gasped for air. "Oh god yes!"

"Alright then."

Kyungsoo pushes back onto the big cock pushing inside him and tell kai was coming. Kyungsoo closed his eyes waiting for the knot. Kyungsoo was just two thrusts away from coming.

It never came.

He screamed in panic as he felt kai pull out as strokes himself as he came onto kyungsoo's back. Kyungsoo was shaking like a madman not knowing what to do. He felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. "Wha..Wha...Wha...What?" As he turns around to face kai as kai was smirking at him. Kyungsoo wanted to punch him in the face. Kyungsoo yells out. "What did you do!!"

"I gave you a punishment. I told you I was going to give you a punishment." Kai laughs and gets up from the bed and walks towards the door. He really was leaving. 

He better not leave right when I'm in the middle of my heat! I need him. I hate him!"

Kyungsoo felt more anger come to him as he runs off the bed like lightening and tackles kai to the floor. Kai could have easily thrown him off but for some odd reason the little omega was packing strength to where kai was struggling a bit. He would never admit that out loud. Kyungsoo pants with lust in his eyes and straddles kai to the ground. Kyungsoo pushes his body into letting out pheromones. Kai instantly smelled it and and harden. This smell was now drowning him. Finally this was the smell that kyungsoo was supposed to release instead of being guarded of his body. Kai gasps out a low moan as kyungsoo guided his penis to shove inside the omega. Kyungsoo fully seated himself and put his feet flat against the floor to have better control. He raised his hips and slams back down and kept this pattern going. He guides kai's hand one to his hip and one to play with his nipple. "Oh.....aplha....ohhh...god...ohhhuu~ yes...yes."

Kai grins and pulls away and puts his hands behind his head so he can rest on his hands like a pillow. He watches and enjoys the show his omega was giving him bouncing up and down. "Ha.." Kai now felt like kyungsoo was bouncing hard to knock air out of the aplha. Kyungsoo circles his hips and licks his lips as he puts his hands on kai's chest. "I'm...coming!"

Kai couldn't even laugh as he was now forming his knot inside the omega. They both shudder their release as kyungsoo pants on kai. "Such a bad omega." Kai pants out. 

After his knot comes down, once again kyungsoo starts moving his hips but this time more slowly so kai could feel just how tight he felt. Kai groans as he could feel it being so slippery inside the omega. Kai curls his toes as he comes again with the omega. 

"Kai...I want more..." Kyungsoo still kept going. 

"Maybe this time I'll give you what you want." Kai pushes up go meet kyungsoo's thrust. 

Kyungsoo eyes water in pleasure as kai was now taking the ride underneath. Kyungsoo grabs kai's hands so he could stay in place without falling off. Glady this is the first time they somewhat have held hands like this. Close enough 

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo was now rubbing back and forth on the bed flat on his back as kai thrusted each time. Each time the bedsprings creaked was each time kyungsoo was being pounded into. "Ngghh~ Kai...Kai...this feels so good...oh~"

"You like that huh?" Kai grunts out.

"Yes..I do. .there...hit it there."

"Here?" Kai rutted his hips. Kyungsoo cries out as kai holds his legs up to get a better angle. "Are you a innocent omega?"

"No..ah~"

"Are you a naughty omega?"

"Yes...Yes I am..~" Kyungsoo arches his back and comes in between their stomachs. Kyungsoo could feel another heat wave. His cock was painfully hard again as kai wouldn't stop fucking him. Kyungsoo gasps out and claws kai's back. Kai leans over him as they stared at each other. Just inches away from kissing. 

Nothing ever came. 

Kai just stares into eyes as kyungsoo stares back whimpering. 

No words were exchanged for the rest of kyungsoo heat.

___________________________________________________

Finally a week has passed. Kai slips out of kyungsoo after his knot swelled down. Kyungsoo whimpers as he could feel all this cum dripping down out of his own entrance. He was planning on how to make it to the restroom to clean himself without dropping the cum all over the floor. He didn't have a towel or anything. He sighs and clenches his butt and knows he has to waddle to the restroom. Right before he could stand up, kai threw him a rag. Kyungsoo was shocked at this. Kai never done this before. Kai leans down and picks up kyungsoo and heads to the shower. Kyungsoo was now standing in the shower with kai trying not to fall down. Kyungsoo couldn't even stand so he had to lean against the wall for support as he watched kai bathe himself. 

"Come here." Kai commanded. "I'm going to clean you."

Kyungsoo nods and walks slowly to kai. 

Kyungsoo was now laying on clean sheets and blankets as he trued to get comfortable. He felt drained and tired. So tired. All his enegry was gone, used up because of his heat. He didn't know it could be this exhausting during a heat. But he...enjoyed his heat this time. 

He feels his stomach growl like a madman. That's right he hasn't eaten really since the heat started. He would only eat a little bit and then go back to be fucked by kai. He sighs as he remembers the scene in his head. He now tries to force himself to get off the bed to go make himself something to eat. 

"Lay the fuck down." Kai says calmly and has some food on a plates along with some snacks. Kyungsoo stomach growled even louder, he needed to eat so badly. 

Kyungsoo eats and eats, knowing that kai is straight up watching him never blinking. Kyungsoo just ignores him at first but then offers some snacks. "You keep looking over here, do you want some of the snacks?"

"How can I if you already ate it all." Kai smirks. Kyungsoo freaks as he looks down and holy shit kai was right, the snacks were all eaten. "When did I eat all of these. I don't remember eating them...." Kyungsoo says to his self.

Kai just laughs which somewhat made kyungsoo chuckle along. 

Kai clears his throat. "Since I had to take care of your heat for a week, which meant my work and job was ignored. We now have to stay longer at this stupid cabin. I now have to cram work in just one week. I won't be home for a few days.

Does kai trust me enough to leave me alone for that many days?

"I will have chanyeol check up on you while I'm gone. He's working not far from here. Don't even think about going places."

On second thought never mind.


	17. Is this Necessary?

*Short chapter* sorry if i misspelled alot of things. I'm lazy, I'll fix it later*

"Chanyeol please keep your feet off the table." Kyungsoo asks gently. Chanyeol shrugs and keeps eating his chips.

"Is it really okay to be eating chips now since dinner is ready in 5 minutes. It's going to ruin your appetite."

"Baekhyun lets me eats chips a bit before dinner. Chill out."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns to see chanyeol. "That's because baekhyun would eat the chips too." Kyungsoo groans as he know his best friend would do that. 

"I'm an alpha, we alphas have to eat alot. So you better cook more chicken." Chanyeol snaps his fingers at him. Kyungsoo gives him a blank stare which made chanyeol slighty weirded out by it. "Stop giving me that look, does kai always have to see this look by you?"

Kyungsoo just continues staring at him. 

"Stop! Or I'm going to tell baekhyun." Chanyeol warns the omega. Kyungsoo just turns back to the stove not giving a damn. 

"After dinner I'm gonna go ahead and leave and lock up everything so you won't escape and-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but how?" Kyungsoo folds his arms. "Why lock me up? I'm clearly not going anywhere. I don't know where I'm at, I wouldn't even know where to go and stay. I don't know how this real world works fully, I'm from a village, I just learned what a game computer thingy is."

"Game system." Chanyeol corrects him. Kyungsoo continues. "Whatever. But I never even really made a huge attempt to run away, no matter how bad the abuse is sometimes."

Chanyeol frowns.

"I'm not that..dumb. Even if I was to run away, what's the point? Kai can easily track me down just to find me. There's no reason for me to put effort into running away. I feel more stripped of my freedom when you do something so unnecessary to do so for something I will never do."

"Has kai ever heard this?" Chanyeol ask.

"No, he will get mad if he did. I can't even talk long around him. Only short sentences. I never know he'll switch on me."

Chanyeol sighs. "Tell you what. I won't lock everything and take your word for just this time. Better?"

Kyungsoo gave a small smile. "Yes."

.

.

Kyungsoo finally sighs and heads to bed. By just having chanyeol around sure made him exhausted. Chanyeol was alot of work, he felt like a puppet to keep him entertained. How does baekhyun do this? But then again his best friend is the same way. Kyungsoo chuckled. "They really are meant for each other."

He decides to sleep in the middle of the bed since kai wasn't here. Gosh this feels so good. I'm nice and toasty and relaxed. But I'm not sleepy.

Kyungsoo gets out of bed and looks around to the small bookcase. He pulls out anybook to read. This looks boring. This better put me to sleep.

Kyungsoo lays back down and opens the first page. He hums along the words as he flipped the pages.

.

.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes as he hears the front door being unlocked. He looks around as it was already morning. He looks at the clock, looks like it was a bit late in the monring. "How long did I sleep?" He looks down to the book he had next to him last night. He gasps. "I only made it to the 3rd page?" He was shocked as he doesn't remember that, he was sure he read half the book. He slowly starts to laugh out loud to himself. 

A knock was heard on his bedroom door and opened. Kyungsoo sees chanyeol nicely dressed in a black suit. "You look nice." Kyungsoo says softly.

"Thanks. Alright I'll be gone all day and I'll be back tomorrow, I got a mission to do. When I'll come back, I'll check on you one last time. Then I have to leave back home. Don't think you will be left alone. You will be staying with shownu and his mate for a few days until kai comes back. Shownu is actually real close to here."

"Okay." 

"I'm out." Chanyeol walks out.

.

.

Kyungsoo decided to clean up this small cabin. "Well this is a cute cabin but it always gets so dirty and cluttered real easy." He sighs. "Nooo~." He whines as he know he has to clean.

"And I'm only~ to be cleaning~ so dusty dusty~" he bobs his head to his own song. The more he sang, the faster he would clean and didn't mind the cleaning as it was slighty fun now. 

*Ring Ring*

Kyungsoo was startled and looked at the old telephone resting near the coffee table. He was so certain this phone was old and not in use, he thought it was just for decoration. 

*Ring Ring*

It kind of scared him as the phone was loud and who would call this phone. He thought about picking up the phone but he remembers what kai had said one time for a lesson.

~

"Whenever we stay somewhere and it has a phone. Don't pick it up, you hear me?"

"Y-Yes.."

"It's for my job. So don't fucking answer it. Never. It's dangerous."

"Yes alpha."

~

Kyungsoo made no move. He just stared at the phone ringing and ringing continuously. He takes a deep breath and continues cleaning. 

*2 hours later*

Kyungsoo groans in annoyance as the phone kept ringing. He would read a book but the phone rang. Eating dinner, phone rang. Taking a shower, phone rang. Doing laundry, phone rang.

Finally it was night time, the phone had stopped for a few hours. Kyungsoo sighs as he lays in bed and covers himself with a big blanket. He buries his head in the pillows as he could faintly smell his and kais scent rolled over the bed. He got goosebumps just thinking of him being in his heat with kai thrusting inside him. He curls his toes to calm himself down. He was still a bit sensitive with his body a little after his heat. He closes his eyes as he travels his hands to his harding penis and gave it a slolw rub up and down. He whimpers as he teases his tip all the way down to his balls. He cringes his face in pleasure as he increases the speed of stroking his penis. He lets out little pants as he was almost to his limit. 

*Ring Ring*

It was like his body felt stiff and uncomfortable as he felt a bit upset of not feeling that close pleasure anymore. He slips his hands out of his pajama pants and sits up. "I can't take it." He makes his way downstairs and picks up the phone and held it to his ear. He did not speak, he could hear someone breathing on the other line. Kyungsoo was now sure maybe it wasn't a great idea to pick up the phone after all.

"Kyungsoo..." A soft voice spoke.

"K-Kai...?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ANSWERING THE PHONE!"

"Oh sorry." Kyungsoo instantly hung up.

*Ring Ring*

"Yes?"

"Why did you hang up?"

"You told me too."

He could hear kai sighing loudly over the phone. "God you're so dumb."

"Wh..? I only answered the phone because it kept ringing all day."

"I was testing you."

"Oh...well I got tired of the phone ringing because it was ringing non stop today all day and I was getting tired of it and thought maybe it was you or chanyeol." Kyungsoo spoke like a child who just got in trouble.

"Don't ever answer the phone."

"Yes."

Kyungsoo waited for kai to say something else but he never did. "Kai? Are you still on here?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Chanyeol will take you tomorrow to shownu and his mates place where they are staying that week."

"Ok."

"I will get you as soon as I'm done."

"Ok." Kyungsoo nods his head and hears a click and then a loud tone. "Hello? Hello kai?" He waited got an answer but all he got was a loud tone. He putd the phone back. "Is this how a phone works afterwards? Kai is always on his, he leaves it alone." He mumbles to his self. Kyungsoo walks away from the phone. 

"What a day."

.

.

"How's Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo buckles himself in into chanyeols car as chanyeol takes off. Kyungsoo thought it would be best to make conversation.

"I'll call him everyday, he's fine."

"You don't take him on missions?" Kyungsoo was really curious to know. 

Chanyeol sighs. "Sometimes but I prefer for him not too. He can come on certain ones but they have to be easy missions. I don't want him to be on dangerous missions with me. Besides he is free to do what he wants and if he wants to come. Its up too him. I tried asking him to come on this mission with me but he is in such a focused mood."

"Why focused?" Kyungsoo raised a brow.

Chanyeol grins. "Supposedly my house is so terrible and full of dust since I didn't really care about that house and never used it. He is now fixing it up and decorating the whole house. He is trying to make it homey and alive he said. He said something about martha someone, I don't know but it's getting the job done. I haven't seen the house yet. I've been away for a while."

"How far away are we from your house?"

"Four hours."

"Oh.."

"Yeah it's a while, that's how far I am away from him. Even when I'm far away, he sure likes to use my money and spends it on the house." Chanyeol chuckles. Kyungsoo actually smiled as he remembers something about baekhyun. "About 3 years ago, his parents got mad as baekhyun spent some of their money to make the house more pretty. He got grounded." Kyungsoo laughs. Chanyeol was surprised at baekhyun old stories he never heard before. 

"Baekhyun asked about you. He misses you."

"Ah I see, I miss him too." Kyungsoo smiles. 

"Kyung, can you tell me everything about baekhyun? I need you too."

"Everything?"

"Every little thing he did before I met him and marked him. Tell me all the stories you guys have and did together in the village. Anything about his past life and don't leave any details out."

Kyungsoo was unsure. "Well it's kind of long..there's too many."

Chanyeol gets his foot off the gas pedal, he was now going at a slow speed. "Now we have time."

Kyungsoo clears his throat. "Well..he was born to his parents and came out with such..

.

.

.

"Baekhyun once tricked chen into almost asking xiumin out. Chen was so mad at baekhyun but knowing baekhyun he called chen a whimp and laughed in his face. Baekhyun was always the crazy one in the village, everyone adored him."

"Man now I kinda feel bad for this chen dude. Hopefully now he asked out this xiumin guy by now."

"Me too, I hope so he did." Kyungsoo sighs. It's a bit weird to be talking to chanyeol like this. I didn't even like him when we first met. He's...okay so far. 

He's baekhyuns mate, we have to see if he is good for him. 

Kyungsoo, you may not like him but he is good for baekhyun. He's a crasy and terrible person who is a murderer but....he is a good mate to baek and cares about him alot. He asked about baekhyun to know everything. 

I wish I had that with kai. He wou-

Kyungsoo flinches as he snaps out of his thought. He shouldn't be thinking that. 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol looked confused. 

"Ahem...yes."

"Alright then."

"So uh.." Kyungsoo changes the topic real quick. "How is tao? Do you know how he's doing?"

Chanyeol stayed quiet for a second as he was thinking. "He..well they found out they can't have anymore kids. So tao is like a fragile piece of glass trying not to crack anymore so he won't break. Kris has been trying to cheer him up. 

Kris is so mean and terrible and yet he treats his mate kindly with those actions. He does treat tao now like a queen...when he feels like it.

One day kai can -

Kyungsoo once again shakes his head from those thoughts. He sighs sadly.

I can feel it. It has already gotten to this already in this relationship and bond with kai now. It takes time when the omega is slowly leaning towards his mate. I mean I know it's been happeninging alot lately. I been wanting him to hold me and talk to me and I crave for his touch.

The bond is now changing for us to get closer, for me to get closer. I have no control over it. It makes me want certain things and to expect from kai. 

Kai.

I'm scared because sooner or later he is going to know how I'm feeling and what I'm feeling through the bond. Alphas can pick on that easily. 

This bond

This marriage

What should I do?

Should I try to find the good in kai? Should I open my heart more. It would be nice if he would just treat me better and I would fall for him completely.

oh..I just said that..

If we're going to be in this marriage til we die, We might as well start improving. I need to try more and see where this marriage take us. He needs to try too. 

I have to grow up and put my foot down.

Is it normal for a almost to be 19 year old to be even thinking this?

It is now.

___________________________________________________

Baekhyun sighs as he wakes up and could hear kai moving things around. He gets up out of bed and goes downstairs. "Ya! What are you doing. Why are you movinh my almost to be done furniture?" Baekhyun puts his hands on his hipd to scold kai. 

Kai just continues moving the things around. "I'm making room for.my guns and weapons. I'm laying it out."

Baekhyun groans in annoyance. "Why did I have to get stuck with you?!"

"Don't worry I'm asking the same thing." Kai shot back. 

"Why is it reversed? You're here with me and chanyeol is with kyungsoo. You been here two days already and already you're making me frustrated. I can't wait til chanyeol gets home."

Kai scoffs. "I'm leaving tonight. I don't wanna stay with you."

"Good." Baekhyun starts walking towards the kitchen. "I don't know how kyungsoo can be with you. You're such an asshole." Baekhyun goes to the fridge. Kai was right behind him. 

"What did you call me?"

Baekhyun chugs his water. "I called you an asshole. To be honest kai, you're a lot of work to even deal with. I don't know how kyungsoo can do it, handling you. Gosh you are a terrible mate. God thinking about things like that, I'm lucky I even have chanyeol. I can't wait til he gets back so I can just under his touch again." Baekhyun grins but turned serious. " But anyways you treat my best friend like shit and honesty I am tired of it. He may not say stuff to you because you might smack his mouth if he ever did right? He is a really good person and he deserves the universe, not this. I know kyungsoo, the more you treat him like this, the more he will shut the world out and lose himself. It's not pretty. Since you two are still newly married, you still have time to change and save this bond and marriage before it's too late. If it is too late then you will both be miserable forever. It has to start by you changing first. I know you may not want to try and change, but can at least do it for him? Kai I can see it in his eyes, shit everyone can see it in his eyes. He wants to have a relationship with you to where it is stable. He wants you to treat him nicely and honestly thats all he could ever hope for and with that one little thing, he could be so happy. Thats just him. 

He wants to have nice memories, he wants how a mate should be treated. He wants dates, dinner together, spending together, skinship, kissing, hugging. A family. 

Well thats what he wanted when we were still back in the village. I don't know completely if he still wants that now he is with you, but something tells me he still wants it."

Kai said nothing and just walked out. 

Baekhyun yells. "Hey get back here! I'm not done!"

___________________________________________________

"Kyungsoo!!!!" Kihyun runs to kyungsoo and hugs the life out of him, kyungsoo just giggles and hugs him back. "Oh kyungsoo I missed you!"

"Me too! Thank you so much for taking me right now, I don't mean to be a burden."

"You're not one."

"Okay."

"Come on, make yourself comfy."


	18. Observe

Kyungsoo wakes up as he hears whimpering and bed springs increasing in his ears. He blushes and lets out a soft chuckle. He covers his ears with a pillow and looks at the alarm clock on a small dresser. "Geez it's really super duper early in the morning for them two to go at it." He sighs and tries to go back to sleep trying to ignore the sounds coming from the wall next door. He blocks out the sounds and puts pillows angled on his arms and legs and felt more relaxed that way as he closes his eyes.

Kyungsoo wakes up out of a deep sleep silently as he caught himself sleeping with his mouth open. I slept with my mouth open? Mm thats how I know I was tired.

Kyungsoo looks around this cute cozy room with the sunlight hitting in the room to make it even more better. Kyungsoo sighs comfortably and enjoys his sunny bright room wishing he could never leave this room and bed. It was something to kyungsoo. "Peaceful." Kyungsoo whispers and smiles. He enjoys it until he hears more whimpering from the next room. He raised a brow. "Eh? They're still going at it?" They remind me of kris and tao so much. Ohh...stomach just growled. What should I make for breakfast? Eggs and whatever they have. I hope they have coffee, I would really enjoy some while I'm here. I feel like a cup of coffee goes with this cozy feeling today. Its already 8 in the morning, is minhyuk up by now?

Kyungsoo goes to check on minhyuk and sees the boy was just waking up and rubs his cute little eyes. "Uncle soo..?" He says tiredly. 

"Yeah it's me. You hungry?"

The sleepy boy nodded his head and slowly gets up to head to the bathroom to go pee. Kyungsoo chuckles and ruffles the younger's hair. "Go do that and wash up and I'll start making breakfast."

Minhyuk yawns. "I want....I want...rice and soup...and juice....please." 

"Alright unlce soo will make it. Now go wash up." Kyungsoo smiles and heads out to the kitchen. He starts to make the food and searched around for coffee. "Where would I be?" He looks around and goes to tbe bottom cabinet to where he finds tea and coffee. "Yay." He grabs it and starts to make it. The smell was the thing that completed and hit the spot of his peaceful morning. 

Minhyuk goes to the table and giggles at kyungsoo. "Mommy and daddy will be down soon. They are almost done mating."

Kyungsoo chokes on his coffee slighty. He was shocked on what this child knew. "H-How do you know that?"

Minhyuk shrugs his shoulders. "Daddy and mommy wanted me to know what things are."

"Oh..." 

.

.

"Ah you guys are almost done eating? Kyungsoo you made breakfast? You didn't have to. And I'm sorry I lost track of time, I would have been up to take care of minhyuk. But a certain somebody woke up super early with needs." Kihyun sighs. "But it was fun." He beams in happiness which caused shownu to be shy and kyungsoo to giggle. "Thank you for watching minhyuk while we mate." Shownu gave a nod towards kyungsoo. Kyungsoo waves. "It really is no problem and don't worry. And um...by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Your...son..knows about mating?"

"Well shownu and I don't really sugar coat anything really when we tell him stuff. I know it seems brutal to some truths, but we don't lie to our kid. If he were to ask how a burger was made, we would tell him. A cow...splishhhh." Kihyun acts out if he had a knife. "But yeah when it comes to mating, well...he would walk in on us alot when he was a bit younger and so one day we told him what we are doing. He accepted it and its completely normal to him. For example, if me and shownu were starting to go at it in the living room, minhyuk would leave and go to his room and play with his toys. He knows of mating but he doesn't know on how to 'do' it completely, we'll wait til he gets older. I told him mating is a good thing and that it means mommy and daddy are happy and love each other. I know call me a bad parent."

Kyungsoo waves his hand. "Oh no, sure I mean your parenting is slighty different from others but hey if it works in your family, then go ahead. It's interesting I think."

"Shownu and I have no shame." 

"I can see that." Kyungsoo laughs. "Now eat, eat the food."

"Mmmmmm this is delicious! Kyungsoo I think we're gonna have to keep you." Kihyun eats his breakfast. Shownu smiles. "Yes we will keep him. By the way do you make dinner really well?" He asks kyungsoo. "Yes, I do."

.

.

It has been a couple of days and kai hasn't showed up. I'm worried he might be hurt or something is causing him to take long in his missions. I hope he's okay. But is it bad that I don't kind of don't want to leave yet. I love it here. Minhyuk is so sweet and so impressive actually for a kid. He makes me look bad when I was little. I got attached to him, I can't help but get attached to kids, they are my weakness but hey they like me. Kihyun is so wow, we literally spend a lot of time together. He taught me some cooking and sewing tips I didn't know and it was helpful. We go on hikes in the mornings for a bit and then relax in a nice spot. I have freedom here and I love it. I'm taking advantage of it while kai's not here, but I need it. Kihyun is so funny and honestly now I know why he and tao are so close, their practically like siblings except kihyun is more on the loose spiritual side and crazy. He loves his family and wants the best for them. He is certainty the glue. And he has a mate who loves him so much. Kihyun and shownu are so different and opposite but yet it they totally go together. Shownu is a quiet man and very protective of his family. I don't feel scared of him because he's an alpha. They are a family I would want to be in.

Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts and shares his bowl of popcorn with minhyuk and offers some to kihyun who glady took some for him and shownu. Kyungsoo glances somewhat as he sees kihyun buried comfortably in shownu's arms and feeds him popcorn by hand and teases him. Shownu smiles and eats the popcorn and leans down to kiss his mate lovingly. Shownu rubs kihyun arms in skinship and watches the movie. Kyungsoo softly smiles at their actions.

.

.

"Kihyun?"

"Yes soo?"

"Is that gravy supposed to look like that?"

Kihyun gasp. "Oh no! Damn I burnt it."

"It's okay we're make another one." Kyungsoo pats his shoulder and gets the burnt gravy to dump it out.

"Man I can I screw up on gravy?" Kihyun whines. 

Shownu comes from the living room. "I smell burnt. Whats wrong, why are you sad?" He immediately goes to kihyun and pulls him in for a hug and rubs kihyun back and hair. Kihyun cutely pouts. "I burned my own recipe." 

Shownu kisses his forehead. "Well thats okay, things happen. Just let kyungsoo make it, he makes it better."

Kihyun stops pouting and lets out a playful gasp. "Shownu I am so offened!" He playfully pinches shownu arm as shownu tries to walk out of the kitchen. "Yah! How can you say that to me!" He starts hitting shownu which shownu playfully hits back a little. Kyungsoo laughs as he watches the scene. 

"Its ture he does make it better." He grabs kihyun and turns him around into a back hug. Kihyun laughs. "I know he does."

"Guys don't say that. You're making me feel bad. Kihyun you make your gravy so delicious."

"No need to sugarcoat it soo. You make it way better." Kihyun giggles. Kyungsoo pinches kihyun and grabs the pot to dump it out and starts a new batch. He glances back as he sees shownu whispering in kihyun's ear as kihyun face was getting pink. Kihyun clears his throat. "Kyungsoo um-"

"Go ahead." Kyungsoo laughs. Kihyun grabs shownus hand and heads upstairs. 

"Geez right in the middle of making dinner." Kyungsoo continues to make the dinner. He couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealously in his heart. He knew he wanted it. He has been watching them all week, everyday and almost every hour. He didn't mean to keep staring at the couple, he couldn't help it when it all their loving moments kept happening in front of him. He watched shownu give his mate hugs and kisses at random times during the day and comfort kihyun when he felt sad about something and he actually talked to him about his problems. They joked around alot with mostly kihyun saying all the words while shownu just playfully teasing him. In the morning kihyun pampers shownu and at night shownu pampers kihyun asking him if he needs anything and offers to do everything for his mate. Skinship is what they do so offen and came so naturally. They seemed to have loved it. Kyungsoo wanted that and he knew that once kai comes back, he would have to improve and try no matter what, just to become like shownu and kihyun of what they have in their relationship. Kyungsoo knew he wanted a better marriage and maybe this is the way to try it this way first. 

.

.

"Kihyun how did you and shownu meet?"

Kihyun stops drinking his drink and his face turned serious. Kyungsoo immediately puts his hand up as he read kihyun expression. "Never mind you don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have been nosey."

Kihyun sighs. "Well its okay, I'll tell you anyways. I was planning onto telling you soon. Mmm lets see. Well I was....in a place where little kids shouldn't belong. I was...used and abused as a child."

"H- How did you end up there?"

"Bad wolves took my parent lives because my parents couldn't pay them back. Those bad men took me and placed me into a place and I was 'paying' my debt. They told me once I was done paying that debt I can go. Years go by and finally I thought the debt was paid off. The held me and kept me. They planned on keeping me there until I was old basically, well kill me off once I reached a certain age. I hated it, I was miserable thinking I am never going to have a life and family or mate. I told myself thay if I ever did I have chance to have a family and mate, I would make the best of it and I am now. Anyways well I was about 22 I think? And me and a couple of omegas had to attend 'a party' a-"

"Party?" Kyungsoo was confused.

"A group orgy, a sex party. Me and a small group omega were hired to please alphas and alphas were allowed to do anything for us, even if it hurt so bad. We couldn't refuse or they will kill us on the spot."

"Oh..."

"So...the party we went to was at kris's mansion."

"Kris?"

"Yep and it was when kris wasn't with tao just yet. Tao didn't come later until 2 years later so kris was still unmated and single. It was men in power were there. I even saw kai and chanyeol there."

"You did?"

"Yeah. So I went there and...I was doing my things to alphas but for some odd reason I felt off that night and I didn't know why. Well later someone showed up at the party, it was shownu. He had just gotten back from a mission and kris invited him to join the 'party'. Shownu refused at first but then he came to terms with it and couldn't refuse his boss. I remember just staring at him as I thought he was so handsome and practically screaming in my head for him to look at me. My heart was saying something, a sign but I didn't know quite exaclty what for. He looked dead tired and bored as an other omega just sucked him off. Finally he looked my way and...we felt it. We felt a spark. Thats when we knew we were mates."

"Whoa."

"Yeah so what he did was push the other omega off and went up to me and some other alpha and he told the other alpha to leave because he wanted me now. He was quite scary to be honest. He snuck me out and the first thing he did was hug me and immediately told me I was not dirty and I had no choice but to do that life because of those mean men. He understood me so well. The whole night we just talked somewhere privately and hugged each other not letting go. He was so kind and caring. After that night he went to the people I was being held to and...wanted to pay for me and other omegas to go free.They refused of course. So shownu took matters into his own hands."

Kyungsoo heart was racing. "Please tell me he killed them. Oh..I know I'm aginst killing and I don't like it but....with those men....they deserve it espically since what they do to omega and children."

Kihyun laughs. "Well of course he did. So he went and did that and all of us omegas were free and were put somewhere safe. He took care of everyone and I was so amazed. So finally once we settled, he bit me and made us mates, it was the happiest thing of my life. He was so gentle that night. I loved him, I love him. From then on, it has been getting better."

"Wow."

"Yep! And oh..since shownu killed those bad alphas who sold us and stuff, kris was pissed off because that was his favorite business to visit and hire omegas. So.." Kihyun laughs. "Kris was so mad at shownu for a while and they didn't talk for almost until tao came, so like 2 years but yet still worked together. Alphas are weird."

"Shownu is a great man." Kyungsoo says honestly.

"Oh you bet he is."

"So...does that mean you've done stuff with kris, kai and chanyeol? I mean since you were.."

"Oh um lets see, in my memory kris had only fingered me while I was sucking off some omega I worked with. But he never never did anything else to me, He had other greater omega to pleasure him, I was just a side pleasure." Kihyun chuckles. "Or I would have to jerk him off. And with kai, sorry soo, I had to back then, it was my job."

"Oh no, it really fine." Kyungsoo smiles.

"Ehh, we would just do oral but thats about it. Now with chanyeol...I had sex with a couple of times. I never want to tell baekhyun. I feel like he would hate me."

Honestly kyungsoo couldn't lie, he knew baekhyun. "Mm..maybe its best not to." They laugh. 

"I feel sad you had to live that life."

"Yes it is sad buuuut, it gotter better. So I'm totally fine by it."

"And how did you know you were pregnant with minhyuk?"

"I was feeling sick and felt gross as I was gaining alot of weight. One day I snapped and punched shownu in the face. He knew something was up. We went to get it cheked out and heyy I was 4 months. Yeah we were soooo late on this pregnancy and it felt like it was so sudden. We rushed to get prepared as parents. Minhyuk was quite the suprise." Kihyun giggles and so did kyungsoo.

.

.

*Next night*

"Alrighy so mama and dad got to go on a mission and uncle soo is going to watch you for tonight and be good okay?"

"Yes mommy."

Kihyun leans dowm to kiss and hug him, shownu did the same thing as well.

They watch them leave and waved goodbye. "Alright minhyuk what do you want to do?"

"Scary movie and popcorn."

"Well I don't know about a scary movie. I don't think your parents would want that."

"Pleaseee!"

Kyungsoo was weak againsg children. "Okay okay. Go put one on as I go make some popcorn. I don't know how to work that d.e.d"

"D.V.D." minhyuk corrected him.

.

.

They were watching the movie about halfway in until they heard a knock. Instantly kyungsoo and minhyuk were scared. It could be anyone to hurt them. Kyungsoo put an arm around the child as took him to his room to stay safe. No one else would know shownu and kihyun were staying here.

Kyungsoo grabs an knife and passes by the door but stops as he smelled a familiar scent. He felt relaxed. He goes to the door and opens it. "Kai.." He smiles in relief. Kai looks down and raises his brow as he sees kyungsoo carrying a big knife. "Sorry I thought you were a bad man."

"I...see." Kai steps in. 

Okay kyungsoo, be...more...well..we have to try in our marriage. Treat him how you would if you guys lived a happy marriage to start out with.

Kyungsoo hugs him for a short moment. "I missed you." And pulled away. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" He already started to head off for the kitchen and pretended as if it was no biggie but deep down he was nevous and panicking. He grabs a cup and sees kai slowly following him. "How was your mission? Went okay?" Kyungsoo sounded too chirpy.

Kai looked at him weird and nodded. 

"Well heres some tea we made earlier. Try it, it's good." I think I got this down. But why isn't he saying anything?

Kai makes his way to kyungsoo and stands right in front of him. Kyungsoo for a moment got scared and stood still as he wondered if he was going to get hit. Kai raises a hand up as kyungsoo closes his eyes. Kyungsoo felt an awkward hand petting the top of his head. Kyungsoo peeks one eye open and was relieved but shocked at the same time. He's petting me?

Kyungsoo oddly liked the petting on his head, so did his wolf. He craved for kai to rub him more because it felt so calm and safe for a moment. Kai slides his hand down and caresses kyungsoo cheeks, kyungsoo leans in for more of the touch. He could have sworn he was letting out soft growls in comfort. He knew it was strange to look at the thing they were doing in someone's else eyes. But he'll take it. 

He snaps out of it as he sees minhyuk peep through the hallway. Kyungsoo didn't want to pull away but did from kai. "Minhyuk, I'm sorry I forgot to get you. It was not a bad guy after all, it's kai who's here."

Minhyuk nods. "Can I finish the movie?"

"Yes, go ahead." Kyungsoo gave a small smile.

.

.

Kai didn't say anything for the rest of the night as kyungsoo and minhyuk watched the movie. Kyungsoo even forced himself, no matter how scared he was to sit by kai but he did. He sat by him and got a small blanket for their laps and watched the movie. Kyungsoo even started to massage kai's neck during the movie. Kai swatted his hands away but kyungsoo tries again and puts his hand back on kai's neck and massages out his stiff neck. Kai sighs and does nothing else to stop him. 

Finally minhyuk was alseep once the movie was over. Kyungsoo carries him to his bed and kisses his forehead and tucks him in. Kyungsoo heads towards his room and sees kai packing his bags. "You need to pack. We leave late in the night once shownu and his mate comes back. They are almost here."

Kyungsoo looked sad. He didn't want to leave.

Kai grins and scoffs. "What? Don't want to come with your dear husband?" 

Kyungsoo wanted to squint his eyes at kai but did nothing. He forced a small smile. "I would love to go with you." 

.

.

Once shownu and kihyun got back, Kyungsoo said his goodbye and put his stuff in the car. Kihyun didn't want kyungsoo to leave as he kept forcing him to stay in his arms. 

"We're gonna miss you." Kihyun hugs him one last time.

"And your food." Shownu says bluntly with a poker face. Kihyun slaps shownu's arm and scolds him slightly. Kyungsoo starts laughing and nods his head. "Thank for having me. Next time when we see each other, I'll cook something delicious."

"Deal."

.

.

Kyungsoo was fascinated by the new car kai was driving, it was so smooth on the road and and felt like if they were driving on butter. He was never interested in a car but this one made him question this car from the other. He was amazed by it. "This car feels like if we're driving on nothing. It feels funny but cool." Kyungsoo feels the fabric of the seat. Kai grins." Funny but cool? What world are you in?"

"You drive it so well." Kyungsoo comments. 

Kai scoffs but grins after. He slams on the brakes and pulls over. Kyungsoo was confused. "What's happening? Is something wrong with the car?" 

Kai gets out and tells kyungsoo to get out. Kyungsoo stands there unsure what to do. "Well now that you seemed to take interest cars, might as well learn how to drive one. Might be useful if I'm ever shot on a mission and you're with me and I need you to drive us out."

"M-Me? Drive? Oh...no, I can't do that. It's.something that seems hard..."

"Why not? You seem to like it? Unless you're scared?" Kai used a tone that kyungsoo hates so much. Kyungsoo breathes in and out. "Okay..I'll do it." Me? Drive? 

Kyungsoo had to admit, it was hard for him at first to even learn what did what with every button and brake. It was terrible at first when he used the gas pedal but soon got a hang of it. He was lucky no one was on these roads late in the night. Finally he had a steady pace.

"Keep along the curve, don't tilt the wheel too much. Keep the steering wheel a little bit side to side, or else you start heading off." Kai also had a slight hand on the wheel to help kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo had to admit, he liked this driving. It was fun and he didn't want to stop. He was sure he gotten the hang of it because kai was talking less and less and actually praise him with a 'good' for not swerving. 

Kyungsoo steps on the gas pedal faster. He liked this crazy feeling inside him. The more faster the car went, the more it felt like he was free. He had fire in his eyes as he laughs like an evil maniac. 

"Kyungsoo what are you doing? Slow down."

Kyungsoo goes even faster. Kai gives up and just shrugs. "Fine go as fast as you want, just keep your swerves in check." Kai actually had to put on a seatbelt as kyungsoo was pressing as much as he can on the gas pedal. Kyungsoo loved the way the engine was roaring loud into the night. 

Fast, fast, fast as he giggles while he drives. He was laughing excitdely and lets out a loud squeal of excitement. His heart, he could feel his heart and blood pumping. Something else was slightly turning him on. He goes as fast as he could one last time but lets his foot of the gas pedal and slows down. He tries to pull over but failed somewhat and let the car stop in a weird angle. He was panting hard as he felt such a rush. 

"Mph not ba-" kai was stunned as he watches kyungsoo unbuckling his seatbelt and starts taking off his pants and underwear. Kyungsoo member was hard in his eyes. Kai could now smell kyungsoo becoming wet in such a short time. Kyungsoo quickly stradles kai im the passenger seat. Kyungsoo leans the seat down so he could have more room for them and tries to go fast with kais belt buckle to take his pants off mid way. Kai tries to help and unbuckles his pants. Kyungsoo quickly grabs kais penis and strokes it fast for a bit and lets out a whimper of wanting it in him. He quickly guides his length and plunges it inside of him and he sinks down on it. "Nghhh!~. He yells out. He pants loudly in the car as he could feek kai staring at him. Kyungsoo rasies his hip in a fast pace and fucks him until they were both panting hard with the car shaking so much. Kyungsoo couldn't stop, he wanted fast and felt an urge to hit his orgasm hard. He grinds his hip back and forth with kais hands on his ass and starts thrusting underneath to meet kyungsoos pace. "Ah...ahh...ah...oh~" kyungsoo inhales a large breath and screams. "Don't stop, keep...keep...keep...pace..oh~" kyungsoo moves faster as he grips on kais shoulders and releases. He feels kai pouring warmly inside him. Kyungsoo lets out a whimper that he wanted more. Once kai's knot went down. Kai flips the them around and leans the chair more. "You fucking started this." He plunges back in. Kai grabs kyungsoo legs and put them over his shoulders. Kyungsoo liked this new angle as it was a bit extreme. He could see clearly of a view of kai going in and out of his hole. He shudders as he watches until he sees kai coming inside. Kyungsoo moans loudly as he comes again just by watching the little scene. 

"I...want...more."


	19. I thought it was?..

*this chapter is a littttttle weird*

Kyungsoo groans and as he opens his eyes lighty and feels his neck...quite in a comfortable position. He full adjusted his eyes and noticed that his body was pressed against kai. Suddenly he had a huge urge to just hug his alpha so tightly. He omega inside him felt like he was pinching the whole time to get his way. Kyungsoo was in deep thought if he should hug the alpha or not. Part of him was mainly scared and the small part of him was not. Moments like these is where kyungsoo gets a little nervous and scared. He always asks himself. But is it really okay to love a man like this?

Kyungsoo stop.

I can't

This is a battle we always talk with ourselves. We already agreed to start to work hard in this bond and marriage. We made a promise to ourselves. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sighs as he can't stop aruging with himself in his head. It's frustrating. So far since the day when kai and kyungsoo had sex in the car, the sex didn't stop there. It's been going on for 3 weeks now. Kyungsoo could now say he can somewhat enjoy himself without worrying. There was a few times where kai would lash out during sex but suppised kyungsoo when kai quickly shook off the anger and tried to focus on just making the omega feel pleasure. It was progress right? He thought to himself that right now in this marriage it is now completely different and weird to where they don't even know what could happen. They can either be okay with this weird phase to go further or it can change when kai goes back to his old cold ways. Anything could happen with a snap of a finger. Kyungsoo wasn't betting on anything, he always had the worst luck. He was also glad that kai hasn't really laid a hand on him as much. Sure a few light slaps to the face but that was about it. It freaked kyungsoo out so much. He could now saw that all his bruises kai has given him in the past where finally now healing. He had no bruises on him what so ever. He had a clean body with no nasty bruises to look at in the mirror without feeling weak and low. The only thing on his body were the markings kai has given him during sex and some light brusies on his butt and hips during when they mate but that was okay by kyungsoo. He thought that maybe since the car sex, kai has maybe liked the way kyungsoo was during the sex that kai bad no need to hurt him anymore while fucking.

He feels a hand slighty yank the top of his hair. Kyungsoo froze and slightly panicked for a second. 

Kai still with his eyes closed while breathing up and down. Kyungsoo could have sworn that he almost saw a smirk that almost formed but didn't. He felt a tug to go down under the blanket. He knew the tanned alpha was hinting at wanting a blow job, whatever the aplha wanted, he got. Kyungsoo stares at him with his big round eyes as he goes down to a big member in his face until he sees eyes slowly opening up with a low lustful gaze. 

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo flinches as he nears the gunshots nosies from outside. He flinched so hard that it made him drop the slippery wet plate from his hands and broke while in the sink. He sighs and looks at the other little dishes besides him. They were slighty chipped because he kept flinching from the noise. "Maybe I shouldn't...do dishes right now." He washes his hands and gets a small towel to dry his hands. He goes and checks on his food for a second and keeps stealing little glances outside the kitchen window. Kai has now been practicing and loading up rounds to practice targrt shootings with each different kind of guns. Kyungsoo ears were hurting now because of the sound, he doesn't know how kai does it. Probably because he has been doing it for so long and is used to it. Kyungsoo turns off the stove and grabs some plates to serve the food on. He glances once more out the window to see kai slightly standing still and focused on a target. 

He has a nice skin color. It suits him.

Has he always had big lips?

stop it kyungsoo

Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts and clears his throat. He heads outside to go and tell kai that lunch was ready and if he was hungry and wanted to eat. He was pretty sure kai would eat. Kai has never turned down his cooking now. Kai was like a goat, he ate anything and everything in sight.

He covers his ears as kai kept shooting. Kyungsoo tapped his shoulder and instantly kyungsoo jolted back in fear and screams in fear. Kai had the gun pointed towards him. Kai lowered the gun and put the gun down. Kyungsoo was breathing in and out just trying to calm down. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that. You had it coming." Those were the only words kai had said to him. Kai looks kyungsoo up and down and then stops to slighty smell something good coming from inside the house. "Is it ready?"

Kyungsoo just nods.

Kai had sat down after he washed up and took the spoon that was already on the table and tasted the food. He gave it a slight nod as he ate and mumbles out. "It's good." He took big spoonfuls on the food his mate had made. 

Kyungsoo decided to get kai something to drink after the alpha demanded for one. Kyungsoo gets up and pours him and kai one. He sets his cup down and then kais but kai hand reached out to grab some bread as the omega was setting down his cup in that spot his arm reached out in a spilt second. The cup landed on kais arm and spilled all over his arm and stomach. Kyungsoo gasped. "I-I'm sorry....sorry."

Kai raises his hand quickly and moves forward as kyungsoo moves away not wanting to be hit. Just when things were going well, he managed to screw it up. Kai hand went down but came up again to threathen to hit the omega but never did. Kai lets out a frustrated growl. In a cold tone. "Get out of my sight and come back with a towel to clean me and a new shirt. Then go away." He grits out. 

Tears were almost spilling out of the smallers big eyes but blinked a few times to stop himself from crying and nodded quickly and ran to go get a towel for the scary alpha. 

Once he was able to clean kai up and put a new shirt on him, the alpha seemed less mad. He nervously gulped and was about to walk away from the table but a hand stopped him. "Just sit down and eat."

"Bu-"

"Just sit down and eat." Kai looks him straight in the eye. Kyungsoo nodded and did as he was told. 

"We're going to leave and head to a new mission. So we need to pack up tonight and leave at dawn. We will stay in a big city and will use someone's studio to stay in. We will only stay there a day and then take off to another town."

"Okay.." Kyungsoo understood and ate his food quietly

Kyungsoo found himseld waking up as his head kept hurting against the window. His forehead was leaned against window and it now burned and hurt as it kept shaking against the glass. He moans and rubs his eyes as he feels the car shaking badly with the roads. 

"Fucking roads." Kai grits out quite angrily. He tries to avoid the terrible road. Kai was right and kyungsoo silently agreed with him. These roads were so terrible that it could blow out a tire or something. The car wouldn't stop shaking, which kyungsoo hoped it did soon. Someone needed to fix these roads. But this roads looked neglected and...thats when kyungsoo saw sign

*No entry*

*Blocked off*

*Turn back around*

There was many signs more to come as they travled down this road. Kyungsoo read each and one of them. He gripped his seatbelt and wanted to tell kai if he too saw these signs that they aren't supposed to be driving this way. 

"We're supposed to be going this way."

Kyungsoo looked surprised as if kai read his mind. 

"We just need to load up on more weapons and more information from some guy I work with. He is the man who we all get get weapons from if you work under kris. I need to drop by real quick and then we will be out."

"I see.." Kyungsoo now was holding on to anything around him to keep him still and not jolting around in his seat.

They arrived at a house that had random but interesting pieces outside.of their house. It was quite a colorful house in the middle of nowhere, which made kyungsoo raise a brow. Kai turned off the engine. "Stay in here."

Kyungsoo watches kai knock on the door in a pattern. A door swung open and revealed such a happy man with a bright goofy smile who wore comfy sweatpants and a chill out house robe.

"Huh...?" Kyungsoo was a bit taken back. This man looked no where near dangerous or even looked dangerous. This man opened his arms wide and walked towards kai as if he was wanting and asking for a hug. Kai slighty pushed him away so the goofy man instead just hugged himself. Kyungsoo actually giggled at the situation appearing in front of him. 

Next thing he knew that he could see kai shaking his head no constantly to the goofy man looked like he was now whining. He looked quite drunk in playfully manner if you asked kyungsoo. All of a sudden he sees the goofy man quickly walking towards his car and opens kyungsoo door. 

"Why hello! Are you kai's mate? Well nice to meet you. Here come on get out of the car and come into my home. Alright buddy come on." 

Kyungsoo didn't know how to react so he just follows the goofy mans orders and stands up out of the car and actually takes a good look at this man. 

huh...he's quite handsome. And smells like....well I can't explain it. But it smelled like what I smelled that one time in the club when kai and I were on a mission. I think you smoke it?

He looks over to see kai looking impatient on the porch. 

"Like my house?"

"Ohh...yes. Its quite colorful."

"Ah yeahhhhh, well I made it bright and colorful because well you can't see the damn house when its all nothing but dark and foggy all around. This is how people find me. Plus me and mate like wild colors. And oh look over there. I like to collect awesome things. Makes it look like a fun house right?" The goofy man now swung an arm over kyungsoo and pulled him closer. "My name is lay. It's an easy name to remember."

"Is that your real name?" Kyungsoo now asked. They were almost reaching the house to where kai was standing waiting for them. 

"Nah, people started calling me that because back in the day they would say my dick is so big so all I have to do is lay on the bed and not even do anything and you will find pleasure." Lay started howling in laughter which was a bit high pitched in the omegas ears. 

"Lay shut the hell up and give me what I want." Kai rolls his eyes. 

"Okayyyyyyyyy...geez I'm just playing." Lay stuck his tongue out and reached for his house robe pocket and pulled out something brown and small. He then saw lay light it up and was smoking it. There was the smell. 

"Wanna hit?"

"Um...no thank you. But thank you for the offer." Kyungsoo spoke in a soft manner. 

"Whoaaa kai you're mate is adorable. Cute little husband. Can't believe the rumor was true that you got married and found yourself a cute little omega. Smells young."

Kyungsoo always wondered why everytime they meet someone they always say that about him.

Lay clicks his tongue. "Another said that you weren't so nice to your little omega. Crruelllll man. Badd man."

"Shut the fuck up already." Kai snarls. Lay puts is hands up in surrender. "Okay okay meanie." He takes a big hit of his smoke. He turns to kyungsoo before opening the door. "Hey wanna meet my wife?"

"S-Sure." Kyungsoo gave a small smile. He walks closer to kai because he didn't really know what to do. 

"Suhoooo!" Lay walks into the living room. There laid an beautiful omega sprawled on the couch with a tray that had some white sugar on the tray. He looked like he was dozing off. 

Lay shook his omegas head. "Hey we got visitors. Its your favorite visitor."

The omega sat up and laid eyes on kai and kyungsoo, he then gave a smile. "Ahh heyy its kai and..??"

"His omega." Lay sits down next to his wife. 

"Ohh the one he married? Wowww he's cute. Well done kai."

Kai smirked and shrugged. Kyungsoo freaked when he saw kai smile at the omega sitting down. The omega kept giving kai such a lustful look and kai didn't seem to mind it. 

"Lay just show me."

Lay clears his throat and his facial expression suddenly changed. Kyungsoo was amazed at that. 

"Alright." Lay gets up and takes off a blanket that was laying on a dining room table and there laid guns all over.

Kyungsoo gulped at so many guns that were in front of him. 

"You got new guns?" Kai grabbed one and actually laughed.

"Shit yeah I did. Oh look at this one. This one...doesn't make any sounds at alllll..." Lay whispers at the last word. 

"How do you know that? You tried it already?"

Lay squints his eyes and gave a smile that kyungsoo was now wondering about. "Do you see my maids around anymore?"

"No way." Kai scoffed. 

Lay now laughed like a mad man. 

Kyungsoo changed his mind about lay, he took it back. He really was crazy and dangerous. 

Kyungsoo sits there quietly and just hears kai and lay ramble about guns and knives. Kyungsoo plays with hands and looks at suho who kept snorting on the tray. "U-Um...why do you keep snorting t-the..uh."

"Its coke sweetheart."

"Soda is white?" Kyungsoo was now confused out of this world. "You can sniff it now?"

Suho stared at him for a split second and busted out laughing. "Omo...haha you're funny! Ohhh ohh now my stomach hurts. You're adorable. No sweetie. Its cocaine. 

Ohh....I heard about that before. Makes sense now..

"Oh...sorry I get it now. I've heard of it but never seen it. They did say it was white and you sniff it. I didn't know it looked..."

"You from a small village?" Suho asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"Mm figures. Now so you're married to kai. Ah congrats!! Hey I'll pour us a drink to celebrate just me and you."

"Ah n-" kyungsoo tried to refuse but suho already poured them a drink and put it in hand. Kyungsoo took a small sip and it burned his throat. His face cringed and the drink. Suho just laughs. "Heyy wanna try some coke with me?"

"Ah no I'm good. I'm good." Kyungsoo quickly says before suho shoves anything else in his hands. 

"So kai is good in bed huh? Powerful thrusts." Suho clicks his tongue and smiles. 

"Huh?" Kyungsoo was now curious. 

"Lay and I do threesomes, sometimes 4. We like it like that. But those were these days. Nowadays everyone is finding their own mates and no one is willing to do unless lay and I threathen them. Its so much fun!"

Kyungsoo put the pieces together. Well its understandable anyone in the type of work would had come across this sometime soon to do this. 

"Say wanna do it later?"

"Um n-no thank you."

"Ahh we got a rookie? Well then we'll do something slow then later."

"Umm."

"Suho and I used to have kris and tao over to have orgies but then tao got pregnant so we stopped. We hadn't had anyone in a while. "Suho winked. "Who do you think taught tao how to give good blow jobs."

"Ohhh." Kyungsoo whispers out. Well that was interesting fact to hear. "So um..h-how did you and lay meet?" He tired to change the topic. 

"Well my dad was the one who delivers the guns to lay so he can sell them. And then I was sitting in my dad's truck and I was..blehh haha doing some little drugs and then lay spotted me and we felt the connection and then talked about the drugs we did and then we fucked. My dad found us fucking. Yeaaaa it was legit. Fun times." Suho giggles. 

Kyungsoo had his eyes wide open. "Oh..wow.."

"I also went to go and learn something but I quit on that." Suho giggles. "Lay didn't want me working."

Eventually kyungsoo had warmed up to suho. He found out it was just that suho had a very open free mind and seemed very hippie like, both him and lay. They were weird but happy on what was in their lives.

"So no..kids?"

"Yea no we don't have one. Maybe in the future when we do have one, you can meet the kid."

"Ah yes that would..." Kyungsoo hiccuped a little bit. "Nice...whew." Kyungsoo felt a little winded.

"I think you're starting to get used to that drink. Already you're fourth glass. Its sneaks up on ya like that."

"Oh..it does."

"Here's some more." Suho giggled as he pours more for him and himself. "Hey you should chug it."

"O-Okay." Kyungsoo obviously failed and choked whiched caused him cough violently. Kyungsoo and suho now giggle like crazy. Suho sits next to him and starts telling him all these crazy stories. Kyungsoo was trying his best to to listen but he was so dizzy he couldn't focus at all.

_

_

"Alright I'll take those. But first I got something to ask."

"What is it."

"I heard that one of yunho men came to you when you were out in public. What did they ask you?"

Lay sighed. "So you heard huh? Did kris tell you to ask me that? Huh? Does kris not trust me anymore?"

"Well?" Kai raised a brow.

"Well yeah they approached me. They wanted to make a deal with me."

"You said no right?" Kai had to talk to lay as if he was a child. Lay hated that but yet by making him so pissed off like that, he always told the truth. 

"I said no." Lay snaps a little. "I'm stupid but I'm not that stupid. I'm not gonna give out guns to both sides who are enemys. I told them that they need to find another and that I'm already taken."

"Wait they asked for guns?"

"Dumbass I just said they asked for guns."

"No lay, do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean?" Lay was clueless.

"That means that they are weak right now. They had a gun man but yet looks like something happened. And now they had to find one which is you. Other rumors have been floating around to about some problems they were having. It all make sense now. They are struggling and weak right now. They're not balanced and they are trying to hide that. Something is going on in that group. Yunho the most powerful men like Kris, Jaejoong and Minho. Yunho is slipping."

"Shit..that sucks."

"I gotta phone kris."

"Kay." Lay nods and whips out another blunt. Lay shudders as he remembers just even hearing yunhos name. Yunho was quite a scary man to begin with. Yunho is kris biggest enemy. 

"Geez and to think yunho would want to work with me." Lay shakes it off and takes a huge hit. "No fucking way."

___________________________________________________

"Alright I gotta bounce. I gotta hit the next town over."

"Ey next time you come, I'll show you on how some new guns would work. We could snatch some people off the street to test on." Lay gave an evil grin. Kai just avoids it and walks out to the living room. He stops and raises an eyebrow as he sees his wife there sitting on the couch very drunk and on the verge on passing out. He kept swaying back and forth with suho was squishing him next to him. Suho had his lips near kyungsoo neck almost wanting to make marks but suho kept giggling. He kept fondling the sleepy omegas chest until lay snaps his fingers. "Hey babe having fun?" Lay laughs. 

"Lay~ I like this one." Suho wiggles his eyebrows.

Kai went over to kyungsoo and gripped kyungsoo's chin and shook his head a bit harsh so he could wake up. Kyungsoo opens his eyes quite lowly and looks straight up at kai. 

"We're leaving."

"...mm..okay." Kyungsoo was now wobbling to get up from suhos grip on his side. 

Lay sat down on another couch. "Babe I'm horny. I want a blowjob." He snaps his fingers. Suho immediately got up and went to where lay was sitting and kneeled in between lays legs. Kyungsoo was now quite stunned as they were doing it in the open like that. He slowly had to look away and focus on getting up. 

Suho was moaning loudly as he was sucking his mates cock and kyungsoo just blushed and scrambles to where kai is standing. Lay moans and looks over to the other couple. "Hey kai I think my mate really took a liking to kyungsoo. How about you sit down and let kyungsoo do the same thing? It will be fun. I'll even throw in a couple of free guns." Lay smirks. "Or are you gonna be rude and and look weak in my eyes if you refuse." 

As soon as lay said that kyungsoo saw the look on kais face snap. Kyungsoo knew what was coming. He see kai sit down on a couch across from lay and kai unzips his flyer. Kyungsoo gulps and immediately goes to kneel down in front of him. He didn't want to embarrass kai by refusing. So he just did as he thought as kai would him to do if he spoke. 

Kyungsoo takes out kais cock and strokes it a bit and gives out a shaky breath and tries to take kai as much as he could. He let out small moans as he was trying to give his alpha pleasure.

lay smirks as kai gives lay a deadful glare.

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo now felt sobered up and numb. His jaw was hurting so bad for being open for so long. He couldn't believe that he would be so embarrassed to do that. He never wants to do it again.

He sighs as he trys to sleep. Suddenly the car stops.

"We're here. Get the stuff out of the car." Kai turns off the car. 

They unload their small bags and head up to the studio they will be staying. Kyungsoo was on the last bag to unpacking their stuff. Once he was done he decides to take a nap. 

Today was just....uhhhhh....

I had to suck of kai in front of lay and suho. They weren't paying attention but still it was embarrassing for me. I have never done that before in front of other people. I guess some people like that kind of stuff. It wasn't bad but still...

But I felt a tad bit relaxed when I felt kai gently caressing the back of my head. It felt good...

I'm sleepy.

"Wake up."

Kyungsoo slighty flinched awake as he felt kai slap his arm not so gently. 

"Get up, I'm hungry. We're going into town."

"It's already night time?"

"Hn." Was all kai said. Kyungsoo quickly put on his shoes and heads to the car with kai. 

They arrived into town and kyungsoo literally rolls his eyes back as he smelled such good food. "Oh my gosh....that smells so good."

"This town is known for their food."

"....If you don't mind, please show a good place to eat." Kyungsoo thought drool was coming out of his own mouth. 

Once they found a place to eat, kyungsoo was in heaven. 

Kyungsoo was now in shame as he orders a second bowl. The waiter just left to get his bowl and refills. Kyungsoo slowly makes eye contact with kai. "I'm...sorry. It's just that the good was so good and I wanted more. Well truth is....I never eat that much. Even I'm surprised. Honestly this place is so good. I would like to come here again."

"Who the fuck gave you permission to speak." Kai scoffs. Kyungsoo instantly apologized and pouted as he waited for his food. 

They were now walking around the busy little streets as kai was trying to find a certain tool. Kyungsoo was admiring all the great lights hanging around the trees and building. He then spots a billboard and noticed a flyer. He scans it as he read the name. "Nover." Why does that sound familiar?

"Shit I forgot the other tool I just paid for." Kai mumbles. He looks at kyungsoo. "Stay here in this spot." Kai warns him. Kyungsoo helds his hands up in surrender. "O-Okay."

"I'll be back." Kai walks off real quick. 

Kyungsoo was now leaning against a tree and fiddling with his fingers. 

"Kyungsoo?....I-Is that you? Soo? Is that you? Oh my god it is you. Soo!"

Kyungsoo heard this familiar voice and god it felt so good to listen to it. He snaps his towards the direction it was coming from. "CHEN!" he shouts as he feels chen literally attack him almost knocking him down as they hug each other tightly. They didn't care if people were looking. One look at each others faces and tears came running down for both of them. "Oh god soo...ohhh thanks god you're okay! I thought....I thought you were dead or kidnapped. Ohh people thought you died. You just suddenly disappeared. Oh god." Chen went back for another hug this time. "Soo where have you been?"

"Um...uh.." He couldn't find himself to answer. He had to think this through. 

"Chen?" A sweet voice was heard. 

Kyungsoo looks over and sees a very shocked xiumin and....pregnant. "Oh my gosh kyungsoo?" He went over to hug him and basically rambles out the same things chen had said earlier.

"And you're parents. Ohh soo your parents look so miserable. You need to go see them soon! And oh...baekhyun left the village. Rumor had it that he found his mate and left. No one knows how to reach him. Sorry soo."

"N-No I still talk to baekhyun! He is doing fine and is really happy! You don't know how happy I am to see you guys. And chen, I didn't know you asked xiumin to be your mate and congrats on the growing belly." Kyungsoo giggles quite happily.

"Well....it was a week after you left and I was sad because no one knew where you were, the whole village was sad. Xiumin cheered me up and one thing lead to another and then we became mates. And now we are expecting."

"I'm so happy for you. Baekhyun would freak about this. And what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we came to visit some of xiumin relatives."

"Thank god we don't live far away or else I would have been uncomfortable on the way home." Xiumin rubs his belly.

"Far...far away from here? Not far?" Kyungsoo was stunned. 

"Well soo, don't you know where you are?"

"Um..nover?"

"It's nover soo. Ring a bell?"

"Um."

"Soo..its literally 2 hours away from home."

And thats when it clicks into his head and why this towns name sounded familiar. 

"So....so...you mean I'm almost home? I'm close to home?"

Chen raised a brow. " What do you mean by that?"

"Home.." Kyungsoo whispers. 

"Kyungsoo." A cold voice was heard. "What's going on here."


	20. Said

*Short chapter*

"What's going on here?" Kai says coldy as he walks up to kyungsoo and the people he was talking to.

Did he just...call me by my name? Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He looks towards chen and xiumin who had strange expression on their faces. 

"Kyungsoo who is.." Chen stopped and took a wiff in the air. 

Kai comes up and demanded them to speak. "Who are you?"

"Uh..who are you?" Chen answers back but then suddenly realizes who this man was. "Oh my...I knew you looked familiar. You had such strong eyes and nice tanned skin. The gorgeous man at the bar! I can't forget that in my head."

Kyungsoo was now confused. "What?"

"Oh..you're the bartender." Kai clicks his tongue. "I'm kyungsoo mate and husband."

Gasps were heard from chen and xiumin. "Married? Married? You got married and didn't tell anyone and just..huh now that I think about it..." Chen was now in deep thought. "It makes sense! That day kai was in the bar and had a drink and then you, kyungsoo walked in and delivered my water. Then you left and kai asked for where you lived or hung out at so he could ask where to find you because he need water delivered. Wow you guys must have met and instantly felt the happy connection and mated and took off. But still soo you should have told people you were leaving." Chen exclaimed.

Kyungsoo just stood there, shocked, world falling apart. Chen was the person who told kai where kyungsoo was at and kai found him, raped and took him.

It was chen.....but chen didn't know what would happen. It isn't his fault kyungsoo...

But kai was looking for you that day. 

Was kai the man at the bar who I couldn't see his face....?

kai was asking for you?

kai tricked chen.

"Kyungsoo?" Xuimin rubs his belly and taps kyungsoo arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo weakly says. 

"We have to go now, we are very busy. Nice to meet you. Congrats on your pregnancy." Kai quickly says. 

"Wait before you leave, do you mind having some snacks with us?"

"Yes." Kyungsoo quickly says before kai answered. Kai had such a fake act and kyungsoo needed him to stop being too normal. 

"Come on!" Xuimin takes kyungsoo hand and hugs him. "Ohh I missed you."

"Me too." Kyungsoo took a quick glance behind him and sees chen and kai talking as they walk to a food stand. "You're pregnant....my gosh. How does that feel?" Happiness was spreading in kyungsoos heart. 

"It feels weird and I don't like it when the pup moves around alot. Chen sure was happy that he found out I was pregnant."

"He'll make a great dad and so would you. I can just imagine. I'm just really glad he finally made a move and now mated with you. I swear me and baekhyun kept pushing the coward to ask you out. Baekhyun and I teased him so much, poor chen."

Xiumin now lets out a sad smile. "Ohh..Soo I'm sorry now I just feel bad. Truth is...that I was a little jealous of you back then."

"Huh? Me?" Kyungsoo made such a weird expression. Xiumin just laughs. "I will...admit I was a little jealous on how close you and chen were, because you were close that people kinda took it the wrong way and so did I. But I've learned that you guys were like brothers, he is like your big brother and he is very protective over you."

"He's great isn't he?" Kyungsoo smiles while xiumin nods. Kyungsoo now couldn't leave xiumin belly alone. 

"Here sweetie!" Chen gives his mate a funnel cake. "Now I know you're not supposed to eat this but for this one time, we'll make an expectation. A little celebration that we are seeing kyungsoo. Now lets go sit somewhere warm inside a diner or something." Chen motions everyone to move. 

As they found a place and sat down and ordered drinks, xiumin broke the ice. "So how is your marriage doing? Do you guys have a nice home? A home that will be big enough?"

"We're looking for a house." Kai says so easily. Kyungsoo noticed how that lie slid like butter through kais teeth. "But for now we are traveling, exploring new places and making sure kyungsoo has fun and enjoys the views." Kai gently smiles. Kyungsoo jaw wanted to drop. 

"And what about pups? Are you trying for some? How many do you want?" Xiumin asks excitedly. 

"Uh.." Kyungsoo couldn't think. He looks over to kai as well, kai also couldn't think. Kyungsoo laughs. "Ah...you never know. Whenever pops up I guess."

"Well you never know. So now I have some good news to tell you." Chen beams.

"What is it?" 

"I'm opening another bar up. Thats kinda the whole main reason I kinda wanted to come up here to this town."

"Heeey." Xiumin pouts. 

Chen laughs. "And yes, yes of course to visit xiumins family too. I want to open one up here. One of xiumin family member could manage the bar here while I stay and manage the bar back home."

"Whoa that's amazing! If you believe you can make it work, then go ahead and do it." Kyungsoo reaches out to chens hands and squeezes them. "I told you that one day you would have another bar and you never listened to me and said that you would never like that idea."

"True...but then word got around and people had to travel such far hours just to get to my bar, I felt bad. So thats when I decided to open another bar."

*Ring Ring* 

Kais phone started ringing and he answered it real quick and hummed a few words. He hangs up and looks at kyungsoo. Kyungsoo already knew the look. 

"I'm sorry it seems some personal matters showed up and we have to cut the visit real short. I hope you understand."

"Oh no problem at all. We understand." Chen waves it off. 

Kyungsoo felt sad and had to leave. He hugged his friends goodbye one more time and went on his way. 

Xiumin was sipping his drink and looked over to his mate. "You look in deep in thought, what's up?"

"His...well I don't know. Kyungsoo mate seemed a little...ehhh...strange. He seemed strange. They looked strange."

"Oh don't worry about that. Each couple is different. I mean we're weird."

"Yeah...but they're strange." Chen was thinking so much his head could explode.

Xiumin laughs. "Let the lovebirds be."

___________________________________________________

The car ride was a silent ride. Kyungsoo and kai had to change undercover. This time they had to go to a bar and like always kyungsoo was bait. Kyungsoo opens up a tiny mirror and takes a look at his face, he has never worn makeup this packed on his face before or had contacts, he looked different. Someone he couldn't recognize. He even had a wig that was the same color as his and put it on. The wig made his hair long a little past down his ears, but yet he looks oddly attractive. 

So chen said I wasn't that far from home. 

Home

Can I visit home? Will kai take me if I ask. Who knows. Why didn't kai tell me where we were going that was near my home. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. "So..um..chen and xiumin were one of my good friends back home."

Kai says nothing. 

"Chen is like a big brother to me."

"Is that so." Finally kai said something. 

"And xiumin, he is one of my best friends. Every one back home thought xiumin was too quiet because he didn't speak much." Why am I rambling. Get to the point.

"I was wondering...if we could stop by my home and visit my-"

"No."

"W-Why..?"

"I said no, so stop asking and just shut up." Kai drives faster. 

Kyungsoo was now desperately trying to make kai say yes. "Please. Please that is all I ask. Just this once."

"Drop.it."

"Please it's just..so I can tell my parents that I am not dead and that I am..alive and okay at least."

"I said no. Now shut YOUR MOUTH." Kai burst out. 

Kyungsoo felt himself get choked up and turned the other way facing the window so he can stop the tears from coming. 

The car ride was a silent ride.

.

.

"Ahhh!" Kyungsoo voice was heard throughout the studio apartment. Kyungsoo was trying hard to get out of kais grip. Kai drags him into the room and pushes him harshly to the wall and slaps him hard. Kyungsoo yelps out and slides down. 

Kai paces.and grits his teeth. "You screwed up the mission and almost got us both killed and exposed. This was an easy mission and you manage to fuck it up. All because." Kai bends down and pushes kyungsoo head. "You decided to be fucking stubborn and not obeying me. You mad huh? All because I said no to your precious parents? Too bad. We don't.have time for that. What did I tell you when I first met you. Do you remember?"

Kyungsoo nodded in fear. Kai would kill his parents if they ever saw kyungsoo again or if kyungsoo ever saw them.

"You don't think right now. But we are under a lot of pressure right now. I'm behind on missions and if I keep almost screwing up because of you, we are both dead. Do you understand me? And you know who will be the ones to hire people to kill us if I'm not doing my job right? Guess who. Tell me who." Kai growls out angrily. "Answer me!!"

"I...d-don't..know."

"It's kris. Kris is the one."

Kyungsoo eyes opened wide. "N-No...he wouldn't, tao is my-"

"That doesn't matter to kris. He is my boss and 'friend' and he has done this plenty of times to the men that work for him or even friends. That is why he is one of the most feared man and is leader. He will do what is right and sticks to his words. Lately he is up my ass about missions. I'm not scared of him but I always watch my back because I never know when he will turn on me. You keep fucking up my missions, I'm just gonna have to beat you and tie you up so you'll be too passed out to even screw up my mission. I was actually being nice and I give you chances to be on missions because I know it suffers you to be locked up inside a hotel room for days. And oh yeah, and if kris ever decides to drop us one day, tao doesn't have a say in it. That is how it is."

Kyungsoo looks down. "I-I didn't know.."

"Just do as you're told."

"But my p-parents."

"Don't bring it up anymore."

___________________________________________________

A few days have passed and kyungsoo is exhausted because he has to stay up so late and go to parties or late events and have to lure men and women out just for kai to do his job. It was hard to lure women out sometimes so instead he had to act like if the women dropped something outside and lure her out, but most of them were easy. 

Kyungsoo sighs and turns off the stove. He cooked because he was hungry but now he isnt hungry, he just wanted to sleep. He lays down and closes his heavy eyes. 

Back to square 1? No, more like square 2. Ever since he hit me a few days ago, we haven't really even looked at each other. I guess he knew also that we took a step back because he hit me. Thats because we were doing okay lately but of course there is always an end for that. Why is that. Why can't things just be? I guess this is what having a mate is all about? 

I'm tired...

.

.

*Knock Knock*

Kyungsoo jolts awake. He quickly glances at the clock. I slept for the whole day.

He gets up and checks through the peep hole. It was a man with a scar on his face. Kyungsoo was getting scared because this man looked scary and dangerous. Someone you don't want to mess with. 

The man looked annoyed and just sighs. "I know kai." He said through the door. "And I know you're looking through the peep hole. Whatever, kai told me to give this to you, I'll slide it under the door. Read it. I'll be downstairs." 

Kyungsoo read the paper that slid under the door. It was kais handwriting and as kyungsoo read it, he froze a bit. "What?"

He grabs his jacket and quickly heads downstairs. The man with a scar on his face was leaning against the car just waiting. They get into the car and the man drove quite fast.

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo says in a tiny voice." But where are we going."

"If I were you, keep your damn mouth closed."

Those were the only words exchanged between them. 

They arrived to plain small looking building.and goes inside. It was bright at first but as they walked, it got really dark. Kyungsoo noticed kai had his arms folded and looked straight at kyungsoo. He gave a nod to the man with the scar so he could leave. It was just kai.and kyungsoo now. 

"W-Whats going on?"

Kai clicks his tongue. "After this, you better obey everything I ever say. Do you understand." Kai spoke in a tone that was very serious.

Kyungsoo nods. "Yes. But what for?"

"This." Kai gets up and opens a closet and pulls out a women with tiny bruises on her face and was blindfolded and tied by her hands. Kai made her kneel on the floor. Kyungsoo eyes widen and screams out. He runs to his mother. "M-M-M-MOM!!! MOMOMMM!" he instantly started to cry and went to the floor to hug his mother like his life depended on it. 

"SOO! Kyungsoo! Oh....my ...baby. My baby. My sweet baby boy. Ohhh I missed you." She started to cry as well. 

Kyungsoo reached for the blindfold. 

"Don't touch it." Kai hisses out. Kyungsoo puts down his hand away from the blindfold. 

"Fine do whatever but when I come back in, make sure you put the blindfold back on." And walks out and locks the door from the outside. 

Kyungsoo wouldn't let go of his mother and takes the blindfold off and unties her wrist. He looks straight into his mothers eyes, same like his. But when he looks into his mothers eyes, it reminds him of home. 

"Mom...I'm sorry."

"I was scared.." She croaks out. She couldn't control her sobbing, kyungsoo just hugged her tigher and cries along with her. 

"Mom." He wipes some tears off of her face. "How are you and dad? How did you get here? Did they hurt you? I'm sorry." He whispers. 

She nods. "I was...at home making dinner and once I was finished, I felt a hand on my neck and I-I...stuggled and I hit as hard as I could and as I tuned around..it was kai. I instantly thought, this is it, my son is dead, kai has killed him and now kai is out to get me and your father. I thought...that this was the end."

"Mom..."

"So kai told me a few things and that it was better that I obey him but I tried...to fight so...he ended up hitting me and then there was one hit that knocked me out. Then I woke up just a while ago, blindfolded and I was scared. He told me just to keep my mouth shut and be thankful for one last time. I thought 'one last time?' But now I know what it means. It meant to see you one last time before he takes me back. Soo..baby what is going on? What is happening with you? What happened once he took you."

Kyungsoo sighs. "I will tell you everything and I...I won't leave anything out. But this might make your stomach sick because I am your son."

.

.

After what seemed to be a very long time, kyungsoo sighs as he finished telling his mom everything. His mother sudders and whines out loud and breathes as she couldn't bear it anymore. "I'm the one who is sorry."

"Don't be.."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Mom..how is dad?"

His mother stayed quiet for a bit.

"M-Mom is dad de-"

"No..he's not dead." She sighs. "But he is getting help right now. He is in the hospital. He fell into a major depression once you left. We both did, we couldn't eat or sleep and we distanced ourselves from the village. We didn't know who we were anymore. We were traumatized by that day...when you left. I-I went to go get help after that, and some therapy. Your father got worse and worse. Everyday he thought of how many ways of trying to save you that day, it a replay everyday in his mind. He became so..crazy. I hate that word. But because lack of sleep and he wasn't eating for a long time, his health declined and had to go to a hospital to treat him real quick. He is going to start therapy and go on pills."

"Oh mom..."

___________________________________________________

"I think it's been hours?" His mom was stroking kyungsoos hair while he was leaning on her chest. He hummed. 

"And with baekhyun...well he is lucky. His parents were glad his mate had come and took him. But what you told me just now, he really is living the life right now. And tao seems to improve but that man kris...is something else. And yours? But...maybe yours can improve too. From what you told me, as time went by, it seemed to get..a little better right? I know its something I don't want but I know you have to face hard times in order to improve with your mate."

"Yeah."

"And children, pups? Do you see that in your future?"

"I feel like it would never happen. And right now I'm glad I'm not with one right now. Is that bad of me mom?"

"No..baby. It's not."

"I'm sorry kai hurt you to bring you here." Kyungsoo touches the small bruises on his mothers wrist and face.

"It's fine. I-"

A big knock on the door was heard. Kyungsoo knew the signal. He had to blindfold his mother and tie her up before kai and that man could come in. "I'm sorry mom. I love you." He gave her one last hug.

"I love you son. Your father and I love you so much." She hugs him so tightly.

The doir opens and kai walks over and grabs kyungsoo up. "Go to the car."

Kyungsoo stood there not moving. Kai looks over to him again and gives him a glare. Kyungsoo nodded and looks at his mother one last time as she was blindfolded. Kai was double checking on the ropes on his mothers wrist. 

Kyungsoo sobs as he is walked to the car. 

___________________________________________________

A day has passed and kai was still not home. Kyungsoo has been wanting to say a certain word to kai since he saw his mother. He was happy he had seen his mother, he missed her so much. He missed her gentle touches as she stroked his hair, it was his favorite thing ever. He missed her scent and it was soothing when he hugged her. He really is a mamas boy. And his dad, he hopes to see hisndad one day. He couldn't stop thinking about his poor father. His father has always kept him safe growing up. 

Kyungsoo jolts up when he finds kai entering the front door. They make eye contact for a short moment. 

"Kai...can I talk to you for a second?"

Kai lets out an irritated sigh. "What is it?"

"I..I just want to say thank you for letting me see my mom. It meant a lot for me. And thank you for letting me spend a good amount of time with her, I really needed it. And because of our deal...I promise now...to obey what you say now. I-I promise I won't mess up on missions anymore too. I'll do my best and try hard."

"Good." Kai mumbles out and walks away. 

"Eh?" Kyungsoo was surprised.

"Now come into the bed room and treat me good. You listen to everything I say. You understand?"

Kyungsoo knew he would have to pleasure kai real good tonight, so he can't screw that up either. 

"Yes alpha."


	21. What was that? Pt.1

Tao grips onto kris shoulders as the alpha releases a big load inside taos hot walls along with the feeling of his knot inside. Tao sudders and could feel cum leaking out down to his legs onto kris's thighs."We're...sticky." Tao lets out a weak voice. Kris smirks. "Finally tired eh? Looks like your voice is giving up after I fucked you so many times."

Tao whines at kris's dirty talk. Kris smirks. "You know you don't mind it." He flops down onto tao as he waits for his knot to go down. Tao didn't say anything because it was probably true. 

Tao felt kris rumbling and then what surprised him was the noise that left kris's mouth. "HAHAHA!" 

Tao was startled by kris laughing so loud and even heard kris giggle at the end. Tao was shocked to even hear this. "W-Wha.." His husband has never laughed like this.

Kris finally calmed down from his laughter and slipped out from tao and snuggles his head into taos chest. Tao scoffs. "I never knew you could laugh that loud, that scared me."

"You said you didn't mind the dirty talk basically since you didn't answer."

"I-I never said anything." Tao whines and hits kris's head. Kris quickly faced up to tao and leans ins and shoves his tongue into taos mouth and kisses him roughly as tao lets out a soft moan but soon yelled. "Ouch! You bit my lip!" He smacks kris's head yet again.

"Good." Kris chuckles. "Don't nag at me for speaking a dirty word meanwhile you're the one who does most of the dirty words. 'Oh, fuck me alpha with your big cock' and 'oh, there fuck me like this' and 'You like how I bounce dadd-" Kris was silenced as tao puts his mouth over kris's mouth to shut him up. Kris was still talking as he was being muffled. "Shut up..shut upppp." Tao was deep red in his face. Kris still kept talking in between in hands. "Stopp!" Tao finally laughs a little which made kris join him too. "Geez you're so childish." Tao pulls kris closer to him to cuddle with kris laying lower on him. Recently tao liked being the bigger spoon but kris denies that tao is the bigger spoon, tao just thinks kris doesn't like that word so they have to say 'mama bear embrace', since his mate was difficult with words. 

Tao strokes kris's hair and trys to remember each strand of hair. "You know...ace has the same color as yours and texture. It's crazy."

"He does?"

"Yeah and also wanna know something?"

"What?"

"There is a few places where you have some tiny moles and he has them similar in the same spot. But there is one that is literally on the other hand. You have a small faint mole on your pinky on your right meanwhile ace has it on his left hand. He's like you."

"He's..like me?"

"Mm yeah. Plus lately as he has been shifting now with more control, he is giving me attitude."

"Well he's...3 now right?"

"Yeah. He snapped real quick with the same fucking attitude when he gets angry. Its like a mini you throwing a fit." Tao chuckles. Kris just nodded as he takes in information. "Well I guess I'll have to train him on his controlling, mainly with his mood. I went through the same thing with my dad as a pup."

"Mm. Hey kris...I been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I know you never bring it up but I'm a bit curious of you family side. Is it something you don't wanna talk about? We been together all this time and now since we are on good terms I was wondering if I could at least know some things."

"Mm..there are some family secrets of course, some I can't discuss with you. You know my family is high with power, but everyone knows that."

"True but little is known about them."

"There isn't much to say in the first place."

"Well you met my dad when I first...got you."

Tao lets out a sad smile as he remembers. "I'm still scared of your dad.."

"Yeah. To be honest the last time I talked to my father was 2 or 3 years ago. Somewhere around that time. He's a busy man as you can tell. And for my mother, we never had a good bond or anything. A cruel women that I don't even want to talk about. I can't really help you there giving information about my mom, since my mom always kept to herself."

"Mm..and grandparents?"

"Fucking terrible."

"Cousins?"

"Pieces of shit except for two of them."

"Aunts and uncles?"

"Keep to themselves, snotty attitude."

"Wow...seems like I know where you get the lacking part from. You and your family don't even know how to love or something." Tao jokes. 

"Could be true." Kris hums out. 

"Have...have you told anyone about ace to them?"

"All they know is that I have a son. Word got around when he was first born. Thats how they knew." Kris was getting sleepy.

"Well do you want to know mine?" Tao was willing to tell kris. "About my past and family?"

A snore was heard quickly coming from the mighty alpha. Tao chuckles and kisses his mate. "A big child."

He stares at his mate and gently rolls kris off and slips out of bed. He goes to the restroom and takes a quick shower to clean himself. He puts on a robe and heads to ace's room. He walks to the sleeping toddler and checks ace for any fevers. "You have a very small one. It's because of all that shifting. Don't worry once you control it, everything will be fine and you won't have to always be sick. My poor baby." Tao leans down and kisses ace forehead. "Sleep well. I love you." He whispers. 

He goes downstairs and bows his head slighty as he sees some bodyguard in the hallway on duty. Of course he gets nothing in return but that was thier job, just stand still and guard. 

Tao heads to the kitchen and and starts by just making some tea for him. He turns on the stove and waits for it to heat up. He moans in relief as he massaged his hips and lower back putting soft pressure on it. Kris really seemed to be a bit too rough in bed. Tao feels good but just drained in the aftermath and a little sore. He closes his eyes a bit because he rubs the sore spots a bit too good. "That's the spot...ow." Tao sighs. Tao sighs even more as he knows kris is gonna want to have sex tomorrow morning. Tao groans. "But I'm sore..." Maybe I'll just blow him and jack him off tomorrow. I know for damn sure I don't want that monster pounding in me. I'm sooooorrre.

*CRASH*

Tao yells and jolts up and snaps his head to where it was coming from. A broken window in the kitchen was now destroyed and it was attached with a piece of some type of metal and had a folded paper attached to it.

"Mrs.Wu! What happened?" Two bodyguard entered the kitchen and look at scene in front of them. "Go get Mr.Wu." one of the bodyguard says to the other. "And alert the others to be on guard and extreme look out. Lock it down in and out. Hurry." 

Tao sees the other bodyguard taken off to go get kris and alert others. 

"Mrs.Wu are you okay, please step away from the-"

"I'm okay jae, I'm fine. Please just...go and check from outside to where it was thrown from. It came through this window obviously."

Jae nods and heads out the back kitchen door. 

Tao sighs. He grabs a broom and sweeps the glass around the metal with the paper on it. This wasnt the first time something happened like this. Signs like this always meant a threat for kris and his job. Most it was kris's enemys who sent stuff like this. A warning. 

With tao feeling curious, bends down and takes the folded paper off and reads it. His heart drops.

I'm coming for you

-

Tao

Tao was in shock. Never had this happen before. Only kris would receive something like this. Is this a joke that someone sent him this?

"Tao! Are you alright?" Kris runs up to him and hugs him quickly and checks for any bruises. "Tao."

"I-I'm fine kris."

"Tao if you're hurt le-"

"No I'm fine. I didn't get hit or anything. I..I'm fine." Tao slighty shoves the letter into kris's hands. "They threw a piece of metal.." Tao points. "Through the window and it...it had this attached to it." He whispers. Kris opens it and reads it. Tao could see it all in kris's face. Pissed off and ready to kill anyone on sight. But the face kris is now giving is something more scary that tao couldn't help but look away. 

Kris crumpled up the paper and punches the wall. Tao flinches. "Tao come here." Kris gritted his teeth in frustration. His face becoming red in anger. "I said come here!"

Tao takes a step back in fear. "Stop..you're scaring me."

Kris was panting in anger but held his breath to calm down. Kris takes a moves to step towards tao and hugs him dearly. "I'm so..angry, that it scares me." Kris whispers out as he wanted no one to hear. "Im so mad and scared because never have anyone sent a warning sign towards you. I love so fucking much. I don't want to lose you." He whispers even more lowly. Tao nods and hugs kris back and rubs his back in comfort. "Don't worry nothing won't happen to me. You're protecting me and you're pretty good at it, no one will hurt me as long as I'm under your care. Are you still mad?"

Kris nods. "I'm already stressed out to the bone. I will find out who did this and I will kill them by my own hands."

"Sir!" Jae comes from the back door. "I found something." He hands it to kris. "I think they dropped it as they took off. It's a pen.

Kris looks at the pen and then back to the folded paper. "Who is it?"

"Well...that's the thing, I tried smelling deeply and nothing came up. Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kris was in disbelief. "Impossible. There's always a faint smell. You're nose just doesn't work right."

"I'm sorry sir but it's true. Have a smell." Jae hands it to kris. Kris smells it and inhales it for quite a period of time. "Well I'll be damned." Kris scoffs. "You're right there is nothing on the pen...but there is always a scent, always. What the hell is going on?" 

Jae nods. " I even tried tracking the body scent in the air and...nothing. They don't want to be found."

"This is serious then. They send a threat to my mate and and don't want to be tracked? They're gonna pay. From now on tao will be on extreme watch when I leave any time. We will double the bodyguard everywhere to where I want the house to be crowded and triple the outside! No one is getting in. And who the hell was supoosed to be on watch outside near the kitchen? They fucking failed at their job!"

Jae slightly slumps his shoulders. "It was woohyun and sunggyu. But woohyun...oddly went into heat and so sunggyu had to take care of him..they're mates after all."

Tao tilts his head in confusion. "That's weird...really weird. Woohyun had his heat two weeks ago? Woohyun shouldn't be having it again. That's dangerous."

"Unless he was drugged." Kris points out. 

Jae snaps his finger. "He was drinking something earlier and complained it tasted weird but everyone just brushed him off."

"Find it!" Kris commands. Jae bolts out of the kitchen. 

Tao was now feeling scared. "Someone literally went extreme and planned this. They went as far as drugging someome to go into heat.and cover their scent...just to get to me? To threaten me? Kris...I'm scared. What if they come for me and hurt ace?"

"No one is hurting you. Tao from now on, I'm keeping close eye on you. You and ace will now spend every mintue with me during the day. Whatever room I'm in, you and ace will be in there too. And we will.have to have ace sleep in our bedroom with us if thats what you want?"

"Yes...yes. Okay."

"Who would do this? Is there any one who you have bad history with?" Kris asks. 

"Well in my younger days no. But when I got with you...there was quite a few..people who hated me deeply because I was your mate. There is lots of people who hate me." Tao really had to think about which he really didn't want to remember the past.

Jae comes back in and sighs. "The drink was drugged."

"Damn.." Kris sighs in frustration.

___________________________________________________

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yells.

"What!" Chanyeol yells back. 

"Come in here!" Baekhyun commands and hears heavy footsteps coming into their room. "Whatcha need ho-" Chanyeol stops dead in his tracks. 

On the bed was Baekhyun in some teasing male lingerie and was bent down on all fours and had his underwear moved to the side revealing a very huge vibrator buzzing uncontrollably in ass. Fluids dripping down everywhere, the scent scattering around the room strongly and into chanyeol nose. The boy on all fours had a cute red tint in his face and his curly hair sticking to his forehead. His licks his lips. "Come on alpha, do something to make me feel good." 

Chanyeol couldn't even blink. His mate was releasing a scent so godly that it filled his lungs to suffocate him. The sweet scent smelled so good and the erotic scene in front of him, he loves his omega so much. His mate was something else. Chanyeol breathing was getting harder and could feel his body slightly trembling as he just wanted to shove himself inside. It was like a drug that was pulling him closer and didn't even remember how he walked over to baekhyun. He looks down to the smaller panting as the vibrator was buzzing like crazy, he took his hand and took out the vibrator. More fluids leaked out of baekhyun gaping wide hole. Chanyeol unzips his pants to his feet along with his underwear. He grabs baekhyun waist with a pull and slides his cock in easily causing baekhyun to moan. Chanyeol groans loudly as he feel baekhyuns walls clenching around him and starts pacing a few thrusts. Chanyeol released a loud grunt as he already came inside, he knew he couldn't last, it felt so damn good. He focused on getting his knot to already go down so he could have a do over with lasting longer this time. 

Baekhyun starts pushing back against him. "Ngh...uwh...oww." Baekhyun head was slammed down and chanyeol smacked his ass so hard that baekhyun started getting choked up from the pain. 

"Always have to be fucking doing crazy shit like this." The alpha moves more of the lingerie to the side and holds it with a fist. Baekhyun yells out as chanyeol was hitting from a certain angle that made the both of them feel good. Baekhyun grips onto the bedsheets. "You like my ass channie?~~

"I fucking love it."

"Fuck me like you mean it~" Baekhyun pants out. "Oh god....Mnnn!"

"You like this baby?" Chanyeol grunts out as he shifts to a different angle to please the omega. 

"Oh god I love it! Right there....yes....Ha!~" baekhyun closes his eyes and smiles from the such intense pleasure and feels his stomach getting hot inside. "Oh..god channie, why are you so big? Such...a big cock~" Baekhyun shudders. "OOOO!" 

Chanyeols pace was now irregular as he was close to coming as his heavy breathing filled the room. "Gah....fuck..." He jolts his release and humps forward from his orgasm to calm down. "Shit..."

Baekhyun giggles. "The bedsheets are dirty, I came on it too much."

Chanyeol groans. "Don't talk dirty right now or you're gonna get me hard again." 

"Maybe that's what I am aiming for."

"Oh is that it?" Chanyeol gives small kisses behind his mates ears. 

"I was reading a novel and then I kept thinking of you and then I really wanted you fuck me because I was getting super horny."

Chanyeol laughs. "You sure are something else. Hey where did you get this from?" Chanyeol grabs the vibrator. 

"Tao."

"Figures." Chanyeol snorts. "He likes different types of vibrators. He always had a thing for maximum speed."

Baekhyun laughs. "Geez."

*Ring Ring*

Chanyeol sighs and bends down to grab his pants on the floor and reaches into his pocket for his phone. "Hello......what?..........are you serious? Why? You don't know? Yeah I'll be there in 2 hours. In 1? What the fuck does kris want? Bring our mates? Is it a party or something? Hello?" Chanyeol shrugs and hangs up. He flips baekhyun over on his back and wraps his feet around his waist. 

"Who was that?" Baekhyun was curious. 

"It was shownu, kris wants everyone to go to his house. Literally everyone who works for him." Chanyeol slips inside the omega once again. Baekhyun releases a soft whimper. "Ah..." 

"I'm getting another round before we leave." Chanyeol impatiently says. Baekhyun just giggles. 

___________________________________________________

Kris sighs as he can hear voices gathering down stairs. He looks over to tao who was carrying ace in his arms rubbing his back. "Looks like everyone is here. Don't worry tao I will find out who it is." Kris walks over to tao and leans in to kiss him on the forehead and down to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too...kris."

"Come on." Kris guides tao to the stairs. Kris stood midway on the stairs so everyone could see him and see tao was a few steps behind him. Kris looked at the big crowd, all the people who works for him and their mates and kids were there too. 

Tao was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable as he could see quite a good amount of people staring at him as he carried ace. Most of all the people in this room have never even seen a sight of ace before no matter how many times they came to this house. Ace was always holed in a room before. Tao takes a peek at the now sleeping boy in his arms and covers half of his face with his hand so people won't really stare at ace. 

Tao knew most omegas couldn't stop looking at tao because they know of tao past of humiliation with kris and being nothing but a toy. Tao shudders at the memory. These people in the room were looking down at him or looking at him in pity. But they knew nothing of his and kris relationship now, kris treated him like an actual mate now. 

"Listen up." Kris voice boomed throughout the whole room, which gathered the attention of everyone as it went quiet. "Today no one has missions or tomorrow which is why I told you guys not to work. Work is om hold for now. No one is working as you are here in this house. And...no one is leaving until you are cleared."

"But what if-" a young alpha tried to speak. Kris gives him a death glare for even speaking during his speech. The young alpha immediately went quiet for kris to carry on. 

"In this room is every single alpha, beta and omega who works for me. I asked you to bring your mates and kids along because they too will be in questioning and observant. This might take awhile as everyone will wait their turn. Let me tell you the main reason why you are being here and questioned. Two nights ago, someone broke my window and threatened my mate with a letter. This letter." Kris holds up the letter.

Some people were mumbling in small words in shock.

"Now everyone knows that usually its me who gets threats. Not my mate. So who ever who is planning to hurt my mate will pay the price. They also drugged one of my workers into a early heat which nearly killed him. The also didn't leave a scent behind."

Some gasps were heard. Finally an alpha spoke up. "But there is always a scent? How? That's impossible."

"This person is smart. They didn't want to be tracked. When we tried to scent them down, nothing, absolutely nothing. This is why it makes it dangerous. We are thinking it might be our enemys so we are checking into that. We are checking every little thing. This person might be one of us in this room or the person might have hatred towards one of us and might hurt your family. So be careful and watch out. My mate is the most precious thing to me. And no one is laying their fucking hands on him or my son to hurt them. I will kill anyone who harms them."

Tao heart squeezes inside as kris said those last words. 

___________________________________________________

As much as tao hated being stared at, he did what he had to do. He wanted to be a good mate for kris and help out here on the floor.Tao was going around to each couple and each little family to make sure they were okay or if they needed something. "Are your kids hungry, if so, we have food prepared in the kitchen."

"No they already ate but they're getting fussy because they are bored." An omega was trying to control her children. An other omega spoke up. "My kids are getting out of control, they can't stay still."

Tao looks around to see other children getting annoyed just having to sit down for a long time. Maybe it will a good way and time for ace to play with other children, that poor boy needs friends. Tao sparks a plan. "I have an idea. We have a playroom upstairs, lets gather up the kids and they can play in there and roam free with others while parents can stay here without the hassle. I think the kids will be happy."

Another omega scoffs. "I think the parents will.be happy."

Tao chuckles. 

Tao soon met up with kyungsoo, baekhyun and kihyun. They gathered up some kids and took them to ace's playroom. Some omegas and beta mates headed up there as well to watch over their kids until they were called one by one by kris's order to be questioned. 

"So...kai brought your mom and you talked to her for a while. I'm happy you saw her. She really was sad when you left, mainly your dad." Baekhyun hugs kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Baek why didn't you tell me about my parents condition?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I mean when I left the village, your parents was in that distanced state but I didn't know the aftermath that becomes of it. Sorry I should have told you."

"So...kai let you see your mom for quite a bit of time. But still he didn't have to hurt her a bit in the process." Kihyun mumbles out. Tao nods and spoke. "Kai doesn't really know on how to approach people on a calm state. He has...abusive ways." Tao lets out a disappointed sigh. "Such an idiot."

Baekhyun hums. "I thought he was such a major dick, I mean he is but...I didn't know he was considerate of letting you see your mom. He let you be with her for hours. Glad to see the dick face has at least a good bone in his body." Baekhyun huffs out. He grabs kyungsoo hand. "Don't forgive him so easily. Make him suffer too." He laughs like a maniac. Kyungsoo was confused at the last part. "Huh?"

"When ka-"

"Well look what we have here. Hello tao, glad to see you." A very beautiful omega with godly like femime features appeared into the room with arms folded. Kyungsoo didn't know if the omega was a girl or a boy or at least anything. He thought this omega was so pretty that he couldn't look away. "Wow....you're pretty." Kyungsoo mumbles out.

"Hmph I know, feel free to keep staring, I love it." He smirks.

Kyungsoo eye lit up. Wah he's so bold. What a cool omega...

Baekhyun kinda had a strange expression on his face. What a sassy attitude. Kinda rude if you ask me. What's up with this omega. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. Here we go....

Tao smiles. "Hey ren, glad to see you it's been awhile. Wanna join us?" Tao spoke in a calm manner. 

"Sure." Ren plops himself right next to tao. "Why hello to you kihyun. Rumor has it that you are trying to get pregnant."

"Yep, we're trying."

Ren looks over to kyungsoo. "And you? Married to kai? Bet you the sex is good right? So forceful." He teases and looks at tao, who was giving him a glare to just stop. 

Kyungsoo didn't quite get what ren meant. "Uh.."

"And you, baekhyun right? I heard you mated to chanyeol. Must be nice, you don't even have to try for kids because he basically already is one, literally." 

Baekhyun scoffs. "Yeah." He was not liking ren's tone for one bit.

"So how are you and your mate doing? Any kids yet?" Tao asks ren.

"We're doing perfectly fine. JR is doing so well on his mission and has been ranking up. He can do anything."

"Well yes he is a hard worker."

"I'm sure your husband is a hard worker." Ren gives tao a cold statement. Kyungsoo can feel tension in the air.

"I'm surprised the big man said all those touchy feelings but we all know deep down he probably still have others." Ren looks tao straight into the eyes. 

"I'm the only one. I've been the only one. Drop it already. If you're going to bash me the whole time then you can just leave us alone, go to another room." Tao was not in the mood for this time. 

"Tsk. You're no fun. I was just teasing you. Fine I'll stop."

"Yeah..stop being a bitch." Kihyun mumbles out. Kyungsoo was shocked to even hear him cuss. 

"Well I guess I am the mean friend who doesn't know how to stop. Sorry bad habit." Ren shrugs. "I'll be back real quick. I'm starving, I'm going to get a quick snack." Ren giggles out of the room. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes and looks at tao. "Tao next time tell him more stuff to keep his mouth shut."

"I know...I'm not in the mood for his beat down this time. Geez."

Baekhyun and kyungsoo seemed to a bit confused. Baekhyun spoke up. "Spill it quickly before he comes back. Whats with the whole slighty bitchy beef?"

"Mmmm well." Kihyun was now thinking. Well it was a little bit before tao came to be kris's mate. Ren was also one of the omegas who were being held to be a 'whore' like me back then. We served alphas an-"

"You know what. I'll explain it." Tao pitched in.

"Please do." Kihyun allows tao. 

Tao sighs. "Okay...now it was when I first came.


	22. What was that? Pt.2

*I feel like adding some light drama today*

Tao sighs. "Okay..now it was when I first came. Ren was one kris's favorite 'toy' and I didn't mind because...of the life I had and had no choice. Ren and I were actually friends but then it somewhat tunred a little sour because I started to get a bit jealous and sad because kris would always compare me to ren and always said that even if we looked the same but ren was prettier version of me. And before you guys start thinking that we don't look alike but back then we kinda did...when I was shorter and had more of a kiddish face sine I was young. But then I shot up in height and my facial features become a bit more manly." Tao chuckles.

Baekhyun squints his eyes. "I see it now." He looks at tao's face closely. Tao chuckles.

"Anyways. Kris always compared me to ren and always made me feel like shit because I was the 'uglier version.' I got a little mad. Kris would make me watch him and ren have sex and always forced me to watch as he touched ren gentle which is what I wanted at the time, I craved for it. Kris liked to make me suffer and he knew ren would make me more mad. But theres more to it. I'll just get on with it. Ren was actually a bit fond of kris, I guess you can say loved him. Our friendship changed and ren only had his eyes for kris and tried everything to get kris's attention, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. It was like a silent competition between us. Then one day ren was quickly bitten by his mate JR who also worked under kris. I guess he had enough of watching his real mate chasing after kris and decided to take ren as his already."

"I don't even know the guy, but poor JR." Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head. "He had to basically bite his omega before everything was too late. Or maybe it was. Mm I don't know or them." Baekhyun shrugs. 

"Ren was newly mated to JR but ren was still trying to go after kris. But kris kept shoving him away because it was the time I got pregnant. After that we hardly saw ren. But everytime we see ren, he likes to rub it in my face that kris actually felt something for a him a tiny bit back then. Which...was true and I hated it. God I hated kris." Tao shakes his head. "Anyways he just likes to rub it in my face. Deep down I want to ask him if he is still in love with kris."

"Why don't you just ask him in a bit. You're already feeling bold today since you kinda told him off just a while ago. Just do it." Kihyun suggested. 

"And what about you kihyun? It's obvious you don't like ren." Baekhyun points out. 

"We were good friends but tao was more of my best friend and what ren was trying do to tao was a bitchy move. And I thought it was wrong and even more wrong because ren was mated and still wanted kris. Fucked up. I'm always on taos side and always have his back. Excuse my cussing."

Kyungsoo smiles at the such friendship between Kihyun and Tao. "You guys went through the hard days together and had each others backs. Amazing."

Ren finally came up back walked in a bit too quickly as if he was trying to hide from something. "Hello bitches what are we up too huh?" He closes the door. "Gosh it took forever to get a fucking snack. All these damn kids wouldn't share and kept hogging the kitchen."

Tao squints his eyes. "Did you push and threaten a child again for some food."

"I am a goddess, I can do whatever I want." Ren sits down. Baekhyun looks around. "Soo lets go and get you some medicine real quick. Excuse us, we'll be back real quick!" Baekhyun pulls a confused kyungsoo out of the room. Kihyun sighs. "Might as well check on my son will quick. I'll be back. You guys want something drink before I come back?"

"Water." Tao replys. Ren smiles. "Same." They watch Kihyun walk out the door. 

"So...someone tried to threaten you? Do you have any one in mind who can it be?" Ren asks. Tao clicks his tongue. "Could be you."

Ren rolls his eyes. "Quit playing. I'm being real."

"To be honest I have no idea."

"You must have been scared when you got that letter."

"Yeah I was."

"Kris seemed to have reall-"

"Do you still love kris?" Tao couldn't take.it anymore and got straight to the point ans interrupts ren. Ren looked a bit startled by the question. "H-"

"I mean..lets cut the bullshit already, do you still love kris? Are you still after him? Because back then you were in love with him and I don't know about now. Maybe you still are? You always rub it in my face about kris. Okay I get it already, he felt a thing for you back then but he loves me now and has been for a while. And if you are planning on do something with him any time sooner, he is just going to shoot you down in a heartbeat. Accept the fact that you lost." Tao says with confidence.

Ren stayed quiet for quite a bit and then scoffs quietly. "Wow...look at you asking big questions. What the hell are you even saying. You are crazy, it's not like the old days tao. First off, yes. I am a bitch but a good bitch. Back then I wasn't so nice and yeah I knew that and it caused me problems back then. Yes back then I loved kris and I wanted oh so bad to be his during when you first came around. But that's what I thought back then. I didn't love him, it was just fake, I realized that now. I just wanted something that was someone else's and I was mean about it. So no, even no, I don't love kris. I'm sorry if you thought that I did for the rest of the years. I was a terrible person. I was young and stupid and didn't understand the meaning of mates. He didn't treat you like one so I thought it was okay to do whatever I wanted. I didn't think of our friendship and I didn't think of what you were feeling of the time. But yeah over the years I just liked to tease you, it may have been mean now that I think about it."

"Ya think?" Tao scoffs.

"I know I'm a bitch but I admit when I'm wrong and I actually say sorry. Sometimes people do have to call me out on it because sometimes I say things without realizing it hurts people. I can never tell. So sorry. And also on my side, I thought I was oh so in love with kris, I thought my life was ruined when JR bit me randomly. I liked sleeping with kris and other alphas but that's because when I think about it, I was just mainly doing drugs and didn't give a shit, I was numb. I feel bad that JR and I had a rough patch in the beginning. But I love JR so much. If anything He is way better at kris for.being a mate. And he is all mine and I love him. He made me grow up a bit and show me ways on how not to give up. JR is the best at everything. Even tho...I'm not so good with words at telling him that. But I'm trying. I wish he can just read my mind." Ren chuckles. "Lets say that I'm a handful of a mate and can be quite childish. Pray for JR."

"Truce?" Tao says

"Truce. Lets just forget about all this embarrassing crap from back then." Ren now starts to open up his snack bag and offers tao a snack which he gladly took from ren. "But I'm not gonna stop being me. Deal with my attitude. No one ever said I was nice."

"Yeah because I thought you were freaking rude. "A voice spoke up. Tao and ren looked over to the door and saw baekhyun popping his head in along with kyungsoo and kihyun. "Before you say anything, we made up lies to get out of the room so you guys could talk. And oh yeah, we heard every single word."

"Ren you weren't so nice back then." Kyungsoo softly pouts. Ren rolls his eyes. "Suck kais dick and be quiet. Duhh of course I wasn't." 

Kyungsoo pouts even more meanwhile the omegas just laugh along with ren. 

"You're cute kyungsoo. Pout more. From now on I'm gonna tease ya." Ren winks. 

___________________________________________________

Tao was amazed on how ace was playing with so many kids. He actually did cry a bit because his heart was filled happiness as his son couldn't stop smiling, giggling and just having a blast. This was the most happiest ace has ever felt. 

Suddenly tao began to feel a bit dizzy and his stomach was feeling nauseated. He puts his hand over his stomach and groans. 

"Tao you okay?"

"Not really. I feel weak all of a sudden."

"You look kinda pale and a bit sweaty. Lets go lay you down."

"We can use a spare room. I just need an hour or so."

"Okay." Ren guides a weak tao and tells the guys that they will be back in a while. Ren leads tao into a room with a bed and gently lays him down. "Tao you are heavy. Fatty." Ren chuckles. Tao smirks. "Shut up."

Ren feels his forehead. "You're kinda burning up."

"I think....its just that my body is tired. I haven't been sleeping well since that night with the letter."

"You need rest. Just close your eyes." Ren pats taos head. "I can't just close my eyes and sleep. Just give me a minute to fall asleep."

"Okay." Ren whispers. "Kris seems like a good mate to you now."

"Yeah." Tao whispers. He can already feel his eyes feeling heavy. 

"The way...kris spoke about you earlier was actually heartwarming. He.showed everyone in the room that he loves you and your son. That no one will hurt you. Kris has.grown to be a better mate. Kris is a working hard to find out who is trying.to hurt you. Thats kris. Always protective. Kris is a hard worker an-"

*snore*

Ren laughs softly and strokes taos hair. "Kris is strong for his fam-"

"What about kris?...even after all this time kris is.what you talk about?" A low voice was heard near the door. It was obvious he just arrived.

Ren looks over and to see his mate JR standing near the door just arriving. "W-Wait. You should have heard the whole thing, let me explain."

JR sighs and grabs ren and shuts the door for tao to have some rest. JR drags ren to 5th floor so no one could hear them. "JR..." Ren taps on his mates hand to let go of his wrist which was hurting. What came next was unexpected. Ren was slapped hard on his face and was pushed harshly against the wall. JR paced away from ren and mumbles angrily as he tried to get his words together. 

"You...you...you..hit me..?" Ren was touching his face. His mate has never done that before ever. JR has never laid a hand on him or hurt him, no matter how mean or childish ren was being. "Wh..Why would you do that?"

"Because!" Jr shouted making ren flinch. JR has never raised his voice at him. "Because I've had it up to here already!! Because I am tired. I'm never going to be good enough for you huh? Huh? Its because I'm not kris, right? Even after all this time you still talk about kris! I'm tired of it already, why can't you just love me already? I'm your alpha! And your mate! I do everything good in the book and that you deserve everything so I give it to you but...you never want it."

"That's...not true.." Ren whispers. 

"Shut up! I'm talking. Back then I wanted you as my mate when we first met I felt that connection between us but you brushed it off. You were so stubborn that I actually let you do whatever you wanted. I didn't claim you right away. You did drugs and slept with whoever. It hurt me that I had to watch you like that. Then you started to fall for kris and...that just killed me inside. I watched you fall for my boss, a man who was a monster at the time and you wanted him. You were stupid! You were falling deep for him and I felt like I didn't have a chance so I had to make the chance. I had never slept with you all those times until that one night...I tricked you and trapped you. I feel sorry for what I have done without your permission but there was no other way. I did what I had to do in order to make you mine. I asked for sex that night and oddly you agreed and when you weren't looking...I held you down and bit you. I still remember those screams. You were so...so..so.angry at me. You said I've ruined your life and that I was not the alpha you wanted. You denied our connection. You still chased after kris but he didn't want you because you were mated and tao had just gotten pregnant. Years go by and I have tried so hard to please you! But you don't appreciate it! Do you even know how lucky you are?!! I give you more freedom than any omega even get from their alphas. I let you be your own person and how you want to be because I love so much...but yet you don't."

Ren is trembling in tears. "JR that is not true. I love you alot."

JR scoffs. "Liar. I'm tired of you lying. Always lying. Even if you're not you probably don't mean it. I can't trust you. No matter what I do, you will never be over kris. In our first year of marriage, all you did is talk about kris. Everytime we aruge a little you use kris at bait and flaunt him as you tried to make me angry."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But you got some parts wrong! I love you JR. I was young and stupid back then, I didn't know what the hell I was feeling or even saying. I said stupid things. But you made me fa-"

"I said.shut up. " Jr threatens. Ren was scared. "Am I that bad to have as a mate? Do I need to become kris in order for you to love me? Just when things started going good for us this past year and a half, you still think only of kris? I thought things were going smooth between us. But I was wrong."

"JR i don't love kris! I love you. Please trust me!"

"Look at you already lying to me." JR whispers. He sighs and starts heading for the door. 

"JR wait! Hear me out! I do love you!"

"Liar. You're just some whore who still loves kris." He said in a tone that caused ren to cry. He slams the door behind him and locks it and leaves the key on the lock. He walks down the hallway but stops as he looks around but shrugs it off. Finally when he was out of sight a head popped in the hallway and walked quiety to the room the sad omega was crying in. He could hear ren banging on the door. 

"Ren..."

"Kyungsoo..is that you?.."

"Yeah. It seems your mate locked the door for you not to chase after him. I'll unlock it." Kyungsoo opens the door. Ren sobs as he backs away and falls to the ground and cries. "Did...did you...?"

"I actually heard everything from the start. I was on my way up to bring you and tao some water but then I saw JR dragging you out and I got worried and scared for you so..I followed you guys and..heard every thing. Sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's..okay. God I'm so stupid and it's my fault. My past actions got me here. And I'm never good with words towards him. I say....I say.."

"Shh...just cry it out. You're hurting right now...in a little bit you can maybe try to talk to him again."

"He is never going to talk to me again. He's probably so tired of my shit that he is going to leave and abandon me. I deserve it...I really do."

"Don't even say that. From what I heard is that he is hurt.but he loves so much. He won't abandon you or leave you. I don't think he has plans for that. I think he just expected for you guys now is to have a rough patch from now. I think you guys need more communication. Right now there is a lot of misunderstandings and this is where you have to go and clear it up amd you have to voice out your love for him and your side of the story. He needs to hear it."

"Yeah...you're right. You seem to know so much, you and kai must have the perfect relationship." Ren sobs. Kyungsoo sighs. "No we don't and if anything I'm talking with guts to even tell you what to do in your relationship when I don't even have one really with kai."

Ren hiccups. "Damn you do have guts."

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo sighs as he closes his eyes and mutters words to give him courage. He opens up a door to a spare room that reveals a very frustrated alpha sitting on the bed with his hands buried in his face. 

"He loves you..." Kyungsoo softly says. JR picks up his head. "Huh?" 

Kyungsoo licks his lips as he was nervous and makes his way to sit besides JR. "I'm kyungsoo, kai's mate. Anyways ren loves you so much. Don't think he is lying."

"If he loves me so much then why are you here instead of him?"

"Because he loves you so much that he cried so hard that he fell asleep and....you kinda locked him in. I...heard every thing and I didn't mean to."

"Today was the first day I slapped him. I hurt him. Geez what an alpha I am. I made a fool out of myself by even-"

"Look, like I said he loves you. When he was with us omegas earlier he kept bragging on how great and amazing you are. That you were a hard worker and that you suceed so much lately that people want to work with you. He bragged on how much you were a better mate than kris and even bragged on how you were a harder woker than kris. He bragged on the things you liked and how much love you showed for him. He even bragged on how much you spoil him and he loves it. He did admit to us that he felt gulity because he is not good at voicing out certain feelings to you, he gets nervous. He has so many things he want to smother his love to you but he only says it.in his head. He said he chokes up and he feels bad. He really does love you." Kyungsoo pats JR on the back. "Just now he said that he is scared because he thinks you are going to leave and abandon him and that he deserves it."

"I'm angry but I never said.that I would leave him."

Kyungsoo sighs. "I am going to repeat something he and tao talked about earlier one on one. Hopefully you can understand his side. Okay?"

"What did he say?"

___________________________________________________

Ren wakes up and instantly gets up. "Shit I fell alseep." He gets out of the bed and runs to the door and tries to smell out his mate throughout the hallways and sees which room his mate could be in. He finally found the door and jolts in. "JR!" He already felt tears running down. JR instantly ran up to ren and kisses him with all his might not letting go. Ren sobs between the kisses.

"I'm sorry I hurt you earlier. I got so mad."

"Forgiven..don't even worry about that. Listen JR I want to tell you my si-"

"Kyungsoo came and talked to me. He told me what you and tao said to each other word by word. And he also...told me what you said to him when you were crying. Your eyes look so red from crying..I'm sorry."

"He told you everything?"

"Yes. He even told me on how much you love to brag about me. Also I'm sorry for calling you a whore. I'm sorry." JR lets out a soft smile. Ren tears up even more. "I don't love kris. I love you, it always been you and you are the greatest alpha i could ever have. I'm..glad you bit me that night. It was a wake up call for me. God I love you so much. The strongest and most lovable mate I could ever have." Ren says his true words. JR cups his face. "Thank you for the words I wanted to hear." He presses his lips softly against his. "I wanna make up to you right now and let me hold you." He wipes rens tear with his thumb. Ren whispers. "You can do whatever you want, as long we're together."

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo started blushing as he took his cue as It was time to leave the hallways once he heard skin slapping and whimpering echoing the hallways. He smiles to himself as he saves the couple time with their words so they can quickly make up.

"What are you doing up here?" A very tanned man walkes up to kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was feeling so much confidence. "I have something to tell you kai. If we are going to work on our marriage and bond. Just know that now you are not going to be forgiven so easily just in a snap in a finger. Stuff like this takes time to heal and work. Also...when you feel like you want to try hard, I want an apology from you. Mainly I want you to apologize to my parents. Thats the main one you can do. I want us to move forward to where we are just comfortable with each other at least. This tip toeing around you has to.stop already. Our relationship is so...frustrating because we move forward by then in a snap of a finger we take steps backwards and then it just goes to crap. I don't want this pattern my whole life with you. Now you can hit me later for this for talking to much or even speaking to you like this but just know that I am glad to even get this off my shoulders."

"Wow the little omega h-"

"I have guts today." Kyungsoo stated.

"I see."


	23. What was that? Pt.3

*yall better read this shit. I ain't joking* read now*

.

.

Tao groans as he was shaken awake slighty. "Tao."

"Kris? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be questioning everyone."

"A 10 minute break for everyone won't hurt. Kihyun told me that you were feeling sick and went up to rest. I got worried and had to check on you. How are you feeling?" Kris leans down to kiss his forehead. "Mm...you're a bit warm."

"I feel like shit. It caught on to me. I haven't really slept since that night or really eaten."

"Your body is tired and from all this stress that is on you." Kris rubs taos head. 

"Where's ace?"

"He is in the playroom with the other kids. He looked like he was having fun. He's safe and sound."

"Good." Tao sits up. "How is it going so far? Any leads?"

"Nothing. We're about halfway through the whole group. Half of them went home already once they were questioned. I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't anyone in this group. Maybe it is one of our enemies. But we have too many to choose from."

"I wonder...why they want to hurt me." Tao sighs. "What have I done?"

"Honestly maybe the threat was really for me. They say they are going to hurt you but maybe really come for me? Maybe they want to hurt you because you are the wife of one of the strongest alphas. There is alot to pick from. But bottom line is I will keep us safe."

"I know you will." Tao kisses kris softly on the lips. Kris smiles and holds taos hand in comfort. "So...guess what happened earlier." Tao says in a playfull tone. 

"What happened?"

"Ren and I made up. We...talked it out a bit and he told me he was sorry and admitted a few things. He told his side of the story. It was nice to hear."

"Tao...once again I'm really sorry about the past. This is my fault that it became like this. I'm sorry for back then when I..forced you to watch me with ren."

"It is what it is." Tao shrugs. "He brought me up here to rest. I have to thank him later."

Kris smirks and shakes his head. "Uh..I think ren might be busy for the rest of the day and night. He is with his mate JR. Looks like they fully are making up for lost time. I even had to bang on their door because they were super loud."

Tao actually laughed at this. "Geez."

___________________________________________________

Kai sighs as he goes into kris's den and grabs more paper so he could fill his reports he hasn't yet to do once he finished his missions. He stays standing still for a moment. 

"Just know that now you are not going to be forgiven so easily in just a snap of a finger. Stuff like this take time to heal and work"

"I want an apology from you."

"Mainly I want you to apologize to my parents."

"I don't want this pattern my whole life with you."

"i have guts today."

Kai sighs as he remembers what the little omega has said earlier.

"Mmph.I knew I'll find you in here." 

Kai cletches his lip tight. Fuck. He turns around to face the person. "What do you want?"

"He tells me that he spoke to you and you just walked away? He was trying to have a conversation with you about your relationship and you just walked away as if it meant nothing."

"Get the fuck out of here. Go suck chanyeol's dick or something. Go bother your mate." Kai rolls his eyes. 

"No. I'm not. I'm here to bother you. What happened the last time when you stayed over at our house and I had to deal with you. We had that talk about kyungsoo didn't we? Did y-"

"Get out."

"No I'm not getting out. Now tell me was there progress after?"

Kai sighs and heads to the door but baekhyun blocked the door so kai stepped away. "Answer me."

"It did for a bit." Kai snapped. "I hit him less and I tried to just ignore him so I couldn't talk 'mean' to him, I did whatever that you wanted me to do. We were okay for a while."

Baekhyun somewhat smiles. "But that fact is that you really considered to try is somewhat interesting."

Kai scoffs. "Do really think that I am heartless? That it's such a miracle that I tried something? I could be way worse but I'm not, I know for a damn fact I'm not. I'm just a huge asshole. And you think that I want absolutely nothing to do with him? If I didn't, then I would've left his damn ass back in the village when I passed through the first time. If I was such a heartless monster, I would've brushed him off when I knew that he was my mate and lived on being by myself my whole life. I took him and gave him the role of being my mate and wife. He should be thankful. He should be thankful that I'm not so cocky and brutal on how I was when I first got him."

"YOU ARE TERRIBLE!" Baekhyun yells at kai. "You know what you may be so successful and excellent on doing you job. And never fail or don't want to fail, you sure failed at your relationship. That is the one thing you have failed. That's embarrassing for an alpha like you." Baekhyun says in a tone where kai was fuming and even raised his to hit baekhyun but baekhyun wasnt going to flinch. "Since you like your damn job so much and loooove to succeed, think of your marriage as a job then. Most people say don't treat your marriage like a job, but in this case, your fucking dumbass will have to in order to get it through your stupid ass stubborn head. Succeed in that, succeed in your marriage. Kyungsoo right now is in that stage where he is trying to have his heart open for you, he is getting confidence. And also at the same time he is wondering if he should just seal off his heart because you will hurt him. This stage he is in right now depends on everything for you guys for the future."

Kai paces and folds his arms. "You really love him huh? To the point that you had to lock in his mate and force words?"

"I will do anything."

"Just get out and leave me alone, you don't know whats on my mind. And since you know I'm an asshole, you can leave now."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Fine." He heads to the door. "But before I leave, I do know that you care aboht him."

"And how do you know that?" Kai shot back.

"Because when you leave on missions you always leave him somewhere safe to stay and you check on him from time to time. Sometimes you even look at him with such an expression that I can't explain. Listen, just show him a little respect for right now and see where that goes. You'll be amazed." Baekhyun unlocks the door. "He had to suffer your beatings and mistreatments, apologize to him and tell him you want to make this bond between you guys work. I know words might be hard to say because its a personal feelings, if you can't say if for now, then just show him." Baekhyun opens the door and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Kai just stood and leans against the desk.

___________________________________________________

Kai sighs as he finishes his reports. He yawns and rubs his eyes. He heads out the den and sees that it was late and the living room was empty. The people who were not still questioned yet had to stay over night in spare rooms. 

He heads to his room that he shared with his omega. He opens the door. He honestly expected the omega to be asleep. But here was the smaller sitting up on the edge of the bed with knees to his chest who kept nodding of but was trying to stay awake while waiting. 

"It's late. Sleep." Kai enters the room and closes the door. Kyungsoo jolts up and clears his throat. "You came..back. I was waiting."

"Waiting? Why wait? Don't need to." Kai takes off his pants to slip into his sweats and takes off his shirt to put another one. 

There was silence in the room with none of speaking or even moving. They could both feel the tension in the air and knew what was coming next.

"Please...come sit next to me. I've been waiting."

Kai sighs and goes and sits next to kyungsoo. "Fine. Now what have you been waiting for?"

"For you to give me your answer. You just walked off without saying anything really. I'm not going to sleep until I get one."

"Fine. We'll try it out. Now go to sleep." Kai gets up and pulls the blanket to slide in. Kyungsoo gets up to stop him. "Stop. I want an honest answer." His eyes were filled frustration. 

Kai grabs his wrist and pulls him to his chest and makes kyungsoo face buried so he couldn't look at kai. "Okay, I'll will try harder."

"You have to promise."

"I promise."

"Okay...but you do know what I want right?" Kyungsoo pulls away so they could both meet eye to eye. 

Kai looks down and then around the room. He looks back to kyungsoo and inhales. "I'm...I'm sorry for kidnapping you and forcing you. And other stuff." 

"Tell me what the other stuff is." Kyungsoo just had to say it in a snappy tone.

"Hitting, beating, and making you feel less."

"And?"

"Mocking you."

"What else." Kyungsoo face turned serious and looked like a mother was scolding her child. 

"For your parents. I guess you can say the first impression was bad. I'm sorry I made you feel humiliated that first night to your parents. Oh yeah and your mom too."

"For my mom now."

"Sorry for hitting her. I only just smacked her a little."

"Hard enough to leave her bruises! You didn't have to do that."

"Well what can I say? I'm not great with talking to people. I just do as I do to make them pay attention to me!"

"In which case, you use violence for that!" 

Kai groans in frustration. "Look, okay maybe I shouldn't have done that your mom. And you should be lucky that I even let you see her for some hours."

"And I already thanked you for that. But still you didn't have to lay a hand on her, she quite old as it is."

"I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo nods. "Thanks" Kyungsoo gets up and pulls the blankets up to slide in and lays down comfortably. Kai soon joins too and turns off the lamp. After a while in the dark quiet room. The omega had something on his mind.

"Kai.."

"...Mm............."

Kyungsoo didn't answer back for a while. Until finally he spoke. "When you first saw me at the bar? What did you think?" Kyungsoo whispered but he got no answer as the alpha was already asleep. 

___________________________________________________

*2 nights later*

Kyungsoo sighs as he just finshed taking a shower. He was sadden as he and kai havent really got to talk more for the past two days. It wasn't like kai was ignoring him on purpose, kai just haven't had time and is kept busy by kris. Kyungsoo wasn't the only one who hasn't seen his mate, tao, baekhyun, ren and kihyun haven't seen their mates either since kris has kept them busy. The omegas seemed to be dying without their mates and kyungsoo really just wanted to talk more with kai. He knew he has to be patient for that time to come. 

He walks to the kitchen and gets himself a quick snack and walks through a small hallways cabinet that leads to the better snacks. A cellphone from somewhere was heard on low. Kyungsoo snaps his head into the direction and waits for it to end as he hopes it stops ringing. Soon it does but then it calls 3 more times as kyungsoo was trying to find a safe place on where to put it because he thought that maybe someone left their cellphone here. He realizes that the phone keeps calling, he sighs and finally answers it. 

"A hello? Is someone there? Listen I'll be quick, I seem to have left my phone there and my sons pet hamster at the mansion. We left in such a hurry that I forgot my phone and grab my sons pet. Are you there?" A woman voice who sounded sweet and in such relief that someone answered the phone. "O-Oh yes..sorry. I'm here. Yes I found your phone and wanted to put it somewhere safe since I thought someone left it here and noticed an unknown phone number kept calling."

"Oh yes sorry, I'm calling from a phone booth. My husband left on a mission and I would had borrowed his phone but he took his so I had to find the nearst phone to call."

"Oh no that's okay."

"I kept calling to see if someone would find my phone and take a hint that if I kept calling that it would be an emergency to answer it. Thank you so much."

"Ah yes no problem." Kyungsoo chuckles. 

"My name is meri and yours?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Oh you're kais wife. I saw you but I didn't meet you. Well nice to meet you over the phone. Now about my sons pet. He seemed to said he left his pet in the pool room he said. Do you mind trying to find the hamster and keep it safe until we get there tomorrow?"

"Oh no problem at all."

"Thank you so much! Okay I have to go. My kids are getting fussy now."

"Yes goodbye"

"Bye!"

Kyungsoo hangs up the phone and puts it in the drawer and proceeds to grab his snack. He walks to the big pool room and starts looking in the stack of towels and behind chairs and underneath tables. He looks everywhere until he hears a loud thunk on the side and hears a squeak. Kyungsoo pouts as he felt sad that a hamster got locked outside. Kyungsoo walks to the door that leads to a small garden and hears the squeaking noise in a big bush. Kyungsoo sticks his hand inside. "Ah got you."

"No, seems that I got you instead." A deep voice was heard from the bush. Kyungsoo froze and felt his heart stop beating and felt his stomach drop as he went scared with his eyes wide open. He then realizes that what he was touching inside the bush, now felt like a soild figure. 

"Oh god..." Kyungsoo quickly pulls away from the bush and tried to run as if something was telling him this was dangerous. A dark figure covered head to toe so he couldn't see what person this was popped out from the bush and tackles kyungsoo straight to the ground. Kyungsoo groans in pain but soon starts to fight back hitting the dark figure as hard as he can. Kyungsoo then yelps as the hidden figure was punching so hard that kyungsoo could feel blood down his face. Kyungsoo was getting dizzy from so many hits to the face

"Haha weak. Weak you are indeed. I'm gonna kill you first." 

Kyungsoo eyes widen as soon as the man tells him these words. 

"No one can come near tao. Tao doesn't need you or anyone.

And as for you, lets see if your mate will be happy that I end your life."

Kyungsoo then felt painful stabs to his body as he could feel the knife slide right through him. 

"Boss." Shownu calls for kris. Right now a small group of alphas of trusted strong wolves that kris trusted very much were going over everything.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't interview someone."

"I didn't? We already interviewed everyone." Kris sighs. "Everyone went home, the only ones who are left are the ones without families or mates. Solo wolves."

"We just finished those remember." Chanyeol points out. 

Kris sighs. "God I don't know where my fucking head is today." As soon as kris said that kai seemed to scoff as if he were agreeing to along with him. "Alright well whose's left?"'

"Someone out of everyone who works for you, came to the closes to yunho's group." Shownu adds up. "Lay and suho."

Chanyeol dryly laughs. "Ha, those two crackheads always show up late a day late to things. Reason for that is probably having an orgy right now or just too fucked up on drugs to even get here."

"But yet crackheads or not, they still come regardless even tho they are always late." Kris shrugs.

Chanyeol whines a little. "Why do you let lay always slide by being late but yet you throw a fucking fit if anyone else is late"

"Because he supplys guns, weapons and info that we need."

"Whatever." Chanyeol gave up already and slumps onto the office couch. Kris sighs in frustration. Shownu feels bad for such stress on kris. "You must feel all over the place. We'll find whoever is after tao and you. We'll double or maybe triple on guards." Shownu suggested. 

"No shit Sherlock. And whenever we do find that motherfucking bastard, I want to rip them up one by one so they could feel every single pain. I'll have a knife and cut them slowly. Who ever finds this person and catched them, I want them to bring the person alive and will be rewarded of a lifetime."

"What if this was only a-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed as their life depended on it. The alphas whipped their heads and quickly got up. Kai got up the fastest as he knew it belonged to kyungsoo. He knew kyungsoo screams and their meanings behind it. That scream meant kyungsoo was in pain, in a lot of pain. Kai runs as fast as he could to where the sound was coming from and runned even faster as he smelled blood, kyungsoos blood. 

"Kyungsoo!" He yells out as he gets close to the pool room and heads outside. He wanted to stop and freeze to take a good look but time wasn't on his side right now. He quickly picks up the bloody omega coughing up blood and screaming in such pain but would weeze as he was spitting up blood. 

"Kris! Get a doctor!!!" Kai meets up with the alphas running towards him and kris was quick to whip out his phone.

"Kai put him on here." He pointed to a futon across from the pool room. 

Kai puts him down and starts pulling off kyungsoo's shirt. 

"It hurts...hurts...Muhh..haa." Kyungsoo was wheezing as he cries. Kai leaned his head to the side so he could spit up the blood and won't choke. 

"I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die....he stabbed me.." Kyungsoo tone was scared, so scared. 

"Kyungsoo!!!!" Tao and the omegas screamed as they came into the room and see the scene in front of them. Stab wounds were shown on kyungsoos body as blood was just leaking like water and didn't seem to be stopping. Kyungsoos face was swollen with many hits to his face, his face was covered in so much blood that you couldn't tell it was him at first. Blood was just everywhere. 

Baekhyun felt like throwing up at the sight as he cried and wanted to go up to kyungsoo but chanyeol stopped him from going near. "Do something!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baekhyun yells out to anybody to save his best friend. "DO SOMETHING!"

Kai shuts his eyes tightly as he tries to block everyone out and think of a way on how to stop this. He opens his eyes. "I can slow it down..." He takes one look at kyungsoos face. Kyungsoo was panting hard as he cried in pain. Pain was something kai didn't want to see on kyungsoo right now. Kai takes a step back and groans as he shifts. 

It was very, very,very rare for anyone would shift into their wolf forms and wouldn't have no reason to. But kai had a reason. He leaps over kyungsoos body. He stares kyungsoo right into his eyes. He feels something heavy in his heart and mind. They were linking to their bond to make it stronger. Kyungsoo lowly whispers that no one else could hear. "Please....save...me..kai...please. I don't....want..to die..save me."

Kai burys his head on kyungsoos cheek and rubs the side of it. He then got to work. 

Ren raised a brow. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know..."tao mumbles as he was too in shock.

"He is licking kyungsoo wounds to stop the bleeding and can heal him slighty by this. He can heal a lot faster since it is his mate. It works strongly on mates. It will buy us some time for now until the doctor gets here to treat kyungsoo." Kihyun whispers.

Kyungsoo weezes as he stares at the ceiling. "I'm sleepy."

"Kyungsoo...say anything. So we know you won't close your eyes. Don't go to sleep. Please don't close your eyes." Baekhyun sobs out. Tao cries at the sight, it was too much. 

"Say something you know and good at." Jr adds quickly. 

Kyungsoo looks down to the wolf licking his wounds and weakly pets it. His blood was staining the wolf's fur all over but he didn't care. He looks back up at the ceiling while clutching tightly onto the wolf's long fur, never letting go. 

"You......start..a..dish....

You wash...t-the...apples....cut the....m." Kyungsoo inhales a painful breath. "The su...gar....you need sugar.......to..go..with i-it."

"The doctor is here!!" Kris yells and drags the doctor into the room. Kyungsoo takes one look to doctor..it was suho.

Kyungsoo lets out a painful weak grin. "I..would have never....guess...y..you were one."

Suho had tears. "No one would never guess. I'm quite suprise you can say. Kyungsoo your mate is doing a good job healing you and now I'm going to to do the rest. Your going to be okay."

"Yeah....." Kyungsoo weakly says and looks over to kai who is now on the side of him. Kyungsoo clenches on the wolfs fur once again and the wolf let out a small whine and put his paw on his shoulder. 

"How is he?" Baekhyun askes suho. 

"Mm...well we had to keep him up for a couple of hours and now he is knocked out. He will be in and out for the next few days. He's in pain. I told kai in order to still heal him, he has to still be in in wolf form from time to time and lick his wounds. Whoever that person was really made kyungsoo swollen in his face when I was cleaning up the blood. So many stab wounds and I managed to work on them. I'm suprised he even survived."

"He could have died." Baekhyun whispers.

"There was a couple of spots that had a one inch miss and he would have died. But he was lucky that person didn't stab him in the right places."

"Oh god." Baekhyun lets out a soft sob. Chanyeol gets up and comforts his mate. Everyone just sat there and let silence fill the air for right now. 

"Kris calm down."

"We have to leave."

"We're not leaving our home. It will just show the bad person that we are scared."

Kris growls out. "I had every spot on guard but that pperson attacked kyungsoo in a blind spot. I need guard in blinds spots. When kyungsoo wakes up, he needs to talk."

"No he will still be scared."

"I don't care. I need information fast!"

Tao sighs. "Okay fine."

"This means war now."

.

.

"Mmm...." Kyungsoo wakes up. He coughes a little and instantly cries as he could feel pain. 

"Its okay." Kai leans kyungsoo back to his spot to lay down right. 

"Kai.....I'm not dead?"

"No....you're alive."

"Okay..."

Kai then strokes kyungsoos hair. "I thought....I was going to lose you. I heard your screams and I knew something was wrong."

"I was scared....I tried to fight him off but he was way too strong. He..stabbed me and it was..painful." Kyungsoo tears drop nonstop. Kai wipes them off and kisses his cheek. "I'm so pissed. I'm angry. I want to kill this man."

"I'm sorry I couldn't...defend me self as much."

"Don't ever apologize. You did the best you could and you stayed strong during when suho was treating you."

Kyungsoo lets out a small smile as he heads back to sleep.

.

.

After kyungsoo was able to stay awake a little longer, he had to talk to kris each time for as long as he could stay awake. He explained about the cellphone call and the pet hamster.

"We looked for the cell phone. The cell phone is gone. And no one has a mate named meri."

"It was a trap. The women on the phone was tricking you in order to get to the pool room and lure you outside." Kai explains to kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighs and recaps the other part. "I went to the bush and I thought I had the hamster but it was the man. He had one all black clothes, gloves and mask. No scent."

Kris grits out. "Shit..it's the same person." He look around him to tell the alphas who were all standing around in the room. "He has no scent and he fucking to manage to attack again. All because he wants me and tao?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "When he was beating me....he then said that 'no one can come near tao. Tao doesn't you or anyone' he really wants tao and will kill anyone who is just close to him or even near him. He then said that my mate will be happy if I were dead. Something like that. And then.....he stabbed me." Kyungsoo looks down in shame. 

"Boss. Maybe we need to relocate tao. Put him somewhere safe. This mansion isn't safe anymore for him. The bad guy is literally attacking all of us soon if we don't do something. He tried to kill kyungsoo and what if he starts with our mates first."

Kris didn't say anything to JR and just continues on. "Kyungsoo is that all he said?"

"He really is coming....for tao. He will come for you too. Maybe....we should move tao.." Kyungsoo was starting to feel sleepy. Kai moves to bed puts a pillow underneath kyungsoos head and lays him down gently. Kyungsoo grabs his hand and squeezes it for a quick second as he felt a sharp pain. Kyungsoo pants out and groans in pain. 

Kris stands up. "Alright lets leave them alone. When he wakes up again, he will spend some time with tao and the omegas."

Kris and the alphas walks out. "Where is tao?"

"Upstairs in your room with ace. Ace is taking a nap."

"Okay."

.

.

Kyungsoo wakes up once again. "Ho...w.."

"Two hours." Kai replied.

"Wat.."

"Here." Kai gets a glass of water at slowly pushes it against kyungsoos lips. Kyungsoo chugged it like no tomorrow. "Thanks.."

"Tao feels bad."

"Why?"

"Because of him, you almost got killed in the process. He can't face you right now. I give it until tomorrow he will say sorry and cry."

"He has no need to say sorry." Kyungsoo weakly mumbles out.

"After you get a little better. We're leaving and we are going away from here. You are now a target, we all are for those who are close to kris and mainly tao. We are all going to spilt and take missions far far away from here. Kris is even taking tao and ace up to a house to where they can't be found. Kris didn't want to leave at first but now he knows he has too for right now. They are 'taking a vaction' is what rumor is but only we know why they are leaving the mansion. Baekhyun already left, he cried that he wanted to see you again."

Kyungsoo weakly laughs. "He cried for hours, we cried for hours when I first woke up from all this. He got scared....I was scared too." He pants out. 

Kai grabs a rag and wipes off sweat from kyungsoos face and neck. "You look really pale and sick. Its gross." Kai attempts to make a light joke.

"Would you have been...happy if...he would have killed me? The man said you would."

"If you asked the old me from the beginning of our marriage. I would have said yes. But now....." Kai swallows hard. 

Kyungsoo creeps his hand onto kais hand stopping him from wiping the sweat with the towel. They looked each other into eyes which lasted a long time and felt a pull. Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath as kai leans in and connected their lips together. Kyungsoo let out a silent tear and squeezes kais hand in comfort. They pull away but go back in for a soft quick tender peck to know that they are both feeling the same way right now. Just for now.


	24. Months

LETS CALL THIS SEASON 2 BASCIALLY*

Alright basically this chapter is short because its just gonna tell you whats up. And whats kinda going on after the whole kyungsoo stabbing and everyone had to split* 

Tao inhales the smell around him as it was something he could smell everyday for as long as he lived. Sure it could stink a little from time to time, but he liked it and so did his son, but his husband however, didn't. Tao chuckles at his thoughts about his family. He puts on his sunglasses and closes his eyes just for a short moment. This was heaven to him, something he never thought he would get in his marriage. A nice getaway, a nice vacation with the 3 of them. But it was a hideout.

Ever since kyungsoo was stabbed and everyone had to go into a short hiding, kris took tao and ace to a beach house far away where no one could find them. It was a big beautiful beach house that was just perfect for them, the sun shined on them everyday they went to take a swim, and the cool air dryed them as they got out of the water. Tao loved it, his favorite time of the day was when he got to swim with ace and make sand castles, just having a blast together. He loved making smores from time to time with little family around a fire kris had built while tao would just stuff his face with smores. His other favorite time of the day was night time. Every night kris would take tao for a scroll on the beach by themselves, tao felt loved and safe besides kris as kris would hold his hand as they walked the beach. Then after their little walk each time, kris would take tao into a little town for small dates as they wished it could go on forever. If tao had to be honest, on their dates they felt like they could be their own selves.

Both of them joking around freely and be more touchy touchy in public without having to be careful around them. He liked seeing this new side of kris, an unguarded kris. Unguarded Kris was the best.

Tao sighs as he takes off his shirt to get a more even tan but soon felt a hand glide up his thighs. He opens his eyes and chuckles. "You're naughty. Wheres ace?"

"Buliding a sand casltle" kris points.

"Do..you wanna join him?" tao sugessts

Kris shakes his head that he was fine. "So you're doing more tanning? Good, you look more hotter tanned, more exotic." kris says as tao laughs. Kris looks down to tao and to his stomach, he couldn't help but touch tao's stomach. "Do you...still blame me.?" Kris voices out. Tao takes of his sunglasses. "What?"

"Do you ever get sad...that in this womb...you can't carry another?" Kris rubs taos stomach. Tao stops him. "I don't blame you. And yeah I do get a little sad but...part of me still has hope. But I know it won't. I'm fine with what I have." Tao smiles. Kris leans down to kiss his stomach. Tao smiles and pats kris's head but soon let out a sound as he felt kris try to go lower. "Ah...kris we're outside in public in front of our kid. We can't do this here." Tao lifts kris's head. 

"We can do it later." Kris grins and gets up. "I'm gonna shower, wash all this sand off. If you want to join me...you can. Leave a bodyguard to watch ace."

"No thank you." Tao chuckles as he watches kris walk away to the beach house. Kris took off his shirt and tao couldn't help but let his wandering eyes look at kris's back muscles and the way he ruffles his hair. Tao bites his lip and could feel a hot feeling bubbling in his stomach.

Kris sighs as he turned on the shower and soon felt hands slide around his waist. "I thought you weren't gonna join me?"

Tao presses light kisses behind the alphas broad shoulders. "I changed my mind."

.

.

Tao loved it here but deep down he thinks about why they are here. They were here because someome was after tao and his friends. They were here because of kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was hurt in the process. Tao know its his fault kyungsoo got hurt. He felt so guilty that everyday....

"Hey..it's Kyungsoo on the phone. This time he is calling first." Kris enters the room. 

Tao gets up from the couch and grabs it. "Hey."

He calls kyungsoo everyday to talk. 

"Wait? What's going on?" Tao was started to feel worried. Kris walked over to see what was going on.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sighs as once again felt lonely in the house. He was bored out of his mind. They had to come here in a small cabin far far far away from their home. It was small and in the middle of no where and it snowed so damn much. Baekhyun didn't like snow as much anymore since it was started to get on his nerve. 

Chanyeol comes back every two days and baekhyun just wants Chanyeol to constantly fuck his brains out to ignore the boredom. It was boring without chanyeol. God he loved that man. When chanyeol was home, they will go sleding and ice skating on a small lake for small dates.

He was looking at the phone just waiting for kyungsoo to call him. Everyday kyungsoo would call but the calls were now coming less and less. So that made baekhyun even more bored. He knew not to call tao because tao was a risk to get a hold of. He missed his friends. 

He sighs again as he now looks at a pregnancy test waiting for the time to go up. 

*ding*

"Heh...well shit."

.

.

.

.

"Shownu are you still with that?"

"Well I kinda have too. Kris said it was my job to do so."

"You work non-stop. Let's just head to bed already."

Shownu sighs. "I have no lead for this."

"Well...true. There isn't much to do so to find out who it is. All we know that it's a man who has no scent."

"But was he tall? Was he short? Did he have a deep voice? A low tone? High tone? I just need a fact."

Kihyun sighs. "Well if you want, I can phone kyungsoo tomorrow to ask."

"I don't know, I feel like we would just be asking him to remember those terrible events that night."

"It's fine to ask. He too sometimes talk about it when he says he has a nightmare and calls me."

"I thought getting in touch with him was a risk too?"

"Mm yeah but mainly its tao who is the risk to get in touch with. So it's fine to call kyunhsoo."

"Okay. Just ask him gently, don't push him to remember."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tossed and turned as he felt nauseous but couldn't wake up. He felt himself screaming on the outside until he was jolted awake. "Ha...hah..." He panting as he was finally awake. "Kai..."

"You had another nightmare. You were screaming so I had to wake you up." Kai was now wiping off kyungsoo sweat with the tip of the blanket. Kyungsoo leans into kai's chest and tries his best to catch his breath. "I....this time was different. Usually.." He swallows the hard air in his throat. "Usually it would be scary when that man has a hold of me right when he catches me. That's where it was scary, that I got caught, thats when the dreams use to end but now it's moving past it, it's starting to get more intense. It's starting to go past when he caught me, its now when he is....stabbing..me. And it hurts so much that I can feel the pain right now and it feels weird in my dream because it felt real."

"It hurts because..it did happen and you still remember the way each stab felt like and the knife pushing into your body. You can remember it well. So yes...it's going to hurt." Kai takes off kyungsoo shirt and tosses it aside since it was covered in sweat. 

"I feel like I've been stabbed but I didn't." Kyungsoo looks down to his stomach to where a faint small scar was shown. Kai have mostly licked all his scars away but there was one scar that was stubborn that couldn't go away, yet it was the scar that could have made kyungsoo die on the spot. 

"What...if these dreams get worse and worse?"

"Then we'll have to take you to get...help."

"I need to call tao. Can...I call him? It's it too late to call since they are a couple of hours-"

"Yeah."

Kyungsoo nods. "Thank you." 

"Yeah.."

Kyungsoo gets up and heads to the kitchen to where the phone was. He dials the number.and waits for tao to pick up.


	25. Not.

It's been months. I'm at an odd phase right now. I almost got stabbed to death because I was close to tao. But it's not tao's fault. I don't blame him at all, it just happened. He feels guilty each time we talk on the phone. I also feel like messing with baekhyun, I call him less now because I'm teasing him. When did I get playful like this. He always talks my ears off with his and chanyeols sex life, I don't want to always hear that. It's embarrassing. Kihyun, I do talk to regularly. He is great support and somebody that I need right now. 

The reason I can call my friends on the phone is because kai allowed me too. He allowed me. He has slighty changed. Maybe he just changed a bit. He was nice enough to let me call my friends so that way I can kept sane. 

Kai is nicer and actually takes care of me when I need him too. He is still mean and stubborn but he talks to me like a a person, an actual person, not someone who is just trash. He leaves for small missions but comes back real soon to see if I'm still here. 

But the problem is...is that he is treating me like a roommate, not as his omega or mate or wife. He takes care of me but he is so distant. So distant that I can't even reach him with certain things I want to ask. I thought we were supposed to move even more foward but yet we are stuck in an odd position. Its a good thing but yet its a sucky thing. I don't know if this is his way of thinking that we are in a good relationship?

We haven't done anything in a long time. We haven't done anything since that night he kissed me. He kissed me. It felt nice...it felt like if I was loved by him. It felt real. But I know it was a kiss in support what I was going through.

With me, myself, I am having bad dreams from time to time. I feel anxious all the time and unsettled. I feel fine but at the same time, not fine. I need to work on myself. 

I feel like wanting kai...to hold me.

"Shower is ready." Kai walks in and grabs a towel for kyungsoo and gives it to him. Kyungsoo mumbles out a thanks. "Do you want to join me?"

"I hav-"

"I want you to be in there with me if that's okay."

Kai avoids his eye contact. "Sure."

Kyungsoo undresses without any shame, hoping kai would look at his body but not one glance came his way. Am I disgusting now? He watches kai undress too and watches how he turns down the hot water. "Damn...I left it on too long to get boiling hot." Kai mumbles out. They wait for it to cool down and head into the shower together. Kyungsoo let out a soft moan in relief as kai was washing his hair for him since his hands didn't have alot of grip.He grew to like kai washing his hair, his fingers felt so nice on his scalp and it was just amazing. Kyungsoo reaches his arm up but kai puts it down. "You can't raise your arm yet, you're still healing. I need to find a healing doctor and look at your case, you heal very slow, its not normal."

"Well that man did do a lot of damage but its only little things now.that are left to heal." Kyungsoo turns around and hugs kai. He wasn't going to lie, he felt nervous, not scared, just nervous. "But I'm thankful I have great friends and you too to heal me." Kyungsoo grabs the loofah and pours the soap on. "May I?"

"Yeah." Kai allows it. Kyungsoo starts in one section at a time to scrub his alphas goddess body and once it got to front, kyungsoo couldn't help but feel the need to just amdire the alphas big cock. It was like he was drawn to it, he srubs slowly on kai's torso to lead more further down. Kai was washing his hair at the same time with his eyes closed as he wasn't paying attention to what the omega was doing. Kyungsoo gets on his knees and touches the thick cock with his hands and slowly strokes it as much as he could. 

"What are yo-" 

Kyungsoo quickly puts kais cock into his mouth and strokes it as he was bobbing his head back and forth with a good suck to the tip. He started to let out small moans as he slides his tongue around it so kai could feel vibrations. Kyungsoo wasn't going to.lie, this was turning him on. He pops kai out of his mouth real quick. "I'm..doing it like you taught me...am I doing a good job?"

"I've seemed to have taught you too much." Kai pulls up kyungsoo off his knees. "Wait I'm not finished!" Kyungsoo slighty panicked. Kai shakes his head. "You don't need to do that, not now. Let's just finish our shower."

"But I-"

"Let's just finish." Kai was cleary not having it.

Kyungsoo was now laying in bed but yet couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and his gut just felt unsatisfied. The alpha was now asleep and kyungsoo gets up and crawls on top of the alpha and straddles him. Kyungsoo half knew what he wanted to do and half was afraid what the outcome would be. He quickly gets off the sleeping alpha and just tries to make room to fit close to kai's warm chest. 

His wolf inside is very needy and keeps clawing hard inside so much that kyungsoo is often left trembling. He wants his alpha to give him attention so badly and at the same time just squeeze him real tight. 

He then laid there thinking about his alpha. Does kai's wolf ever crave kyungsoo? Does his wolf make kai feel this way too? Does kai wolf even work at all?

Kyungsoo lies there and pulls the blanket up even more and tries to sleep.

.

.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how but yet here he is, cleaning guns with kai in a quiet silence. Kyungsoo opens his mouth. "Does your wolf ever crave me?" Kyungsoo wanted to smack himself for even asking this. He was now embarrassed.

"Sexually yeah." Kai answers bluntly not even sparing a glance at him. 

Kyungsoo didn't know how to react to that of what to say so he decided to change the topic. "You mind if I ask you questions?" He says softly so kai won't snap at him. "What do you want to know? Why?" Kai stops what he is doing for a split second but continues.

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I'm...just curious. So how..did you end up working for this...life?"

Kai didn't reply for a long time so kyungsoo just gave up as silence filled the air. Kyungsoo should've never asked. 

"My father." Kai mumbles out. Kyungsoo was suprised to get an answer. "My father worked this life, I was born into it. He taught me everything I know."

"And so...he's not around anymore?"

"If you're asking if he's dead? No, he is very much alive, him and my dad."

"You have male...parents?"

"Yes." Kai says quickly.

"Oh.."

"It's a repeated generation and thats just how it is. When we have children, they will learn too."

"O...Our children?"

"Yes, they will learn it too. When I was younger, it seemed completely normal and I was fine with it as I learned what it really meant to be a hitman. I liked it, and it's easy at times. I started when I young but my first mission was at 13. Since then, I never looked back and became a hard worker of what I do. It's cruel but it it's the right fit for me." 

Kyungsoo now to seem to know what he wanted. Hs also wanted to keep the conversation going and wanted to know more about kai. "How....How old are you?"

"I'm 26."

Kyungsoo eyes widen a bit more. "I...thought you were 22..."

"You thought wrong."

"Well...I'll be 20 in 6 months." Kyungsoo beams. Kai kind of scoffs. "Uh..same. I'll be 27 in 6 months too."

Kyungsoo tilts his head. "So...we have the sane birthday month? What day is yours?" Kyungsoo asked and when kai told him, Kyungsoo was even more shocked and told kai his. "Wow...our birthdays are really close." He couldn't help but giggle a little. "Thats cool. I've never met anyone who had a birthday near mine, even in my village."

"Mmm." Kai took in the information. 

"Kai...?"

"What."

"We...should get to know each other a bit. If thats okay. I feel like we should since now we have more of a better thing going on between us." Kyungsoo spoke softly."

Kai sighs and nods. "I guess."

Kyungsoo let out a small smile as kai actually said yes. He felt a small bubble of happiness inside his stomach. 

.

.

.

"Do you thi-"

*Ding Ding*

Kai puts down the gun and gets up to check his phone and read the messages. "Baekhyun will call the landline in a bit."

"Oh...okay yeah." Kyungsoo gets up and goes near the house phone and waits for it to ring. He glances at kai who is still talking to chanyeol on the phone and gets up to go outside and talk. Kyungsoo then picks up the phone that is now ringing. "Baek!"

"Ohhhh Kyungsoo I missssssss you! And why haven't you been calling me? I've beeeeeen dying like crazy."

"You needed a lesson." Kyungsoo quickly mumbles out. 

"What was that?"

"Mm nothing."

"So how is kai treating you? Are you doing okay with him?"

Kyungsoo looks around and still see kai is outside. "Actually things are going pretty okay." Kyungsoo let out a tone that baekhyun quickly caught. "Kyungsoo, whats really going on. Is he hurting you? If he is, then that is so messed up because you're still healin-"

"No baek, it is going okay but....there is something that is bothering me and I'm a bit embarssed to say."

"It's okay tell me."

"Things are going well and he treats me better, sometimes he is a little mean but not as bad as before. He takes care of me and body to make sure I'm okay. He's been a little distanced ever since I got stabbed, it's like he is trying not to hurt me so he..."

"I see."

"And...just now before you called, me and kai got to know each other more and it quite helped me to know more about him. We talked and that felt nice. But there is something more I want."

"What is it?"

"I want to know how he feels about me right now. And lately I'm going insane and a bit angry and mainly its my wolf too. We crave...kai and want to be held by kai. I'm going crazy, I want to be clingy and receive alot of attention from him. I have an urge to cry all the time that if he doesn't pay attention to me. But I hold back on it."

"Kyungsoo when was your last hea-"

"It's not my heat, it already passed and it was painful because I couldn't...have sex with kai because I was still healing. So we made it work somehow but it was so painful that I don't even want to think about it." Kyungsoo shudders. "But I'm better now...and I kind of want to...have kai."

"So you desire kai? Hn. Maybe you should seduce him."

"I've been trying..." Kyungsoo says quite embarssed. "But he brushes me off and that hurts my feelings to where its just end up as a disappointment. I feel like a failure."

"You need to seduce him harder. Take control or maybe drop hints if you're too shy. I'm a bit suprised that you actually want kai...touching you, even tho before you fought all this time to keep him off."

Kyungsoo sighs. "I know....but things...happen overtime and I'm to accept it. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No and yes but also the reason you might crave him so badly is because you and mainly your wolf desires to have your and kais bond to be stronger. It's natural and thats something you can't really ignore."

"Hn...yeah. I think it started happening when he was taken care of me."

"Its because you saw him in a differnt new light."

"That too and also since the kiss." Kyungsoo says but quickly stutters as he just let it slip out.

"What? He..." Baekhyun was about to explode in happiness and yell about this juicy info kyungsoo just told him but he didn't want to embarrass the sensitive omega right now. Baekhyun takes a deep breathe that was so hard for him. "Ahem...so he kissed you? When? Where? How was it? Did you...like it?

Kyungsoo repsonds in a shaky breath a bit. "Um..it happened when we were still at taos house and I got stabbed. It was a couple of days after and I was able to be fully awake. It just happened....in comfort and it felt right at that time. I think...it shocked the both of us low key but we handled it. And....it felt nice."

Baekhyun was dying on the other line and secretly celebrating in silence. "Oh. Hey kyungsoo."

"Yeah?"

"You want him to kiss you...right?"

"....yes."

"You're so cute."

.

.

It was late at night and they were ready to go to bed. Kai takes off his shirt as always but a certain omega was admiring all of his body. Kyungsoo sits up from the bed and looks straight at kai who just entered the bed. 

"Do you want good ointment or a strong one?" Kai was asking kyungsoo for his scars. Kyungsoo shook his head. "My scars are fading and most of them are disappearing. I've put it on this morning."

"Okay." Kai nods and lays downs to sleep. 

"Kai."

"What."

"I want to give you a massage." Kyungsoo already got the oils out and gently, but forces kai to lay on stomach."

"What are you doing?" Kai was a bit startled by the omega's actions. 

"Mn? Oh I'm just giving you a massage. You been looking tense lately." Kyungsoo gets up to straddle the back of kai's back and rubs some nice oil onto his hands and rubs it out onto kais back. Kai really tense and even let out a sound of relief because it felt good. Kai needed this. Meanwhile kyungsoo on the other hand was trying to figure out his next move. 

"You really tense."

"Tell me about it." 

Kyungsoo then makes kai lay on his back so he coule massage his feet and legs. Kai had his eyes closed enjoying the omegas firm hands, but then felt something crawling into his sweats and past his boxers. He felt a slippery hand from the oils as the omega was stroking him quite good....a little too good. Kai grunts and opens his eyes and sees kyungsoo quite focused on giving him a handjob. Kai gets up and pushes kyungsoo away. "Stop for now."

The omega wouldn't budge and kept going. Kai was literally fighting himself. "I said STOP."

Kyungsoo flinches and stops. Kai removes his hands and grabs a small towel to wipe him up from the oils. Silence filled the room for now. Kai was wiping off the oils still as he now felt pillows flying in his direction with force. "What the fuck?" Kai suddenly angry.

"Why won't you let me!" Kyungsoo yelled out a frustrated scream. He started grabbing more pillows to throw hard at the alpha. 

"Hey! Quit your shit already."

Kyungsoo gets up and grabs a pillow and walks up to kai with teary eyes. "You don't want me? You don't want me anymore? Am I that disgusting to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kai was now frustrated and confused. 

"You don't want to hold me or nothing. Like you don't want nothing to do with me anymore. I'm trying to seduce you! You idiot!" Kyungsoo now passes by kai. "I'm sleeping in the guest room. Away from you!" Kyungsoo storms out of the room. 

"No you're not. You're staying in here. I have to watch over you."

"Why don't you want me doing stuff to you? I gave you a handjob and you stopped me. I'm trying my best for you to want me!"

"I'd rather not talk about it now. We'll talk later."

"You always say that and ye-"

"Listen to me and you will follow!" Kai raised his voice slighty scaring kyungsoo. Kai let out a scent that kyungsoo just had to obey to. Kyungsoo was now thinking maybe he went too far and now making kai scream at him like the old days. 

"Just fucking lay down already."

.

.

A few days have passed and kyungsoo was now trying to creep in to make kai want him. He didn't give up, his wolf inside was getting greedier and so was he.

But as days were passing...kyungsoo was starting to feel sad...really sad. He felt like a failure now. He just wants kai to listen to him but kai kept shrugging it off. 

"Maybe I should just tell him how I'm feeling..." He sighs and waits for kai to come back from a small mission. 

He waits and waits on the couch for kai to come home. But as time went by he couldn't help but be alone in his thoughts and cried to himself for hours. 

Kai opens the door and could feel deep down in his body that his omega was not good right now, his omega was really sad. His wolf inside kept tugging at him to make him go to him. 

He spots the omega on the couch just crying with his hands trying to wipe his tears. "What happened?"

"It's...you." Kyungsoo said in a shaky tone. "It's you....you don't give me what I want. You keep brushing me off." Kyungsoo cries even harder. 

Kai sighs as he knew what they had to talk about. He has been brushing it off for too long. Of course the omega would ask. Of course his wife would ask. 

Kai kneels down. "Just...go ahead. Tell me." It felt weird for kai to ask him that, usually he never had too. This was a first and actually acting like a decent being. 

"My wolf and I want you. We've become selfish and greedy and just have a huge craving for you to touch us. I want you to touch me and give me lots of attention. My wolf wants your wolf to strengthen the bond. I've been trying for a while but you always push me off. It makes me think not so good things about myself. You don't want me at all. I'm not good enough for you am I?"

"You're stupid." Was all kai could mumble out for now. "I know that you have been trying but I'm just making sure your body is completely fine now. I don't want to.take any risks while you're still healing. Suho said not to until your completely healed. Thats why I didn't want you to force yourself on me and I've been brushing you off. Trust me...when you were trying to seduce me or started to do something, I wanted it. It was hard to control and not give in."

Kyungsoo seemed to undertand kai's meaning. "But even...the attention, you never gave it to me."

"I'm not used to that or skinship but I'll try."

"I wanted cuddles at night and just to snuggle in your arms and you to touch my hair." Kyungsoo said to kai. He mentally laughs because such the small simplest task is pretty hard for kai to do. Kai just nods. "I'll try."

"You're a cold alpha." Kyungsoo made a joke but kai thought it was serious and just nodded. "It...was a joke kai."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo wipes off his dry tears and sighs. "I'm completely healed you know. It would be nice if you could...touch me. I allow you to touch me and I won't fight against it. I want this. I need you." Kyungsoo leans into kai's face. "But there is one thing I want to say thank you for. Thank you for not being so cruel to me while I was healing. And for being patient with me and taking care of my wounds and scars. You were a good mate and husband even if I got frustrated with you." He leans in and gives a gentle kiss onto the alphas lips. He pulls away and gives him a small smile. Kai seemed to not mind it. 

Kyungsoo leans in again and kisses him again but longer. Soon he could feel kai's mouth moving back with his very slowly. Kyungsoo pulls away real quick. "I've never made out like this....so I might not be good at this. I hope you don't mind."

Kai didn't answer and just continued kissing the omega.

They soon ended on their bed never breaking contact as the kiss was still smooth as ever, not picking up pace. Kyungsoo wiggles a bit as kai was taking off his shirt for good and threw on the floor somewhere. Kyungsoo heart was tugging as he sees kai giving gentle kisses on his chest and navel making soft marks on his creamy skin. Kyungsoo threw his head back a bit and let out a little moan as this newly pleasure of type of touching was making him enjoying it. This is what he needed so badly these past few days and now he got it. Kai rubs kyungsoo hips signaling that he was going to take off his pants. Kyungsoo breathes quite heavily as he nods for kai to take them off. He could feel kai's rough but yet firm hands taking sliding down his pants wuth his thumb on the side gliding against his thighs and legs. Kyungsoo bit his lip and shivered as the air hit his bare cock and spreaded his legs a little for kai to see the full view. Kai leaned in that direction but was stopped by kyungsoo's words of comand in a shy shaky voice. "That's..not fair that I'm the only one naked. Take off you clothes."

Kai had no hesitation and listened to the omega and stripped. The omega watches as kai pulled his own underwear down and sees the alphas huge cock sprung into action slighty twitching. "You'll get this later." Kai smirks. Kyungsoo couldn't help but blush and slightly embarssed as he was looking at kai's cock like it was a piece of candy.

Kyungsoo was shivering in delight as kai's hands roamed all over every inch of his body. He cries out kai's name in pleasure. "Hnn...mmm." Kyungsoo pants out and sits up to pull kai closer to him. "Can...can we...stoke?" He was hoping kai got the rest of the hint. "Yeah."

They laid close to each other and both hand their hand wandering down. Kai held the omegas cock and stroked it slowly waiting for the smaller to react to it which he gladly did. Kyungsoo's hand wanders down the soft patch of hair in order to get to the aplhas cock. Kai hisses softly as kyungsoo was stroking a little bit too good. Kai goes into the crock of kyungsoos neck and sucks on it, kyungsoo seemed to like this. Kyungsoo turns on his side a bit as so did kai and puts their cocks together and strokes it at a good tempo. Kyungsoo could feel a rising hot bubbling feeling in the put of his stomach as he was so close. "Suck me." Kai commands, kyungsoo was quick to lean down and take kai into his mouth bobbing up and down. "Hn.."

A finger suddenly creeped down to his leaking entrance and rubs it, fast. "HAAA!" Kyungsoo was a bit suprised and whimpers as his head was now spinning in pleasure. "Keep sucking." Kai tells him. Kyungsoo nods and takes him again

Kyungsoo couldn't concentrate cleary, his alpha sure knew how to tease him greatly. Kai hisses and cletches up a bit as he spurts into the omegas mouth. He gently pulls kyungsoo head to his direction and lifts his hand to stick his finger into the omegas mouth only to get out his own cum. Kyungsoo was a bit curious what kai was going to do wi.....oh...he got it. Kai slabbers it into kyungsoos leaking entrance and slides it into slowly pushing deeply. Kyungsoos legs were shaking so badly as he could feel kai's single finger rubbing against his walls feeling every detail of kais finger. Kai slips his finger out while the omega whines loudly for him not to stop. "No...please don't stop." He sits up and presses his lips against kais and sits on kai's lap to grind aganist him. Kai smirks again and guides kyungsoo to lay on his back. 

Again for an hour that has passed, kyungsoo was shaking in pleasure as kai was blowing him and kissing him softly on his body. Kyungsoo wanted to almost tear up because....it felt like they were making love...but they weren't there........yet. 

Kai hovers aboves him and which kyungsoo glady spreads his legs more as he knew what was coming next. This is the moment he has been waiting for that he so badly been craving. His heart was beating faster in desperation. Emotions were flowing through his head. Kyungsoo yelpled a bit as he felt kai entering taking his time inch by inch. "Ah..kai...kai..kai." Kyungsoo pants out. Kyungsoo hands creeped up behind kais broad shoulders and gently digs his nails in. "You're trembling so bad as I'm not even moving. You wanted this so badly huh?" Kai teases in deep voice. Kyungsoo gives him a soft peck. "I do..I want this. I wanted you to touch me, to hold me."

Kai eventually began thrusting slowly as ever and watched as kyungsoo responded to each thrust. He swirls his hips rocking inside the omega at an ever slow pace. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around his waist and pushes back slowly meeting kais slow thrusts. 

Kai thrusted deeper but still keeping a slow pace. Kyungsoo begged and whined for more as he rolled his eyes back in pleasure. He grips his nails onto kais back even more and claws down, using his wolf nails from losing control. Finally kai switched up angles and grabbed a hold of one of his legs and brought up midway for him to hold in a better angle. He searched for kyungsoos special spot and glady aimed at it as he watched the omega go crazy. "Ye..s...there..hn! Please don't...please.."

Kai could feel his knot coming. Kyungsoo screamed out kais name as he came shooting his release and started shaking as kai wasn't stoping at his special spot. Kyungsoo felt like he was broken and too overwhelmed with such pleasure that he was craving more. He whimpers as kai's knot was stuck to him. Kai shudders and flops down onto the omega. 

They both had flushed cheeks with sweat coming from everywhere, it was really hot. They panted down and just gave each other promising look as once kai knots goes down, they would want more rounds. 

"Tha..nk you kai."

"Yeah." That was all kai could mumble out as he was still feeling the effects over one of the strongest orgasm he had ever had in his life. Just what the hell was happening to him.


	26. Requires

"Just what is it that you are doing?" Kris smirks as he watches tao undress in the bathroom and gets into the tub. Tao shrugs. "I'm relaxing before our date."

"I'll make you more relaxed with my cock." Kris said with no shame. It caught tao off guard for a quick second as he didn't expect the alpha to suddenly speak so dirty right away and in plain sight. 

"You're blushing? Interesting. You act like a virgin just to those words but when you're really a begging moaning mess most of the time for my cock."

Tao stutters. "Q..Quit! K..Kris!" Tao covers his ears. Kris just laughs as his loves teasing his male wife, the love of his life. The life they were having now is the life they are supposed to be having forever if that was the case.

"Where's ace?"

"Bodyguards put him to sleep. Tao..."

"Mm?"

"I'm going away for just a day, I'll leave tomorrow. I have to go and check in my work and assign everyone a new mission besides the ones hiding."

Tao sighs as he felt nervous for kris. "Are you sure its okay for you to go? What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me. I'll be fine."

"Kris don't...go."

"I have to tao. I run an important business. It's only just one day." Kris now walks to the tub to a pouting tao who won't take no for an answer. "I wish...life could be like this forever. Honestly it has been stress free but that's not how it is once we go back to our old lives."

"I know that even when we been here, every night when you think I'm asleep, you work nonstop on the phone trying to find out the person who is had hurt kyungsoo and going to hurt me."

"I'm not gonna stop until we do." Kris kisses taos forehead.

"Kris.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting my heat soon. Who is going to watch ace and I don't want it to be your bodyguards. They are not reliable."

"Maybe...we can send him somewhere."

"Alone?"

"I'll go with him. Do you have anyone you would want to watch him?"

"I would say kyungsoo and kihyun but they have alot on their plates right now.

"So who?"

"I was thinking maybe ren and jr. They seem like they would need the experience. Plus ace has a liking to them especially JR."

"Probley because he has a calm presence." Kris could only guess. Tao agrees. "He does have a calming vibe and it's kinda relaxing."

Kris chuckles. "I know. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah."

So when does your heat start?"

"Could be the end of next week or so. Right now I'm barley feeling the pre-symptoms. Right now my stomach feels tight and my shoulder oddly always starts to feel real hot. So in the next couple of days, I will be moody and emotional before my heat comes. I don't know when exactly but that is my guess."

"Alright, so I'll leave for one day, come back, then 3 or 4 days later I'll take ace to ren.and JR and then come back here and take care of you."

"Sounds good." Tao smiles but soon turns embarrassed as his stomach growls. Kris laughs. "I'll let you finish bathing, then I'll take you out to eat and then head on to our date."

"Where are we going for our date?" Tao perks up.

"Somewhere where you gonna have a shitload of fun."

.

.

.

Shownu sighs as he was now just returning home late in the night. He was dead tired from the past few days. He knew what was gonna happen when he would see his mate. His mate isn't one to get angry as much, but this time he might be. Shownu opens the door quietly and closes it trying not to make any noise.

"Where the hell have you been? You have been gone for almost a week without even telling me when you left. Without telling me where you were going or staying? You just left!" A loud voice boomed into shownu's ear. Shownu flinched at the sudden loud voice and the lights were turned on which showed his pissed off mate who was red in the face.

"You could've been dead for all I've known? You know how scary that is? I haven't been sleeping for the past 4 nights, I sit here waiting for you to come home. You left without saying anything!!! Explain yourself."

"Kris made me h-"

"Kris said we were supposed to be in hiding and you won't supposed to work!"

"Kris made me in charge of getting information about who may have been the attacker. I'm not doing any work that involves a gun. Im just a shadow. Kris doesn't have anyone he trusts right now expect me, chanyeol and kai right now. Mainly I'm the one doing things because he asked me too. He's my boss, I can't say no. And I'm sorry that I just up and left like that and didn't come home. I'm sorry. I know you have been worried. I wanted to call but I couldn't."

"I was worried about you! Your son was worried about you. We were afraid you weren't coming back. I don't know what I could've have done if I lost you. Shownu this is dangerous, especially finding this attacker. This man is dangerous!"

"I know that and I may have a lead. I think there is about 4 or 5 people involved in this." Shownu quickly says. "I think I have a lead, I only know one name so far but there is a ringer leader behind all this."

"How do you know this?"

"I had to visit a bunch of brothels and clubs in order to even get a lead."

"A brothel?" Kihyun seemed even more pissed. 

"Really? You think I would do something like that? You think I would mess around with others? I would never." Shownu slighty raises his voice. Kihyun sighs. "I can't help that I get jealous. It's a natural instant. But who is the name?"

"Someone named Toni."

"I've never heard of that name?"

"Me either. Look I'm sorry for what I did. I promise that the next time I leave, I'll tell you."

"That's all I ask for shownu." Kihyun kisses shownu gently. "You look tired. You need some rest. Go shower while I'll unpack your things."

"Thank you."

But oddly they didn't go to sleep right after because.kihyun was craving his mate for days since he had missed him for days. Shownu was tired of course but not tired enough to get a hard on. Shownu gasped out a low moan as his omega circled his hips slowly and cletched. Kihyun rested his hands on shownu's broad chest to support him to pick a pace. Shownu slid on hand onto kihyuns hips and just let kihyun do the work this time. 

"Shownu...ahh~....I missed...you..." Kihyun slowly rides up to the alphas tip of his cock and sinks down while swirling his hips. "Don't...mnn....leave me...or...hnnnn....I'll kill you....ahhh ohhh~" kihyun rolls his head back as he could literally feel every inch in his body. Shownu who was a panting mess as he was almost to his release, only gave a quick nod and hisses as his knot formed inside kihyun. "Shit." Shownu pants. His mate was good at taking slow rides like this and it drove him crazy every single time. "I love you kihyun..mmmnn..fuck.."

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol can I ask you about something?"

"Sure what is it baby?"

"Do you have any childhood photos of you?"

"Not really but I do.have one as a baby and then one one as a little kid. Then I have a whole bunch of pictures from when I was a teen, I was a rebellious 17 year old. It's probely best you don't look at those one expect for my baby ones."

"How come not your teenager photos?"

"I was posing next to the corpses that I had taken care of." Chanyeol slowly explained to his mate. Bakehyuns eyes widen. "Oh gosh..o-okay." Baekhyun sure as hell didn't.want to see those. "Um...what about your parents? You have never mentioned them. Only a little bit."

"My dad used to.work for kris's dad, he did the same work that I do now. My dad was really abusive towards my mother and I, she was a female beta. He loved her so much to the point where he was fucking crazy and wanted to kill her each time. Mmm both my parents were tall, that's where I get it from. My dad taught me how to do my job, he got jealous because I was better at it then him. We always bumped heads and always got into major fights to tbe point where one of us almost died. My dad was an asshole, tried to kill me when I wasn't looking. One day my dad was getting more crazy about my mom and he almost killed her. He got too abusive and I didn't like the way he had hurt my mother. So I killed him, oddly my mom was happy. I threw his body where animals can eat him hahaha. And then I told my mom to go live her life in the main city and spend all my dads money, and she did, I was only 14 and I could take care of myself, I told her not to worry about anything. We were free from my dad and that we could now do whatever we wanted. She was happy. She traveled and lived life, I always kept in touch with her. Then one day, I got a call and she had passed away. Towards the end she had gotten sick with some type of sickness, I can't remember and she didn't want to take anything for it. That's the kind of person she was. She always believed that if it was a sign that her time was coming, she would go along with it, not fight it to stay alive. She said something about that it was god telling her that her time was up. My mom was weird." Chanyeol shrugs. Baekhyun gasps out. "Channie....your life back then was..."

"I know, I know. But that's what happened and thats, that. You seemed so shocked that my life was horrible. It wasn't, if anything its fine compared to kris's and shownus."

"Kris and Shownu?"

"Pssssshhhhh I'm even surprised how they are even alive to survive their childhood."

"Everyone who works for kris and kris himself, all of your parents...were terrible to you guys."

"Thats how it was back then. Now why do you think most of the guys I work with have families, are treating their kids right and raising them right. We are changing that bad pattern. We just want to be good parents and pass on the family line of work of hitmen. Shit when we have kids, I want to be a good dad and teach him about stabbing someone." Chanyeol says so calmly.

"Uhhh...." Baekhyun was too shocked to even say anything.

.

.

.

*Knock Knock*

A door opens. "Boss." JR bows and lets kris come in. Behind kris was ace trailing behind him. "Alright I need to go to the kitchen real quick. Excuse me." JR walks away real quick.

"Hello kris!" Ren smiles and waves. "Hi ace!" Ren waves at ace but ace hid behind his fathers leg. "Aw why is he so shy all of a sudden?"

"He doesn't like being away from time. Also this is his first time being away to go spend the week at someone else's house. He is still new to his surroundings."

"Geez I wonder why. Holed up in a room most of his life, seems to being showing major hints." Ren directly stabbed his words at kris. Kris quickly squinted a glare. Ren brushes it off as it didn't affect him at all. He squats down to ace. "We're gonna have a good time." 

Ace shyly nodded. 

"Babe, how do I take this out of the oven? Where is the gloves?" JR shouted from the kitchen. Ren rolls his eyes and laughs. "Geez, I'll be back. Excuse me."

Kris and ace were standing there in silence waiting to come back. Kris was now starting to think, was ace always this quiet? He could've have sworn ace always liked to talk a whole bunch while with tao or other people. On the way here ace seemed quiet the whole car ride and only muttered a yes or a quick no. 

Of course he's not going to talk to you kris. 

He's scared of you.

He doesn't know how to act normally because tao isn't here. 

This is basically our first time together alone and not once did we speak or anything.

Do it for.tao

.

And for ace.

your son.

Kris sighs and kneels down to meet face to face with ace. Ace looked one glance into his eyes and fear already showed.

This is all my fault.

"Your mom and I hope you are a good boy while you stay here."

Ace just looked at the floor and nodded. 

"Look up.and face me. Why won't you look at me?" Kris tried to.ask gently but commanding. 

"Mr.Wu don't like me." Was all the boy said.

Kris felt a little disappointed. "I like you kid. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you out of the room or go swimming all the time or play more. Right?"

"You like.me?" Ace seemed unsure. 

Kris couldn't help but feel a bit sad that a little kid had to say these words. 

"Yes and I like your mom too." Kris tries to joke but ace didn't seem to get it. "Yeah so be good and I'll come back to get you when your mama is feeling better." Kris didn't know what to do so he awkwardly pulled ace in his arms and hugged him just knowing it looked awkward. 

What surprised him next is that he felt tiny little arms wrapped around his next tightly. Kris couldn't help but crack a small smile. Kris finally gave him and good squeeze hug. It felt good to be hugged by his son, now he knows why tao likes it when ace wraps his arms around his neck. Its a feeling of being wanted and accepted.

"From now on, call me what ever you want." Kris whispers and breaks the hug and ruffles ace's hair.

Ace actually gave him a small smile. "Daddy."

Kris was amazed, it felt like his eyes were opening all over again. Ace really did look like him but with softer features. "I like that."

Ace gave kris one more hug. Kris didn't seem to mind.

Kris was now.talking to JR. "When I come back to pick him up, I'll tell you the news of what shownu has gathered. I'm leaving tomorrow to go meet him and the others. Its a quick meeting."

"You think they have a lead."

"I fucking hope so." Was all kris could sigh out.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo." 

"Yes? Kai?" Kyungsoo secretly liked how kai says his full name now. 

"I'll be gone for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"You will?"

"Yeah. They may have a lead, we all have to gather and talk about how information we have. Then leave and go back to what we were doing." Kai sighs.

"Hey one day we will catch the guy." Kyungsoo tried to be positive.

"Speaking of the man. You're fully healed from head to toe now?"

"No a single scar expect on my arm, on the side of my back, my stomach and a little few on my hands but thats okay." Kyungsoo couldn't help but spot something in kai's hand while he was talking. Kai seemed to have gotten the hint that Kyungsoo spotted it. 

"Here." Kai walks to him. "It's a letter from your parents."

Kyungsoo was shocked. "Really?" He felt happy

"Yes."

"T-Thank you..so much. I really am thankful."

"You need to write to them what had happen to you."

"No..I don't want them to worry."

"It would be best that you did." Kai suggested. 

"If...I write the letter. You won't read it right?" Kyungsoo was hoping kai wouldn't.

"No, I won't."

"Thanks."

.

.


	27. Aced

* ALRIGHT SO, even tho I know its not kaisoo scenes in this chapter, but i legit promise you, the next chapter will be fully.*

"Ace, did you like dinner?" Ren asks as he picks up ace's plate and puts it in the sink. Ace just nods. Ren raises a brow and lightly teases ace. "I know you're not that shy, you were laughing and screaming with everyone back at your old house." Ren chuckles. Ace avoids eye contact.

What the hell is up.with this kid? 

Ren was in deep thought until JR called his name. "Mm?"

"I said are you planning on filling the sink up with all that water?" JR points to the sink rising full with water. Ren screeched and turned it off. "Shit, I forgot I had it on. Ah my head is somewhere else. Anyways go get your plate, Ima wash dishes real quick since its a small load."

"Ah okay."

Ren hums to himself as he was almost done washing dishes now and took a peek behind him. JR was squatted down to ace and listened to their conversation. 

"Hey you don't have to be shy, I know it can be a bit strange and scary in a new house with different people you don't know well."

"I know you." Ace looks up to JR and gave a small smile but shakes his head. "I miss my mwama and daddy."

"Oh is that the reason? Huh? Well that is true, expected from a little kid." JR was now talking to himself. He looks at ace. "Well I know you'll miss your parents but by the time you leave, you'll be missing us." JR now laughs at his own corny joke. Ace shakes his head. 

"Wanna see your room your staying in?"

Ace nods and extended his hand for JR to grab but instead JR swoops him up and shakes ace playfully in his arms. Ace finally broke out in laughter as he enjoyed it. "Again!" He shouted.

"Again?" JR exclaims. "Okay one more time." He puts ace down and then quickly swoops him off his feet and shakes him. Ace squeals with laughter. "Okay lets go show you your room, I even brought some toys for you. You like toys right?" JR walks upstairs with the little alpha. 

Ren smiled a bit as he just watched what happened but yet couldn't help but think in curiosity. He shakes that weird feeling in his chest and continues to finish up.

He puts on a movie and gets some light snacks as JR was now bathing ace. Ace of course didn't want ren there, ren finally gave up and may have mumbled 'that little shit head' in annoyance but whatever. Once Ace and JR were finished they came downstairs still attached to each other as JR carried ace. "Oh over here!" Ren pats the empty spots next to him. "I got some yummy snacks. But I yet I ate most of them, sorry, not sorry. Whatever." Ren shrugs as he pushes play to the movie. 

As the movie went on, ren glanced to his side as JR was just rubbing and patting ace's back as ace was slowly falling alseep. Ace had his arms wrapped around JR neck and finally went to sleep. JR gave a small smile and kept rubbing ace's back as he enjoyed ace. 

Kinda looks like a father, right ren?

Shut up, im am not thinking that in my head

JR just always has a comfort vibe to almost everybody he meets, thats why ace just likes him so much. 

that little shit doesn't like me. He even gave me a smug look earlier too. 

i will make that kid like me.

ugh he reminds me of tao.

damn.

.

.

Ren was searching through his drawers dramatically as he was fuming in anger, silently. He slams his drawer. "Fuck."

"Hey babe, you okay?"

"No." Ren snaps at JR. "I can't find my favorite fucking lotion. If I don't have my lotion, I am going to raise fucking hell!" Ren grits out angrily and starts slamming more drawers as he couldn't find his lotion and then he turns to his mate. "Well don't just stand there. Go fucking help me find it!" Ren yells out.

JR was startled at first but nodded and headed to the bathroom. Ren was literally panicking if he didn't have his lotion. He needs his lotion. It was expensive and made his skin like a godess. If he didn't have it on by the end of the night, he feels like a dried up leaf.

"Ren." JR softly calls to him. 

"WHAT?" Ren snaps harshly at him. 

"I found it."

Instant relief came off of ren's shoulders and now sudden guilt hit rens whole body. Ren turns away, he couldn't face his mate right now. He felt embarrassed as shit right now. "I'm sorry." He mumbles out.

"Huh? What for?" JR was now confused.

"I...yelled at you and was being ugly to you over my stupid lotion. I'm sorry." Ren cringed as he closes his eyes. In the past ren would never apologise if he snaps or being ugly to JR, this was a step. "I'm sorry, that you had to see that, that wasn't fair."

"Ren it's okay, can you turn around?"

"No." Ren quickly says.

JR smirks as he know ren is quite embarssed now. At least his mate was now realising things.

"Back then, I wouldn't have said sorry, because I had too much pride to say anything but yet in my head I always did. How did you put up with me before? I was...just a mean bitch. A dramatic bitch. Poor you. But now I'm truly sorry, for just now and for the past."

JR back hugs ren and rested his hands rens hips. "Well that's always one of the things I liked about you, I can't help that I'm such a nice guy-"

"Way too much of a nice guy, if they had an award, you would win each one. God it's liked being married to Mr.Rogers." ren sighs.

"As I was saying, I can't help that such a nice guy that I am, my type and attraction is towards people who have feisty attitudes.We're like fire and ice, plus we don't go well together all, we're different people. How are we even together at all?" JR teases at the last one.

"Geez thanks for making me feel like shit." Ren deadpans.

"We go well together because we balance each other out, because we're so different. And besides don't worry about snapping at me just now, I'm pretty much used to it, Its nothing new."

"See thats the problem! Take charge of it, put me in my place when I go overboard, literally do me favor. Because if not, then I feel super guilty afterwards and I stress about it. Im such a diva." Ren groans. 

"So the next time you're freaking out about lotion and start bitching me, you want me to take charge? What kinda of charge?"

"Shove me against the wall and yell at me to shut up. Literally do that, I know myself."

JR chuckles. "Okay. I will next time. Alright, here's your lotion, my little dried up plum."

"Shut up.." Ren mumbles out.

.

.

Ren hated grocery shopping. He was a good wife and mate and an amzing lover but not at this duty. For years it was JR to do all the food shopping. Ren rolls his eyes and put on his sunglasses as he walks around looking at stuff. "I'm bored."

JR wipes ace's mouth real quick as they ate some little snacks ren had on him. Ace was happy as he sat in the basket seat and kept giggling. "Well sorry babe, you're gonna have to pretend to like it for the time being. But thank you for the team effort for coming." JR gave such a gentle smile to where it made ren scoff. "God, I married a nice guy who is such a loser." He quickly leans in and pecks his mate on the lips. "You're so dorky."

JR beams a smile. "Thanks."

"What do we need?" Ren scans through the list.

"Chicken! Chicken!" Ace yells out.

"You like chicken?" Ren asks. Ace nods.

"Strange. Your parents don't."

Ace pouted as he knew it was true.

"Oooooh there's shrimp on the list? My favorite! I wanna get my favorite brand, that shit is always sold out. Lets go see!"

.

.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch! I fucking grabbed them first and you snatched them out of my hand. So give it back to me." Ren shoves a namless omega and grabs the bag of shrimp.

"Oh no, you did not just push me." The omega breathes in and out quite pissed.

"Mm I did. Thats why you shouldn't going around shoving people in the first place. Now you got what you deserved." Ren shrugs and walks away.

JR just stood there quite stunned at the situation and then sighs. Ren gave him a clueless look. "What?"

"I...nothing." JR wasn't even surprised anymore.

Ren throws the bag in the basket and starts walking to go get a magazine. "I'll be back." He walks to the magazine aisle. He opens one and flips to the pages real quick but suddenly felt a shiver to his body. He instantly didn't feel good. He felt like, he just got winded. "Oof." Ren puts down the magazine and slowly walks back to his mate and ace. "I thought you were getting a magainze?" JR asked. Ren shook his head. "I got dizzy from reading, makes my head spin." 

"You read to much."

.

.

.

Ren was laying down reading a quick article as he waited for JR to come to bed. "I put ace to sleep."

"Well lucky you." Ren couldn't help but sound a little bit jealous. JR chuckles. "Tomorrow you will spend the day with ace, while I have to go do an errand real quick. Maybe then you can ask him why he's a little shy from you. But honestly I think he is warming up to you."

"True but I think I want to get closer of course." Ren sighs. "Kids hate me."

"Maybe Because its karma, in the past you would always try to pick a fight with little kids."

"Those little shits had it coming when they starting messing with me first." Ren complains.

JR gets into the bed with him and lays down. "I think I'll be a little sad when ace leaves, I kinda like being....."

"Busy?" Ren gave a guess. Not really caring.

"I guess. More like something to look forward to towards the end of the day for a duty to take care of a cute little kid. You think he'll call me uncle JR someday?"

"Probley." Ren shurgs and scoots close to his mate and places himself into JR arms to make sure he holds him. JR smiles. "I like when it's like this."

"Me too." Ren smiles back. "I love you."

"I love you too." JR closes his eyes but yet still kept rubbing rens arm for comfort. 

I'm staring at him too much. God he is such a good man. I love him. Ugh he's not even a dad or anything but he got dad jokes and acts like an old man. He is so gentle and sweet and corny. How did the old me in the beginning not see this. I was young and stupid. But what I'll never tell or let JR know is that I fell for him....just 7 months into the marriage and bonding. I didn't like him for who he was completely and me not really knowing why I loved him at that time. It was because he was caring and always looked after me. Growing up, no one ever did that to me. 

There's something....that has always been on my mind lately.

JR fits the dad role but yet I can't even fit a parent role for anything. He shows how much of a good dad he'll be someday but

....

I think he wants kids someday but won't ask me. He respects my decisions. For years I told him and to myself and made it clear that I don't want any kids. He told me that was fine and was calm about it. No questions asked. 

I personally didnt want kids because I fear of becoming fat and mainly because I'm not fit to be a parent. A mother.

but lately....because I love him so much and seeing his nice actions towards ace. It makes me think maybe it isn't so bad to maybe have a pup soon. 

JR is the only expection for me that a pup and makes me feel like it will be okay. Thats what I've been thinking about a lot now.

A pup. The word is always on my mind.

but.

Can I even carry pups? I'm pretty sure I can? Because my body seems in check.

I...mean...back then I never and still now I have never even used protection or any herbs to keep myself safe. I had lots of alphas and betas knot me. And I mean a shit load. I was...a whore. It was my job back then. I never got pregnant.

Will I ever?

Ren sighs as kept staring at JR. "Handsome." He smiles and creeps his hands down his alphas pajama pants and starts stroking him softly until he hardens. "Baby, Baby." Ren calls out in a whisper. "Wake up."

JR sleepily opens his eyes and moans a little. "Mn? Ren what are you doing. Naughty." JR chuckles a bit but was close to falling back to sleep.

Ren whispers again. "Baby, don't go to sleep. I'm horny. I wanna have sex."

JR eyes completely opened. "Sex? Alright."

"Geez what a nice man who is one not to deny sex." Ren giggles as JR hovered above him

.

"Ahh~JR~JRJR~

Ren pants as he feels JR knot forming but only this time it really hurt as much. Ren was gasping for air as if his life depended on it. "Wa...ter....wat..er....w...."

"Im sorry baby, I can't really leave. I'm still attached to you."

"Get...me water...after this." Ren pants out. 

"You okay?"

"My ass hurts...my throat hurts...I'm dying.." Ren whimpers out. Ren loves JR but he could be really harsh and forceful doing sex. Its always the nice ones.

Ren just wanted water so bad to the point where he could have drank JR salvia if he could while they were still knoted. Once his knot went down and pulled out, JR decided to get some water for ren. 

Ren felt so thirsty and dizzy as he was gonna throw up. 

The sex was so fucking intense, that I'm hot everywhere. 

I'm drained.

Ren felt a push from his stomach and quickly got up as he wobbled to the toilet and threw up.

"Ren? Are you in the bathroom?" JR opens the door and sees ren throwing up. Ren spits up the last of his vomit and extends his hand out for the water in JR hand. 

Ren chugged it like a shot. 

"Lets take a bath." JR suggested.

"A cold one. I'm too hot. And also air out the bedroom, it too hot. The sex was a sweaty one and heated, the room felt like a sauna."

JR nodded.

.

Ren laid in bed and chugged water like crazy. "That is your 5th cup of water. You're burning up slightly still after the shower. Ren really? It happened again. When was the last time you drank water? Did you even drink water today?"

Ren now realized he hasn't lately and gave out an embarrassed smile. "Now that I realize it......it may have been 3 days without water....but! But! I did drink something tho.."

"What have you been drinking?"

"Eh...wine!" Ren gave a small smile while his mate looked at him as he was ready to get the scolding of a lifetime.

"Before you say anything, my bad."

"Geez ren, from now on, no more wine until you drink some more water. I know you love it, but drink some water please."

Ren pouts. "Okay." He sounded like a child who mother just got after him.

JR leans down and kisses his forehead. "I care about you babe."

Ren smiles back and hugs him. "Me too babe." Ren suddenly felt even more sick. "I need more water."

A whine was heard that startled them both then a faint cry was heard from down the hall. "Ah I think ace woke up. I'll go check on him." JR heads out the room

Ren chugged more water as he heard JR call for him. "Mm?" Ren gets up and heads down to the hall to where they were at and heard ace's crying getting more louder and cried as if he was in pain. "What happened?"

"He shifted..? Is that...is that normal for him at his age?" jR now sounded concerned. Ren suddenly remembered something from what tao had told him. "Tao said something about ace shifting before and that it was normal but maybe you should call them on more info about that. On which way to calm him down."

"I'm trying everything to calm him down, nothing worked so far. Maybe I should give kris a quick call."

Ren thought JR was going to put ace back down in the bed but instead he handed ren the crying alpha. Ren was startled and awkwardly bounced ace around a but in his arm to calm him down. He looked at ace as ace showed nothing but pain in his face and tears kelt pouring out and his voice was getting higher and more stained as he cried. Ren felt ace's head and body. "You're burning up." Ren didn't really know what to do with the crying boy. Ren prayed and prayed until finally ace was still crying but tugged at ren that he wanted to lay back down so ren put him down. "Com...." ace hiccuped as he cried but tried to speak. "Me..." 

Ren got the hint and laid in the bed with ace and somewhat put them in a comfortable position and ren tried to do what he had seen other omega and betas do to their kids. He gently rubbed ace's back. "Eh?" He suddenly felt ace snuggle down more to rens waist and laid his head on his stomach. Ace finally stopped crying and only hiccuped as he tried to stop.crying.

JR finally came back and couldn't help but smiles l somewhat with the scene. It was cute and a miracle that ren even let a kid touch him. JR chuckles.

"Shut up." Ren whispers out.

"I called kris as he was 'busy' with tao doing some 'paperwork'." JR didn't want ace to know what he meant. "He said that it was normal for ace because something about kris's family having the gene of strongest alphas. I don't know, anyways, he will have a fever for tonight and proberly still tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Lets move him to our bed. Since we already changed the sheets. We'll keep a close eye on ace."

"Okay."

.

It was the next morning as JR had to leave for a day for a small errand for kris. Ren hugged his alpha and gave such kisses. "Be safe."

"Wow before in the past you would never hug me or kiss me to send me off." JR was quite shocked.

"Yeah well back then everytime you were leaving, I always wanted to but I was a coward." Ren chuckles.

"Call me if you have any trouble with ace."

"I...think I got this." Ren says with half pride and half panicked. "Alright go off."

Ren spent the day with ace and oddly it was super easy, almost to easy. Ace clinged onto ren the whole day attached to his hip or in his arms to hold. Ren was a bit concerned but then figured ace must miss his mommy. "Ace do you miss your mama?"

"Yes. I do!" He nods his head.

"I'm kinda happy me and you got to spend time together today. Tomorrow is your last night here it took a while for you to like me."

"Mwama doesn't like you."

Ren finally figured it out. No wonder ace always sent him glares or whined about being around him, because whoever tao didn't like, then ace wouldn't also like. But did ace have a change of heart?

"Ah ace, me and your mama made up. We're friends now."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"I like you and the baby. Makes me happy and smells good." Ace buries his face to rens stomach as Ren sat there in total shock not even moving. "Oh shit." He let out the most trembling vocie ever in his whole life.

.

Finally it was night time. Ren had to take a test and it came out positive. Ren was off the whole day as he wasn't himself. It was like a feeling he felt like always throwing up. 

Ace still wouldn't let go of ren the whole time either. Ren was somewhat kind of glad in a way ace didn't let go. 

They were in the bed just cuddling but ace went farther dowm to rens stomach again and kisses his stomach. "Ah ace what are you doing."

"Mate." Was all ace said as he couldn't stop staring at rens stomach and buries his face against the flat tummy. 

"Ace...why do you say mate?" Ren knew why ace said it but what does ace know what it meant for him. 

"Makes me happy, I love it. I wanna hug it. Baby smells good. We will be like adults."

Ren nodded. "I'm glad you understand. So the baby makes you happy. Is that why you stopped crying last night all of a sudden."

"Baby made me feel less pain. I had to be stong, like daddy."

It was rare for kids to even find their mates so young and early, usually they wouldn't know until they got older.

"I see. So the baby makes you calm. Do you know what you are doing right now because you keep hugging my tummy? It's scenting innocent. " ren chuckles.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Now all we have to do is wait for my mate to come back and tell him that I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you sad for baby?"

"Now that I think about it, my whole life, I didn't want or have a baby, a pup. But lately its been on my mind. I was scared earlier but now...I feel happy about it. I changed. Do you understand?" Ren made a teasing face.

"Yeahh!" Ace giggles. "Jr will make a good daddy."

Ren smiles. "He will."

.

.

"Did you hear me?"

"H..uh?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"H..uh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"H..uh?"

"I'm with child."

"H..uh?"

"You're going to be a dad."

"H..uh?"

"You fucked ME good and hard to where I said fuck me harder and now I'm having a pup. Got it?" Ren huffs out. 

JR did inhales a lot of air and exhales along with some teary eyes. "I thought...I would never be a dad."

"Well things change, and lately I been thinking about maybe a kid in the future because how you acted with ace, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. And then it was sudden. Boom, I'm pregnant and it came way quicker than I really thought. Like quick, I was suprised. Also it was ace to know it first. He smelled the baby."

"Ho-"

"Our baby is his mate."

"A kid knew that? Thats extremely rare."

"Well it is what it is. So it's a very happy and shocking thing."

JR gets up.and hugs ren. Thank you.."

"I love you and you will make a great dad."

"I love you too."

.

.

"Here's your kid back." Ren holds ace but ace didn't want to let go. "No! Mateee!"

Kris looked confused as ace kept yelling. "Uh?"

"Ren is pregnant and our kid is ace's mate. Ace is extremely attached." JR quickly says.

Again kris looked more confused and takes in the news. "Well....thats....thats...tao is just gonna kill you ren." Was all kris could mumble out.

.

.

"Did you have small feet as a kid?" Ren looked at JR baby things in a box, that JR mother had sent. "Oddly, yeah."

"Geez."

Ren grabs the box and goes to put it in their junk stash. He tries to find a place for it but then got frustrated. He moved boxes out of the and had to reorganize them so they can stack nicely around each other. Ren takes one look at a box to see where it can be stacked but it felt light. He opens the box and was stunned. "Whoa. Whoaaa. Whoa. Wow....dang." Ren was shocked to even see this. "I...wow...whoa."

"What is all these whoas I am hearing?" JR walks behind him.

"There's a folder that has so many pictures. Pictures from back then. Ren picks up a picture and quickly put it down and covers it. He instantly felt guilty and ashamed of his past. "I already saw it. It's okay, besides I had to see the real things with my eyes back then, I think thay hurt more than pictures." JR didn't want ren to feel bad. It was a small pile of pictures of ren and kris doing some very naughty sex and with other omegas. Ren felt sad as some of the pictures captured tao in hell as he was in pain. Some even captured tao having to watch kris put his hands all over another omegas. "There's a lot groupsex." JR points out. Then there was another pile of people just doing hard drugs and drinking. And they posed for pictures as they looked fucked up. Ren looked at his old self and just shook his head. There was even some pictures of him sucking off other alphas and betas. Ren groans. "Lets put these away."

"No." Jr continues looking at them. "You look so young in the pictures."

"So do you." Ren points out. In most picture's he can see JR from a distance watching as ren did bad things. "Oh look...there is kris getting pissed off because some alpha was threatening him. That was funny." JR laughs.

Ren looked at another picture."Oh I remember that girl, chanyeol....got rid of her." Ren frowns. "She was my friend." 

"Oh look at kai, he looked young and so did shownu." Ren points. But then squints. "Oh...I remember that person. He was always around kai, he was beautiful, even I had to admit that." Ren said as he looked at some pictures of kai having his hand around a beautiful omega and some were even just them laughing. "I wonder what kai had with that person. Kai was always mean to everyone except him. Kai was fond of that omega. Crazy. Hey you think kyungsoo would be jealous if he saw these pictures?"

"I doubt it. He died."

"The omega?"

"Yeah.."

"How?"

"The omega leaked information, kris wanted him gone." JR says softly. Ren nodded and flipped other pictures

"Kris was TERRIBLE to tao back. He was...a monster."

"That...I agree."

"Tao looks so hurt in these photos and having terrible men doing terrible things to him. We need to burn them."

"If that's what you want."

"I don't want to see the pictures next time. It makes me feel bad and really ashamed of myself and towards you. I'm sorry on how I acted in the past."

"It's fine, I love you and you don't need to be sorry. Well....maybe just a little." JR teased.

"Shaddup."

"I love you and our baby."

"I guess that means I can't drink anymore. Damn." Ren jokes.


	28. Coop

*too lazy to spell check* sorry*

"Get up." A voice was heard in the room as the door busted open. Kyungsoo groans as he wakes up. "Mn?"

"You been alseep all day. I'm hungry. Hurry up and make me some food. I'll be back in an hour." You could hear the frustration in the alphas voice. Kyungsoo looks around and rubs his eyes to look at the clock. "Oh..I slept for 13 hours..whoa." Kyungsoo knew the reason why he slept so long.

"Yeah you did. Now hurry up." 

Kyungsoo nods but yet couldn't help but hold back a little smile. Why? Because as scary and frustrated as his mate sounded, kai was like this because he was cranky, more likely hangry. He gets super moody if he hasn't eaten all day. All hell rises if he doesn't get food. Once you pop a piece of bread, its world peace. He also learned that when kai is sleepy, he can literally sleep anywhere, in any position. He learned that when kai finishes cleaning his guns, he is like a happy child with a satisfied grin but tries to hide it. Kyungsoo, over the weeks have learned new stuff and mainly habits of his husband which is...good. This is what they needed, they needed to learn about each other. He also knows that when kai is stressed from work or about anything, kyungsoo finds himself being pounded into the mattress as kai likes to fuck kyungsoo for hours not once stopping. Kyungsoo....didn't seem to mind it. He learned...to like it and was comfortable with normal sex and rougher sex with his body. Back then, he would have been scared shitless and would try to fight kai off. Now...he wants kai on him...most of the times.

Kyungsoo knew that the stage he was in, he was starting to have feelings for kai and actually looked at kais attractiveness. His husband was really handsome....and cute. He was now having a crush on his own husband. He wasn't in love, but he is allowing himself to fall in love. Before he couldn't even look at kai, all he saw was a cruel mate, then later all he wanted was for them just to try and get along, now he wanted things to go further with their feelings. 

Kyungsoo groans and gets up and couldn't help but touch one of his butt cheeks as he knew it was going to bruise. He blushes as he remembers the alpha spanking hard to where he actually cried out in mostly pain...but with an odd pleasure. He gets up and takes a shower. He was already naked so there was no need for sheets to cover him. He turns on the shower and waits for it to be warm. He looks at the mirror and fixes his bed hair a bit but then laughs to himself to stop, because it's just going to get wet in a little bit. He stares at his naked body and starts from his neck. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked brusied up and had marks all over his body, but these were different marks. They were not the old marks to where his body was covered head to toe in brusies from abuse that kyungsoo tried so hard to get out of. Now the marks and brusies on his body was from the painfully good sex and hickies all over from his alpha. He'd rather have these than the ones from the past. He looks right above his small pubic hair and sees a deep light scar. That was the only thing he didn't like there. It didn't make his body any pretty but kai changed his mind about it, not with words but with small kisses around the scar. 

"I'm falling." Kyungsoo whispers out. 

.

After the shower, kyungsoo was even a bit more drained and hungry. He may have kept thinking about the alpha to where kyungsoo have masturbated a little bit in the shower. Kyungsoo felt embarssed after, he always felt awkward with masturbating as he didn't do it much. But he couldn't help it.

He hums as he almost finished making the food and can hear a car door being closed from outside. He grabs a plate and puts a generous amount of food on the plate. He also learned two things about his mate, he loved to eat a shit load of food, and he loves kyungsoo cooking. How? Everytime kai would eat the omegas food, he would close his eyes and chew as he stops breathing for a quick second as he enjoyed the flavor of the food in the first bite.

"I hope you like it." Kyungsoo sits down too with a plate of his own. 

"Yeah its okay." Kai shoves the food down his mouth. Kyungsoo gave a small smirk to where kai couldn't see. He knew the alpha was being 'cool' about it. He knew kai wanted to say it was delicious. 

"So you had a small errand today?"

"Yeah. Also I got some word. About who may have attacked you."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but freeze. His heart went painfully slow to beating real fast. "W-What about it?"

"A man name toni and there might be someone else, the main one who is behind all this. At first we thought maybe its a group of people behind this or maybe just two people that have done this."

"I see."

"No more letters or call to anyone. We are under strict rules and orders."

Kyungsoo nods as he understood. Kai awkwardly touched the top of kyungsoos shoulder and patted it. "It's okay."

Kyungsoo let out a small smile as his alpha was just pretty lame.

.

.

A week has passed and kyungsoo was bored out of his mind so he entertained himself by reading books and oh boy did he get addicted. He read so many that he loved opening a book each time. Kyungsoo would blush every once in a while as he read a naughty sex scene and kai would give him a look and would only say 'stop being weird', kyungsoo couldn't help it. 

They oddly made a weird habit that once it turned six in the evening after dinner, they would sit in the living room as kyungsoo read a book and kai was on the couch on his laptop trying to corporate with clients and threatening them. 

Kyungsoo sighs as he put his book down and took a sip of water besides him on the table. He sipped as he slowly looked acrossed from him from the couch. Kai had such an annoyed face and was getting quite pissed because of the people he was working it to make deals. 

He looks stressed.....

Sooner or later...he'll...

well....maybe....I can start it this time...he won't be stressed by then. He looks....handsome......he..looks..

Kyungsoo closes his book and inhales as he was quite nervous now as he feels his entrance starting to get wet through his pants. He stands up and goes walks over behind the other couch and lightly puts his hands behind kai's shoulders, gently massaging them. Kai didn't budge to push his hands off so maybe he'll allow the massage the omega was giving him. Kyungsoo licks his lips and takes an another deep breath, hoping for the confidence to already show up. He slides his hands into kais shirt touching his broad chest and leans down to kais neck and kisses ever so gently. "Kai.." He spoke softly.

"What." Kai didn't even look his way as he was glued to the laptop looking at the prices his clients were offering. Kyungsoo decides to take off his pants along with his underwear without kai knowing and moves. He walks around the couch and stands in front of kai. "You look stressed."

"I am. Kris i-" kai was a bit startled as he sees the omegas penis in his view and such a releasing smell came along with it. He was a but in shock the omega pushes him to lay down on the couch and quickly got on top of him. Kyungsoo trails his hands up kai's shirt and takes it off. He quickly sucks on kai's nipples to start it off. He glides his tongue down even lower and then pulls away to unbuckle his pants and pull the zipper down. The huge cock was now revealed into his face and kyungsoo gave it a small lick to the tip and sucks the tip quite slowly, earning a groan from kai. 

Kyungsoo felt his blood rushing fast thoughout his body as he could feel himself feeling more wet than ever. His tongues travels down to kais balls and gently nipped them as kai flinched but stayed still. Kyungsoo goes back to the cock and takes him nice and slow with his mouth. Kyungsoo then slides his own hands to his entrance to prepare himself. Kai just panted as he watches the show going on in front of him. His mate was sucking him off while fingering himself to get ready. Kyungsoo stops and gets on top, he grabs the pulsing cock that was so ready to enter the omegas insides. "Ha...~" Kyungsoo face cringed in pain and in pleasure as he slowly sank hinself down on kai. Kyungsoo thighs trembles as he raises his hips to start a pace. "Ah..I..it feels...good~"

Kai doesn't once closes his eyes as he didn't want to miss the whimpering omegas expressions each time he bounced on his cock. Kyungsoo moaning his name was everything right now. Kyungsoo bounced quite fastly to where kai had a full view of kyungsoos cock slapping up and down on his stomach with a little twirl. "So...good...kai...kai..kai....~" Kyungsoo rolls his head back with a shuddering breath as he circles his hip and panted louder as he felt kais hands slide up to his nipples pinching them quite hard.

Damn.." Kai hisses out as he could feel such hotness wraped around his cock as he was getting ready to knot.

.

.

They couldn't stop for hours. Kai picked up kyungsoo and carried him to every piece of furniture in the living room to fuck on. Now they were their bed as kyungsoos back needed something to rest on. Kyungsoo cries out as he shoot his releases his load onto kais stomach as they were in a sitting position with kyungsoo legs wrapped around his waist. Kai leans down to kiss his neck and pulls away to put a hand onto kyungsoos neck and slams kyungsoo more on the bed. Kai could have sworn he saw a smirk and a face that wanted to be choked on kyungsoos face. Kyungsoo just lighty smiles as kais hands were on his neck. Kai thrusted and he choked kyungsoo harder. The omega whimpers at the strong pressure on his neck but kai looks down to his cock and sees that the omega was leaking pre cum. "You're enjoying this aren't you, you little shit." Kai chokes harder. Kyungsoo gasps out as kai set a new angle and choked even more. Kyungsoo shudders a release and had trouble breathing now. He was suffering but yet still trembling in pleasure as he was getting over his orgasm. Kyungsoo couldn't help but grin.

.

.

*Weeks later*

Kyungsoo moans as kai hands were now fingering his abused hole nonstop at a fasten pace each mintue. Kyungsoo slides his hand down to his own member and stokes it to match kai's pace. "Ah~"

"You came a bit to soon. You lost the bet."

Kyungsoo pouts. 

Kai leans down to kyungsoos neck and marks it lightly. "I gotta go."

"Okay....be safe." Kyungsoo shyly looks down and watches kai's back grab his things and heads out.

Kyungsoo started to head to the shower to clean himself but suddenly the house phone rang. He saw who was on the caller id and picked up the phone. "Hey baek. What are you doing calling here. You're not supposed to. We're on strict orders."

"Soo..." Baekhyun said with a shaky voice.

"Baek whats wrong?" Kyungsoo was getting concerned.

"We....were attacked at our house....well....I was..chanyeol wasn't home and so they...attacked me. They were close but they only stabbed me in the arm but not too deep."

"Wait what? Baekhyun when did this happen? Baekhyun I-"

"I was home alone and all of a sudden it was two of them.........that busted down the door. I..they tackled me...hit me to where I bled so much, once I felt the knife in my arm, I panicked. I grabbed whatever around me and I swung....so damn hard onto the persons head in the black mask and that person went down. You felt the pressure in the room that he was....dead....I killed someone. The other person saw and quickly stomped on my face and then quickly had to flee while grabbing the guy dead body. I couldn't go after them, I had no strength, this happened 2 days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. Soo....this is dangerous. Soo...I heard them talking...when they thought I was passing out. They're not coming just for tao, they are now aiming for us omegas all together. Soo you are the first person I'm calling. I will call our friends later. Soo...now I get it...its scary because you went through the whole thing of almost dying."

"No baek, they could have fully killed you if you haven't swung anything on them. You could have died. Oh gosh.." Kyungsoo was now sobbing on the phone. "I can't lose you."

"I know."

.

.

Kyungsoo was crying softly on the bed for the past long hours. He was alone in his thoughts just thinking about Baekhyun. This was the time he has ever cried so hard for baekhyun. He couldn't imagine a world without baekhyun, without his best friend. Baekhyun was part of his mind, that understood him fully. Baekhyun was most of his memories growing up. He was with baekhyun everyday in his life back in the village. If baekhyun had died, kyungsoo world would completely fall apart. He loved Baekhyun, Baekhyun was not just his best friend, that was his brother and soulmate in friendship. 

Kyungsoo sobs harder and shoves his face into the sheets letting the tears stain the blankets. He didn't want his best friend have to go through that. He didn't want any of his friends to go through that, tao, ren, kihyun. They all deserved happiness, not this cruel targeting.

A door opened and it was kai. Kyungsoo just crys harder as he stared at him.

"He called you, didn't he?"

Kyungsoo couldn't help but let out a louder sob and nodded. "I don't want my friends to get hurt."

"I know. We alphas are stressed to the max and scared shitless because they are attacking out mates. Everytime we are about to do something, its like the bad guys know our every move next." Kai sighs out. "You can see baekhyun in a few weeks okay?"

"Really?"

"I promise."

.

.

Kai was jolted awake as he heard his phone go off in the middle of the night. Kyungsoo groans as he slighty wakes up too. Kai answers the face call. It was kris on face call with all their friends, shownu, chanyeol, JR and kai. They all looked like they were asleep through the screen. Kyungsoo stayed quiet and watched on the side from kais phone.

"Kris whats up?" Chanyeol was the first to speak up.

"How's baekhyun?"

"He's taking it better than we thought. He good."

"What's going on?" Shownu asks but you can see a sleepy kihyun slide his face next to shownu. 

"I'm getting new mansion, a bigger one than my old one. It will be ready by next week. I want us to all stay there together. No more into hiding. We're showing weakness to other rivals. We can't have that. There is a shitload of rooms and bigger space so you guys can all stay. We need to stick together now to all keep watch. We have to end it there. Its getting harder while going into hiding and trying to communicate. We have to show that we are not afraid and that we want them to know we are ready for a fight. We have to keep our mates safe. Understood?"

All the alphas nodded.

"Good." Kris hangs up. 

Kai puts down his phone. "I guess we're moving and going to have a home permanently until this whole thing is over. We're gonna have a home. No more cabins and shacks or run down houses." Kai scoffs. 

"That means....I'll be with my friends?"

"Yes."

"To be safe together?"

"Yes.

Kyungsoo liked this.

.

.

A week has passed kai had to run out real quick to go get a car for them. Kyungsoo was excited to leave this old cabin. He wanted to be with his friends and he wanted to be with baekhyun and just hug him deeply. He was ready.

A knock had come to the door. He quickly went to the window to peek. He was afraid it would be the attackers. It wasn't.

He opens the door.

"Ah suho, lay. What brings you here."

"To drug you and bang you." Suho says quite scary which made kyungsoo scared shitless. Suho quickly changes his expression and laughs loudly. "Geez relax, I'm just fucking with you. If anyone is gonna gets some dick into their asshole, it's gonna be me."

Kyungsoo sighs and didn't know to laugh or cry in nervousness. "You scared me."

"Sorry, please excuse my mate." Lay laughs along with suho. "Alright let us in."

"Okay. So what brings you here?"

"Eh we were in the area and kai called us to bring him more guns. And so we can keep an eye on you so you won't be alone." Lay sits down on the couch.

"You guys want some snacks?"

"Yes please, we're starving." Lays starts to smoke. Kyungsoo nods and heads to the kitchen with suho following after him. "Listen suho, I want to say thank you for saving ny life." Kyungsoo immediately hugged him tighty. "I would have died, you helped me. It suprised me when you were a doctor."

"Heh that surprises a lot of people. But no, I'm glad I helped saved you but kai also did too."

"You both are my life savers. Thank you so much."

"Ah its no problem. Also Im just glad you're holding well since the baby. I thought it would affect your mind along with the healing."

"Mm?"

"Miscarriages can be a hard thing."

"Wait what?"

"When you got stabbed there, remember."

Kyungsoo gulped down hard as he wanted to instantly drop to his knees and throw up. "C-Could you remind me." He lied.

"When you got stabbed, you were pregnant. You miscarried of course, there was no way an unborn pup could survive that. I'm glad you guys are taking it well. I don't know how kai made you feel better about it but it worked. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I was pregnant....miscarried." Was all kyungsoo could mumble out.

.

*Ah i just finished writing this. Okay im at work. Bye*


	29. Welcome To My Crib Pt.1

Tao sighs as he looks around the new house, not this was not a house, a mansion? Bigger than a mansion. "Kris this is so big, it looks like a hotel. This...a big...mansion." Tao giggles. "I guess we are going to have a little funny nick name for this house. Soon it will be a 'love hotel' knowing how many couples will be here living here and their hormones. Oh kris...I'm so excited it will be like having roommates! Not just guest and friends visiting but as roommates now. Im so excited to be with baekhyun and want to keep help him heal more. I want to watch ren be pregnant and i want kyungsoo to drink wine with me. I want kihyun to talk shit to ren so I can laugh. I'm...excited. I look forward to it."

"Its gonna be hassle having a lot of us here in one house. When I'm busy, I want you to run this house how ever you like. Control the bodyguards, control stuff for outside, control whatever you want. You have power, more power than my employees, you can do whatever you want over them. You're their boss for my guys."

"Me...in power? A boss?" Tao was a bit shocked. "Wow...I never thought a day like this will come. One year I'm getting beat and treated like trash and the other year all of a sudden I'm a boss and in power. Wow fancy." Tao teases. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

A small cry was heard from the distance. "Oh ace woke up from his nap. He was tired in the car and slept. I'm suprised he slept the whole way til now. I want to show him his new place."

"Oh I have a play room set up just for him. Its bigger and filled with more toys. I think he would like it."

"Can he wonder around the house?" Tao asks. Kris nods. "He can go wherever but you or one of the omegas have to be around him at all times. He won't be locked in a room in this house. He has more freedom but..outside will have to be off limits. We can't risk that."

"I understand." Tao nods.

"I had some people move some of our old stuff into this house. So some rooms are set the same way. I even have my desk and chair for my office."

"I swear you are attached to that desk." Tao rolls his eyes. Kris smirks. "To have you bent over and whimpe-" Kris stopped talking as soon as he spotted a tiny figure.

"Mwama I found a snack and I'm not crying no more." Ace comes into the new living room and awes in amazement while eating his snacks. "A huge room!"

"Mm yes its a huge room." Tao bends down to pick up ace. "I see you helped your self with a snack. You are my child." Tao teases and kisses ace on his cheek.

"Where's mine?" Kris sulks. Tao wanted to fanyboy over the face his mate was wearing. "Okay fine." Tao goes to kris and kisses him on the cheek but kris moves his head so he could kiss tao on the lips.

Ace giggles at his parents actions. "Daddy is silly. Is uncle ren coming?" Ace couldn't help but ask. Tao raised a brow. "Yes he is."

"Yay!!!!!" Ace gets hyped up and goes crazy. Tao was in confusion. "What the hell is so interesting about Ren that ace loves about him?" Tao mumbles out. Kris couldn't tell tao just yet. "Oh? Mmm...no idea." Kris shrugs his shoulders.

"Kris do we have proper products to clean the house with and also do we have a saftey kit. And I'm talking about a huge safety kit." Tao rambles on as all kris could do was just smile.

.

.

It was getting dark so Tao decided to make some soup for the three of them. He was making his famous soup. It seemed like a soup day because every one had an exhausting trip on the way over, so no ome wanted to eat anything solid or heavy. Ace begged and begged to have soup just for today while kris stayed silent but was secretly hoping ace would beg harder for the soup. Kris loved the soup, he could marry it if he wanted to but tao was better.

Tao rolls his eyes and gave in. He only made the soup when someone was sick. So there he was cutting up some veggies while keeping an eye on ace as he was taking a small nap in the next room.

"Ah shit." 

Tao could hear kris mumble and hiss out from the room that connected to the kitchen. The door opened showing that kris had some of his fingers bleeding. Tao stopped what was he was doing and grabbed and small towel and gave it to kris. "What happened?"

"I was setting up a camera in an angle hole, it was difficult to wiggle it in and I wiggle to much and I didn't know there was mirror next to it."

"Lost your balance?"

"Yeah."

Tao runs some water onto his hands to rinse the blood. "Oh I see where it's cut now that its clear. I'll get the kit. See I knew I had a feeling that I would need it." Tao walks to the bottom cabinets and opens it to get the kit out. He goes back to kris to work on his little cuts. Kris was standing near the stove. "Mm I don't want soup in to have blood in it. Go sit on the counter."

Kris does as he's told and sits on the counter and watches tao turn the soup temperature on real low so it won't burn. Tao was cleaning up his small wounds and holds it down. "You sure bleed alot for an alpha. Even with the smallest cuts."

Kris sighs. "I know, its sucks." They were quiet for a second until kris spoke up softly. "You know...this happened last time at our old house...do you remember? Same thing happened." Kris chuckles.

Tao was confused at first but then he remembered. "Ohh...I remember now." Tao smiles.

"You were mad at me." Kris points out. "Ace was sick that day and I remember bleeding of course. You kept saying 'MY' son, he was only your child. I asked you to move in with me into my room."

"I remember.' Tao puts a bandage on kris's fingers. 

"Now ace is OUR son and now we moved into a new house together. Crazy isn't it?"

"A lot." 

"We even share a bedroom together and sleep every night now next to each other. I asked you that night to move in with me because I craved your attention and affection. My wolf and I wanted it." Kris smiles. "Also because I loved you so damn much."

"Well now mighty alpha, you sure are an ass and very VERY stubborn. I love you too. It was best to make me move in with you into your room that night." Tao leans in and kisses kris with love. He pulls away and whispers. "When does eveyone get here?"

"Tomorrow morning." 

"Well ace is sleeling real quick and...." Tao slowly unzips kris's zipper and unbuckles his pants a little and brings his long fingers to stroke aganist his alphas cock. "We have time to do this." He leans more into kris's ear and nibbles on it which caused the alpha to let out a low growl in pleasure. Tao unbuckles his jeans too and puts both of their cocks together and rubs it. "Mmm....tao...." Kris says in between kisses. "My hand is still hurt and I ca-"

"I'll do the quick work." Tao says impatiently. "Just kiss me as I stroke us...got it?" Tao moans into the kiss even more. 

A few more flicks to the wrist with along some heavy panting between the both of them, tao fastens his pace as they both come.

"Just wait until tonight. I'm gonna fuck myself on you so much that your balls are going to become numb." Tao growls out playfully which caused kris to shiver. 

.

.

.

*The next morning*

"Ah I think someone is pulling up!" Tao looks though a window to see who was in the car. Tao squeals. "It's kihyun!"

Tao waits for them to get out of the car and so he heads outside the house to greet them. He hugs kihyun in happiness. "Tao, we're gonna live together!"

"I know! Come one let me show you and shownu's room. Now I was thinking maybe it would be okay if ace and min-"

"The answer is yes because lately my child has been annoying me if he got to share a room with ace. So if anything it was meant to be." Kihyun laughs. "But hey listen." He whispers to tao. "Is baekhyun and kyungsoo coming? I'm worried about baekhyun since his-"

"Yeah they're coming. Maybe in an hour or so. I know what you mean. First kyungsoo gets stabbed, then baekhyun. It makes me sick to my stomach. They didn't have to go through that. They don't need the pain." Tao sighs.

"When they come, lets have a little omega time." Kihyun suggested. Tao nods. "Mm yes. Also I know we all been keeping in contact through the phone but its just not the same. And also did you hear about ren?"

"No." Kihyun shakes his head.

"He's pregnant, he just found out."

"Wow. Imagine their evil baby."

"True." 

Kris and shownu made sure their mates and children were out of sight. Kris clicks his tongue. "We're going to be busy with work. Its been piling up. Clients are getting impatient and most of my men who have been doing the work are exhausted. All my best men have been in hiding." Kris smirks. Shownu groans. "You're evil."

"So when does kai, JR and chanyeol come?"

"In an hour or so. Listen, in two days or so, I need you to go to a certain location for me. Alright?"

"Yes boss."

"Just you, no one can know about this. No one."

.

.

Baekhyun steps out of the car with chanyeols help. "Channie I'm fine."

"I got you baby, leave everything to me. I'll help you with every little thing." Chanyeol shuts the car door and quickly gathers his bags. Baekhyun giggles a bit. "Why thank you, you're so helpful! Such a good mate."

"Anything for you baby. I'm not going to leave your side not once." Chanyeol smiles as they open the big house door. Baekhyun gasps. "Wow this place is big." As they step inside. He spots tao and kihyun and instantly ran over to them and hugged them.

"Hows your arm?" Tao touches his arms. 

"I'm healed. I'm fine." He giggles to his friends. "Is everyone here?"

"Not everyone, we're still missing kyungsoo and ren." Tao sighs. "I missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

.

.

Kai and kyungsoo finally have arrived to the new place that they will call home for a while. They were both in awe but kyungsoo shook that feeling as he was too angry at the world. Kyungsoo slams the car door quite harshly and goes to the trunk. Kai scoffs. "What is your problem?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kyungsoo grits out but a hand was placed on his wrist but kyungsoo slapped it away. This made kai a bit frustrated. "Don't hit me like that."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Kai asked again. "What is your problem? Huh? You been like this since I got back to the cabin and the whole ride over here. Did suho and lay say anything to make you mad? Did I make you you mad?" Kai raises his voice slightly to get it clear. 

"They didn't say anything, they didn't have anything to do with me. I'm just....." Kyungsoo couldn't even finish his word. He grabs his stuff and sighs. "Let's just...go to our new home."

Kai nods. "Yeah.."

Kai had no idea what is going with his mate, he left the cabin and they were completely fine as they gave each small kisses. Kai thought maybe that was the reason his omega was mad, maybe he wanted sex but didn't get any so he got mad instead? When he came back, kyungsoo was pissed til the whole ride. Having an omega was quite confusing.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun runs over to his best friend. "Baek!" Kyungsoo runs to him meeting him halfway to give the biggest hug they've ever gave in their lives. They couldn't help but both tear up as they hugged. "I missed you baek. I worried about you everyday."

"So did I! Idiot! I missed you." Baekhyun pulls away and wipes kyungsoo's tears. "My little soo."

Kyungsoo chuckles and wipes away baekhyuns tears too. "How's your arm?"

"I'm completely healed, it was just the brusies they left on my face took a little while to swell down. My arm is peachy."

"Hey what about us. Don't you miss us too?" Ren pulls up right behind them and caused kyungsoo and baekhyun quite startled to be a little scared. "Oh...my..." Baekhyun laughs. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Bitch you're the one blocking the door way!" Ren defends himself. Kyungsoo couldn't help but actually laugh. He needed this right now. "Ren I missed you." He hugs ren as so did baekhyun as well. "Look at that little bump you got going on there. Wow." Baekhyun rubs ren's small bump while ren kept snacking his hands away but baekhyun keot laughing and trying to touch it no matter what. Kyungsoo face instantly went to a frown.

A baby...a pup.

Tao instantly caught that quick frown from kyungsoos face before kyungsoo put on a smile. Tao clicks in his tongue in thought. 

Suddenly a new car came into the driveway.

"Tao, yall expecting anybody else?" Ren asks as they all look. Kris came up behind them. "Ah they're here."

"Who?" Every one said quite confused.

Kyungsoo watches as he sees a blonde small man get out of the car. 

He's totally an omega. 

He then sees a tall alpha with a mean scrowl on his face which looked quite scary as his omega looked like a bubbly cutey like an angel. But the omega went to the back seat of the car pulled a little girl out of the car and into his arms to hug her real quick. The little girl was the cutest kyungsoo nhad ever seen. "Wow." Was all he whispers out.

Kris goes up to them and shakes hands with the alpha and the omega. Finally the moved towards eveyone. "Alright everyone meet sehun and his wife luhan and their daughter nana. Sehun is my cousin and works in the family business, he and his family will also be staying here. Make them feel welcomed please."

Sehun instantly went up to kai and shook his hands which surprised kyungsoo a bit. "Kai, I haven't seen you in years."

"You too."

"Anything new?"

"Ah...I got bonded and married to my omega wife." Kai gently pulls kyungsoo a little closer.

In a quick second kyungsoo could have smacked his hands away and make a scene in front of everyone but...he didn't want to be rude in front of new people and didn't want anyone one to know about his situation right now. He put on a decent fake smile. "Hello." 

Sehun extended his hand to greet him. Kyungsoo hesitated a bit. "Don't let my mean scary face get to you. I swear I'm a nice person." Sehun made a light joke. Kyungsoo then shook his hands. "Meet my mate luhan and our daughter nana."

"Hi." Kyungsoo shook hands with luhan. Luhan looked happy to meet him. 

.

.

"I'm glad to finally meet some of kris's family. Guess that means we're related now. Anyways, so tell us your story. We're gonna be friends now." Tao smirks. "It's tradition if you're gonna join our group, you tell us your story and we'll tell you ours."

Luhan giggles and looks at all the omegas sitting down at the table. "My male parents didn't want me anymore once I reached 12 so they sent me to live with an old aunt of mine and her husband. My parents had lots of kids so I just made it harder on them.They said I was a hassle which was somewhat true but hey I was going through puberty. Anyways...I met sehun who lived a couple houses down from me. He was...very flirty. Anyways but I shrugged him off because he was younger than me. Then years go by we get closer and closer with each other. Also..um....things were not going well in my household, my aunt died and my uncle....was getting touchy touchy if you know what I mean. Then I felt alone because sehun started to ignore me, spoiler alert, its because he liked me. Alphas are stubborn." Luhan giggles. "Um..lets see..oh yeah. So I don't know how it really happened, my uncle owned alot money to someone and so that person hired one of kris's men to kill my uncle and take me in payment to sell my body. But when it happened, my uncle decided one day to actually try and do the deed with me but I fought him off and then next thing I knew my uncle had a bullet in his head. The man tried to take me but I don't know how but in the end sehun found us and sehun pleaded him to make me stay. Sehun ended up paying for the whole debt that my uncle left. Plus thats when I found out sehun was rich. Anyways so I stayed and didn't have to sell myself and sehun literally forced me to move in with him and his parents. His parent's were terrible and thankfully were never there. Mm so then we got even more closer and then...we may have mated a bit earlier than most people do. We were only teenagers. Mm few years later we have a daughter and here we are. Sehun is a good mate and husband. Sorry if his face scares any of you he just has a resting bitch face."

Everyone laughed at luhan. Kyungsoo was beginning to really like luhan. He was funny and nice. It was nice to make a new friend. They had to catch luhan up on everything and literally everything. It took hours just to explain everyone's stories and the situation they were in now.

As night was coming kyungsoo decided to help the omegas make dinner for everyone. Kyungsoo of course did the main thing because they lovee his cooking. They were now sitting at the table and thanked kyungsoo for the food. "Eat up, I made lots of food." Kyungsoo softly says. Kai noticed that kyungsoo barely touched his food and mostly drank wine, a bit too much. 

"Here why don't you eat." Kai tries to nudge his fork to his fork. Kyungsoo quickly answered. "Don't." He whispered harshly but no one heard him because they were talking loud with conversations. Kai scoffs and shakes his head. Kyungsoo wanted to punch him in the face a thousands times.

"Heh, its almost like we're a real pack." Chanyeol jokes.

"A pack?" JR repeats.

"Interesting." Was kris had said.

"Isn't packs rare nowadays in this century?" Tao asked in curiosity. 

"Yeah no one does that anymore as much. Very few wolves do that in this time. People like more freedom as this new age came." Sehun said to tao. Tao nods. "Ohhh."

Kyungsoo was feeling dizzy. "Excuse me, I don't feel well. I think Im gonna get some rest for tonight. "

Everyone said their good night to him. 

Kyungsoo needed to get out there. He couldn't help but stare at rens belly the whole time. It was something he didn't even get to know in his own body. What he didn't know is that kai was following him the whole way. 

Kyungsoo turns around and was a bit startled.

"You're crying." Kai reached to wipe a tear from hisnface but kyungsoo yelled and slapped his hands and his face. "No!" 

Kai touches his face as his omega just slapped him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"You are kai! I can't stand you right now. Why did you LIE TO ME KAI!"

"LIE ABOUT WHAT?"

"LIE ABOUT ME HAVING A MISCARRIAGE!"

The whole downstairs went quiet as soon as they heard those words.


	30. Welcome To My Crib Pt.2

*Okay now this story might be a little disturbing to some people. And with some of the scenes I'm just making it up also with some words, it ain't real so chill.*

Kyungsoo pants out in anger as silence filled the room. 

"Kyu-"

"WHY? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"How do you know?"

Kyungsoo paces a bit and wipes his tears. "Suho told me when they stopped by the cabin."

Kai closes his eyes in frustration for a quick second. 

Kyungsoo scoffs. "Are you serious? Did everyone know? Did everyone not tell me. Did everyone know without me knowing? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"No one knows."

"Bullshit! You're lying to me. Are you really going to lie to me right now." Kyungsoo slaps the wall as it echoed in the room. "You already been CAUGHT! Tell me who knows!"

"At first no one knew."

"How did I lose the baby kai? Do you know what this does to me. It makes feel guilty. GULITY! I feel so bad that I'm stressing about it all day. I lost something that I didn't even get to experience! I didn't even get know about about a unborn pup growing inside me. I didn't know anything! What were you going to do? Never tell me? We spent all this time to get closer in the cabin and not once did you want to bring up to me? We spent months in a tiny place and you been lying to me."

"That was the plan, was for you to never know." Kai truthfully said but instantly knew it sounded so wrong being said out loud. 

"I have a right to know kai! Why didn't you TELL ME?"

"BECAUSE!" Kai screams out finally. He was ready to say everything to make his omega even more painfully mad with emotions. He just knew it. "When you got stabbed and I started to lick you instantly to try to heal you, your blood tasted more sweet and had a strange feeling to it. I didn't know why. When later it was just me and suho in the room and he was trying to save your life which he did. You were stabbed right near where the baby was. There was no way your baby could've survived but oddly it did..."

"It was alive and you got rid of it!!!!!" Kyungsoo in a quick second went up to kai and hit him in right in the face over and over, using all his strength and pants out in anger as he tried to hit harder. His fist were flying everywhere he could try to hit kai's face and chest. 

They struggled for a bit as they wrestled a bit as kai tried to push him off. Without thinking kai swung his hand and hit kyungsoo in the face which caused kyungsoo to yelp out and hit the floor. He coughs as he spit up some blood from his mouth. Kyungsoo couldn't believe what just happened. Kyungsoo groans in pain as he touched his face where kai landed his fist. "You hit me? Really? Right now?"

"You kept hitting me, I had to do something. Just hear me o-" kai was suddenly tackled to the floor and sees kyungsoo right on top of him and he sees kyungsoo claws were out and started scratching his arms and chest and a bit of his face. "Get the fuck off and hear me out!" Was all kai could yell out as he tried to control his omega. 

A door was pushed open and it revealed kris and sehun coming into the room and yanked kyungsoo off of kai. Kyungsoo didn't stop, he still fought who ever was in his way and clawed kris in the leg and sehun on his thighs. Finally kris had him in a position to keep his hands behind his back to he wouldn't claw anyone to hurt. They stood kyungsoo up but kyungsoo was not backing down, he tried to kick kai and push kai with his legs. 

"ENOUGH!" Kris shouted. "That's enough!"

Kyungsoo finally looks at the floor as his head was down and breaks out crying in sobs. Everyone in the house could hear him. They could even hear everything that they said. Tao and Baekhyun instantly came into the room and grabbed kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cried out loudly as he fought them not to move him. He still wanted to attack kai. 

Tao had to use his strength to pick up kyungsoo as he was kicking and screaming not backing down. Baekhyun had to restrain kyungsoo hands as he walked by taos side. 

Kris pants in frustration and ruffles his hair and tells sehun to close the door, leaving kai and kris alone. "It's a bit much when an omega goes out of control." Kris says as he pulls kai up from the ground. "So suho told him huh?"

Kai looks at kris. Kris shrugs. "Everybody could hear in the whole house. So we heard every word. Since the plan was never to tell him and I think we could've gotten away with it but suho opened his mouth. But it's not his fault, he didn't know either if you told him or not, he was just there to save his life. Now that kyungsoo knows. I guess it's best to just tell him truthfully. All of it." 

Kai scoffs. "I never did plan on telling him because he is super sensitive and he gets depressed easily and he was just stabbed and I-"

Kris intrupted "I know. But its hard to lose a unborn pup. But you called the shots. Just tell him every thing. You might struggle for a long time. He's gonna hate you."

"Just when everything was going okay, it gets fucked up." Kai stood up. "I need some air."

"If you.." Kris clicks his tongue. "If you want, you can blow some frustration. I have a client not too far from here needs a job done. I was going to send JR but you can take his spot. Shoots some bullets."

"I can't just leave like that? I have to go talk to ky-"

"You really think he's gonna talk to you later, tomorrow or in the next few days? No he's not. He's mad at you and doesn't want to see you probley forever."

"I..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun shushes kyungsoo smoothly as he push a hair strand behind his ears as kyungsoo was laying down on a bed crying his eyes out but shaking with anger in his small body.

"Don't...touch me..." Kyungsoo growls out with such venom in his voice. Baekhyun trembles a bit but sighs. "I'm sorry kyungsoo, this is just awful to you."

Kyungsoo sits up on his bed and pushes Baekhyun straight off the bed. Tao who was sitting on the couch with the other omegas quickly got up and helped baekhyun up who whimpered in pain from the hard push.

"Kyungsoo.." Tao firmly says. Kyungsoo gave him the most disgusted face ever and to the other omegas. "You're all liars! LIARS!"

"WE didn't know.about this obviously." Ren rolls his eyes as he shouts in annoyance. "Why do you think we're here.comforting you."

"Comfort? I don't want comfort right now. I don't need any of your comfort from any of you guys. I want everyone to leave my sight.and leave me alone! Thats what I want. I want to claw kai's eyes out and kill him! I hate him! I hate him! He doesn't deserve any forgiveness at all. He is a monster! A monster just like he has always been! He is worse than kris!"

"Kyungsoo stop it." Tao says heavily. He turns over to the omegas. "Leave us and take baekhyun to put some ice on where he fell."

Tao watched as they left, he went to kyungsoo and stood in front of him. "Kyungsoo I just want to let you know that it's perfectly okay to angry at kai, and want to kill him and you're mad at the world. But that doesn't mean to be mean to others that support you. And yes, we didn't know, none of us. If we ever did know, then of course we would've have told you in a heartbeat."

Kyungsoo fisted the sheets on the bed in anger. "You don't know what it's like to lose a pup!"

"Yes I do know. Did you forget?" Tao says softly.

Kyungsoo instantly had regret on his face. Tao waves it off. "It's okay, you're angry, and your brain is going crazy. Listen I'm not trying to make you feel bad or trying brag to make you feel sorry for me. I'm trying to say is that I understand and as cheesy as that sounds, its true, you know that I know what it feels like to lose a unborn pup. And you helped me get through it. Remember? Now I'm going to do the same for you. Of course ours is a little different on how we lost them, but we both lost them in the end."

"I'm sorry tao." Kyungsoo cries softly but he seemed a little calmed down. Tao sits on the bed and hugs him with kyungsoo hugging back but so tightly. Kyungsoo needed this right now. 

"Kai...is a cruel man, I will admit." Tao whispers. "He is an ass but...he is not a monster, that I will tell you. But he deserves punishment and shouldn't be let off the hook so easily. I know it's soon to tell you this and you don't want to see him. But...you both need to talk without...yelling. We need to hear his side and he needs to hear your side on how you feel but I guess earlier you showed him how you felt with you fist."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but let out a weak laugh. "I know..i will talk to him even if I don't want to. I need the details on what happened that night. I don't want no secrets, i want him to tell me the full truth, the whole truth. I don't want to see his face tonight for right now. I need time."

"Of course."

"I..just.."

"Just what." Tao loosens from his hug.

"Ever since suho told me back at the cabin, my whole world fell apart. I kept...calm..but I was dying inside. Its was bothering me all that time I kept it in. I'm just sad, that I didn't...know I was pregnant before the stabbing? How long had that unborn pup been in my tummy? How long did I get to keep it in my tummy without me feeling it really. Its just...strange and...so different."

"Well..now that I think about it...didn't you say that you felt sleepy all the time and a little sick...before the event happened?"

"See that's what kills me. That I didn't know, I just thought I was just tired and sick a little bit but nothing major. I should've paid more attention, I should've took a test or something and I could've-" Kyungsoo started crying again.

"Kyungsoo...."

.

.

.

"Did any of you guys know?" Baekhyun asks as he puts ice on his bottom where he fell on. The other omegas shook their heads no. Luhan decided to ask. "Since none of you knew. Do you think any of your alphas knew?"

"No, JR would've told me from the start. He can't keep secrets from me." Ren sips on his water. Kihyun nods. "Same. Shownu would've told me too."

"Chanyeol would keep secrets. He is just that type to do so. I bet you he knew, knowing him and decided to keep shut about it." Baekhyun sighs out.

"Are you okay from earlier? Kyungsoo kinda pushed you hard off the bed, he even brusied your arms."

"Ah it's okay, it's..understandable, he's mad and angry at the world. It's one that you can let slide. He's my best friend, I don't think I've ever seen him this angry and broken like this. I worry about him all the time."

"What exactly happened that night?" Luhan asks. "When he was stabbed."

"It was suho, lay, kai, and kris towards the main part. In the room when he had to be saved. We only knew that he was being saved and getting his wounds healed." Baekhyun now recalls. 

Kihyun stands up. "Ima gonna go check on the kids and put them to bed soon."

Ren sighs. "I'm heading to bed, its been a whirlwind these last hours. See ya."

Baekhyun and luhan waved good night to everyone and decided to stay behind and chat for a while. They talked for hours more about kyungsoo until they decided to switch the topic.

"So sehun was mean to you?"

Luhan chuckles. "Mm yeah. He was still mean to me even when he made me move into his and his parents house. He even had a boyfriend. But...I may or have not was innocently teasing him into wanting me more." Luhan laughs embarrassingly. "I was happy when sehun dumped his boyfriend and started paying more attention to me, he liked being teased."

"What did you do?"

"Well before I would wear big shirts, climb into his bed if I had a scary dream, all that cheesy stuff. Then..soon, it was leaving the bathroom door open on purpose so he can think I didn't know he was watching me take a shower. Or me purposely....touching myself, yeah you get the idea. Then one day, he said we're mates and that he couldn't take it anymore and that he wanted to fuck, fuck, fuck. That was all he could say. That's what I wanted from him, I had him trapped for me. He still is." Luhan sniles. "He's nice. He's not the stubborn brat he was back then."

"How did his parents react?"

"They were pissed, threw us both out but soon took us back in. They were just mad that we were mated and bonded but not married or had plans to get married. So they made us get married, sehun.and I were fine with that. His parents just wanted us to be married and bonded, not just bonded. You know?"

"Yes, that's how most people or.parents would want that for their kids. They like traditions."

"I get annoyed with tradition." Luhan says bluntly.

Baekhyun scoffs in agreement. "Me too."

.

.

Tao tucks Kyungsoo one last time to the sleeping omega and fluffs some more pillows around him. He leaves the room. They stayed in there for hours just talking and holding kyungsoo while he cried most of the time. He now knew what kyungsoo was feeling and what he had on his mind. Tao hearts swell in worry as he feels bad that stuff bad things have to happen to kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn't need any of this. 

Tao thanks Kihyun for taking care of ace for him and putting him to sleep and heads downatairs. It took him a while to get the right room for kris's new office even when kris told him the day before where it was but of course tao wasn't listening. Tao opens the door slighty to reveal kris talking lowly to some of the other alphas. They all turned to look at him, Tao felt awkward now. Kris whispers once more at the alphas and tells them to call it a night. They all said their goodnights to tao as they walked out of the office. Kris sighs and leans on his desk but slight sits down on it. "Come here." Kris extended his hands and with that look he made, tao of course was pulled in and wrapped his arms around kris's neck. Kris grabs a hold of taos waist and rested his hands on the curvy figure. Kris leans in for a kiss or two and sighs. "A crazy day huh?"

"Kris why didn't you tell me you knew about kyungsoos pregnancy?"

Kris sighs even more. "I knew you were gonna start with that. Yes I knew."

"Why did you keep it from me?"

"Because it's something that was difficult for kai to do so he told me not to say anything."

"Kris that is wrong. It's wrong to not say anything."

"It is not my thing to get involved in another person personal problem. He had to make a choice."

"Kyungsoo cried to me for hours. You don't know what he's feeling. Kai is-"

"Kai is not the bad guy in this no matter how much he did wrong. I stand by his side because it was understandable."

Tao pulls himself from kris. "They lost a baby. You don't understand at all. It's wrong to keep secrets like that." Tao raises his voice.

Kris scoffs. "Really? Because I remember when you had a miscarriage, you were never going to tell me about that? And because you weren't gonna tell me, I got mad right? Just how kyungsoo is mad now. He is mad and he should be, but not forever. It doesn't stay like that. In time he'll come to forgive kai."

Tao brushes off the first few sentences kris had said. "He needs to talk with kai tommrow morning."

"Kai already left."

"What?"

"He wont be back for another 3 days."

"You can't do that and send him somewhere especially when he has a personal problem with his mate. That is the worst timing."

"Trust me. Kyungsoo won't miss his ass for the next few days. When he comes back, kyungsoo will be still be angry but cooled off. Then they'll talk." Kris turns off one of the lamps on the desk.

.

.

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun sticks his head in the room to take a peek. He sees kyungsoos figure moving in the dark and turned on a lamp. "Baek?" Kyungsoo rubs his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No...I couldn't really sleep as much, I kept tossing and turning."

"I just came to check on you." Baekhyun finally now enters the room. Kyungsoo sighs. "I'm sorry for my actions earlier and pushed you off the bed. I'm.."

"No, it's okay really. All forgiven!" Baekhyun smiles. "I can sense...sadness in this room." He gently approached kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighs. "Yeah..I just have a lot going on in my head right now. It's....a struggle. Baek...can.you sleep with me tonight."

"I thought you wanted to be alone?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm not to angry anymore. Right now...I just need someone I'm comfortable with."

Baekhyun lays down to his side. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Do you need to tell chanyeol that you are going to sleep in here?"

"Mmn? Nah, I told him, I'm going to check on my best friend. If I don't come back, it's because he asked me to stay. He understood. He was fine with it." 

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh but was too sad to do so. He nods and turns off the lamp. He cuddles into baekhyuns arms. "Being in your arms..." Kyungsoo mumbles out.

"Mn?" Baekhyun wanted to know what kyungsoo meant.

"Right now I'm imagining that we are 15 years old, living in our village, we're cuddling up in your old bedroom as we just had a sleepover. We just had fun goofing around, talking about crushes and mainly you talking about how we are going to get scolded by your parents that we are laughing too loud late in the night. We had no worries, no fears, and we are safe. We are innocent and pure. Just the way we should have been." Kyungsoo mumbles out as he drifted to sleep.

"Kyungsoo...." Baekhyun calls out his name but kyungsoo was already asleep.

.

.

.

.

"I just got news. Kris Wu got a new house but has people living with him. He has his strongest and closest employers with him." A women entered a room. "So I guess we were wrong. It might take a while."

"I see."


	31. Lop

JR..." Ren groans as his mate was kissing his neck. JR noticed the discomfort in his male wife's tone. "What is it? You okay?"

Ren sighs. "I don't..." Ren looks away embarssed and in shame. JR didn't want to force the words out of ren, he had to wait patiently for ren to say the words of what was bothering him. JR pulls away and sits them both up. He fluffs some pillows behind rens back and covers up rens beautiful naked body with a tiny bump forming. JR soothes rens arms and waits silently for Ren to speak. Ren didn't speak for another couple of minutes. 

Ren sighs. "I don't....feel sexy or been feeling good about my body."

JR was a bit confused. Usually when pregnant mates wear big and swollen almost ready to pop they would get insecure about their bodies. But for ren, he was still skinny and with a tiny bump that you can barely see. His mate was insecure already? If that was the case, then he'll have to cheer up his mate.

"I think I'm just thinking about it too much that I know my body will change. I love my body and you know that, I would be walking around naked in the house and not giving a shit."

JR chuckles and nods. "Yeah you do."

"But I think about it over and over like 'hey you, your body is gonna change, its gonna change' and its runs nonstop in my head. So I haven't felt sexy or good about myself and call me crazy I know I'm still skinny and not even showing in my stomach majorly. But there is. Its a small bump that looks weird on my stomach. Look." Ren takes off the blanket to reveal his naked body. JR licks his lips. "Well you do look more attractive to me, that I can say truthfully."

"You do?"

"I love your body. But I want you to be loving your own body as you get bigger with our pup. I'll do anything to show you how much that you should like your own body."

Ren felt better a bit and chuckled. "Nerd."

"I know." JR leans in and kisses him. 

Ren starts stroking his own little bump. "If any other kids fuck with our pup, I'll fuck them up, I'm not afraid to fight a kid."

"What am I going to do with you?" JR laughs. Ren laughs but then grabs JR's hand. "Can you go super slow tonight?" Ren then proceeds to lay back down completely and sticks his hands in his entrance real quick. "You didn't stretch me enough, come finish it so I can get more wet." Ren says bluntly. 

JR died at the sight and nearly came because of his omega.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun enters the room and sees his mate packing his stuff. "Wait? You're leaving already? But we just got here!"

"Ohhh baby, I love you! But work does come first and I'm quite sad about it. I don't wanna.leave you." Chanyeol pouts. "But work is work. I'm going to be busy for a while. I'll be back in a week."

"A week?"

"I would tell you to tag along with me but I know you need to stay here to be with kyungsoo." Chanyeol zips up his bag.

"Chanyeol we need to talk. It's been bothering me for a bit."

"Mm? Sure what is it?" Chanyeol pecks baekhyuns lips in concern and sits on the bed.

"Chanyeol you are always leaving every single time we finally get to spend time together. Can't you for once turn down one of kris's request. He literally has hundreds of people working for him. Can't he ask someone else?"

"Well I'm sorry that I always have to leave but it's my job. Besides I'm kris's handy man. I threathen people. I'm good at it."

"Well...then I'll go with you." Baekhyun shifts in his spot.

"Ah I think its best that you stay here with kyungsoo and be by his side."

"He has tao and them."

"He needs you."

"He has them."

"He needs you now in time."

"He doesn't want to see anybody right now." Baekhyun quickly added. Chanyeol clicks his tongue. "Baek I'm sorry but you can't come on this missio-"

"I never come on any missions with you. You don't let me. You trick me and say I have freedom so that makes me not want to come." Baekhyun adds once again. "You leave me all the time. It would be nice for you to actually stay. I'm tired of being by myself."

"Oh...well then I guess maybe you're the type that likes to be entertained....hey maybe we should make some pups. They'll keep you busy."

Usually Baekhyun would love that idea and say yes but now, that wasn't the case. "No. Chanyeol you're not getting it. I would like to spend longer time you and be with you. We are always apart and I would like you stay home from time to time. You're barley home for 2 days and leave for 4 days or sometimes up until 2 weeks. I'm lonely."

"Baek..its okay. Now you're not. You have everyone to keep you company." Chanyeol said which clearly annoyed baekhyun.

Baekhyun groans in frustration and stands up from the bed and smacks chanyeol on the arm quite hard. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT! GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE. I WANT YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU MORE BUT I can't! YOU....love your job more than me. Your job, your job is always on the top of your to do list. Even when we had to go into hiding. I thought we had time to go on an actaul vacation just with the two of us! But no, it wasn't that at all. You left me alone for most of the times and I hardly saw you. But I loved it when I got to spend time with you even if it was just a little. I thought when we went into hiding, you wouldn't have any missions but no....you just had to beg and beg for anyone to give you a mission. That hurt me. I thought to myself that 'wow my mate would rather be on a mission then spend actual time with me when we actually had all THE FREE TIME. but no. I'm tired of you leaving me chanyeol. All the time chanyeol. Because you leave me all the time, guess what happened chanyeol last time? Come on tell me."

Chanyeol looked at him with shocked eyes as he was hearing baekhyun yelling at him for the first time and admitting what has been on his mind. He was speechless. He had no idea baekhyun would ever feel this way. He thought everything was perfect. And then when baekhyun had asked him that question. Chanyeols throat felt dried up and couldn't speak.

"Hmm? I got stabbed chanyeol. Well only stabbed in the arm but that was okay. They were there to KILL me chanyeol. What I got was beaten...beaten so badly. I could've died from that but thank god I grabbed something to hit that guy's head. I killed someone chanyeol. I may seem fine and peachy. But something changed that day. I never want to be alone. I wasn't safe and protected. I didn't have you."

"Baek...I.had no idea you felt this way." Chanyeol gets up and hugs him. "I'm sorry."

Baekhyun hugs his alpha as he sobbed quietly onto his chest. Chanyeol tilts baekhyuns chin up and kisses his cheeks. He kisses the wet tears and gave a gentle lick which made baekhyun squirm a bit.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun breathes out. But Chanyeol didn't answer and slipped off baekhyuns clothes until he was completely nude as he lays them down on the bed. Baekhyun wipes some more of his tears as he was laying on the bed with his legs spreaded out as Chanyeol thrusts in a sweet pace making them both rock back in motion which earned some groans. Baekhyun pants his name louder and crys out in pleasure as he can feel chanyeols quick knot coming on. 

Chanyeol looks him straight in the eyes and says nothing and kisses him sweetly which made baekhyun melt like goo. The whimpers of chanyeol names repeating over and over all night until the omega passed out to sleep.

Baekhyun wakes up as it was morning and sees chanyeol was not in bed besides him. Chanyeols bags and guns were gone. Baekhyun closes his eyes in silent anger and took a deep breath.

.

.

Kihyun groans as he wakes up and rubs his eyes.

"Shownu where is minhyuk?" 

"He is with tao and ace." Shownu says as he was sitting on the couch in their room against the wall. He had the laptop on his lap so he could work a bit.

"Ah I see." Kihyun yawns as he woke up from his nap. "I'm suprised I fell asleep, I haven't had a nap in forever." Kihyun gets more comfortable on the bed.

"I'm glad you took one, you looked tired lately."

"Gee I wonder why." Kihyun chuckles. Shownu couldn't help but blush a little. "Sorry." Was all he could mumble out.

"Ah it's okay, I love it anyways."

Shownu clears his throat. "So um...we may have to leave in two days."

"Why?"

"My parents want to see us. My papa and dad want to see minhyuk." Shownu says slowly as he was seeing his mates reaction. Kihyun stays quiet as he presses his lips in a thin line. "Shownu you know I feel about this."

"I know..."

"Shownu they hate me and they hated minhyuk from when he was born. They even refused to touch him when he wanted a hug last year from them. That hurt his feelings. Your papa hates me and your dad looks at me and him always with a disappointing face. Do you really think I wanna go? No way."

"Please. They said it was important."

"No." Kihyun clearlys says. He gets up and heads to the restroom to splash some cold water on his face. 

Shownu gets up and follows him. "I know they don't like you but thats one of the reason why I want to visit them. I want to show them that you guys are the prize of my life and they should accept that. And i want to prove to them that you guys are the best thing. And...I kinda miss my parents a bit."

Kihyun scoffs. "Thats the one shitty thing about having a soft nice husband. You miss your parents no matter.what even if how they treat your wife and child. Get away from me." He says calmly. 

They weren't really the couple to ever argue. But when they did, it could be all hell risen or they took it calmly and never raised their voices at each other. But sometimes having silent arguments didn't always end well. 

"I need some space right now." Kihyun looks to shownu who had a pissed face now. 

"A soft husband? I see. Well then submit and your going to my parents house. You have no say in this." Shownu says softly but yet pissed.

Kihyun jaw dropped as he could feel his wolf inside of submit to his alphas demands. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But your parents are terrible. I don't understand how people still love their parents even when they don't like their mates of their son."

"They're my parents. I hope you can understand and relate to that."

"Heh..I don't. So sorry. My parents are dead. Can't relate.

"How can you say that so calmly." Shownu shakes his head. Kihyun sighs. "Get away from me. We'll talk about this later."

"Fine." Shownu walks away and goes back to the couch.

.

.

Luhan was in their room still unpacking some bags to put in drawers. He liked being here to be honest even if things were with tension and went wrong basically the first day being here when they came. He made friends, he never had much friends to behin with from the start. But he liked making friends and meeting new people and listening to their stories about their lives. He felt happy here. His daughter was having a blast being here and never seen her so hyped and energetic playing with other kids. Sehun was pretty calm with everything so he guessed his alpha was cool with everything. That was a good sign. 

A door opened as it was sehun who just came from nana's room to put her alseep for a nap. She was wiped out from playing with the boys.

"She alseep?"

"Passed out."

"We have to wake her up in two hours or so. I don't want her sleeping all afternoon, then she won't sleep at night." Luhan says as he folds some more clothes

"Gotcha." Sehun winks

"Kay." Luhan winks back.

"Luhan."

"Yes?"

"I want another child."

"Um....okay. Why so sudden?"

"I want a boy."

This made luhan a little sad. "You're still with that?"

Sehun noticed his mates tone. "Oh...sorry. I'm sorry for the way I said it. I didn't mean it like that now that I think about it. Sorry I said it too...."

"Bratty?" Luhan suggested. 

"Yeah..." Sehun chuckles softly. 

"Tell me Mr.Oh, why is that you want a son so badly."

"I don't...know." Sehun shrugs. Luhan rolls his eyes and folds more clothes. "Yes you do sehun. Just spit it out. I won't judge."

"Well I want another pup around so I can cuddle with. Plus we have a girl so maybe it will be cool that we can try for a boy. I want to teach a boy, i want a boy. When you first got pregnant, we wanted a girl and that came true. So I want a boy now."

"What if it turns out to be a girl."

"Then thats amazing, and also we can keep trying for a boy." Sehun winks. Luhan scoffs playfully.

Sehun then whines a bit. "I want a boy. I want to have a little mini me."

"Okkkkkaaaaay. Sehun I heard you loud and clear." Luhan laughs. "But we can't now because I'm too herbed up. If we're gonna try for a kid, I don't want nothing in my body system. Its gonna take a while to get all the stuff out if my body to fade."

"Okay. We'll wait a little while. So you're okay with it? That I'm forcing to have another kid?"

Luhan shrugs. "Well I've been wanting another pup too. I agree with you. If I didn't then I would have told you no and yelled at you. And we've been wanting a big family anyways. Might as well start soon. It's exciting to think about having another pup. I don't mind carrying another. And its okay, you're not forcing me."

"Glad we're on the same page."

"But..." Luhan sighs. "I want a girl."

"I want a boy."

"Well I want a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Bet?"

"Bet."

They both laughed and continued folding clothes.

.

.

Tao sniffles as he looks through the pictures he had found in the den with everyones stuff.

Everyone wasn't undone packing fully so some of their stuff was piled in the den. Tao was tired of it looking so cluttered and decided to organize it a bit. Luhans and sehuns stuff went to the right corner, baekyeol on the left corner. Kaisoo in the middle, Shownu and kihyun stuff near the couch and ren and JR, well he was making a spot for them. He moved some of their boxes and stacked it on top. But one box fell and out came all these pictures that fell out. Tao eyes went wide. It was pictures of ren and mostly of eveyone from the old days. He looked at all the pictures one by one and couldn't help but tear up a little. This brought back bad memories. There was pictures of ren having sex with kris. There were even pictures of people doing bad things to tao as you can see the suffering and fear on taos face. Tao shudders just by looking at his past self. He hated when those men would touch him. There was some when he had to watch kris do other things with other omegas. Tao in the pictures looked in pain. Just in so much pain. Now he is remembering the painful past.

Tao jolted as a picture was snatched from his hands. "What the fuck is this? Is this from their box? Tao don't look at these. Please."

Tao couldn't help but finally let out a small sob. "I'm sorry...I was putting things up and they fell out."

"Tao...fuck....I'm sorry. Don't look at these anymore."

"Kris...you...you hurt me back then."

"I'm sorry." Kris hugs tao and gently pushes the picture's aside. After a bit of crying, they were now sitting side by side looking at all the pictures together. Tao wanted to look at all of them, kris had to listen to his mate, whatever tao wanted, he got. Kris felt like throwing up as he sees his old self, a monster. He felt like throwing up and his stomach kept tightening and his heart felt like it was going to pop. He looks at tao's face in all the pictures, it hurt him so much. Kris groans. He calls a bodyguard and tells them to round up everyone. 

Here now everyone was in the den looking confused. Kyungsoo stayed at a distance from eveyone and stayed quiet. Shownu and kihyun looked disgusted at these pictures because some of them had kihyun in them blowing alphas and betas. Luhan and sehun were stunned at all these photos spreaded out and felt sorry for eveyone. Baekhyun tried to look at each picture with his wondering eye. What suprised him is that a sweaty chanyeol popped into the room with a water bottle. Baekhyun was stunned. "I...I thought you left?"

"Me? No I was down in the studio training." Chanyeol takes a sip of water. 

"Oh.." Was all Baekhyun could mumble out. He thought chanyeol left to a mission. He spots chanyeol eyeing the pictures and sees his eyes widening and instantly could feel his alpha all of a sudden getting nervous as he looked at these picture's. 

Ren and JR came last. "What's going on? Why is-" ren gasped loudly and instantly ran to the gather the pictures but kris yelled at him not to touch it.

"Eveyone take a good look. This is our past. And we are buring them soon. Clearly our past is shameful and we are embarssed by what we all did. No more, is anybody going to.be hurt by these." Kris sighs out.

Ren smacked JRs arm hard and yelled harshly. "I Thought you THREW THEM AWAY AND BURNED IT!"

"I was, i was going to but then we got distracted by with baekhyun getting stabbed and then we had to move. I-" JR was confused how this box even got here and tao just had to see them. 

"Whoa...so this is what the past looked like. It looks...disturbing." Luhan says softly as he looks at the pictures spreaded. 

Tao sighs. "Yeah."

Baekhyun then felt like time had stopped. He went forward and picked up 4 pictures. One had chanyeol fucking random omegas, one of them had chanyeol touching tao sexually as tao had tears in his eyes, one had kihyun blowing and fucking chanyeol as chanyeol did drugs. The last one had chanyeol having sex with ren and was laughing in the picture. Baekhyun felt his blood boil in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He shoved it harshly into chanyeols face and actually kept smacking him. "What the fuck is this!" Baekhyun was now going crazy. 

Kihyun and tao had to pull him off. Chanyeol winced from the smacks and hits from his mate. "Get off me!" Baekhyun pulls away from them. He stares at the pictures. "You lied to me. You never told me this. You said you didn't participate in any of that stuff."

"Baekhyun calm down please. It was in the past. I was terrible and I knew you would get mad."

Baekhyun scoffs and then turns to tao. "I get your situation, you didn't have a choice."

Tao was relieved.

Baekhyun turns to Kihyun. " You're a liar."

He finally turns to ren. "And you..."

Ren instantly apologized. "I'm sorry Baekhyun. But I was younger and enjoyed it and i was just terrible. Besides it was my job. I'm ashamed and don't want to be reminded of my past. Clearly there are pictures of me and kris and me and with everyone. I was a whore and enjoyed it back then. Im sorry."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He looks at chanyeol. "Do me a favor and leave." He knows Chanyeol knew what he meant. Chanyeol gulps and licks his lips but nothing came out.

After the tension tao spoke up. "Lets burn them tomorrow. A funeral for our past." Was all tao mumbles out and heads upstairs. Everyone seemed to leave one by one. The last one there was shownu as he looked through the pictures and looked away finally as he sees Kihyun doing stuff to other alphas in the photos. Kyungsoo stayed there silently as he was alone with the pictures. He goes through them one by one. 

Finally he sees kai's picture. He sees a omega always around kai. Kai looked happy. Kai was smiling.

That was weird


	32. Who are...

*Rushed chapter*

"Where's Kyungsoo?" Luhan asked as they all stood around.

"Up in his room." Tao stares at the pictures one last time. "He is...just..cold today and doesn't want to be bothered by anyone."

"Ah I see." Luhan nods as he gets it. "And I thought chanyeol was still here, he left?"

"He's on a mission." Baekhyun mumbles out quickly.

"All right since we're all here. Lets just burn this shit quickly and not look back at the past." Kris grabs some matches. 

Ren takes a few steps back as he didn't want to inhale or be near that disgusting smell. "JR cover my face with my scarf. I don't.want to smell it." He demanded sharply. JR quickly grabs the scarf and covers rens face with it. Ren sighs as he could now smell his only scent.

""Any words?" Sehun asks around.

No one spoke up. 

Tao suddenly spoke. "It was painful and I felt the lowest in those times. I'm just glad it heavily changed over time with kris and I. We improved."

Ren scoffs. "Ain't that the truth." He says on the side. Tao gave a small smirk. "I think we all have changed and don't want to look at an reminder of our most shameful days. I'm just glad...it's over." Tao sighs freely and felt better. Kris grabs his waist and pulls him closer in support. 

"I regret so many things." Ren was now speaking. "I did stuff I shouldn't have done. My head was up my ass and other peoples asses."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh silently at that last part.

"I hurt the man I loved and it's embarssing that he had to see that side of me. Gross. But now he loves me and I love him and now we got a kid on the way. Burn those freaking pictures." Ren rolls his eyes. 

"I'm just glad Shownu saved me." Kihyun mumbles out.

"Same." Shownu said silently and grabbed kihyun hand. Even if they were and have been having a small arugment from yesterday and today. They still support each other no matter what. 

"It's my fault and I take responsibility. Because I was a cruel man-"

"Ha! Cruel?" Ren scoffs.

"Okay then a horrible person back then." Kris figures another word for it. "I'm the one who had those parties and forced...everyone to bring out their most sinful sides. I'm sorry everyone."

Everyone nodded.

"Burn it." Baekhyun mumbles out.

They all watched the pictures burn in a small pit and some of them even smiled and felt relief. Meanwhile kyungsoo watched through the window

.

.

.

.

.

"Slide it off..." Tao said in between kisses. Today was a bit different. They were a bit more needy with kisses and touches. Tao needed kris.

He shivers as kris slides off his underwear and could see it was soaked with fluids that released such a naughty smell for kris. Kris licks his lips and smiles as he kisses tao. Tao spreads his hole for kris to see. "Eat me..."

"Oh no baby...I'm not gonna eat you. Your hole." Kris lightly touches the leaking entrance which made tao moan softly. "Your hole is already loosened and wet for me. You're already gonna get it."

"Yes...please yes.." Tao whines out and grabs kris's cock and guides it in. "Ah..ha...mmm." 

There was no rough thrusts, no rough skin slapping. Just passionate movements with alot of whispered I love you's.

Tao heaves up and down as he tilts his head back in pleasure as kris bites his neck drawing some blood. Kris grunts as his knot is already stuck to tao. Tao cries in pain but yet pleasure. "Yes....yes...yes..I love you kris.." Tao shivers as he came to his release.

"I love you.."

"Watching you burn those pictures turned me on." Tao embarrassingly said.

"Gee I would have never guessed." Kris joked.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo felt lost in a daze as he has been standing by the window for long hours just standing there. 

Maybe I should throw myself out this window.

stop it, you have people who love you kyungsoo. Don't think like that.

I....

Kyungsoo felt drained and lifeless lately. He doesn't want any one around him for more than five minutes. He was a little thankful baekhyun and tao were giving him some space because usually they would've been with him all day and constantly worrying about him and it would have made him more stressed. 

He doesn't want to lay down and because when he does he just constantly overthinks until he feels nauseous. And he couldn't sleep because his thoughts won't leave him alone, it was like a ticking clock.

He was waiting for maybe for kai to come...home. They needed to talk. Kyungsoo doesn't want to see kai's face but he has to speak with kai soon. Just thinking about kai made him nauseous.

Kyungsoo sighs and looks over to the food near the corner of the room. It was a plate of food baekhyun had brought earlier for kyungsoo to eat. His noticed his best friend was still in a sour mood today and since yesterday. Baekhyun said he would talk to kyungsoo about it later with everything between him and chanyeol. 

He reaches down for some food and swoops it with his finger. He took one bite and cringed a little. He was too sad to eat and his body was rejecting the food. Kyungsoo tried to take another bite and was forcing himself to swallow. He pants as it was such hard work.

He goes to the restroom to wash that taste out of his mouth. He feels goosebumps forming on his arms but didn't know why. It was like his body was alerting him but had no idea what for. 

Kyungsoo walks around the room and picks up the picture he may have took without asking. It was all the pictures that had kai in it, so it was a little stack he took. He examines each picture.

Just who is that always near kai?

A past lover?

Since when had kai ever been happy?

my mate....is a frustrating person.

why did I keep these pictures with me?

why did I take them?

they mean nothing to me

why do I still have these in my hand.

i need to throw them away, but why can't I?

Did I keep them.because deep down I want to know what kind of person is kai? 

no....I hate him.

I need to throw these picture awa-

*Clutter*

"Mm?" The sound brought kyungsoo out of his senses. 

*thump thump* BAM*

Kyungsoo jolts up as it scared him for a quick second. He sighs and goes to his door to open it. Just who the hell is causing all this ruckus so loudly. What were they doing?

He swings the door open only to smell an alpha who had a 'whoops...' expression on his face. "S..Sorry.. I didn't...mean to make this much noise."

Kyungsoo looks at the alpha and could see he had dropped some boxes. "What are these for?" He asked.

"Oh...oh..well um see I'm moving in the house with everyone else. I don't know if kris had told anybody that we were moving in....and by the look on your face, he probely didn't."

"He didn't say anything."

"Sorry for being loud. I dropped some of my boxes. I am trying to find our room. Is...is this hallway 6?"

"This is hallway 7." Kyungsoo sighs as he now understood. "6 is on the other side over there."

"Thanks. It's quite a big house so it's a bit confusing. My name is hyunsik." He extended his hand. Kyungsoo looked at it and seemed unsure. "Ah.." Hyunsik awkwardly put down his hand. "Name?"

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mumbles out.

"Kyungsoo? You're kai's mate right? Nice to meet you. I have a wife, hopefully you'll see her later. My mate is a nice women."

Kyungsoo raises a brow. "A women?"

"Yeah it's a bit rare in this house since everybody is all male and have male wives. But yeah its me and my wife, a girl."

Kyungsoo was a bit interested. "I too have a female mother and a male dad."

"Isn't weird how times have come?" Hyunsik points out. "How the old normal is now the rare thing now."

"Yeah...I agree." Kyungsoo nods.

"Nowadays in this world, its male with male couple's and female with female couples. Its rare to see a man and women together, I mean its a good small amount."

"Yeah. I get what you're saying. Back where I was from, people did ask a lot of question how was it having a female and male parent." Kyungsoo couldn't help but talk. How was this man making him talk so easily.

"Alright well, I work for kris and have been for a few years, he just invited us to stay here because my wife and I were attacked with men with no scents."

"You guys too?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yeah. I guess it's not just you guys. I do have a couple of guesses." Hyunsik shugs.

"Like what?"

"Maybe these bad people are attacking for anyone who works for kris? Maybe? But I don't know."

"So you guys are the latest victims?"

"Pretty much yeah." Hyunsik nods. "Well, I'll be going now. I think we kinda talked quite a bit for our first meeting. Nice meeting you, I hope we can get along in time. I look forward to seeing you around." Hyunsik smiled and waved.

Kyungsoo was in thought.

He is seems kind for an alpha. 

Seems like one of the good ones.

.

.

As a couple of times went by, kyungsoo has been holed up in his room but would be visited by hyunsik and his wife. Usually kyungsoo would be annoyed and kick anyone out but oddly, he didn't. He enjoyed their company and they actually made him feel better. They kept alot of things off his mind. He liked hyunsik's wife sana. She was beautiful and hyunsik treated her well. But sometimes he would get a weird feeling about them being mates. But he was not one to ask. Sana was busy most of the times as she was always hanging out ren and baekhyun. So hyunsik and kyungsoo would be left alone to hang out alot.

He liked the alphas company and felt like they would be good friends over time. "So you're from a small village too?" Kyungsoo sips on his drink. "Yeah." Hyunsik nods. "Hey you're gaining weight and look more healthier compared for the past week when we first met you. Ehh not that its a bad thing."

"No, I understand." Kyungsoo waves it off. 

"So...um...yeah." Hyunsik now felt bad for blurting that out. "So since, we're basically neighbors across the hallways. Just to alert you, you won't be hearing any strange nosies." Hyunsik laughs a little. "Since we're gonna be living with each other for who knows how long. Some people know of it and some people don't, but thats okay."

"What is it?"

"Well its about me and my wife."

"You're swingers." Kyungsoo bluntly says. Hyunsik didn't know what to say. Kyungsoo slighty laughs. "I was joking."

"I was about to say." Hyunsik sighs in relief. "I was about to say your totally wrong about that."

"So what is it?"

"My wife and I aren't really soulmates or even true mates to begin with. Thats why you must have felt a weird vibe about it, I could see how you can sense that. I get it. But yeah, its my scent that mainly tries to musk over a smell. Um...we, sana and I are just really best friends. We are not in a loveable and intimate marriage. We're just friends who are married to each other. I'm protecting her. "

"I did...get a weird feeling about you guys. I will admit, but I'm not one to ask first unless you told me about it. So how did it come to be?"

"Her real mate is a terrible man and she was bonded with him. He did and treated her badly. Really bad. I couldn't watch her suffer like that. So I helped her escape and I married her for safety reasons, it was hard to get that but we made it happen.We come from a village where its nothing but criminals and crimes. Her mate was older man while she was a teen. She always said her destiny screwed her over."

"So...you are.."

"We're married on papers but in real life we're not mates or anything like that."

"What..happened...I mean is that...what would happen if you found your mate but you are married to sana."

"Well of course I would have to divorce sana and marry my real mate of course. Or maybe...still stay married with sana but hopefully my real mate will understand but will be with me. I don't know, sana did talk about it but never went far with details. I guess we're figure it out once it happens."

"I see. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"No problem. So tao...kinda told me why you been cooped up in here. Don't worry he didn't tell me the whole thing but he just said the small basic story of why you been like this. I won't ask. This seems a bit personal for you right now and you're dealing with it." Hyunsik says.

Kyungsoo nods. "Thanks."

"So...I'm Sorry for your loss." Hyunsik says.

Kyungsoo nods. "Mm..."

.

.

Kyungsoo laid there in bed tossing and turning as yet again he couldn't sleep. He groans and gets up and puts on his slippers. He yawns as he heads downstairs to get some water and maybe something sweet as he rubs his stomach that was growling with a craving. He shuffles his feet to the dark kitchen and turns on the light and sees kris on phone call sitting on one of the kitchen counters. Kyungsoo smirked where kris couldn't see. Tao had told kyungsoo before that kris has a big habit of sitting on kitchen counters. He is quiet as possible and gets a cup of water. He could hear kris hanging up the phone. 

"Hey..." Kris softly says.

"Hi.."

"Up for water?"

"Yeah. And for some cookies that luhan baked earlier."

"......I ate them just now." Kris made a face he was sorry.

"It's okay."

"But Ren has a stash of extra cookies hidden over there. You can have the last. He'll survive without them." Kris points.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo mumbles softly and heads to get the cookies. It was silent that filled the room but not too awkward. "Kyungsoo, would please have a seat before you leave. I have some words that need to be spoken between us."

Kyungsoo was now feeling a bit confused but alert and sits down. He wasn't sure where this was going to go. He and kris hardly ever spoke to each other. They really have no reason to speak to each other, thry have nothing to do with each other. Kyungsoo let out an awkward lip pout and waited for kris to speak.

He could tell kris was trying to find some words that won't easily offended or make him mad. Kyungsoo sighs. "Just lay it on me. What is it that you have to say."

"Do you remember that talk I had with you all those months ago in my office."

Kyungsoo did remember. "Yes."

Kris nods and spoke even more softly. "If something ever happens to me or if I'm not 'here anymore'.."

Kyungsoo knew what that 'gone' meant. It meant dead.

Kris continues. "I want you to show tao was in that drawer in my lower desk."

Kyungsoo raised a brow. "Why are you telling me this. Its kinda weirding me out a bit. Kris is something going to happen to you? You can tell me." Kyungsoo didn't like where this was going.

Kris shakes his head. "No, it's just for future wise. If I'm gone, just show him whats in the drawer."

"Okay." Kyungsoo nods.

"Also I wanted to personally apologize to you as I never got the chance to do so since I hardly see you and tao said it's best not to disturb you right now. I am sorry about knowing of your unborn pup. Kai had told me once after he made the decision as suho worked on you. I kept his word. Yes, we were never going to tell you. But if it ever did come up, we would then tell."

"It already happened. I already killed you inside my head a thousands time. I guess I'll take your apology." Kyungsoo throat felt dry. "Can you tell me what went on 100% that night?"

Kris shakes his head no. "That's not for me to tell. The main person, who you don't want to see right now is kai. As much as you won't like it, you need to hear it from him completely. You need to hear it from him. He'll be home in a couple of days or so."

Kyungsoo sighs quite frustrated. "I don't nee-"

"Yes you do. You do need to hear it from him. You have to see him. Also there is one thing I've noticed about you guys. Before you guys were just awful together but as time came, you oddly had something working between you guys." Kris gets up. "By the way, thank you. For being there for tao when he was going through his miscarriage meanwhile I acted as a dick."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but scoff as kris walked away. 

Kyungsoo bites his lip in thoughts.


	33. Hell

*short* I wrote this in a short time. Excuse my misspelling. Im at work and I don't have time to fix the words* leave comments if ya want. Be honest about this chapter lol.*

Today tao was a bit frustrated but completely worried. Ace was stressing him out a bit today as he was sick, they were both sick. Ace fever wouldn't go down and he kept crying badly as he was trying to keep getting away from his own mother. Tao felt a bit hurt by this, whenever ace was sick, ace would always cling onto tao, but this time ace wanted to be away from him. Ace kept crying as his stomach hurt and tao would have to give him medince. Tao groaned as he wasn't feeling well, he hated being sick together. Whenever ace was sick, most likey tao would get sick. This time in the house, ace seemed to haven gotten luhan,shownu, and Jr sick too. Eveyone was just sick today. 

"Shh ace it's oka.....OW! ACE?! please don't bite mama, that really hurt my shoulder!" Tao warns ace softly and touches his bite mark from ace. Tao was a bit puzzled as ace never bit him before. 

"Ow!" Tao flinches as this time ace smacked him on his face and was growling at him like an wild little wolf. "Ace? Calm down. You're sick and it's making you lose control. Please don't hit mama."

For the rest of the day, ace kept crying nonstop and threw a fit. Tao was exhausted and may have given ace a small dose for kids to make him knock out to sleep. Tao turned of the light as ace was now alseep, tao sighs. "Oh my god." Out of all the time of being sick, this was ace's worst one. He was too much to handle. Every once in a while baekhyun and sehun would check on tao and ace, tao was thankful. 

Tao heads downstairs and sees hana and kyungsoo. Hana was just leaving the ktichen as she waved goodnight to kyungsoo and turned to see tao. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and in need of some tea."

"Ah kyungsoo just made some. It's really good. Drink it, I hope you feel better in the morning. Good night tao." She quickly hugs him and tao let out a weak smile as he was too tired to do so. 

Kyungsoo gets up and pours him some tea. "I wanted to go inside the room to be with you and ace all day. But they said I can't afford to get sick since eveyone in the house is already sick. Hyunsik and Kihyun just started to feel sick. Well it is the start of the season where eveyone does get sick. Even powerful wolves."

"Ain't that the truth." Tao sips his tea. "Oh...that is...good." He whispers in happiness. 

"We could all faintly hear ace crying all day. I don't think he was ever like that when he was sick? Wasn't he always quiet and tired when he is sick." Kyungsoo questioned.

"Most of the times yeah. But every once in a blue moon, and I mean rare, he will cry alot. But never like this. I was even shocked. He even bite and hit me. I- I don't know where that came from. He was like a wild little wolf that I couldn't control. I did everything to keep him calm. I can't stress him out with me yelling or getting mad, I had to stay calm. He is at the age where he is shifting and getting more sick and I can't stress him out."

"Mm yeah, right now is a stressful time for that age for kids. Its hard." Kyungsoo agrees. 

"And then he kept asking for ren. Ugh I was so pissed. And I'm sick too, so it was just hell today."

"Tomorrow, if you feel a little better but sick, I'll take care of you and ace." Kyungsoo points out. Tao nods. "I would say no, but this time I'm saying yes. Please do so."

"You really do...look like shit." Kyungsoo was trying to sound nice as possible. This actually made them laugh a little. 

"Thanks. Its my best look." Tao smiles. 

"When will kris be back?" Kyungsoo asked. "I know he left this morning."

"Ah..." Tao looks around even though no one was around and it was late in the night. "Alright...what I'm about to tell you is basically top secret. You can never know or tell anyone."

Kyungsoo nods. "What is it?"

"Every.." Tao whispers so low to where kyungsoo can barely hear but could. "Once a year there is a day called hell. Its a codename and event for all the top powerful wolves to go to a place and actually discuss a few things. Its a little crazy and you have to have your best men around you to guard you and keep lookout. You never know when someone will kill you. You know? Wolves all over the world, like top dirty business men, top pimps, top assassins, top hitmen, top mafia, top criminals. You name it. You have the be the fucking, fucking, fucking best to even hear of this place to go. Its so top secret. Not even people who work for kris know. The only people who know are kai, chanyeol and some other guy whose name I can't remember. It's a very dangerous place to even be in. I worry someone will hurt kris."

"Wow.." Kyungsoo was actually interested and majorly shocked. "So what do they do there?"

"Umm trading, umm...what needs to be done and who needs a favor of another group. This is the only time where you can make deals and expand your work from wolves all over the world. Even from ypur worst enemies. But kris said that this time...it wasn't about that. No one is trading. They said something big is coming. But I don't know what it is until kris comes back."

Kyungsoo was in quick thought. Is this what kris was saying the other night about if anything ever happens. It scared..him. 

"Apparently something so big that it has these top powerful men in fear and actually having a meeting to discuss this on only just this topic. I'm scared for kris...he think I don't know he is slightly in fear and he is worried. He keeps trying to put on a brave face in front of me and his work. He has alot on his plate, he has to deal and find out the whole situation with us being attacked by the men with no scents. And then now he has to deal with the meeting on what the new fear is. Its alot." Tao sighs.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "There's too many things going on and its scary. How are we ever going to face it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I just wanna live in the end." Tao frowns. 

.

.

.

Kyungsoo took a long look in the mirror. Just last year I was covered in brusies and scared for life as kai was hurting you. I was weak and scared. I still am...but I think more...maturely now? I don't know how to explain it. Before I just wanted to go home and not let kai hurt me. Now I'm thinking of him to come home but yet I hate him....but I was..falling for him...when we were alone those few months of being at that cabin. I wanted him, I wanted to work on our marriage and be normal just to even get along. That was fine by me. But now...eveything changed in a blink of an eye. I think I mourned enough for my unborn child but I would never forget, I will think about it everyday. I'm still only a teenager...but I'm not. I'm 19, I'm right in smack age of an awkward age. I'm not a kid but yet I'm not an adult. I'm a young adult? Should I act maturely with kai when he comes back? We do still have a lot to learn in this marriage and bond and this is one of our major downfall in this marriage. We still have a long life to to live...and we might have kids in the future...but how do we get there? How does it work? I don't know and I'm embarssed to ask for advice from anyone...

Kyungsoo lays down in his bed and closes his eyes as he falls into a very light sleep but was still thinking of possibilities and negative things in his bond to kai. 

What if kai comes back completely like his old self, a mean abusive alpha husband who didn't care for me? What if we literally started again all over from step 1. I can't do that. I cant go though that again, I don't ever want to. Would it be my fault if he did turned back to his old self?

no, kyungsoo...it's not. It's never your fault. 

okay so when he comes home we will ta-

something is wrong...

I'm alerted.

something is rough on my lips. 

wake up kyungsoo

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees a dark figure in his face, kissing him. Kyungsoo squirms and moves his face away and lips. He took a good look in the dark. 

"Hyusik?"

"Kyungsoo......" 

"What are you doing?"

They started at each other for a couple of seconds. "Kyungsoo...please know that I need to get this out of my system. I can't get you out of my head and...I think I have a small crush on you and I needed to kiss you to get rid of my crush. Please...I need to kiss you just once more."

Kyungsoo sighs. Great...another problem. I don't like him like that. I'm suprised he said he has a crush on me. I really don't need him to kiss me ever again but should I give in to him so he can never do this again. Now I just feel bad. So...the answer is no.

"I'm sorry bu-"

Hyunsik ignored kyungsoo and quickly slammed his lips on his and held kyungsoos wrist a little firm and kisses him. Kyungsoo squirmed and struggled a bit but rolled his eyes as he wanted this to be over. But strangley a mintue later kyungsoo didn't seem to mind the kissing. He thinks the main thing is he can't fight an alpha. He pulls away. "Okay? Do you have it out of your system now? Please don't ever do this again." Kyungsoo says softly. 

"Yes..sorry for this. I just...been lonely...if you know what I mean since...I don't do anything with hana since...it's not a real marriage."

"You'll find your real mate soon. But please don't go in the night kissing other peoples mates. Okay. I was nice enough to do so..and not have you killed." Kyungsoo tried to lighten up the mood but it was awkward.

"You felt bad didn't you." Hyunsik sadly smiles. 

"Yes.." Kyungsoo honeslty says. 

"Okay...but did you...feel anything for me when I kissed you?" Hyunsik asked with hope.

Kyungsoo shooked his head. "No, not at all. It doesn't work like that Hyunsik. I'm an omega and bonded, so my wolf and feelings are going to feel something for...kai. Not for others."

"Ohh..." Hyunsik gets up. "Well...now I feel like the crush is over as I feel rejection." He pouts sadly but playfully. 

"This never happened okay?" Kyungsoo says. Hyunsik nodded. Kyungsoo was now getting ready to go back to sleep. "Goodnight and please lock my door on the way out. I don't need you to come in here again." He may have joked at the last part but he really meant it.

For a quick second would instantly change the mood. Kyungsoo heard a door open slighty but wasn't sure to which room outside but then he felt a pair of lips on his again. Kyungsoo pushes hyunsik away. "Stop it." As he didn't want hyunsik to kiss him and said it quite firmly. But then sees hyunsik being tackled to the ground and heard some growling and someone just wailing punches on top of hyunsik. Kyungsoo paincs and turns on the light and screams. Hyunsik was now blooded up and there he sees kai was the one punching him. 

In a flash he sees kris and shownu coming into the room pulling off kai. They struggled to get him away from hyunsik as hyunsik laid in pain and just covered in blood all over. Hyunsik groans in pain as it fucking hurts. Kyungsoo whimpers as he can hear kai just growling and snarling as kris and shownu was pulling him back. Sehun and Jr showed up and had to help kris and shownu. It took four alphas just to hold back an angry kai. 

"What the hell is going on?" Kris yells at kyungsoo.

"He....kissed me.." Kyungsoo quickly answers but felt his throat was so dry. "Hyunsik..kissed me and kai...came in." Kyungsoo made eye contact with his own mate and shudders as kai's eyes were a bright red. 

Kris sighs. "I been in this house for 5 minutes after coming home and already I have to deal with this. Sehun take hyunsik and clean him up. Eveyone get out."

Kris watches everyone leave and sees kai panting in anger and took a step forward and clenched his hand and tried to raise it as he went towards kyungsoo who was sitting on the bed. Kris quickly stopped kai and whispers in his ear to where kyungsoo can't hear. "You're angry and slapping him will just make it worse. Trust me. Calm down, you're pissed off and angry, control you and your wolf. You don't want to hit your mate, don't be like the old me."

That instantly made kai snap out of it and pulls harshly away from kris. "Get away from me." 

"Will do." Kris backs away. He looks at kyungsoo. "What happened?"

"I....I was sleeping and I felt him kissing me and he said he had a small crush on me and wanted to get it out of his system if he could kiss me. I said no but he ignored me and did so, I...didn't mind as I wanted it to be over, alphas are stronger and I didn't want to fight him. Then...it was awkward and I told him not to do it anymore and it shouldn't ever happen again. Then I laid down and then right when he kissed me again, i said stop it and kai came in..." Kyungsoo says slowly. 

"I'll have a talk with Hyunsik. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's okay.." Kyungsoo nods. 

"I'll leave you two alone." Kris walks out.

Kyungsoo was scared to look up across the room but he had too. 

"So when I'm gone, you're kissing other alphas?" Kai scoffs. "You...'didn't' mind it?"

"He is an alpha and he is my friend and I didn't want to make him mad."

"You're not going near him again!" Kai points at kyungsoo. 

"After this night, I don't want him near me after what he did!" Kyungsoo couldn't help but yell a bit but agreed with kai in a way. 

"I come back and more shit happens." Kai sighs tiredly.

It was now or never. 

"Kai I know it's sudden but since we look like we are already going aruge all night. And I have been waiting for you to come back and talk to me about that night and my baby. It's what I deserve to hear after I took some time to process it and mourn. I can't wait any longer. What..happened that night. Please tell me everything."

Kai looks at him. "You're right. This...should just be said already about that night." Kai sits down besides kyungsoo on the bed. 

"It was..."

*ahh y'all thought bitches* wait til the next chapter* *muhahahhaha!*


	34. Hell to rest

*Okay guys, remember that it is just a story. There will be some parts of details where some people aren't comfortable with* Its just a story. Sorry**** Please don't get mad at me and come at me, okay?* *okay*

"I...am really sorry..about that night. I knew that telling you would stress you out. But let me start with the whole thing."

*Flashback to night kyungsoo was stabbed. Shitt*

"Kai I need you to stay in your wolf form for as long as you just lick him as I get started." Suho starts taking out what he needed and getting it ready to help save kyungsoo. Kai whines to let out a sound that he was agreeing with suho. 

"He's breathing is staggering, okay...." Suho quickly rushes to fix that problem. 

*Kai's pov*

I'm licking to save you kyungsoo. It's not alot but it's something. 

Why do I feel so uneasy

Why do I feel....scared?

I've never really felt this way. 

Kyungsoo...I'm looking at you right now....you look almost dead. I can't get your screams out of my head as from just earlier. 

I'm licking your wounds. Your blood.....taste sweet. Why is it sweet to me. It smells very strongly of blood more than usual...but yet it taste so sweet and silky? 

No...? This isn't how blood is supposed to taste from you. I have bitten you many times as I marked you while mating as blood was drawn. It tasted like regular sweet blood because your my mate.

But this blood now is different. It's too damn sweet.

It doesn't taste like blood at all. What is going on?

Wait....what was that? Did I sense something from kyungsoo?

*End of kai's pov*

"Kai snap out of it. Move to the other side. Move! We're almost done and I've stitched the ones one his arms and upper chest. The upper chest was tricky. And now I'm starting on the.........." Suho reached down kyungsoos lower part of his stomach. 

Suho froze but stayed quiet and was unsure what to do. 

Kai couldn't help but growl at suho to hurry up and get moving. Kai finally barked at suho who was still standing still doing nothing. 

"Kai..." Suho pants out. "Please shift back into your...uh...regular form..."

Kai did as he was told and groaned as he felt his bones crack back into place. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING!" Kai yells quite ugly not giving a damn.

"SHUT UP AND DON'T YELL AT ME!" suho yells back. "I don't do well if you yell at me while I'm trying to work!"

"What the hell are you doing? What's wrong? Why did you stop." Kai says quickly. 

"Kai...what I am about to say, you need to think with your head and make a decision okay. I'm not sure, but just....give me a few minutes. I want to make sure." Suho finally was touching kyungsoos body and actually confirming it. "Kai...kyungsoo is pregnant."

"What?"

"He is pregnant and he was stabbed badly in the area where his womb is. The pup....is very early in forming but barely started to form a heartbeat...but now that heartbeat is very, extremely low. So is Kyungsoo heartbeat too. The pup won't survive either way."

"Survive either way?"

"The more longer the pup stays in this womb, Kyungsoo will not heal at all and will die, killing them both. If the pup is removed from the womb, the pup will die and kyungsoo will live. It's either way. Your pup will not live. There is no way in hell is there an easy way for any of them. Its one of them...or both of them that will die." Suho says softly hoping kai will get it. "The knife was jammed ugly in the spot and caused so much blood inside. Kai...I need to open him up a bit more to do the process. We really don't have alot of time left and we can both sense that. What is your answer?"

"He will...hate me for this. He will blame me for this. But...I have to do it. It's either kyungsoo staying alive or having them both dead. Kyungsoo will never forgive me. Just.....save kyungsoo."

"Is that your final choice?"

Kai didn't answer.

"KAI!" 

"Yes.."

"Okay. Go call lay in here, I need help."

*end of Flashback*

"I had to make a decision right there on the spot. I choose you. I felt so sorry for our pup who didn't get the chance to live. But I had to think right away."

"Suho...saved me...but had to...terminate our pup.. Did you see our pup?"

"Yes..."

*Back to flashback*

****Little detailed...sorry! Its just a story!*****

Kai couldn't help but feel his jaw slighty drop as he let out a hard shaky breath. There was a pup that had to be taken out from kyungsoo. 

"Okay the blood is starting to....." Suho voice was fading out and kai was given a small tiny unborn pup in his hands. Kai just stared at it and couldn't believe that it was so tiny, that his own finger was taller than the body. Kai couldn't help but let a tear shed and kissed the bloody pup. He moves his feet and grabs a rag to wipe the blood off to get a more clear view of the pup. He memorized each detail as he was in his own world of shock. He than felt lay sit him down. Kai looked up to kyungsoos body and fighting for his life as suho worked on him and then back down to his unborn pup. 

*End of Flashback*

Kyungsoo gulped and licked his dry lips. He felt like he was chocking as he felt tears coming out of his eyes. 

"That pup...your pup...my pup...our pup. Our pup..I looked at it. I know it's...impossible to tell its gender and features of a barely growing pup. But to me...." Kai breath hitched. "But to me...that pup looked like it was going to have your eyes. The eyes...were so round and looked big. And for gender...well I know it was early to tell but honeslty...it looked like nothing was going to grow there.."

Kyungsoo didn't know what that last part meant. "What do you mean nothing was going to grow there?"

"Meaning...it was probably going to be a girl. Our little girl." Kai frowns.

Kyungsoo let out a sob. 

"I know...you lost a pup and it was ripped apart from you. But...I lost a pup too. It...made me more aware of it? That was My first pup too, my first child and I had to make a decision....to not live. And to you? I'm so sorry. You suffer the most because it was growing inside you." Kai frowns even more.

"No..." Kyungsoo sniffs. "It's not just me. It's you too. I didn't realize it at first. We both lost our pup. So...what else happened?"

*Back to flashback*

"Kai, he is going to be okay. He made it. Kyungsoo almost died...three times...as you saw but he pulled through. He did it. He's a fighter. So...he will be in alot of pain and will wake up for a few minutes and head back to sleep. I will write down everything he will need and all the details." Suho couldn't help but frown as he was basically talking to a zombie kai who was just...not himself.

"Kai....give me the pup..." Suho bends down to kai and tries to take it out of his hands. Kai flinches. "No!"

"Kai.." This time it was kris. "Let him take the pup and...do what he needs to do and...he will give it back. Okay?" Suho whispers.

Kai felt like right now in this moment he couldn't trust anyone. "Kyungsoo needs to see our pup when he wakes up. He needs to-"

"Kai....give me the pup real quick...and I'll give it back and you can show kyungsoo. Okay?"

"...Okay.." Kai gives him the pup. He watches suho and kris go to a corner of the room doing lord know what with the pup.

"Kai.." Lay kneels in front of kai.

"What."

"Kai, listen to me. Okay and listen carefully. Listen...extremely carefully. I fucking mean it." Lay whispers with so much truth. "Kai if you show that pup to kyungsoo when he wakes up. He is going to go into shock. And you know that will do to him? He will not heal and it will trigger a major stress on his body and will reject healing. He will die."

"No he will live, he'll heal. He won't go into shock."

"Okay, lets say he does heal and was shocked to see he woke up and learned he had a pup and you killed it."

"I didn't kill our pup."

"That is what he is going to automatically think when he sees that pup. Nothing you say will get through him. All he will think is you killed the pup and it is your fault. Lets say now he thinks that and it's the future. He is majorly stressed and is traumatized now. He has changed. He is not the same anymore. Soon enough that will lead to him hurting himself and then one day he just..won't...be here. Kyungsoo is the sensitive type to think those things right?. Listen..this isn't the first time suho had to work on somebody like this and I've seen some omegas and betas go through that. It never works right, most of the times. These wolves get stressed out and don't heal and they die if they let it get to their head. Some...will heal but they're never the same after that. But Kyungsoo needs a lot of fucking healing because this is the worse case we ever had to work on. His body is damaged. Do you want that for him?"

"So...I won't tell him.." Kai was now letting lay's words sink into his head.

"Listen, I am not trying to be a bad guy here and I like you. It is alot to think about and making choices. I am trying to let you know beforehand of the ugly truth of situations like these. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

*End of Flashback*

"So lay told you this." Kyungsoo asked.

"Yes and he was right. And then later I told kris not to tell anyone about this. And suho and and lay had to leave immediately because of work. So suho never knew that I didn't tell you. Which is why on that day, when he told you about the miscarriage, he thought you already knew."

"Thank you telling me about that night." Kyungsoo sighs.

"You know...when you woke up the first time, I felt gulity not to tell you. And then when we...kissed that first time. I was suprised I was calm by keeping such a secret, I had to put on a brave face in front of you. I actually felt weak and not myself."

"I see. So...what about when we were in that cabin for months? Why couldn't you tell me then at all." Kyungsoo asked.

"Well when we first got there, I couldn't say anything, you needed to heal and I didn't want to trigger any stress. But in the end I did, because you wanted me to hold you." Kai gave a weak laugh. "I couldn't tell you anything and I badly wanted to tell you. But...I knew I never could, I did it for your sake. I knew I couldn't at all and I was fine with that. You were making improvement on healing from your body and you were improving on you health."

"The scar on my stomach, the one won't fade away. Thats where our child was at? Yes? But yet it was the same spot where I had to be saved and almost died from? Wow..." Kyungsoo was just oddly amazed.

"When we were at the cabin and I was acting distance and trying to treat you as a decent person but you weren't satisfied because you wanted more from me and you got mad at me for treating you like a roommate. That was part of the reason, I didn't know how to properly act around you, I was afraid I might have blurt it out that our pup had been lost."

"Mmm.." Kyungsoo nods.

"But when we got through it and we....craved each other. Things were fine. But then one day I got a call from lay. He may have heard suho while suho was fucked up on drugs. Suho blurted out loud that it was a 50/50 chance you can ever conceive again."

"So I can't have any kids easily, it will never be?" Kyungsoo felt tears coming once again and just had heartbroken all over his face.

"No..clam down. There is no need to cry. He said 50/50 chance while you are in your normal form like now. But we have 100 percent chance fully when you are in heat, so that is a good thing. So if we ever want children, we can't just conceive it and get it so easily while your just like this, you have to be in heat if we want kids for sure. I was going to tell you this part fully when you turned at least 21."

"Kai...maybe I was a bit to harsh on you when I found out."

"No, you weren't. You had every right to be mad at that time. Question is, are you still mad at me?"

"No...I'm not mad anymore. I felt more betrayed than mad with anger. But..so you were never ever going to tell me about losing our pup?" Kyungsoo had to ask again just one more time.

"I wasn't. And I thought it was best if I didn't so you wouldn't have to worry and just focus on healing completely."

"And kids...if we ever want them. I would be in heat..right?"

"Lay also mentioned that suho said if you were ever to be pregnant, you will suffer of a chance of miscarriage with another pup or if the pup successfully grows in the womb, there will be some problems with your health of course."

"I see..." Kyungsoo nods as he takes in this newly information. "Kai.."

"Mn.."

"Where did you go when you left?"

"I went on a small mission. But soon I had to join kris for something when he had to be somewhere."

"Where too?" Kyungsoo already knew where kris had went but he wanted to personally ask Kai.

"Somewhere where you don't need to worry about."

"You're lying." Kyungsoo whispers. 

"I can't give out any information about this. I'm sorry." Kai says quickly.

"You....really are good at your job..."

"Yes..I am."

"If...you're good at your job...then you should be good at marriage..." Kyungsoo says ever so softly. 

"You're...giving me another chance to get close again?"

"I'm giving us another chance. We just hit a rough patch to where it brought us back to...mm...not step 1 but at step 2. Step one was abuse...but you don't do that anymore....you won't right?"

"I won't."

"So then...just step 2. Just alot of awkwardness and being lost on where to start this bond and marriage. I want this to go right this time. I think I have matured over time and think differently now. I'm not the same person I was when I first got with you. I'm not...so scared to speak up now. And I want to voice out that we deserve another chance at this. But at a slow pace...all over again."

Kai sighs. "I think...you've may have been part of the cause of how I changed. When I first got you, I was...a playful maniac but when I started abusing you fully, I changed into this cold hearted kai where I didn't even know how to do emotions for a while. I let my self get control over my wolf and didn't listen to my wolf inside who was telling me it was wrong. But I didn't care at that time. I didn't...care for you and wanted you to suffer and it turned me on and it gave me such a rush. I know that sounds terrible and it is. I personally don't...know how to handle with my expression and emotions and a bit clueless on how certain things works. I'm mean, I'm an asshole, I have short temper. But I am mature when I need to be. I don't love you. But....I do....deeply care for you. I never cared for things before at all but you made me to start with that. I too may have wanted to work things out too when you told me you wanted to work on our marriage and that you 'had guts that day' and it made me think of things that I never wanted to think about." Kai gets up and gets his bag.

"You're leaving?" Kyungsoo says in confusion as he looks at kai with his stuff in his hands. Kyungsoo then sees kai unzipping a bag and pulls out a small little box. Kai drops the bag and walks over to kyungsoo with the small box. " I wanted to give this you but I hesitated on when I should give it to you. I don't know if you'll wear it once you find out what it truly is. I made a small piece for me on my favorite gun."

"What is it? What's in the box?" Kyungsoo was now dying to know. Curiously, he takes the box from kai and opens it. "It's a bracelet...its beautiful...." Kyungsoo couldn't stop staring at the shiny bracelet. Something about the bracelet wouldn't let kyungsoo look away, it pulling kyungsoo in to look at it forever. "This ...is the most prettiest thing I have had ever seen." Kyungsoo words out as he admires the diamond colored bracelet. "....something about this bracelet...I feel such force and strongful pull towards it as if...I'm connected to it. I know...it sounds weird when I say it."

Kai shakes his head. "It's not weird at all. If you want to know why the diamond gives a forceful connection that its...so calming. It's because...I didn't want to...bury our child somewhere randmoly to a place we might never go back to. I...made the diamond out of the pups ashes and took it to have it made beautifully. A piece is embedded to my gun, and a bracelet for you. I've noticed you like to wear bracelets instead of necklaces."

"I'm terrible with necklaces and rings. I always lose and break them...but with bracelets...I can keep forever without losing them and it's more comfortable to wear." Kyungsoo tears up and puts the bracelet kai had made for him. "Thank you...this is beautiful and you thought this out carefully on what to do with our pup....ashes. Its a piece of my pup that is close with me each time I will look at this bracelet." Kyungsoo couldn't stop touching the pieces of dimonds on his bracelet and cries softly. He oddly felt....a huge sense of relief and felt like he could breath again. There was no more heavy feeling and pain, a lot of pain. He felt like he had made peace with this one chapter in his life with his unborn child. "Believe me when I say this....but I feel happy right now. Happy is what I haven't been feeling lately ever since I found out about me losing a pup. But I feel happy...now that our pup is with us everyday and every mintue."

"I'm glad you like it."

.

.

.

*the next day*

*Knock*

"Yeah I'm coming." Baekhyun stands up and heads to his door. "Oh kyungsoo? Hey..." He couldn't help but look at kyungsoo who had such a bright aura around him...it almost looked like he was the old pure kyungsoo back from the village. "Soo? Heyy, you look better. Alot better! You feeling good?" Baekhyun can sense Kyungsoo was in a good mood and could feel the omega gleaming. 

"Baekhyun I have something to say."

*Kyungsoo tells baek everything about what kai had said to kyungsoo. Blah blah*

"Wow....so this bracelet is part of the pup. It's thoughtful gift, you like the type of things like this. You like meanings."

"I do."

"Kyungsoo...wow.." Baekhyun scoffs. "This bracelet is extremely beautiful. I want one." He whines out. Kyungsoo laughs and shakes his head. 

"I am...a bit shocked that kai said those things about how he felt. I didn't think he had feelings at all or worries and didn't care about shit. But he does. He's changing, you're changing him. Sooner or later its gonna be you wearing the pants in the marriage completely. It'll take time." Baekhyun hugs kyungsoo. "So how are you feeling?" Baekhyun asks his best friend. "Mm...I'm better, I just feel drained finally now that my worries are over and I don't have a huge headache. By the way, did you take the test again?" Kyungsoo beamed.

"At first the pregnancy test couldn't read it and I was so happy because I thought it was a sign I was pregnant. Sooo I took another one, it was a big fat negative. Then I may have took 4 more. A big negative."

"So...have you talked to chanyeol. I know you are mad at him."

"Well I'm not mad anymore and I just get annoyed everytime I think about our argument. He calls me and I pick up. We talk very little and I know he wants more from me, he wants my attention so badly and its driving him crazy. He doesn't like when I'm mad at him and he will be so annoying just to make me forgive him. But that's how I want it to be. When he comes back, I'm going to give him a stubborn hard to get baekhyun. I looove him and miss him my channie so much. I can't stay mad at him for long. He is my mate."

"I figured you wouldn't be mad at him for long." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Hey....so...I see a very small hickey behind your ear. Seems like you forgave kai a little too easily." Baekhyun squints.

"Ah no..we didnt do anything like that..like s-s-sex.. No, that's a bit too soon to even do that. Just...no. He held me last night as we slept and I fell into a deep sleep as I laid in his arms. He kissed my neck and behind my ear to show me comfort. It was sweet."

"Did you also ask about those photos?"

"No...I will ask him another time. The photos kinda slipped from my mind as we were too busy talking about the pup."

"Ask him soon."


	35. Down

"....Hey...slow down...nnngh..!" Kihyun bites his lip as It was starting to feel a little painful around his neck. "Well you have a huge knot inside your neck, how did it get like this?"

"I have knot in my neck because shownu fucks me so hard that my head is constantly banging against the headborad and puts me in strange positions." Kihyun said with so much sarcasm. 

"Oh wow...really? Well he should stop." Ren said dumbly as he massaged Kihyuns neck even more. 

"Ren...I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh." Ren mumbles out. 

"Geez ren I never thought you would have pregnancy brain." Tao jokes. Ren huffs. "I don't wanna do this anymore. I hate being pregnant, all you guys do is tease me and make fun of me!"

"You're fat." Baekhyun deapanned said to ren. If ren could blow steam from his ears, you would seeing it shooting out clearly. Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh as everyone else laughed. Kyungsoo thought maybe they did do tease ren a little bit too much, they did, not him though. He was nice enough to be a shoulder to lean on while ren whined about eveyone teasing him. 

"Hey calm down, we're just teasing ya. You used to always say rude things us back then. We're just having a little fun with you." Kihyun smiles. 

Ren huffs and sits next to kyungsoo. "You go massage kihyuns big fat neck."

"Hey!" Kihyun calls out. Kyungsoo giggles and gets up to do so. He starts working his fingers to kihyuns neck. "Wow...that really is a big ball in your neck."

"Yeah, I've been sleeping on it wrong for the past week and now it is just hurting me. My child and mate tend to sleep in weird sleeping positions to where it has me sleeping in a weird angle. Ugh minhyuk keeps sleeping with us. I don't know why he keeps getting into bed with us, he never did that."

"It's because it's new environment he is in and a new house he is living in. Kids tend to do that sometimes." Kyungsoo smiles lighty.

Tao on the other hand had an idea. "He can share a room with ace. The first you got here we said they can share a room but we never did it for them, now they can do it. I mean it. Ace is going through the exact same thing. Recently he has been sleeping with us and keeps whining that no one would sleep with him. His temper is getting bad too."

"His temper? But ace is so nice." Baekhyun said quite shocked. Tao shrugs. "Not lately, ever since he got sick and even after when he got better, his mood would change. He keeps pushing me off him when I want to cling on to him or hug him for long. He throws a fit. I don't know what to do."

"Dang. I didn't know that." Ren blinks and rubs his stomach as he can now feel his pup kicking inside a tiny bit.

"And He's been obsessed with ren on the other hand." Tao rolls his eyes. "He always ask to be near Ren and I have to tell him no most of the times. Why is obsessed with you ren?" Tao asked. Ren shrugs and looks away. "Beats me."

Kihyun clears his throat. "On the other hand, Shownu and I are...well we been having a slight trouble in our relationship."

Ren turns to Kihyun and nodded. "I didn't want to be rude and ask a while ago. But yeah, I can sense that you guys had some tension and its kinda obvious to tell too."

"Its his dang parents. We were gonna go to his parents but something came up and so we had to postpone the visit. Now we actually have to go and I'm like....just...ugh...I don't want even want to try anymore. For years I have been trying to get their approval but all in their eyes they see is just a whore, a whore for their son and a whore who is using their son. I'm tired of them. And they won't acknowledge minhyuk and they didn't want him touching them. Shownus parents are very...."

"They're weird. Honeslty they are and they have their breilfs on things on how stuff should be. They are just strict and odd people. I met them a couple of time because of shownu's dad and kris had a business to do together." Tao speaks out. Kihyun nods. "So you know what I deal with. I don't know...maybe I'll try one last time to get them to at least start caring for minhyuk. I don't care if they hate me, I just don't want them to hate minhyuk."

Kyungsoo felt bad for kihyun as he had to deal with stuff like that. He hoped one day kai's parents are like that. Are they like that? 

Kyungsoo looks around the room and sees luhan who was kinda quiet today and looked a bit feverish with pink cheeks. Kyungsoo sees luhan get up and head out of the room quietly as no one noticed. Kyungsoo couldn't help but follow luhan. He tapped luhan on the shoulder once they got to the hallway. "Hey are you okay?"

"Mm...not really?"

"Oh are you sick? Did you catch what everyone else had a few days ago?"

"Oh no kyungsoo baby." Luhan chuckles softly. "Um...I'm starting my heat soon. I can feel it coming. I think it's coming later on tonight or tomorrow. I tend to get sick wise when I do. I always spike a high fever and sweat alot when its a sign my heat is coming."

"Oh....OH...oh okay. I had no idea. So that your sign before heat? Interesting. I know that baekhyun craves shrimp like crazy and is more hyper when he is going to start. And tao gets more sensitive with words and gets sweaty around his neck. Its crazy how omegas have different signs before they go into heat." Kyungsoo states out.

"What about you?" Luhan asked.

"Me?....terrible. I cry at everything and get super hurtful. I just...cry alot. And I mean alot. And super clingy."

"Heh...thats kai's type all the way." Luhan mumbles and shrugs. 

"A type?"

"He likes that."

"Oh...I see. He doesn't think it's annoying?"

"Not at all." Luhan waves it off. "The only thing that sucks is I have no one to watch my daughter wh-"

"I'll watch her when you go into heat. I did it once for tao and kihyun and then a few times back in my village for other people. It would be no problem."

"Kyungsoo really? Would you?"

"Yes, yes. I like kids."

"Thank you so much. I swear she is not any hard work at all and she is very good. I will give you a list of what she likes and doesn't like and other things. Thank you."

"Yes a list would be good if you want to write one. It will be better than interrupting you and sehun while you mate."

"I can't thank you enough. Just feed her and make sure she plays with the boys and eat and then sleep. Simple."

"Sounds simple."

"Usually its hard for me to handle my heat and then take care of a kid at the same time. Its exhausting and hard. I'm glad I have help now that I am living people and can watch over my daughter." Luhan smiles. "Sehun and I are going to try for another kid. We'll see."

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Good luck."

"Hey I been meaning to tell you. Thats a really nice bracelet. Its beautuful." Luhan gently touches kyungsoo bracelet. 

"Ah thank you. Kai got it for me."

"Thats sweet."

.

.

Kyungsoo was walking up to his room until he noticed hyunsik coming up to him. "Kyungsoo...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't do it again. Please keep your distance for now okay. It's for the best. We don't want angry alphas attacking you."

"Kyungsoo I'm sorry for kissing you. And it's out of my system. That was very daring of me to do and I knew you wouldn't fight me because I am an alpha. I was wrong."

"I am not the one for you " Kyungsoo shrugs lightly. "Save it for your real mate." And with that kyungsoo walked away from him and went to his room.

Hyunsik frowned. Sana appeared from behind. "Hyunsik....you need to stop that. Don't go around kissing other peoples mates. Thats not right. And kris almost kicked us out and gave you an earful of yelling. Your face is banged up from kai and then from kris afterwards when he was talking to you. Hyunsik stop finding trouble." 

Hyunsik scoffed. "Are you trying to play the role of my wife right now? Don't bother." 

"Hyunsik you have changed...don't tell me.."

"Drop it." And with that Hyusik walks away. Sana sighed and was worried.

*i know it sounds confusing with sana and Hyunsik but you'll find out out soon what they are talking about.

.

.

.

"....yes....there....grind harder...sehunnie~" luhan gasped out a moan as he can feel sehun sliding in and out feeling every inch of sehuns cock. Luhan shudders a moan as he felt sehun slide in deeper. Luhan was red in his face while panting up a storm, his body felt hotter than ever. Making him so sensitive.

"You...been coming nonstop. You look beautiful with that face." Sehun moans out but couldn't help but tease his mate while at it. "Also...you feel so fucking amazing this time. You're releasing more fluids out of your entrance."

"It's...nnnnn...because I'm not herbed up. I stopped...ahn...taking them and I have nothing in my system to keep me protected. My heat naturally made my body temperature higher and releasing more fluids as I'm sensitive to your touch..." Luhan lifts his legs around sehuns waist so he would cramp up. "It's telling my body....that I'm trying to make a baby...a..pup. Sehunnie I want a pup...make me a pup. My body is high in temperature because it needs your sperm. I need it." 

Sehun smirks as he felt so happy. "So...this is happening. We can try?"

"Yes.." Luhan smiles. Sehun leans down and kisses luhan. "I love you lulu."

"I love you too....brat." Luhan grins out real quick. Sehun takes ahold of luhans waist to lift them in a sitting position. "Where's nana?"

"Kyungsoo is watching her.....now we can mate fully." Luhan wraps his arms around sehun tightly.

.

.

.

"Kai this is nana. I will be watching her for a few days for luhan and Sehun. Luhan was worried about starting his heat which came today and he was worried about who would watch nana while they mate. I volunteered to do so. I hope you don't mind." Kyungsoo sits down besides kai on a small couch in their room."

Nana smiled at kai. "Do you go to the beach alot. Is it fun?" Nana asked quite cutely. Kai raised a brow as he had no idea what she was talking about. Meanwhile kyungsoo stifled a laugh. Kai looked at kyungsoo for an explanation. Kyungsoo clears his throat. "She meant if you go to the beach alot because you're tanned." He was hoping kai wouldn't get mad over this. Kai gave him such a blank stare and kyungsoo couldn't figure what kai is thinking.

Kai turns to face nana who was sitting on the other small chair in front of them. "Yes I go to the beach alot." He said ever so seriously.

Nana nodded and shrugged it off as she seemed to have gotten her answer. She suddenly stood up and spoke to kyungsoo. "I have too pee. Can you help me? Mama sometimes have to help me wipe. He says I do it wrong sometimes." She grabs his hands. Kyungsoo smiled and leads her to the restroom. "Yes of course, no problem. I will help you."

Kai got up once they were gone ans spotted a list on a nightstand and read it. He skims through the list that have seemed to be written out for nana. He mumbles out a few words and sets it down. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello.....no.....what?.....I'm not sure. Okay...I'll tell him." Kai sighs and hangs up. "I'll be back." He announced loud enough so kyungsoo would hear him through the restroom door. He heard Kyungsoo hummed and so he left the room. Kai rolled his eyes as he did not want to head to a certain person room. A person he didn't like so much and knocked on the door. 

A door swung open and the person in front of him looked immediately annoyed. "Ugh...what do you want?"

"Let me in." Kai said in a tone which both of them knew that he didn't want to enter the room. "What is it?"

"Chanyeol has told me since you are not picking up his calls or text messages. He said he will be here in two hours and will stay home for as long as he can. Kris has now banned him from doing any work right now."

"He won't have any more missions?" Baekhyun said with hope in his tone but cleared his throat. "Ah I see."

"Answer his damn calls. I don't want to see or talk to you. I don't like doing this."

"Well I don't like you either. Maybe you'll be a motivation for me to pick up chanyeols phone calls because I don't like getting passed messages from directly to you." Baekhyun scoffs. "You know...I'm a nice fun loving person but when it comes to you, I cant help but treat you like shit. Sorry, not sorry." Baekhyun opens his door and making sure kai gets the hint to leave his room. Kai rolls his eyes and heads out.

Baekhyun shuts the door and squeals as chanyeol was now coming home. "Okay baek, you can do this. Play a hard to get baekhyun and tease chanyeol for punishment. I gotta look good first." And with that he ran to the restroom to freshen up and maybe put on some makeup.

.

.

.

Kris sighs as he is now taking clients and assigning them to a certain hitman and making sure money would go through. He had a business to run and it was certainly pressuring him. On the other hand, one of his rival group had just tried to threathen kris and his men but kris easily shot that down. He didn't need a war to start. It was hard keeping rivals off. He had to much on his plate.

A knock was heard and kris looked up. "Yes?"

"Sir, there is someone who is here to see you."

Kris raised a brow. "I'm not expecting no one. I haven't been. Turn them away."

"Sir...he said it is very important. He said please hear him out."

Kris sighs. "Fine. Bring him to my office."

"Yes sir."

Kris waited a few minutes and finally a door open revealing just who that person was. Kris scoffs. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Please....I need protection. You are the only people I can turn to. I know...you don't like me but please hear me out." The man begged with so much truth. 

Kris sighs. "What happened.....Ravi? Please explain." Kris couldn't help but to speak so ugly to him. He examined ravi's face which looked a little banged up. 

"I was attacked by someone who didn't have a scent. I couldn't believe it at first but I guess the rumors were true about that. They....told me...because I was involved with tao just by being his doctor, they said they needed to kill me. But I fought them off. They destroyed my home and I couldn't go to a hospital that I worked at. They were waiting for me there and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. So...I fled to...yunhos group to ask for protection because...they are a huge group. They shot me down. I asked and went around to see who would take me but everyone...seemed not want to take me in. They were afraid that the men with no scents would come to their location. I have been rejected by everyone. Please...I'm tired of running and being on the run. I promise if I stay here, I would not talk to tao." Ravi begged.

Kris clicks his tongue. "How did you find this place?"

"Hyunsik...well thats because before I was treating sana when she wasn't feeling good after her heat had come and it took a toll on her body a few months back. I called him to see If I could stay with him but then he told me he was attacked and had to move here. He told me to maybe ask you if I could stay here."

Kris took his time to really think. "Our doctor would usually be suho now ever since I fired you. But since suho is literally in another country right now and I have people getting sick. You can be our doctor for now. I will let how stay for a very little of time until I find a place to send you far away where nobody can hurt you. For now you can stay in a shed outback behind this mansion. You can come in but only to get food and supplies that you need. Thats it. And if I catch you talking to tao without my permission. I will fucking kill you. No hesitation. And you know that I would."

Ravi gulped and shivered as he knew kris was serious and knows kris would kill him in a heartbeat. "I..thank you.'

"Now get out and my men will show you were you will be staying. You will stay there in the shed until I call for you."

"Yes.." Ravi bows. "Thank you."

Kris gets up from his chair and grabs ravi but the shirt. "One word to tao and I will kill you " kris spat with venom. Out!" 

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tucked nana in with ace and minhyuk and made sure there was enough blankets. He looked at all their cute faces while sleeping and couldn't help but coo at them. He heads back to his room and sees kai there already falling asleep. "Do you want the lights off?" He quietly asked. Kai nodded. Kyungsoo does so and turns it off and lifts the covers to get in bed. He snuggles up to kai. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Kai was dozing off. Kyungsoo couldn't help but press a light kiss against kai's soft cheek. "Goodnight." He whispers.


	36. You and Me

Kyungsoo couldn't help but coo at nana as she was cutely playing with minhyuk and ace as they played tagged. So far it has been two days since he was watching nana and it had been going pretty smoothly and luhan was right, watching nana really was easy. In kyungsoos opinion she was the most well behaved kid he had ever watched, she had manners and was polite. He did always secretly like when nana would take innocent jabs at kai and would politely insult him but kai didn't seem to mind it as she was a child. She was the cutest.

Meanwhile on the other hand with kai and kyungsoo. Right now it was like a comfortable silence that has been going on since kai was kinda attached to kyungsoos hip as kyungsoo watched nana. Kai would trail behind them as they did ztuff together. Kyungsoo did like the quiet time they spent together, that was all he wanted for now, just to have kai by his side. Last night seemed to have taken a small turn as it may have been too soon for them but they handled it pretty okay.

*last night*

Kai and Kyungsoo were cuddling up in their bed as they watched some tv but not really paying attention as they were almost sleepy. Nana had been put into bed with the boys in the other room so that gave kai and kyungsoo some space to spend time together. They made small talk about what to do to improve their bond. Thats what they wanted to work with first. They felt the need to that they connect more and get to know each others emotions through bond but kai had some trouble and kyungsoo was patient with that as kai struggled with his wolf to get on the same page for a bit. 

Once they were done talking, they turned off the tv and went to go take a shower before heading to bed. Kyungsoo was drying his neck as water dripped from his hair and tried to fully dry it before sliding into bed. Kai watched as kyungsoo snuggled up to his chest and let out a soft sigh. Kyungsoo felt kai slide a finger to his forehead and wiped off some water droplets from his bangs. "You didn't dry the front of your hair." Kai said softly. Kyungsoo touches the wet spot of his hair. "Oh...I always forget that part."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but slighty blush as the alpha was kinda close to his face just now as he wiped some water off his forehead. Kyungsoo was thinking...just maybe they would kiss but didn't know when. Kyungsoo went with his gut and decided to do what he wanted to do. He leaned into kais face and cupped kai's cheeks and slowly went in to lighty press their lips together that lingered for a couple of seconds. Kyungsoo pulls away.

"What was that for?"

"For the bracelet and for...just being here right now." Kyungsoo leaned in again to kiss him once again. "Thank you."

They both felt a small tingle in their chest that traveled to their wolf bond and felt the need to do a little more. Once again they brought their lips together and kissed a bit more passionately. Kyungsoo seemed to have slowly relaxed even more as he felt kai's breath and mouth moving against his. He was debating whether to wrap his arms around kais neck or not. In mid kissing he kept fleeing his arms up and down as he couldn't make up his mind. Kyungsoo widens his eyes and lets out a squeak into kais mouth as kai just grabbed his arms and made kyungsoo wrap his arms around his neck. Kyungsoo couldn't help but giggle into the kiss. Kyungsoo mentally rolls his closed eyes as kai was now slipping in his tongue aganist his. This felt too good. Way too good. Kyungsoo could feel himself harden and he knows kai can feel it but he could also feel kai's hard on against his. They tended to ignore it for now as they were just kissing to enjoy it. Kai talks between kisses. "Don't worry...I won't do anything to go all the way."

Kyungsoo hums into the kiss as an okay. "Hn..." He shudders as kai was now nipping and kissing his neck. This was kyungsoos weak spot and kai knew it. Kai was being a naughty alpha.

Kyungsoo didn't want to go all the way for quite some time. He felt like it was too soon for that but he was willing to do some 'light' petting. "K-Kai..." Kyungsoo gently pulls away from the alpha. Kai seemed to have looked straight into kyungsoos eyes. "Sorry. We'll stop here. Did I force you to-" kai was cut off as kyungsoo shook his head no. "No,no. I mean...I do feel like it's soon but maybe...we can only do touching for a while. I really am enjoying this and I do want to do a little more. You are not forcing me."

"I'm not?"

"No." Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

"Well then...I want to try something." Kai whispers into kyungsoos ears and nibbles on his earlobes. Kyungsoo raised a brow. "What kind of something?"

"Ngh......mmmnnnn.........ah........hah...ha...ha...haaa...haa...haaa.." Kyungsoo couldn't control his moans as kai was going full speed in between his thighs. Kyungsoo was on all fours and had to tighten his legs together as kai was sliding in and out between his thighs. Kyungsoo has never done this before...this thigh fucking. Whatever this was...kyungsoo liked it....a little too much. He felt his body heating up like crazy and could feel his face was red all over that he looked like a tomato. His entrance was on fire as it leaked crazily and dripped down even more to his thighs as kai used it as a lube. "Ngghh!" Kyungsoo bends his upper half down and raised his ass more. Kyungsoo was shaking as kai squeezed his his thighs tighter and he could feel kais slapping his balls hard against the back of his thighs. He can feel kais cock right under his balls as it kept rubbing and sliding harshly. Kyungsoo felt a knotting feeling in his stomach as he knew he was coming. With all his strength he squeezed his thighs tighter and came with a such a strong release he had ever had as he held his breath. Kyungsoo flops down on the bed along with kai. Kyungsoo whimpers as he can now feel his legs were extremely covered in semen and fluids. He couldn't stop panting from his strong orgasm, it literally knocked the air out of him. Kyungsoo let out a satisfied sigh as he can feel kai kiss the back of his neck. He was very suprised kai had came three times in between his legs, he think kai has been holding back for a while and couldn't last long this time. Hell it felt good for the both of them. Kyungsoo only came once but it was one big release. 

"It's been a while since we have done anything since we left the cabin." Kai mumbles out and touches the sheets where puddles of thick semen laid from the both of them.

"Yeah, it has been a while." Kyungsoo agrees with him. 

"Sorry but now we both have to take a shower."

"Oh yes, we're covered in sweat and...that stuff." Kyungsoo could still not say the word semen, it felt a little embarrassing.

"You have to take another shower. Is that okay?" Kai asked. Kyungsoo nods. "Yeah, it will be quick wipedown as its just to rinse my body with soap. You too." Kyungsoo gets up and looks down at his thighs and legs. "You creampied many times in between my legs." He says without a filter. Kai eyes widen as such a word came from the omega. "Where.. Did you learn that."

"Tao told me what it was. The word for it. You always creampie inside me and I didn't know what it really was called and I asked tao back then. Creampie." Kyungsoo says innocently. Kai was still a bit shock. "Okay stop saying that as it is so causal. Go take a shower." Kai demanded lightly in an alpha tone. Kyungsoo did not feel threatened at all and smiled. "Okay. Will you join me in a bit?" He asked kai.

"Yeah". Kai gets up and quickly changes the sheets for their bed.

*end of flashback from last night*

"Did you hear me?"

"Hn?" Kyungsoo whips his head around to kai. "I'm sorry I dazed out for a second. What did you say?"

"I said after this whole thing is over and no one will harm any of us and we are completely safe. I am allowing you to visit your parents for two days."

"Really?" Kyungsoo eyes were filled with hope. "So...when everything is over and everyone is safe from the man with no scent. I can visit my parents? Yes...yes please." Kyungsoo nods cutely.

"Oof!" A tiny voice was heard from across the room. Nana had fell flat on her butt and and kyungsoo stood up but kai already stood up and went to nana. Kai sighed ans turned to one of the boys. "Hey you, kid. Careful, you made her fall on her behind." Kai said ever so blandly.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo walked behind him. "That's minhyuk, his name is minhyuk."

"Hey kid, you're the oldest out of them and the biggest one. Watch where you're going."

"Ah yes. Sorry!" Minhyuk smiled and bowed to kai and nana. "Sorry, I didn't know I knocked her down. Sorry nana!"

Nana got and dusted herself off and giggled. "It's okay minhyuk." She tried her best to keep her dress from crumbling up. "Let's play."

"I wanna play. Mmm play!" Ace shouted om the side in excitement. Nana giggles. "Okay ace. Me and minhyuk will chase you." 

Kyungsoo smiles and coo's once again for the millionth time already. Kai clicks his tongue as he pieced something together. "What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked him. "You didn't see that glow in nanas eyes?" Kai whispers so the kids won't hear.

"What do you mean?"

"They're mates."

"Mates? Why would you say that. All they did was talk?"

"No...I been looking at them all day. It's the signs between children that is the most obvious that gives it away." Kai goes back to sit down. Kyungsoo was now interested. "Wow." 

.

.

Ever since kai had told him nana and minhyuk would be mates in the future. Kyungsoo was now worrying about nana and hope when she gets older, she will be treated with respect. Male and women couple were rare nowadays. "How did they make such a cute little girl?" He whispered to himself.

"Nhmee." Kai was in the restroom brushing his teeth and scoffed. Kyungsoo ears seem to have almost caught that. "Wait what?"

"Heh?" Kai was surprised kyungsoo actually heard that and stuck his head out of the restroom. "You heard me?"

"Eh...yes. Wait so what you just said was that the reason nana even exist is because of you?" Kyungsoo sat up in bed and wanted to bomb kai with questions. 

"Well...only a little part because of me." Kai tries to shrug it off. "Let's drop it. I don't know why I said it."

"It's bad isn't it? Its okay, you can tell. Tell...me in an easy way? Please."

Kai sighs and sits down on the bed. "Did luhan ever ever say anything about his life story?"

"Yes he mentioned in a quick summery as possible."

"Alright well I'll make it quick."

Kyungsoo now wanted to know everything as he changed his mind. "Wait...tell me everything. Details if you have to. Please."

Kai sighs. "I was...I just came from a brothel and treated myself that night. I remember leaving that place and as soon as I stepped outside to leave, I got a call from kris. Next day I headed to kris's place and I remember...." Kai was now squinting his eyes as he was truly trying to remember stuff. "Kris was bragging somewhat on how he tracked down a certain omega was gonna make the omega his and all he had left to do was to go get this omega some day. Turns out it was tao, but I didn't know at that time. Nobody did. Anyways kris said he has a job for me. He had a client, a casino business man and also who dealed drugs on the side. We'll call him Mr. Lee."

"Ah a fake name." Kyungsoo giggles. 

"Mr. Lee said he needed our help and had a man named...umm.." Kai was thinking of another fake name. 

"Oh..I know. Lets call the other man Jim." Kyungsoo almost yelled out.

Kai raised a brow at how weirdly interested his male wife was into this story. "Okay fine. The other man is Jim. So Mr. Lee wanted to pay us to kill a man for him and to make it quick to kill Jim.

He said Jim was hurting his business and was quick in debt by him and didn't seem to care to pay it back. He said Jim was a heartless careless man and was a bad influence around his customers. Mr.Lee wanted him...gone..dead."

"Oh...so Mr.Lee wanted Jim dead."

"Yeah. So I took the case not really caring. I follwed Jim around his town for a few days to know his habits and lifestyle so I can determine on how to kill him. Jim had a wife who died and he was an alcoholic and a turned addict. I get it, he turned that way because his wife died. Some people tend to go down that path. I learned he had a nephew who lived with him. See now my client Mr. Lee had warned Jim since if he wasn't going to pay his debt back, then he had to think of something quickly. Mr.Lee had asked Jim for his nephew and pitched the idea that since jim wasn't going to pay it back, then the nephew should by selling his body at a brothel. Jim refused and claimed that no one could touch his nephew. Kyungsoo that nephew was luhan. Now I will admit, luhan is very...beautuful and I also thought Jim should hand over luhan to a brothel and his debts could be cleared in no time because luhan was very pretty and would have customers lined up in no time."

"Thats cruel kai." Kyungsoo was now glaring at kai.

"So one day on the day of the killing. I saw Jim touching luhan very..inappropriately. He really did try to rape luhan. He stuck his fingers where he wasn't supposed to, he made luhan try and suck him off. But luhan was a fighter. Finally when he really did try to stick himself inside luhan, thats when I decided to enter the house and shoot him in the head. Turns out Jim was on the brink of craziness. He didn't want to hand luhan over and wanted to make luhan pregnant by him, so luhan wouldn't go to the brothel. Because by Jim words 'no one can have the beautuful luhan' he is a sick man I guess. But it wasn't my business. Anyways, I shot him and then grabbed luhan and I told him I was taking him to a brothel to sell his body to pay for his uncles debt. And then in a blink of an eye, sehun came in the house and panicked when he saw me. I guess sehun knew who I was but I didn't know him. Sehun begged to talk to me in another room. Usually I would have shot sehun because he was a witness but I oddly got the hint that he knew of this work, so I didn't shoot him. He also quickly said kris was his cousin. That caught my attention. I aruged and explained to sehun what would happen to luhan and that I would take him to the brothel to pay off the debt. Sehun was quick to offer to pay for it. And so he did. Truth be told I wanted to be a jackass and refuse sehuns offer and take luhan. That night...there was an other story behind that little part. I was supposed to take luhan to the brothel right? Well...before sehun would barge in the house. I told luhan I had to fuck him to see which brothel he would go to. I had to rape luhan." Kai looks over to Kyungsoo who seemed to have a hard expression on his face. "But I didn't of course and just told him to hurry up to pack his things and I would take him to the brothel. Only me and luhan knew about that part. Sehun still doesn't know. And now you know so keep it a secret. Anyways yeah back to the original story. I let sehun pay the debt and that was that. Once I told kris about seeing sehun, kris kinda felt bad that he was going to actually send his cousin mate to a brothel. I think that was the first time I ever saw kris feel bad. But yeah luhan ever since that day has been thankful to me but I still don't get why? I always tell him no."

"Kai...you are the part of the reason nana even exist. I mean..." Kyungsoo was suprised. "If luhan went to that brothel and sehun had never seen him ever again. They wouldn't be together and nana would have not been born at all with zero chance. And...thankfully you never shot sehun in that spilt second because then nana would have never ever existed." Kyungsoo rubs kai's shoulder. "Also what was the aftermath with the whole Mr.Lee and the brothel?"

"The brothel was pissed that I didn't bring luhan. 3 places wanted him once they saw a picture. And for Mr.Lee he is somewhere happy with his business somewhere. He was just glad Jim was gone."

"What a crazy story kai. I do hope that one day you would sit down and tell me all about your missions" Kyungsoo whispers to him. Kai shakes his head. "It would be disgusting to hear."

"Well..I do expect those kind of things to hear and I can try to stomach them."

"I'll tell you...another day about those." Kai sighs out. 

.

.

Kyungsoo couldn't let go of nana. He couldn't give nana back to luhan and sehun. Luhan kinda had to force kai to get kyungsoo to get nana back. Luhan wanted to laugh so bad about it. "Kai...he would make a great papa some day. Maybe you should give him a kid soon."

"I don't think thats one our list right now."

"His eyes, kai. Look at his eyes. I say give it a year." luhan giggles and walks off to kyungsoo. "I want to say thank you for caring for her."

"Oh no, it was so much fun with her and I would love to watch her again when you need me to." 

Luhan raised a brow and leans into kyungsoos ear. "I see a hickey. Looks like you and kai are doing okay? You better tell me all about that night. Okay, don't leave any details out and then I'll tell you that went on between me and sehun." Luhan giggles as he watches kyungsoo blush big time and nods at luhan. 

Kai and kyungsoo were now sitting at the kitchen table and kai was gobbling down kyungsoos food. "You..." Kyungsoo pointed to kai's face. 

"Hn?"

"You...have a little food on your chin. Here I'll wipe it for you." Kyungsoo gets the napkin and gently wipes off kai's little mess. 

"Hn..thank y-" 

*THUD*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*

Kai and kyungsoo were started by the noise and were alerted and quickly stood up as they feared maybe someone was breaking in. 

"It's coming from the food storage down the hall." Kai tried to make out the sound. Kyungsoo gasps. "Someone sounds like they're crying in pain." Kyungsoo was now scared. Kai grabbed a knife from the counters and made kyungsoo stay there but kyungsoo didn't listen and didn't want to be left behind. He feared something will happen if he was left alone. They opened the dark storage room but quickly froze as they saw chanyeol pants lowered to half of his ass and baekhyun had his legs up in the air while crying and moaning for dear life. It a brutal fuck as chanyeol looked like he was hurting baekhyun...but baekhyun seemed to clearly be enjoying it as he whimpered and had his eyes closed. Kai quickly shut the door quietly and drags kyungsoo away. Kyungsoo was a bit shocked as he never seen...his best friend being fucked so hard like that....well seeing his friend having sex at all in his life. It was shocking. "Oh my...." Kyungsoo gulped. Kyungsoo patts his face harshly and rubs his eyes.as he tries to get the image of out his head. Kai couldn't help but grin.

.

.

Kyungsoo tries to work the computer as he slowly presses the keyboards with one finger. He whines as it was getting harder and harder to work this computer. 

"What are you doing?" Kai finally had to ask. He had spent watching kyungsoo trying to work the house computer for the past hour struggling big time.

"I'm trying to work this thingy to make it keep track of my heat. Tao said it was best to do so."

"Just write it down on a book journal or some random papers."

Kyungsoo sighs. "So you haven't heard? Figures. Well..ace has been in a habit of rolling and ripping paler as its his new hobby. He has been ripping all the papers. Recently he ripped some of kris's paperwork and boy...did kris get mad. Like mad, mad. Tao had to 'make it up' to kris. Thats kinda why we had to watch ace too along with nana.

A bell went off in kai's head. "Oh.."

"But um....my heat won't come until a while. It kinda...went off track ever since I got...stabbed. But I know its trying to get back on track to function normally."

"I see. When you were healing you had your heat at a random time and it was painful for you." Kai was now pointing it out.

"Yeah. I wasn't even supposed to have it because I already went through heat a few weeks before. But that was a sign my body was trying to get things right. I expected it to happen."

"Did you talk to suho?"

"I can't get a hold of him." Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"Well kris got ravi back. Apparently ravi got attacked and now is looking for protection. I'll make an appointment for you. Ravi will check you."

"Okay."

"Also if you see ravi talking to tao. Tell me. It's kris's orders."

"Okay." Kyungsoo nods. Kyungsoo could hint something on kai's face. 

"Is there....anything bothering you? That you want to tell me?"

"Do you remember your friends. Chan and xiur. They are dealing with something right now. I don't know how they eneded up in my line of work."

"You mean chen and xiumin? What about them. What do you mean in your line of work? I thought kris wasn't giving you guys work."

"Somebody hired us to take out xiumin."

Kyungsoo gasped. "No please. Please don't let them kill them! They're parents. They have a pup. They are.my best friends. Kai we have do something."

Kai sighs. "Even if means going aganist kris. Kris will have my head. But...okay."

"We have to tell baekyun and chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol already knows. Since its kinda a big mission. He was going to tag along. Baekhyun doesn't know."

"Kai please. Accept the mission. Please take me with you!"

"No."

"PLEASE!" Kyungsoo got on his knees and begged. 

Kai scoffs. "I'll see what I can do." 

"We have to save them."

.

.

*I kinda want to bring chen and xiumin in. Because i love them so much.*

*i also.wanted kai and soo to spend time together and talk just normally*


	37. I Can't Sit

*I am rusty at writing a bit. So do not judge. Alllright??? K? Cool* short chapter today*

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he can feel and hear the fast car as kai was driving at full speed and the car is now shaking on some bumps on the road. Kyungsoo stomach felt like it was hot and heavy with throw up as he took deep breaths. He opens his eyes and sees in the car mirror chanyeol and baekhyun following kai's car with them too driving at full speed. "Faster please..." Kyungsoo whispers to kai. Kai didn't need to glance at him and picked up speed as the engined roared.

Kyungsoo couldn't believe that someone was out to get his best friends chen and xiumin. It broke his heart and he just knew they had to do something. Mainly who would want to get rid of xiumin? Who did, was a bastard. A heartless bastard, not caring if xiumin had his own family with a husband and a baby pup. Everytime kyungsoo thought of that, he would tear up. 

They had to keep this from kris. 

They somewhat came up with a plan...but they knew what would be the aftermath if kris forgave them and it was a price they had to do.

"We'll explain it to them once we get there. Do you think they will come with us?" Kai asked. "I don't care if they come with us or not. They just need to leave that place and I can locate them somewhere safe and hidden."

"I don't know. But I hope they will come with us and we can explain it to kris....I'm just scared for them."

"Kris is going to be pissed." Kai sighs. "He'll be mad at me mostly. I always seem to cause the most problems for him. Lately this year we haven't gotten along him and I. Most likely we will both be punished."

"What will the punishment be?"

"Pain." Was all kai can mumble out.

"I'm going to get hurt am I?" Kyungsoos voice trembles.

"Badly." 

Kyungsoo lets out a big sigh. "So...what is the exact plan and why?"

"Just to save yours and baekhyun best friends. And...just put them somewhere safe." Kai shrugs. 

"Did they say why they want to kill xiumin and chen?"

"Not yet. Kris hasn't texted me the details yet of the situation. But he will soon."

"Kai.."

"Yeah."

"Did they also say to kill......the pup..also?"

Kai stayed silent. Kyungsoo instantly choked up. "I don't even want to know. Why did I ask..."

"No.." Kai says softly. "We don't do that. Not to kids."

Kyungsoo sniffles and just felt more nauseous. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Yeah."

.

.

"Chanyeol....."

"Yeah?"

"When you left on your mission...when I told you to leave because I was mad at you. I may have been snoopy and saw some papers of your mission. Did you..sleep with anyone?...it has been bothering me alot."

"What? No!"

"It said you had to go to brothels. Chanyeol those places always offer a whore to anyone who walks in."

Chanyeol lets out the loudest irritated sigh and rubbed one of his eyes quite frustrated til he started rubbing the side of his forehead. He drives even faster as he steps on the gas pedal basically riding kai's ass in the car to speed up. Baekhyun took notcie that the alpha was now pissed off and frustrated with his questions. Chanyeol was one not to get at mad at him...ever. Chanyeol face hardens and showed the most coldest annoyed look ever that slighty scared baekhyun. Baekhyun sighs. "I'm...not trying to pick a fight nor am I mad at you or trying to piss you off purposely. I'm just curious.and I have worries....as an omega to his mate."

Chanyeol sighs once again but lets out the softest voice as he was super calmed down now and the anger seemed to have passed. There was no way he could ever stay mad at baekhyun for long or liked to show anger towards baekhyun. They loved each other dearly and it wouldn't be right to be mad. "Baek...you know I never would cheat on you. I never would even think of doing that. I mean yeah...on the job to look the part...you do have to flirt and show interest in whores as big bosses offer them right in front of you and you cannot refuse. Its all a show. Since I have no desire to sleep with them and don't want to turn down the whores, I just have to fake flirt alot that it is so annoying. Its a business that you can't look weak in front of bosses and enemies. Please understand that. I mean fuck, even JR has to do it and he is Mr. Rogers in this group. EVERYONE does it." Chanyeol tried to sound firm at the last part.

"I know you wouldn't...cheat...but..." Baekhyun.sighs sadly. Chanyeol took notice. "Its okay to have a worries baek, and you just wanted to know what goes when I am in a brothel. Im doing work and my job. You just care alot."

"Im sorry for mentioning it and making you mad real quick."

"Nothing to even think about baek. It's all good. I'm sorry for showing you my angry side. I don't like showing that side of me to you and only you. I know...this past months we...were on a rocky stage but we got through it right?"

Baekhyun nodded and smiled. "We got through it together."

The idiot couple laugh it off and baekhyun leaned over to kiss his husband and Chanyeol smiled. But there was a tension they suddenly felt. Baekhyun giggles and kisses chanyeols cheek one more time and Chanyeol laughs. "Haha come on baek, I'm driving." He smiles big. Chanyeol now felt baekhyun gliding his lips to chanyeols neck and made a slight hickey and chanyeol shudders as it felt good. He tried to focus on driving his fast speed, careful not to hit the back of kai's car as they were close. 

Chanyeol now tried to focus harder and careful not to twitch his leg from the gas pedals as Baekhyun was now sucking him off as he drove. "Shit..." Chanyeol releases a throaty moan and almost rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Shit baek....you always pick the wrong and intense timing to do sufy naughty things."

Kai glanced at the car mirror and shook his head as he saw chanyeol face through the tinted windows. "What's wrong? Chanyeol keeps...swerving the car back there. Should we stop?" Kyungsoo asked in concern. 

Kai shook his head. "No. They're doing something sexual and I don't know how and why they would pick this certain time to do so. Fucking idiots."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "I can't believe them. We are going to save our friends lives and baekhyun is too busy doing that stuff. I'm gonna have to talk to him when we get out." Kyungsoo couldn't help but sound like a scolding mother.

.

.

"We're almost there." Kai points to a house that was just down the road. 

"Hurry.." Kyungsoo whispers out.

Kai speeded faster and finally parked. As soon as the car even stopped, kyungsoo was quick to get out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the front door of the house his best friends were in."

*Pound*Pound*

Kyungsoo banged on the front door as hard as he could. Baekhyun followed behind him and started banging on the door as hard as he can. 

"Hey just who is knocking on my door at this ti-....Kyungsoo? Baekhyun? What are you guys doing here? And why are you banging so hard on my door like that? Wh.." Chen was cut off as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun literally shoved passed him into his house and pulled him in for a hug. "Guys?" Chen was very confused.

"Chen, where is xiumin? We need to talk to you both okay. Please go get him." Kyungsoo begged. 

"Soo...you're scaring me." Chen whispered out. "But...okay. But why?"

"Please just go get Xiumin and we'll explain EVERYTHING." Kyungsoo hurries chen to go get xiumin."

Here they were all sitting in living room and chen couldn't help but eye kai and chanyeol. "So...I know he is your husband kai. But who is this?" Chen somewhat asked but somewhat let out a small smile towards Chanyeol as he was trying not to sound rude.

"This is my husband and mate Chanyeol." Baekhyun tells chen. "Ah I see. Well nice to meet you chanyeol." Chen smiles and chanyeol nods towards him. 

"So what is going on? Why come here? And why do you seem scared?" Chen asked once again. 

"Someone hired to have you both killed. And the person who has to take you out is our husbands. Our husbands are hitmen and they kill for a living. Once they saw your names on the list, they told us. So we came here hoping you would come with us and we will keep you safe. Please chen I know it sounds crazy but please believe us." Kyungsoo begs once again. 

"Um.." Chen looks at Xiumin who seemed awfully quiet the whole time. Xiumin nodded but finally spoke. "Was it....a mafia that hired to kill us?" He whispers out in a small gentle tone. 

"Yes. How do you know that?" Kai finally spoke and honestly it caught him by suppise. Just a few mintues ago, kai finally got a text from kris about the details about the mission. Xiumin seemed to have know which made kai shooked. 

Xiumin sighs out. "I knew it..." 

Chen raised a brow. "What the hell does that mean?" 

"It means he knows who wants to kill him. And he has probably been suspecting whenever the time would come." Kai stood up and sat next to Xiumin. "What is your story. Tell me." Kai demanded. 

Xiumin sighs out. "My dad's distant side of the family...they're in the mafia and...they're not nice. I never really was close to that side of the family. Most likely they want to have me and chen killed so they can get out bar business which does extremely...extremely well with money."

"So its money they want? They want to take over our business?" Chen let out a scared breath. Xiumin nodded. He turned to chen. "I'm sorry about keeping that secret about my family. I just....never thought they would actually do it to kill us. But deep down I always thought when they would do it."

"So you knew. Smart boy." Kai says to Xiumin and stands up. "Listen, are you staying here to be killed or do you want to come with us to live. We can put you somewhere safe after you come with us." Kai said quickly and firmly. "You get one answer."

Xiumin looks at chen and then to the hall where their pup laid asleep. He nodded. "We'll go with you guys."

Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief as he thought chen and xiumin would be stubborn to go. Usually they are stubborn as hell back then. Baekhyun smiles. "Oh thank god."

"So...that means...we have to leave our home and business?"

"You went...on a vacation." Chanyeol walks up to chen. "Pack your bags of what you may need."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo..." Chen held onto kyungsso before they got into the car. Chen pulled kyungsoo to the side. "That last time I saw you...what were you really here for?"

"Kai had a mission..."

"To kill someone?"

"Yes."

"And you approve of it?"

Kyungsoo gulps. "Some...yes. But...it's the life I'm thrown into. I don't love it or like it but I had to get used to.it. I'm...still not fully used to it...but it is what it is." 

"But soo...you're a pure person."

"No anymore." Kyungsoo quickly answered. "Not anymore." He whispers to chen. "Get in the car chen. Please." Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to cry. Chen pulled him in for a short quick hug. "You always will be and will always have a nice caring heart." He whispers into kyungsoos ears.

Kai stood at distance just staring. Kai looked to Xiumin but xiumin only shrugged.

..

.

.

*sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be a bit interesting of people's new sides.

**And Please comment . I don't usually ask for comments. I would like to see what you think on this this story.. But I been away for a while and I wanna know how you guys been. I missed you guys.**


	38. Bitch

"Ugh...luhan. Could you please stop eating that. It smells bad. I'm gonna throw up." Ren gags in anger to make sure luhan gets the hint. Luhan couldn't help but roll his eyes. Luhan is the nicest person and has a lot of patience in this household but lately his patience is running thin by Ren. Very thin. "All I'm eating is literally white rice and I'm all the way over here." Luhan eats another spoonful of his rice. 

Ren sighs in disgust and rubs his growing belly. "It smells. Period. Take it away or leave."

"Hey, hey. Ren be nice. Stop bullying luhan. You have been bullying luhan since your pregnancy. Give it a rest." Tao points out.

"It smells." Ren aruges back. 

"Then pinch your nose." Kihyun shouts from across the room. 

Tao wanted to laugh but kept his serious face. "Ahem. Okay when baekhyun and kyungsoo come back, I think we should throw luhan a small birthday party."

Luhan eyes widen. "Oh wow...I forgot about that."

Ren scoffs. "You forgot about your own birthday coming up? Unbelievable."

"You know what?" Luhan finally lost it and shouted at Ren. "I'm busy okay! Oh fucking well if I forgot for a quick second. When you have a kid and a husband, you tend to forget things every once in a while. You're gonna be on the same boat as me." Luhan stands up and mumbles some very mean things under his breath towards ren as everyone can hear it loud and clear but then luhan stops and turns around towards ren and shouts at him. "And leave me the heck alone! All day in this stupid mansion I have to be stuck with you and you make me feel like shit all day and throw mean insults at me when I haven't even done ANYTHING to you. You always take everything out on me like I'm a punching bag. I haven't known you for long and I know for damn sure we are NOT friends. I am a very calm person but with you, you're making me not want to be nice. Go take it out on someone else! And also don't ask me for anything else either or for advice. And you should be THANKFUL that I am with you all day despite the mean things you say and do to me. I am there for when you feel sick in the mornings or get you water or food to keep you and the pup feeling okay while your mate is away on a mission. I'm like your little lap dog just trying to be nice. Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." He huffs out and then turns to his daughter who was on the floor playing with ace and minhyuk. "Come on nana." Luhan turns around and slams the door out of the play room with his daughter.

Tao and Kihyun looked at each other and was just suprised luhan got mad and said things off his chest. They looked over to ren who already to seems to be bawling his eyes out and his feelings looked very hurt. 

"Why are you crying?" Tao threathend to laugh once again but was a bit suprised ren even cried. 

"He hurt my feelings and made me feel like shit." Ren wipes his tears. "Ugh these stupid hormones. I never cry."

"Well you hurt luhan feelings and-"

"I thought he was my friend." Ren cries some more. 

Kihyun scoffs. "Well you weren't treating him like a friend. It was more like a maid and you were mean to him. Well if you treat him better next time maybe he'll forgive you and you to say sorry ren."

Ren sadly sighs out. "I can't help that I am a diva and can treat people cruel without realizing it. But I do say sorry when someone points out that I am wrong. I will say sorry next time. He did do alot for me."

"Ah there we go. Our little Ren is growing up." Tao gets up. Ren basically growls at tao. Tao stuck his tongue out. "Alright I'll be back. You guys mind keeping an eye on ace for a bit?" Tao asked.

Ren and Kihyun nodded.

Tao walked around the house so he can get to kris's work office. He barely opened the door but quickly left it at a crack as he noticed kris had some company over. Tao was going to shut the door fully as he knew kris was doing business with a client and wanted to give them privacy. But he stopped and looked as something caught his eye and made his blood boil in quick anger. 

An omega sat himself on kris's lap and was giggling like crazy. An alpha who seemed to be a client of kris was an older man. This man had a deep voice. "Kris...have a go at him. He's really good, I offer this omega as a payment until I can pay full. Accept him as a whore." The man then started to pull out a cigar. "I need transportation for the weapons that come in bulk."

Kris seemed to have a very cold stone face and nodded. "I'll give you transportation but you have to pay full price up front. If not. Then try someone else. I don't do half ass payments." Kris said in a deep voice.

The giggling omega that was sitting on kris's lap licked kris's ear and it made tao so angry as kris let it happen. The giggling omega then rubbed his hands all over kris's chest and down to kris's private part and kept squeezing. Kris looked the giggling omega in the eyes and gently grabbed the omega and pulled him closer to his face as they were about to kiss.

Tao let a tear come down his face as he once again felt like a failure and seeing his alpha was going to use a whore. Tao couldn't watch anymore but stopped as kris pulled the giggling omega even closer but then squeezed the omegas face very harshly and grabbed it with such a powerful grip which made the omega howl out in pain. "You get your fucking hands off of me you piece of shit." Kris then pushed the omega off his lap and brushed off his lap as if the omega left such dirt on him. Kris stood up. "I don't need a whore. Don't you ever touch me again." He basically spat to the omega. Kris turned to his client and walked up to him with a pissed off attitude. He grabbed the old mans cigar from his mouth and crumbled it to pieces. He then grabbed the older man by his neck and slammed him against the wall choking him. 

Kris let out a tone which made the older man shiver in fear. "Let me tell you something. You don't bring half ass business in my house and offer a whore to me. Do you take me as a joke? Huh?"

"N....N..No." The older man couldn't breathe.

"You came in my office, demanding things and wanting needs. And no pay? No...You have to FUCKING pay up front! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" kris choked the man even harder. "Let me say another thing. When you're gonna do big business with the top men, you pay up front. If you don't have the money, then don't even bother showing your face around. The next time you don't have the money, people like me in power, will kill you on the spot. You fucking idiot." Kris gave one last painful choke to the older aplha and let him go. "All I did was choke you and now look at you, gasping for air and trying not to cry. Pathetic. Now get out of my office. NOW!"

The older man didn't have to be told twice. The omega was going to follow along with the older alpha but kris halted the omega. "You. You stay. Let the old man leave."

They watched as the older aplha leave and never looked back. Now kris had a trembling omega in front of him. "You."

The omega flinched and couldn't dare to look up. Kris rolls his eyes. "Are you okay or no."

"Huh?" This shocked the omega.

"Yes or no." Kris said quite annoyed and impatiently.

"Y..Yes...I'm..I'm fine."

"I can tell it was an act and you were doing your job to touch me. It was demanded by that man wasn't it?"

"Y..Yes."

"Were you brought? If yes, then I'll send you back to your work brothel. How much for the hour that we used your time. Or were you sold the old alpha."

"I...was...sold." The omega whispers out.

"And yet he just left you here with no hesitation. Oh well he probably thinks I'm going to kill you. So he will not be coming back for you. Listen. I can tell you are no older than 18. I can send you somewhere safe. It's extremely rare that I will ever help an omega like you. Got it?"

"Yes." The omega quickly answered.

"Go outside and a car will be waiting to take yo-"

"I can go back?"

"Huh?"

"I can go...back home...?"

"If you want." Kris didn't care.

The omega let his tears come down. "I can finally go back to find my mate that was in my small town and maybe be with him. I never got the chance to.."

"If you want to go back home. Tell the driver the directions and we will wire money to you." Kris turns away from him and starts sitting down at his desk. "One more thing. How did you get into the brothels?"

"The priest from my small town church kidnapped me and sold me to the brothel."

"A priest huh?" Kris was now somewhat interested. "Tell you what. I'll expose the priest. I have men to do that."

The omega stopped crying and his face harden as he wanted his revenge. "Would you do that?"

"Yes." Kris gave his promise.

After a small talk with the omega, the omega finally left and tao bowed to the omega as the omega was leaving. Kris looked a bit suprised at tao coming in as the other omega was leaving. "T-Tao..."

"Hey.." Tao whispers softly.

"Just now. That omega was with a client and-"

"I know. I saw and heard everything." Tao still whispered.

"I didn't do an-"

Tao chuckles. "Kris I know you didn't touch the omega. Although I saw him touching you. But it worked out in the end right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought...that was a good thing to do for the omega. Kris...you saved him basically from that old alpha."

"Huh...I guess I did." Kris was now smiling and leaned back into his chair feeling quite successful.

Tao was now unbuckling his own pant and shirt and slid them off which startled kris a bit. Tao then climbs on kris's desk buck ass naked and spreads his legs. Kris couldn't help but get hard at the sight of his naked mate. 

"Here's your reward." Tao spreads his skin to reveal a slightly leaking asshole just waiting to be pounded in by kris. Kris quickly stood up and unzipped his pants. He yanked tao harshly more towards him and instantly plunged inside of him. Kris hissed at tao's tightness and heat. "Fuck.."

Tao jollted as kris hit deeply inside. "OH!..hngh...nmphh!" Tao now grabbed on whatever he can grip onto behind his head and take the harsh brutal pace kris was now going. Tao cries out in pleasure and wrapped his legs around kris's waist. "Kris....the desk...is going........AHH!....break.."

Tao pants out like no tommrow and watches as kris had his eyes shut and moaning out taos name as he he moved his hips back and forth into tao. Kris had sweat coming down his face and tao had the urge to just lick it all off. Tao groans out as he pulls kris in for a hard kiss with their teeth slammed together. Their tongues sloppily swirled around and felt the exchanged saliva just being a mess around their mouths dripping to their chin. Tao pants hard into kris's mouth as he tried to push back onto kris's cock in almost come quickly. But he screamed as he felt kris's knotting him. 

"Fuck!!!" Kris slams tao's down and holds onto taos waist harshly as he came spurting inside and his knot latched onto taos walls very painfully. 

"I fucking love you kris." Tao was breathing hard and twitching from his orgasm. 

"Shit tao..." Kris sighs into tao's chest."

.

.

"Luhan, you good?" Sehun walked in their bedroom and noticed his mate was sad. He noticed the red puffy eyes and some tissues surrounding luhan. 

"No." Luhan sniffles and blows his nose.

"Where's nana?"

"She's taking a nap." Luhan sniffles once again.

"Um..what happened?" Sehun touches luhans thigh and sits right besides him on the bed. 

"Its Ren. That bastard hurt my feelings. He made me snap. And i don't....I don't like getting angry but he made me fucking angry. It was like...I just had enough already. He treated me wrong when I was just trying to be a helpful hand to him. I said some things to him and I felt good about myself but...still, I felt like I needed to cry it out because thats how much I bottled my feelings of all the hurtful things he said."

"Well he's your frien-"

"Oh ho ho hoooo. He IS NOT my friend. Thats one thing for sure. He blew that chance."

"But yet you wanted to be friends." 

"Well yeah. But not anymore. I'm going to stay away from him. And he can stay away from me."

"Okay. But what now? We're all going to be living in this house for a good while. You're bound to see him everyday. It can't be full of negativity, it just causes more stress. What would you want from ren?" Sehun asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Luhan spats out.

"Luhan." Sehun. "What you it take for ren to make you feel a bit better."

Luhan folded his arms and thought about it for a short time. But then he let out an annoying sigh and whines. "A damn apology. Thats it! And to him to feel like shit. We're adults, I want a simple sorry and we can be good with each other. But I know I won't get it because he seems stubborn. Ugh he is such a, a, uh..a child, a DIVA! I don't know that much about him but he is a total diva. I don't know how JR puts up with him. I'll blow my brains out if I were him! How can someone mate to him that is totally selfish! Does JR not regret his decision of having Ren of a mate." Luhan yells out

"Um..okay..now you're just angry and saying mean things." Sehun softly says.

"Shut the hell up sehun!" Luhan snaps at him.

.

Ren trembles and he was about to knock on luhans door to apologize to luhan to already. But stopped as he heard luhan basically yelling about him through the door very loud and clear. Ren shoulders slump and took very slow sad steps to his room. Once ren entered his room he noticed that his husband was back from his mission and was taking a nap. Ren shakes his mate awake until he was up. "Ren?" JR mumbled in a sleepy state. 

"Do..you think I've been cruel to luhan?"

Ren watched as his husband didn't say anything for a while. "Wow...okay...so I have been. No wonder he hates me. He said he didn't want to be friends at all. I admit I think I have been feeling harsh to him and then finally today he snapped at me. He pointed it out and said I was being ugly to him. It's true, I have been but...I didn't realize it. Thats the worst part about me. So I went to go apologize but I heard what he was saying about me to sehun. I'm really the worst. JR....I want to.say sorry to him tomorrow. After that...can we move out of here. I don't think I fit in here in this place with the other omegas."

"We are under kris's orders. We can't leave this place unless kris says so."

"Let's leave please.." whines ren.

JR sighs. "We can't. Just say sorry to him okay. Luhan seems very forgiving anyways."

"Okay.."

.

.

"Ugh you reek of sex badly!" Ren pinches his nose to block the smell from tao. Kihyun giggles and just shakes his head. "You know, I haven't seen Hyunsik and his wife lately."

"Ah they had to go on a quick errand for kris." Tao says. Tao turns and smiles as he sees luhan and sehun coming down the stairs but sees a pissed off luhan still. 

From a distance a door was heard opening up along with a group of footsteps. Tao got up from the couch in the living room but stopped as he saw Kyungsoo and Baekhyun with their mates but this time there was two people and a pup he has never seen before. Tao looks and kyungsoo. Kyungsoo quickly goes up to tao and hugs his tightly. "Please tao, whatever happens. Please don't let kris hurt them...please. Im begging you." Kyungsoo pleaded in a panic whisper which deeply scared tao. Tao looks at the couple who was holding their pup and looked quite scared. "Um...kyungsoo what is going on?"

"We had to save my friends. We have to let kris see that."

Tao looked at kai and chanyeol. "What the hell is going on?"

"We...have to talk to kris." Was all kai said. 

"Tell me what?" Kris walked into the room and who looked clearly like he was going to kill someone. "Who are the people uninvited to my house that you have brought here?"

Kai looked kris dead in the eye and never looked away. He wanted to lock into kris's eye with a straight face. "This is chen and xiumin. They were the ones we had to kill. But we didn't. We didn't do it because they're kyungsoo and baekhyuns best friends. We didn't do our mission."

"Chen?" Tao mumbles out as he remembers kyungsoo and baekhyun telling stories about chen. 

Chen and xiumin held their pup close to them and trembled as they now feared they weren't going to be alive tommrow.

Kris calmly reaches for his back pocket and suddenly everyone heard a click. Everyone gasped as kris pulled out a gun and pointed it towards chen and xiumin. 

A shot was fired. 

Blood was spilled.

..

..


	39. Wrong Time

Kyungsoo immediately yells out along with eveyone in the room as kris took a shot towards chen and xiumin. Kyungsoo heart dropped as everything went quick and slow as he saw blood slighty splatter in mid air as a body blocked the hit. 

Kyungsoo felt his ears ring and could hear a muffled deadly yell come from out from luhan that filled the room. 

"SEHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyungsoo ran along with the omegas and rushed to sehun who was now laying on the ground and groaned in pain. 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe it. He looked up from where sehun was laying and now his attention was on kai and chanyeol trying to take kris down to get the gun out of his hand. Kris kept pushing them away and telling them that it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He looked to his other side to see a crying Xiumin holding his whimpering pup trying to get the hell of out this place and kept trying to drag chen out of the mansion. 

This was a mess. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. And tries to think things through. Kris aimed a gun towards his best friends and fired. Sehun was quick and jumped in front of them and took the hit instead. Now his friends were scared for their lives. The alphas are now about to fight against kris. The noises kept getting louder and louder. 

"STOPPPPPP!!" Kyungsoo yelled so loudly that it burned his throat and lungs as he yelled with all his might. Everyone stopped what they were doing. 

"Just STOP IT! We need a doctor!"

Tao gasped. "We need ravi." Tao turns to Kihyun. "Get ravi."

Kyungsoo felt like he was going to cry. He turned to chen and xiumin. "Stay there..." Kyungsoo finally looks down to sehun was groaning in pain. "We need to move him into a room. Quickly. Kai please help."

Kyungsoo looks at tao and whispers. "Take care of kris. Handle him. Please convince him not to kill my friends." He whispers so low that no one can hear them. He grabs tao's hands and squeezes it tightly with hope.

He turns to look at kris who was now feeling instant regret as he just basically shot his cousin sehun. "Fuck!' Kris yells out in stress. "What the hell did you do sehun! I just shot you as you jumped in front!"

Sehun who was on the ground holding his arm. Yes he had only been shot in the arm. He tried to talk but luhan kept crying and holding him. "H-Hold on luhan..shhh....be calm...okay...I need to to take a deep breath."

"You're telling me to take a deep breath? Sehun you're the one shot!" Luhan yells at him. 

"I'm fine. It hurts like fucking hell but its okay. It's just my arm. Now calm down okay. I'm not going to die...I'm okay really." He made a face that he was sure of it. Luhan cried silently and nodded. Sehun looks at kris from the ground. "Really kris? You were about to shoot at a couple who had a pup in their arms! So WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sehun yells out in anger. "I saw you raise that gun and I just had to jump in front. How heartless can you be shoot a couple in front of their pup!"

"I wasn't trying to shoot them to kill them. I only raised it and shoot randomly pass them just to scare them! I didn't know you were going to jump where the bullet was going to pass them!" Kris aruges back.

"Kris.stop. talking!" Tao yells at him. 

Kyungsoo spotted ravi running in with his bag and told kai and chanyeol to help sehun up to take him to a spare room. 

Kris and Tao were now aruging as sehun was being taken away. Ren and JR decided to leave the room and go check on the kids upstairs as they can hear one of the kids crying because the sound of the bullet must have scared them. Xiumin couldn't stop crying into chen chest. Kyungsoo looked at chen face. Chen looked scared and blank as if he knew it might be there last night on earth to live. Kyungsoo didn't want them to think that. 

Kyungsoo went up to crying and panicky Xiumin and tried to comfort them. But Xiumin smacked Kyungsoo hand so hard and away from them. "You stay away from us! We are leaving! You promised us we wouldn't get hurt and will be put somewhere safely!! Get away!"

"Xiumin..." Kyungsoo choked up. "Chen.."

Chen couldn't even look at kyungsoo. Chen whispers. "My pup could have seen his parents getting shot if that man kris would have aimed right and not scare us. What if..."

"Chen...I'm sorry. Please look at me."

"We have to leave." Chen shakes his head.

"You can't!" Kyungsoo shouts. 

"Kyungsoo...." A voice was heard from behind. It was kris. Kyungsoo turned and was about smack kris but kris caught it. "I wasn't going to kill them. I was just only going to scare them. And yes I will admit I am pissed off that you brought people that are supposed to be dead by now. Do you know what you have done?" 

"....Yes. And I'm willing to pay the price for it." Kyungsoo looks kris straight in the eye.

"So will I..." Baekhyun pops up behind kyungsoo and stands next to him and grabs kyungsoos hand. 

Kris lets out quite an annoyingly sigh and looks at tao who is giving him a deadly glare.

"Fine. But I will let you know that both of your mates will pay the price for it. Be lucky that I won't lay a finger on the both of you. Now, you two head in my office and take your friends with you and wait there. I'm going to go check on sehun."

.

.

"Chen...please don't be mad at kyungsoo only. Please."

"We will survive the night then yes I won't be mad." Was all chen mumbles out and held xiumin closer to him. Xiumin had red puffy eyes as he cried a bit to much until he had no tears left and was patting their pup to go to.sleep for a nap as they had a long day. 

Now they have been waiting in the office for about 2 hours. Just waiting of what to come. Kyungsoo hopes nothing bad happens as he prayed hard.

Kai and Chanyeol entered kris's office with kris following behind him. Kris sighed and announce that sehun would be okay and is healing quickly and will be completely back to normal in 3 days. Kris goes and sits at his desk and pulls out some files and slams it on the desk and opens it. 

"Now." Kris talked seriously as a boss of a group would sound like. "Can someone tell me why I have 3 survivors in my office that are supposed to be dead. And tell me why 2 of my best workers have deeply failed this mission? Explain it. NOW!" Kris pounded the desk with his fist which made everyone slighty flinch. 

"They don't deserve to be killed. It's not fair, they haven't done anything wrong." Chanyeol spoke first.

Kris raised a brow. "And? That didn't stop you before when doing your jobs. You just shoot and take the money. Done deal. Like its always been. Why care now."

"Because they are our mates friends. Why can't you just let one fucking mission slide?" Kai was now speaking. "With luhans case, he was supposed to be sold to a brothel. But he never went. As soon as you found out it was your cousin sehun mate. You let it slide easily. Can't you let one more case slide?"

"What do I get out it? Huh?"

"Tao won't hate you." Kai spat at kris. Kris growls. 

"I have people that need those 3 dead. What am I going to tell them? Huh? Sorry, couldn't do it afterall."

"There has to be a way for this family to be safe." Kai spoke more loudly. 

Kris sighs. "Get out. Both of you. Just so you know. Go to the basement and get your punishment. I was and usually going to bring your omegas to have punishment too. But tao would pissed if I even laid a hand on his best friends. And Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just recently went through a stabbing so I'll let that slide. But with you two....tsk tsk. No. Go down to the basement. Now."

Kai and Chanyeol had to bite their fucking tongues and restrain their anger and just nodded and left. As soon as they walked out and kris made sure they were far away to where no one could hear they're footsteps. Kris got up from his desk and went to the couch where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun was sitting at and smacked them both hard onto their faces a couple of times. Kyungsoo yells out as this caught him unexpected and looked over to see Baekhyun was bleeding from his mouth. Kyungsoo felt a trinkle of blood coming down his own nose. "Did...did you just hit us?" Kyungsoo was just stunned. This was the most pain he had ever felt. Kris was really stong and it hurt more than kai's smacks or punches. All kris did was slap them and it hurt for dear life. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun couldn't help but let tears come down their faces as it hurt.

"Let me tell you somthing. I run a fucking business and its a deadly one at that. We don't let things slide. It's rare that we do. And when we do let it slide, there is punishment involved. Consider yourself lucky that I am not giving you ANY harsh punishment. Accept your small punishment as am I about to let your friends live."

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun gasped. Kris was going to allow it.

"Now get out. If you say a fucking word about it to your mates that I smacked you. Your friends over here on that couch will die. Got it?"

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun nodded their heads that they understood well. "Y-Yes."

"GET OUT!" Kris yelled at them and made sure they left completely. Kris now turns to chen and xiumin and looks to their pup. Kris goes back to his desk and flips through some pages. Chen and xiumin sat queitly in major fear as they both didn't dare to say a damn word to kris. Kris went over pages and pages and checked his laptop. 

It seemed like hours went on and kris finally slams his laptop. "Alright." He finally spoke. "I found a loophole. Looks like you might both live freely. The people who paid me were Xiumin family. But it was only 6 people who know of the plan. They wired the money but..they are short just 1 grand. With that I can use that as a loop. See...we have a policy my little business I run here. If you don't pay full price...well then. We teach you a lesson on not to fuck with us. But first. I need to talk to Xiumin. Alone.

"No..I'm not leaving my mate with a dangerous man like you." Chen spoke with venom.

"Look I agree. I am a dangerous man...well can be. But this is a serious matter and it depends on your lives and your future. I need to talk to Xiumin alone."

"Chen go." Xiumin was quick to say.

"What?" Chen couldn't believe it.

"Here. Take our pup and go put him somewhere to sleep." Xiumin put on a brave face. 

"You can go to a guest room. A bodyguard will show you." Kris told chen. 

Chen couldn't believe what was going on. He was too pissed and their pup and followed a bodyguard. 

Kris sighs. "Now. Xiumin you got a choice to make and it going to depend on what kind of life you want to live. So in the file you have six distant family members that are in a small mafia on your dads side. They want to kill you and your family to take over your bar business. Now. It's a quick and simple answer to some options. Because of that small loophole. We can go and kill them. 

We can wipe out the whole family side. Or just kill those who only know of the plan."

"K-Ki....Kill them who...knows of the plan." Xiumin gulps.

"If you want to live and keep your business. Then they have to die either way." Kris shrugs. "We can torture them publicly or make it.look like an accident."

"Accident?"

"Like a fire. Or whatever you want."

"A fire then. I want an accident."

"You sure?"

Xiumin gulps but nods his head. "Y..Yes."

"Now. Look at the list. Are these 6 people in chage of the group?" Kris handed the list of names. 

Xiumin read through it. "Yes."

"If we kill them. Will the other people in their mafia group go after you?"

"No. The other people are just random people. No blood.relation. Only the six people who planned this are the ones related to me. Once they die, then most likely the mafia side will die out. I guess from what I'm thinking."

"Okay. At first I was considering making you and your mate fake your deaths but that would be too much of a hassle. And both of you would have to.leave your lives behind and your business of your bars. Why hide? And go somewhere to start new and hide out to be safe? No. We can do it our own way and get your life back on track. Now. I need to draw up a contract and your signature. Free of charge. Got it?"

"Y..Yes."

"Now one last time. You want your distant family dead. Correct?"

"Burn them." Xiumin looks at kris.

.

.

.

"Kai....the last time someone got this type of punishment, died because he couldn't take it. And I saw others barely breathing as they made it out alive." Chanyeol whispers. 

Kai closes his eyes.and nods. "Yes. That is true....

Weird isn't?"

"What's weird?" Chanyeol was slighty confused. 

"How we were the ones doing the punishment to those people who betrayed kris or kris's dad or failed him. Now we are on the other side getting punishment."

Chanyeol whines. "We were only rookies back then. Thats because kris dad made us do it to those peop-" Chanyeol stopped talking as he now saw kris, shownu, Jr and other alphas show up in a small dim room. 

Kris sighs. "Alright. Let's start."

Tbh I was gonna kill of sehun and chen. Or I was thinking JR


End file.
